Fashion My Heart a Noose
by Synikalangel
Summary: When Gabriel Agreste leads an open call for designers and models alike, Marinette decides to give it a go. However, things don't go quite according to plan when someone decides to pull a cruel prank, which ultimately backfires, leading to an unlikely series events, entangling the love square in a complicated gossamer sinful web.
1. A Flaw in the Design

**Author Note: Welcome to a new story, I hope you enjoy! This will involve Marichat, which is my favorite coupling…Marinette/Adrien…Ladybug/Adrien…and we'll see about Ladybug/Chat Noir :P Lol, have fun! **

**I do not own Miraculous or any of the characters appearing in the show, but any other characters are of my own creation and therefore are mine. I do reference episodes, but any other incidents are also of my sole creative design. I hope you enjoy! Thank you.**

**Chapter One: A Flaw in the Design**

She was there. That phrase was the same one that echoed incessantly in Chat's mind each time he found himself staring needlessly at her soft features. Why are you lingering? Why are you visiting? Why do you keep coming back? The answer was always the same. She was there. When he'd been in desperate need of help…she was there.

His vibrant eyes would follow the curve of her jaw down to her mouth when she pouted over her designs, and it would pull a smile along his own lips. When her tears echoed into the obsidian nights, he would gravitate to her. Three years he'd been straying to her balcony. Three years his mind kept asking him. Why are you spending so much time with Marinette Dupain-Cheng? She was there when he'd needed it, and she'd saved his life, in fact.

His luck made it nearly impossible to predict how events would go _after_ an Akuma battle. Whether Ladybug's magic would heal him was _always_ based on chance, and although she was the embodiment of good luck, his was that of bad, and on one particular occasion, his bad fortunate found him crippled and unable to continue. Marinette got him to the help he needed.

"What do you think of this one?" She tapped the eraser of her pencil against an elegant lace gown, and Chat shrugged. "I guess it's nice, but you have far better work. I think you're trying to play it safe."

She sputtered, mouth flapping open and closed repeatedly. "I-I'm not!"

Her floundering was adorable, and he'd never tell her how cute she was, but he already knew _all_ of her designs were destined to make a splash in the fashion world. Having grown up in the industry, he had a natural eye for talent, and Mari was talented.

Additionally, she was trying to enter the very contest his father was having on designers. The herd was wearing thin on true talent, and Gabriel Agreste was on the prowl. Each designer had been elected a model to design for, and the outfits themselves were going to be graded in a blind test by several judges. She'd refused to divulge her model's name, but that was fine.

Chat smirked, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling of her room. "Is your lover boy going to be there?" Of course, Marinette never divulged his name, but he suspected the boy accompanied school with them.

"Shut up," she snapped, ripping out an empty sheet of paper, balling it up, and throwing it. He caught it almost deftly, and tossed it up, playing with it, mewling.

"Okay, Princess, but any guy willing to overlook you for four years is an idiot," he mused playfully.

"He's not! He's just purr-fect, and I'm not." The piece of trash hit him in the cheek as he turned at her pun, and she realized it the moment he did. Chat watched the deep shades of crimson cascade over her ivory cheeks, delighting in the hitch of her breath as frustration took over. "Wasn't a pun," she insisted.

His tail swished, and his green eyes darkened mischievously. "'Course not," he conceded, getting up from his chair. They'd been toying with each other for years, developing a confident banter in the confines of her comfortable little room, but Chat always liked to push the line a little.

His senses allowed him to probe her boundaries, push a little further…delve a little deeper than she'd suspect, and it excited him. He never told Marinette how much he enjoyed her company, or how much he could sense around her, but he heard her rapidly beating heart _now_, and he used it to his advantage.

His love for Ladybug kept a carefully constructed barrier over all other women in his life, but with Mari, he was at ease. A reprieve from the world. It was similar to being with Ladybug. His life was not a life at all. The forced schedules, the seclusion, and the lack of compassion made his mask the far more exhilarating and free life. Here, with the beautiful bluenette, it was a close second.

He shifted behind her chair, and slid his hands over both her shoulders until he grasped her notebook, his back pressed against the piece of furniture. His cheek almost touched hers, as he flipped carelessly through her creations.

"I know I saw something a lot more worthy of this event," he commented seriously.

The occasion in question was his father's upcoming Fall Collection, despite it being just the crest of summer vacation. The contest Marinette was entering was an open call for designers, but there was also an open call for fresh models. He figured this particular vision would land her squarely at the top of the competition.

His claws stopped at on a design that was enveloped with crimson and beautiful burgundy hues. He smiled.

"This one m-might be too much," she admitted, staring at the paper.

His eyes drifted to the design on the page next to it. It was a low cut dress, and the colors were silver and obsidian. The hem came up to mid thigh, showing _a lot _of leg, and the faceless model Mari sketched didn't quite do the design any justice. _She_ would have though.

He pictured the bluenette in a piece like that one, and his heart gave way to flutters. It would be better if she shed her clothes entirely. He swallowed around the intrusive feelings, and ignored the way his armor was starting to feel too hot.

"Chat?"

He didn't know she'd been speaking. "Sorry?"

"What are you thinking?" He could tell that wasn't what she'd been saying, but it was the question she was certainly settling for.

"I was thinking," he purred, his voice husky and dark, "of what you would look like out of these clothes." He turned her in the chair to face him as his silver coated tongue skimmed gracefully over the tantalizingly forbidden truth. He _only_ paused for two heartbeats, but he could smell her as he kneeled in front of her body, reaching across the desk for the notebook. "And in this outfit." He finished, despite wanting the words to linger as they were with the way she smelled.

Her scent was warm, intoxicating…._delicious._ It could drive a cat insane. It took several slipping moments for it to register, but the bluenette looked embarrassed, snatching the pad from him, kicking him in the hip playfully so she gained space between them.

"Shows what you know," she complained, turning away, growling.

With the almost instantaneous feeling of regret, he reached out, but she was already shaking her head. "There's no point I think, he'll hate whatever design I choose."

"Who, Princess?" He teased, his fingers daring to rest on her soft creamy thigh from the side. "Romeo?"

Her heart beat shuddered, he could taste it on his tongue, feel it on the air before it picked up pace, and sped up dramatically. Did he really have this much effect on her?

"D-doesn't matter," she murmured, putting her hand over his claws, pushing them off her smooth skin.

"If he makes you feel less than adequate, of course it matters," he protested, standing up and sitting on the edge of her desk so he could look down into her face.' He's_ just_ one boy."

"He's everything," she countered quietly, staring down at her sketch.

"He's _nothing _if you feel less about _yourself_," he snarled defensively. "He's an idiot."

"You're very kind, kitty," she whispered, reaching over to take his hand without looking. "I…I'll consider your advice, really," she breathed.

Chat sighed, nodding. Once Marinette made up her mind, there really wasn't any point in changing it. She was much like his Lady in that fashion. "As you say, Marinette," he breathed softly, shifting with all the grace his power allowed, spinning to the center of her room. He afforded himself a boisterous bow, and she giggled, enlightening his heart like only she normally could before he galloped up the loft, disappearing into the warm night.

***POV Change***

Ladybug's earrings beeped urgently, echoing in the back of her mind through the memory, and she screeched her apologies, fleeing in her panic. Never did she suspect the agony Chat had been in, or the wounds he was still suffering because he'd _never_ told her that her wondrous Ladybugs didn't always heal _him_. He never wanted her to worry.

So, she never suspected…didn't question the tightness around his eyes. She'd left him there, and he'd nearly died, alone, to save Ladybug the worry. To keep her mind at ease of his suffering because he was 'her knight.'

Marinette gave a small shake of her head, chewing on the end of her pencil, staring through the papers in front of her. He _never_ told Ladybug how much pain and suffering he took for her. He just…did, with a brave face or a smile.

If she hadn't found him as Marinette…after releasing her transformation…

The bluenette swallowed. She didn't want to think about it. He was fine, and she knew now. She paid better attention to him after their more violent battles, and of course, she got to see him most evenings when he came to visit her balcony. She flushed, feeling the heat filling her face.

"Thinking about Adrien?" Alya asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"W-what? N-no!"

"Oh, is it another boy then?" The journalist leaned closer, shoving her elbow into the heroine's side. "You are eighteen after all. It might be time to move on."

The bluenette's eyes gravitated cautiously to the blonde at the front of the class, considering her words. It was true that she'd barely spoken to Adrien in the several years she'd known him. They were friends, but what else? Barely anything, really.

"Somebody else said something similar to me recently," she admitted slowly, sighing. Adrien was going to be an impossible target to hit. Staring at him still made her heart flutter needlessly in her chest, and her stomach tightened, but it was painfully obvious he was _never_ going to see her that way. She'd had her years to pine and sputter, and yearn…but, to what end?

"Maybe you should just date a random guy," Alya tried, but Mari shook her head immediately.

"I won't hold my breath for Adrien anymore, I guess, but I don't just want to throw myself at the next guy either. I want to be somewhat interested." She folded her papers into a notebook, grunting softly. "Plus, I'm busy trying to finalize my design ideas."

"I don't know why you worry so much, they probably have a spot with your name on it already," the caramel skinned woman teased, and the crimson etched deep into her ivory cheeks as she fiddled with the edges of her sketchbook.

"Doesn't help I got _him_," she muttered softly. "Of all the models they could have given _me_ to design for during the contest." She blew out a soft sigh, rolling her eyes.

Each potential designer was given a packet with head shots and general measurements of the model they were supposed to cover for the contest so their designs would suit their specific needs for the fall competition. Of course, fate would shoot an arrow into her heart, and give her Adrien Agreste. He didn't know that of course. The models weren't supposed to know the names of the potential designers for anonymity purposes, but still…it added an extra layer of tedium and stress to her task.

"I'm sure whatever you design is going to look great," Alya reiterated, "just do you."

"Yeah, do me," she grunted, pulling herself out of her seat.

"I wanted to let you know I'm going to be there to support you almost every step of the way. Along with Juleka, Chloe, Rose, and a couple of the guys."

The blue haired girl looked at her friend curiously. "Oh? Why are so many of you coming to a dumb designer contest? Even if I get picked, I do most of the work from home. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

It was Alya's turn to blush, and she offered a coy smile, her full lips trembling with barely contained excitement. "We're going to join the competition."

Mari stared, unable to believe her ears. "The…design..."

"Oh! No, no," she giggled, "no-no girl, we're trying for the model call. We figured if we're going to be there cheering you on, we might as well give it a shot. You only live once kind of deal."

Marinette blinked several times, and shook her head. "You guys are crazy, but I'll support you every step of the way too! I'd never have the guts!"

"That's too bad, because you definitely have the body," Alya countered easily.

Marinette's ears burned. She'd filled out a lot over the years, with ample breasts and wide curvaceous hips, but she didn't feel confident in her skin the way Alya did. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to that, so she gathered her books and said nothing as the class was dismissed.

***Later that Evening***

The shit eating grin on his face almost wasn't worth asking the favor. "You want my help with _what_ Purrrrrincess?" He added an extra umph to the purr today, and she rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the fact her cheeks were on fire.

She couldn't stop the nervous fluttering of her heartbeat in her mouth though as it tied her tongue and tripped her words on the way out. "I j-just need you t-to put on the clothes I designed so I can d-do some final adjustments. Y-you're a close match to the m-model I got," she groaned.

"He must have a _very_ good body," Chat purred, his smirk getting broader, and she flushed, her skin heating up enough that she needed to take a breath and swallow to wet her suddenly dry throat.

"Doesn't he! I mean he doesn't! I mean, I guess...it's not like I never noticed…I mean e-ever noticed! I d-don't know!" She groaned and covered her flaming face with her hands as he chuckled under his breath.

"Did mademoiselle get a boy she finds attractive?" His voice was light and airy, but he hopped up and spread his arms to don her clothing.

"None of your business," she grunted, grabbing the outfit and tugged the shirt over Chat's armor, tilting her head back and forth. She chewed her lip slowly, biting the end of her thumb thoughtfully as she eyed the fit around his broad shoulders. "Wish your armor came off," she whispered softly.

He must have leaned closer in her contemplative haze, because his breath was startlingly close to her cheek when he spoke again, his tone all husk and dark flirty suggestion. "So do I."

She yelped in surprise, and toppled backwards, tripping over her own feet. She tried to catch her desk to stop her fall, but she missed, and a plastic container rolled off the surface and hit the floor, exploding open in a shower of beads and various crafts.

His tail vibrated, twitching feverishly, as his chest quivered with the laughter she _knew_ he was trying to contain. "You okay?" He hadn't even moved, his arms still outstretched in a ridiculous manner for her to use as a puppet for her dressing.

"You c-could have tried to catch me," she complained, getting up and rubbing her affronted backside, wincing. "Or help at all, since you did that on purpose!"

He let the snickers sneak free this time, and Chat Noir _slid_ out of the shirt with graceful ease, gliding up to her, his fingers hovering over the outline of her body, careful not to touch before he put his hands over hers…which were _still _on her ass.

"Shall I take over for you, then," he teased.

She could see his eyes perfectly now, he was so incredibly close. His chest brushing against the ample curve of her own. Each inhale offered an exciting electric shock through her skin, and she forgot how to speak, or think for an eternity, staring up into those impossibly green eyes.

Marinette could see the separate shades of green in his eyes…the darker shade of green that adorned his actual iris, ringing the cat-like pupil. The outer green was lighter, but both were breathtaking, and she was having a hard time remembering to breathe at all.

His smile slipped. "Marinette?"

She watched his mouth move, and she couldn't remember it looking this soft, but then again, she couldn't think of time they'd been this close, face to face, the feel of his leather on the backs of her hands almost scathing her skin. Why hadn't Ladybug ever given this boy a chance?  
She shivered, heat spiraling directly to the lowest part of her stomach, gathering into a painfully tight knot, twisting her insides until a dull ache throbbed between her thighs, and she felt wet.

He inhaled softly, the sound barely audible, and she watched those beautiful eyes, the pupil expanding just a little more before his lids dropped a fraction. What was wrong?

"Chat?" She frowned.

His eyes appeared to fog over, and after a moment, he gave his head a shake, pulling away quickly. "Sorry, didn't mean to linger," he laughed nervously. "Alas, my Princess, the suit does _not_ come off, so this will have to do," he grinned his usual grin once more, and she smiled.

"Oh, kitty, that's fine. Not like I have any other men in my life willing to be an impromptu model at my whimsy," she played.

"None at all?" His voice sounded a little strained this time, but he cleared his throat. "What a shame. The boys in your life must be boring. At least you have my beautiful body to look at!"

Chat flexed, and she giggled, punching him in the gut, but her knuckles throbbed for her effort. "In your dreams," she countered, adjusting one of the sleeves, smirking as she grabbed a few pins. In truth, yeah, it was in _her_ dreams too, because Chat _was_ fun to look at.

***POV Change***

"What was I thinking?" Adrien addressed the predominantly empty room, blinking at the wall.

"It wasn't about camembert," Plagg muttered, snuffling cheese of the desk in a savage display of hunger.

"I'm in love with Ladybug."

"Okay," Plagg commented, raising curious eyes towards his favorite owner. "What does that have to do with hormones and a _very_ sexy female kitten?"

The blonde scuffed his thick locks, growling, frustrated. He should be able to control his hormones. He was eighteen, after all, but with Mari, he'd felt the need to push her back and devour her lips, ravishing her body with an animal need so primal it'd caught him completely by surprise. He'd wanted to _fuck_ her the moment her arousal filled his nose. No, the moment his chest brushed hers. No…the moment he got close enough to utter those deliciously sinful words 'So do I'….even if she had fallen over in a mad panic, because he'd tasted her fear and excitement in the possible meaning of his words.

He could taste that she wanted Chat. "I can't let my hormones get the better of me with Marinette," he groaned, rubbing his eyes and flopping backwards on the bed. That just complicates things."

"You could do what I do." The blonde looked at the black being. "Just love camembert."

He snorted, scoffing. "I'll take that under careful advisement." He let his eyes slide closed, and he sighed.

"You forgetting something Casanova?"

"Huh?" He popped a single orb open to regard his Kwami.

"You're supposed to meet up with Ladybug to let her know you can't cover for a few weeks because you'll be out of town."

UGH! He thumped his forehead with the heel of his palm. He'd meant to tell Mari, too, so she wouldn't feel abandoned. He guessed he'd have to tell her tomorrow. Tonight, he'd let his partner know…because his father was dragging him around Europe ahead of the Fall Collection to unveil some of the designs, _and _to showcase the new models they were going to pick from the contest.

"Claws out!" He shouted without getting up.


	2. Hindsight

**Faefolk11, awww, it's very enlightening and warming to see a familiar name! I LOVE YOU! Here you go! Yes, there will be MUCH Marichat (and some other things) because I LOVE Marichat…so hopefully you enjoy ^_^ **

**Chapter Two: Hindsight**

It was the second time she'd heard this conversation, but the feline hero didn't know that. He'd delivered the same lines to Ladybug three nights ago with an anticipatory gait that suggested he expected harsh reprimand.

It didn't come. "Of course, Chaton," the spotted woman chuckled softly. "Although you're my most valued partner and friend, I understand that life can't be detoured sometimes!" She'd given her best smile, dazzling, genuine…and she'd meant it because it was true. She knew Chat Noir was around the same age as her, and probably lived under the rules of his parents.

The boy was always aloof about his home life, but then again, _she_ was the one that insisted on the tutelage of diligent safeguard, and thus, she wasn't sure what went on at home. As Marinette, however; she knew that he was lonely, and his family placed a lot of restriction on his activity. So, Ladybug understood when he mentioned he needed to go out of town, due to familial obligations.

"I'll manage," she assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder, gently, squeezing. "As much as I depend on you, the other heroes will pick up the slack in your absence." After all, they weren't alone anymore. "Don't worry about us."

Now, he was in _her_ room, fiddling with the papers on Marinette's desk, far too comfortable invading her space as he prowled the increasingly confined room. Had it always been so small?

"I'm sorry, Princess, I've got to go for a few weeks, just some stuff I've got going on," he muttered.

Now, his tone was casual, and far less apprehensive, and it stung. Why did it sting so bad? Ladybug received his apologies…his hesitation…his….worry, because he _cared_. Stupid. She shook her head slowly, averting her gaze back to the desk, picking up her pencil again to scribble harshly over a mistake she'd made instead of carefully erasing the error to correct it.

"Okay," she said, trying to keep her tone flat despite the ache in her chest. Of course, he wouldn't care as much about upsetting _her_.

Why did it matter so much? She _already_ knew what he was saying. This wasn't new information. She'd already known what he needed to say when he asked to have a conversation with the blue-haired woman, but…his nonchalant attitude struck a chord deep inside, vibrating with stinging pain through her chest. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Princess?" His voice pitched, indicating he'd picked up on her unease, her distress, and she shifted, moving her face further from his attention as he came closer.

Stupid, Marinette. You _knew_ already. "I said it was okay," she breathed, trying desperately to keep her voice even, but hearing the shift of his boots, unsteady on her floor, she knew she'd failed, at least a little. "Anyway, I have a lot of work to do," she whispered, barely containing the swelling dam in her chest, tightening her throat. It was making it difficult to push the words passed her tongue. "So, you can see yourself out."

The bluenette felt him shift…move…something and she stiffened. "D-Don't!" The force of her tone made even _her_ flinch, and she sighed. The air felt cold in the immediate moments following, the tendrils licking along her skin before she sucked in a breath to reanimate the deadened world. "I mean, I just don't have time right now, Chat. I'll see you on your return. Have fun." Each word clipped from her mouth, free of emotion, and she was glad the pain faded with them. _You_ are _not_ Ladybug.

***POV Change***

Adrien was confused. No, saying he was confused was wrapping the problem up in a neatly prepared package that one might find easy to present, but if you opened the box, you'd peer in and see the chaotic mess of something he couldn't even begin to decipher.

"I don't get it," he grunted.

Plagg moaned happily as another slice of dairy disappeared into his mouth, consumed into the depths of his colossal stomach. "Kid, the moment you realize girls are crazy, your life will get better!"

"I expected Ladybug to be livid! I expected her to rant about me shedding my obligations or something like that," he said honestly. "But she wasn't. She was completely calm and cool about it. She understood."

"Ya," his kwami murmured, and the blonde knew he was only half listening.

"Then, Marinette, the woman I _thought_ would understand…just," he sighed, swallowing. A slow frown graced his handsome features and his heart quickened a little. "She seemed so upset. She tried to hide it, but I could taste it…see it…..feel it."

"Geez, Adrien," Plagg whined. "Just forget about em both and enjoy destroying things! That's what I do. Oh, and cheeeeeese," he snickered, snuggling a new slice of the odorous camembert.

The model cringed, snatching the food from his stricken cat kwami, and shook it at him. "You've had enough!"

"Traitor! Lies! Mutiny!" The ancient being flew high into the sky, circling several times before emitting a pathetic caterwaul and Adrien snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Glutton," he muttered, holding out the stolen morsel, only to have it gone in the next instant.

"You're a push over, kitten," he purred, but the smile Adrien received was almost worth the insult.

"What am I supposed to do, Plagg?" His voice was serious, and he sighed, scratching his kwami's sensitive ears to listen to the content purrs. The vibrations pulled an equally content rumbling from the blonde's chest.

"Figure out the secret of women?"

He snorted. "Okay, I'll hop right on that." Too bad for him, Adrien wasn't as smooth as Chat. As a model, he appeared the confident, smooth, seductive image of a man emboldened by life, in reality, he was awkward, shy, and full of insecurity. Life taught him to be cynical of people trying to be his friend early on. Most of the time, people just _wanted_ things from him. He sighed. The secret of women? Yeah…that was a code better left to someone far more sure of themselves.

***Two Weeks Later***

His heart felt odd. Okay, that was a vast understatement for the sake of his sanity. His heart ached. It _hurt_. He was sure it had to do with some semblance of broken friendship or betrayal, but no word that came to mind fit the description perfectly.

He'd only had two weeks left…and the first night he returned to her…the door had been _locked_. The first time in three years, and the skylight was unyielding beneath his grasp. Sure, he could have broken it easily, but he wouldn't intrude on her privacy like that.

His night vision spied through the darkened room, and he didn't even see her sleeping form. Okay, just one night, no big deal. However, Chat realized, with increasing alarm, just how often he _really_ relied on her company to level out his anxiety from….life…Akumas…stress of his rebuffed love life…because…fourteen nights in a row…he couldn't reach her, and by the eighth, he _knew_ she was avoiding him.

He knocked, hearing the squeak of her surprise somewhere beyond the scope of his vision, but his leather ears heard her retreat on the inner trap door…down into the lower portion of the house. She was _avoiding_ him.

Adrien saw Marinette at school of course, but that did him little good. The minute interactions they coalesced in involved unintelligible stutters or mundane rambles of the upcoming competition if someone else happened to overhear and join in. When he dared to glimpse her over his shoulder during class, she was either sketching, or staring into the distance. Even the lively look in her bluebell orbs seemed dulled.

Had someone hurt her? Had someone hurt his Princess and he'd been unaware? It didn't seem likely, but he wasn't omniscient, and something cold settled deep in his gut. What if she were suffering?

"Dude, your phone is driving me nuts," Nino scoffed, elbowing his ribs, and his green eyes widened.

Adrien swiped through the code urgently, looking at the fifteen messages he'd missed in the last seven minutes, a severe frown enveloping his strong features.

"Damn," he snarled under his breath.

"Your cat die?" Nino tried to joke, and the model tried not to snort with laughter as Plagg jerked in his inner pocket.

"No, the contest starts tonight, but father wants me there _now_ to review some of the work, plus the designs I'm supposed to model arrived early this morning and he wants to be sure everything is perfect." Hours of makeup and fitting and lighting…his day just got…horrible. He sighed, resigned.

"Oh, God, I can't," Marinette whimpered, her fingers trembling as she tried to make the necessary adjustments to a minor piece on another model. She'd already submitted her main design for Adrien's wardrobe, but the contest featured their skills on design and repair under pressure, and she was floundering.

Her thimble fell loose, and her needle pricked her index finger, her eyes widening. Bright scarlet flashed across her ivory skin, and she jerked her hand back, endeavoring to salvage the blouse she'd been stitching.

"S-sorry," she whimpered to the model, who looked down at her nose.

"Clumsy," she scoffed back, and Marinette bowed her head several times, retreating.

Her heart was in her throat as she raced towards the bathroom, feeling the first wave of nausea threatening to suffocate her. The warmth of it engulfed her chest, and she gasped, lurching over the sink as she felt the tendrils enticing her to spill the contents of her stomach.

The feeling subsided, minutely, enough for her to spin and rush to the nearest stall, and she dropped to her knees, hunching over the toilet before the next wave possessed her in a drive heave.

***POV Change***

Alya snorted as she jostled into Mylène, giving her a hard time. "I didn't know you were entering the run!" The short woman flushed brightly and the journalist laughed, pulling her in close. "You'll do great, just don't doubt yourself!"

***POV Change***

Adrien's fingers caressed over the box containing his final design and sighed. He hadn't been allowed to look at his outfit. When they'd done a few adjustments this afternoon, he'd kept his eyes diligently closed as directed and then they'd whisked his outfit away to do the last minute alterations, though, apparently, there had not been many. The designer must have been _very_ skilled if his father didn't need to redo the outfit altogether.

He popped the top off, and his eyes widened, staring down at the picture placed on the top. The designer's original outline. "No," he whispered softly. There was even a note, as if they'd gotten the courage to write him.

_Dear Adrien_,

_It has been my deepest pleasure designing_

_this outfit for you. Although you don't know _

_who I am, just know that I am a devoted fan and_

_admire your work and your compassion. You aren't_

_just the face of Agreste, you __are__ your _own_ person. Don't_

_let anybody tell you differently. I worked hard on this, and_

_I feel like it speaks from my soul, and when I started, it was_

_supposed to be for you, a boy I…admired for years but, it ended_

_up encompassing much more than that. I hope you enjoy it._

_Sorry if it's not as good as anything else you've ever worn._

_Even if we never meet, I wish you the best!_

_Yours,_

_M._

The model felt his world shrinking away. Marinette…had designed his outfit. He recognized the original design immediately. He'd spent enough time looking at her sketches to know it, and her handwriting was second nature to his own, but what clenched his heart were her words and all the thoughts flooding his brain.

He'd received _a lot_ of fan letters over the years, and as this one went, it wasn't overtly 'stalker-ish' and it was nice, but since he did know who it was from, he understood all the meanings behind it, leaving him breathless.

"I'm the stupid boy," he whispered hoarsely. "Marinette is in love with me," he rasped.

"Glad you finally caught up," Plagg replied dryly, searching for cheese.

"You knew?" His eyes widened, and part of his jaw clenched tightly with anger.

"Please, Adrien? All the stuttering and barely being able to keep her footing around you? C'mon, nobody is _that_ clumsy," he chastised. "Unless, of course, they're flustered for an entirely different reason."

The blonde stilled, shoving his gaze to the floor. Had he been so blind? He stared at the short missive again. "It…sounds like she's…moving on though…"

Plagg scoffed, sounding annoyed. "Double blind," he whined, growling.

His brows came together, pulling the outfit free from the box, and it looked vaguely familiar…but…not. When he held it against his body and stared into the mirror, he tipped his head to the side, his brain filtering through images. So familiar.

"Completely blind," Plagg spat.

Adrien frowned harder, but as the warmth spread in his chest, he let a broad smile grace his lips, because it seemed like the right thing to do. When he did, the pieces clicked into place. The outfit made him look like Chat Noir, in a variety of subtle ways, the green and obsidian hues, with gold underlay, and he gasped, staring into his own wavering eyes.

"I-is Marinette getting over me…because she's…starting to like Chat?"

Plagg snorted. "Welcome to hindsight kid. You've got a problem."


	3. How to Strut

**Author Note: I apologize, profusely, for using the term fatso…I don't like it, or care for it, but…yeah, it's a piece of fiction and not everybody is a nice person. That having been said, I hope you enjoy!**

**trying414…lol**

**kazza2182, lovely to see another familiar name! LOVE YOU! This one isn't going to be quite as action-y or adventurous as Threads, but it should be fun…hopefully ^_^ thanks for joining me!**

**Faefolk11, I love Plagg too, thanks! I always wonder if I pull him off okay, but I feel he's a spectrum of character (he is over 5,000 years old after all) and he can range from very childish (the norm) to ACTUALLY helpful/wise (not so normal), and as dense as Adrien…lol hope you enjoy, thanks for staying with me!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter Three: How to Strut**

Marinette's stomach twisted painfully as she watched the bustling of bodies moving expertly back and forth through the chaotic sea of fashion. There were plenty of the contestant designers, like herself, but there were also the lead company designers going about their own work as usual. On top of that, they had the model try outs. It was supposed to mimic an actual work environment, and she was suffocating.

She barely skipped out of the way of a hasty make-up artist, lunging for a brush on the counter she was standing against, and the next moment she dodged a hurried model shedding her clothes, unabashed, grabbing another outfit for her next walk. It was messy, and it was jumbled, but everyone seemed to understand the flow of things. Everyone but her…

"Marinette!" Alya's familiar voice flooded her with temporary relief, and she turned gradually towards the sound. "I was wondering where you were!"

The blue haired heroine gasped softly, eyeing her best friend from head to toe. Her crimson hair was pulled up in an elegant bun, and her glasses were gone, presumably replaced with contacts, showing more of her beautiful golden orbs. The dress she wore was a soft yellow color, and flowed down to the floor, the neck line plunging low enough to reveal her cleavage. The slits on either side of the piece went up to mid-thigh. She looked stunning.

"Wow," she breathed, reaching out to touch the shimmering lace embroidery at the journalist's hip.

"Oh, yeah," she tittered. "Forgot! Mylène is entering the design portion of this thing too," she said, excited. "I mean, I knew she liked acting with her dad and all, but I guess she has spent so much time behind the scenes that she learned some other tricks too. She wanted to give it a shot. Since we've graduated lycée, we're doing the 'you only live once' rounds," she giggled. "You know, before we all move on with life."

Huh. Marinette's eyes skimmed by her best friend, settling on Mylène for a moment, and a smile spread over her lips. "Good for her, she deserves to take a chance."

It was no secret how shy she was, timid, really, so to be able to do something that didn't put her in the spotlight, but could bring her closer to something she might enjoy was amazing. Marinette was happy for her, and she hoped that it would work out. Juleka, on the other hand, who was in the process of trying on a short mauve dress for the woman, looked as ill as Marinette felt.

"Yeah," Alya said, her tone thick with unspoken meaning, but it didn't last long. "Maybe _you_ should try it."

The bluenette sighed. "I'm taking a chance right now, aren't I? I'm here, doing the design thing."

"Yup, _well_ within your comfort range. You should have tried the modeling. _That_ would be stepping it up."

Her face burned, and she turned away. "I c-couldn't do that," she whispered, butterflies tangling the insides of her gut. "Besides, I _like_ designing."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it girl. I'm just saying." Alya hooked her arm, and ushered her closer to Mylène.

"I th-think I'm going to be sick," Juleka whispered, and Marinette sympathized. She swayed a little, and the blue-haired woman put her hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"You can do it," she said firmly. "You just have to believe in yourself, Juleka."

"Just pretend you're someone else," Mylène suggested fluidly, her fingers never stopping her work on the hem.

"S-someone else?" Juleka's voice was meek as she stared into their faces.

"Like acting," Marinette chimed in. "You're not _you_ if you're uncomfortable."

Alya giggled. "Yeah! Great idea! Pretend you're already a superstar! Strut your stuff like this!" The caramel skinned beauty backed up a little for them to see her full figure, and then she did her cat walk, full hips swaying more exaggerated than normal, sensual smirk on her face. She stopped short of the group to pose, and put a finger to her crimson painted lips. The journalist 'superstar' tilted her head, and slowly licked her fingertip before shifting her gait dramatically, and spun with 'attitude', walking away.

They all burst into laughter. Marinette snorted. "They're looking for _models_ Alya, not strippers and porn stars. I'm pretty sure you'd get disqualified for that, despite the fact you look smoking hot doing it," she teased, winking as her best friend turned back around, grinning.

"I don't think I can," Juleka whimpered, eyes darting around frantically. "I'm not g-good enough."

"At least _one_ of you realized you were worthless _before_ making a fool of yourself," Lila's scathing voice slithered out, and Mari growled, spinning.

"What are _you_ doing here, Lila?" The anger bubbled beneath the surface just seeing the Italian beauty.

For years she'd tricked people into believing her blatant lies, and Marinette was always on the outskirts of the popular vote when it came to her, until she went a step too far, involving a rumor with her and Chat Noir having a romantic fling.

The Ladyblog had exploded, of course, but Chat Noir had gone on record to state that he unequivocally loved his Lady, and that Lila must be mistaken. More or less. He'd been very kind and considerate in his response, careful not to call her a liar, despite the fact she _was_ one, but that's all it took. Lila's reputation quickly dissolved until she was forced to retract her virtuous stature and trek in the mud with the rest of them.

"I would think that would be obvious," she snapped back. "I'm here to be the next top model," she rolled her eyes, flipping her soft brown hair.

"Of course," Alya groaned. "Why don't you get ready then, Lila? We're trying to do the same. Good luck," she murmured in an attempt to diffuse the situation. Marinette appreciated the sentiment, but Lila _never _let things go.

"Sure," she bit out. "Good _luck_," she breathed, bumping the bluenette's shoulder as she stomped by. "Hope you guys break a leg," she spat.

See, never let things go. She felt something like fear shifting in her gut, an ominous feeling settling in.

***An Hour Later***

Mylène sewed expertly, and Marinette couldn't help but watch in fascinated awe at her expert fingers. _This_ was the woman's element. The last time they'd tried acting, she'd fallen apart. Now, she seemed calm, happy, and at peace with the world.

"Your work is beautiful," she blurted out accidentally.

The shorter woman stiffened a moment before smiling, their eyes locking. "I got the idea from you, actually," she admitted, making Marinette squeak in surprise. "You're always so clumsy, and so unsure…except when you're designing or defending others. I decided, I'm so uncomfortable being the center of attention." She sighed shaking her head. "But, when I make things and get to watch the beautiful models show them off, I'm so proud and happy without the nervous energy."

"O-oh," she giggled softly, blushing.

"Every production has more than one important part. I wanted to make my dad proud, but then I realized being in the spotlight wasn't for me, and that I didn't _have _to be to make him feel that way about me."

Marinette smiled softly. "That's great, truly."

The woman's arms grappled her suddenly, squeezing her tight. "Thanks, so much," she whispered, her voice breaking.

At first the motion felt awkward, but she quickly hugged her back. "Of course! What are friends for?"

When the embrace ended, the tears were already drying on Mylène's cheeks, and Mari pressed her lips into a thin line to avoid asking. If the woman wanted to say something more, she would.

"I wonder if Alya has already strut her stuff," she teased softly to break the tension, and they both laughed.

"Well, I hope one of them returns quick, I have another dress that needs to go up the walk, and Rose is running _way_ late," she sighed, fingering a black dress. "I don't even know if the final touches look okay…" She touched the hem more nervously, and Marinette grit her teeth.

"Well, I'm caught up until the next wave," she breathed. "I can try it on for now so you can make any adjustments?"Mylène's eyes lit up. "I-I'm not modeling it though!" Her voice sounded shrill now.

She laughed, shaking her head. "Course not! Thank you so much Marinette, you're a lifesaver!"

***POV Change***

Lila's eyes narrowed as she watched Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She _hated_ the bluenette with a passion ever since they were younger. They'd been rivals, and for some strange reason, Adrien still seemed bent on being friends with her despite any real interest flowing both ways. _Nobody _trumped up Lila. Yet, the blonde still preferred _her_ company.

"I-I'm not modeling it though!" Her panicked voice echoed across the bustling room, her face burning bright crimson as she accepted one of the _fatso_'s garish creations.

With heated anger she watched the girl undress timidly in a confined corner, pulling on the _incredibly_ short black dress. It was almost as if the piece was designed for someone shorter, or with shorter legs. The blue-haired girl kept tugging the hem down at the thighs, but it wasn't budging more than two inches passed her core. One false bend and the world would see her secrets, as it were.

"I need to put the shoes on, Marinette!" The other girl pleaded, and Lila rolled her eyes. How could someone be so nervous about _clothes_. They were just clothes, and her body was just that. However, she looked like she was going to die.

The dress glimmered, sparkling each time she turned, the thin straps over her shoulders a bright silver color. The low scoop was showing the frantic undulating of the bluenette's swollen breasts as she hyperventilated, and when she saw the back, the plunge went low enough to kiss the swell of her ass. She might as well have no back at all.

She couldn't hear everything they were saying, but she watched in partial amusement as the heavyset girl got Marinette out of her sneakers and into six inch stilettos, and the lace intertwined up to the knee. Okay, so the dress and shoes weren't _that_ bad, but she still hated Marinette.

The blue haired girl took one step and almost collapsed, wobbling, and Mylène caught her, laughing.

"Don't let anybody see me like this!"

Lila's mouth curved into a slow malicious smile. Oh, oh…oh. The beginnings of a wonderfully, beautiful, awful idea stirred in her mind as she looked around. She'd make a fool of the bluenette. She'd make sure Adrien saw what a clumsy, useless, bottom dweller she was!

She found one of the producers and approached him slowly, offering a wide smile. "Hi!" She gave a small wave. "I'm Lila Rossi, I'm friends with Adrien, and his father, anyway," she giggled, waving her hand flippantly as she leaned against the confused man. "My friend over there is supposed to go up _right_ after Adrien, but she's really nervous and doesn't remember when the next walk is. She's too afraid to ask, so I was wondering if you could possibly just escort her there?"

The man looked skeptical and she sighed, rolling her eyes, pulling out a bunch of money, holding it inconspicuously out for him to see. "Extra if you _keep_ her from being nervous by _keeping_ your mouth shut…until she's on the walk?"

She watched his eyes flicker over the money, and saw the greed in them. All too easy. She'd learned that there was little money couldn't buy over the years. When her lies didn't work, money made up for the rest. She giggled as he pocketed the cash, nodding.

***POV Change***

"Wow, you look beautiful," Mylène gushed, staring at her through wide eyes, and her face burned.

"N-n-no," she stammered, still trying to pull the hem down her thighs, but it was refusing to cooperate.

"You're right," she smiled softly, tugging on the long pigtails gently without permission. The ties came free, and her hair came loose in thick waves around her body. Mylène scooped her fingers through the tendrils but shook her head. "Tip your face down and shake it out _hard_ then throw it back."

Marinette's eyes widened at the tone in her voice and the sudden command, so she dropped her head so all of her mid-back length hair fell forward, shaking her head like a….dog, really. After a moment, as she got light headed, so she threw it back, staring, blinking at her friend.

"Better," she cheered, "lean down." Marinette bent, a little, and the girl combed some of the locks over so the part of her hair was off center, and splayed more of the tresses, biting her tongue for several minutes before stepping back. "PERFECT! You're not beautiful anymore," she said triumphantly, grabbing a make-up tray.

"I d-didn't…I-I…w-what?"

"N-Now you're drop dead sexy," she said confidently, "Close your eyes and stop arguing."

Marinette squeaked, but grinned, admiring the fire of boldness growing in her friend as she dabbed something on her eyes. Next went the eyeliner and, by the looks of it, rosy lipstick.

"Take a look!"

Her heart fell out of her chest before the pace tripled when she glimpsed her image in the nearest mirror, silver shadow gracing her eyes, thick black eyeliner making her blue orbs shine.

"W-Why do the make-up," she gasped. "I was just supposed to try on the dress."

"Oh, I don't know," she giggled softly. "Cuz I think I'm not the only one who's afraid to look in the mirror and see things for what they are," she said slyly, pulling her away.

Fresh heat invaded her face, and she gaped at herself. "My hair is a mess!"

"Nope, it's messy…tousled. Like…just had sex hair. Trust me, it's super sexy." Mylène said firmly. "Now, admit you look great, and I'll finish my adjustments so you can end your ultimate shame," she said conspiratorially, giggling.

Their eyes locked through the mirror, and Marinette burst out laughing, enjoying the confident side of her friend that she'd never seen. It was refreshing, and she was filled with a joy she didn't know was possible at the fact she was able to be part of it.

"O-Okay, you did a great job. I look…_good_."

"I'll accept that," she teased. "Now, let me see that hem."

***Twenty Minutes Later***

"Miss Dupain=Cheng?" An unfamiliar voice made her turn, wobbling a little on her heels as Mylène inspected her work for the hundredth time.

"Yes?" Her brows came together in a frown. "Am I needed? I thought I was done until the next wave after break?"

The man smiled politely, nodding his head. "You're fine, we just needed you to give the final okay on one of your designs," he said slowly, gripping her elbow. "You'll be back in five minutes."

"O-Oh, is that okay?" Her eyes shifted to the woman kneeling on the floor, and she blinked slowly.

"Oh, yeah, I'll just clean up, and do the last looks when you get back." Mylène offered a broad smile, and Marinette returned the gesture before she felt herself being tugged away.

The bluenette didn't recognize the direction they were going in. She'd never been this way before, and she frowned. "Y-You sure we're going the right way?" Her heart started to pound at the prospect something was wrong, and listened to the chorus of voices and music.

"Yup," he grinned brightly. "It's just going to be through here." He gestured at the door, and she hesitated.

"Why is there so much noise?" Her eyes narrowed.

"We're at the stage," he said softly. "The person you're looking at is ready to walk, but there was a tear and we had to fix it. We need a final okay from the designer."

"Oh, God!" It was Adrien. She'd designed for Adrien, so he was going to see her in…Her eyes widened. "I-I have to g-go change."

"No time," he said firmly, pushing her through.

Marinette stumbled backstage, staring at all the beautiful models waiting to take the runway and swallowed her panic. Okay, she was a professional, she could do this…she could do it…

She walked tentatively towards the actual stage, seeking out the blonde boy, and she spotted him near the curtain. However, as she approached…he walked out, and she frowned. Maybe she had taken too much time? He couldn't wait for her to approve if it was his turn to go on?

She shimmied up to the curtain and peered out. He was walking up towards the front, his gait _perfect_, the outfit she designed glimmering under the bright lights as he moved. Her heart contracted and her mouth was suddenly dry, forcing her to lick her lips. She felt heat pooling in the bottom of her gut.

As he got to the end of the walk, someone touched her bare back, and _shoved_.


	4. I am a Sexy Superstar

**Faefolk11, lol, funny you should mention that :P, by the way, have I mentioned that I LOVE YOU! Thank you so much for your dedication to my ongoing insanity! You rock! I hope you're enjoying because it's people like you, especially, that make me want to keep going ^_^ hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**trying414, LMAO! Okay, I'll admit something…I was in the process of posting this chapter when I saw your review…and then I was cracking up so bad…that I went back…and ADDED…something…just because of it…see if you can figure out what ;) thank you SO much for your continued dedication to my madness, you rock, and I appreciate you, greatly, truly! I hope you enjoy!**

**I am nothing without you guys, so I hope you enjoy yourselves. Here ya go!**

**Chapter Four: I am a Sexy Superstar**

It was by some sheer force of _Ladybug_ miracle luck that Marinette didn't trip and fall on her face when she lurched forward on her heels. As it was, nobody heard the clattering of the stilettos as she stumbled, all eyes glued to Adrien as he neared the end of the stage, but the bluenette heard uncontrolled snickers as her heart pounded wildly in her chest.

Her bluebell orbs lifted from the glowing runway, sliding up to glare across from where she'd 'entered' the show. Lila stood, smug, offering a tiny wave of her fingers. The horror wedged itself deep in the woman's gut, realizing that Liar, Lila, must have been the one who pushed her, then she'd gone around to watch her mortification.

She laughed some more, and the world slowed down to an impossible still as Marinette's heart fell, staring out across the sea of faceless people in the audience. The lights made it genuinely hard to see, and she swallowed.

_Don't panic. _Lila's snickers continued to echo in her head, and anger welled up in the pit of her stomach. She wrapped her mental fingers around it, steeling her resolve. The panic resided, and the heat burst beneath her skin. That was much better. Her sheer anger at Lila would get her through this. What had Alya said? Strut your stuff like you're already a superstar?

The problem was, Marinette didn't want to be a model. Okay, sexy superstar, then she might not get picked…superstar Ladybug. _Everybody loves you. Everybody thinks you're amazing. Everybody thinks you're sexy._

A small smirk graced her lips, her brow quirking up, her anger the only emotion driving her blind panic back, and the faltering look on Lila's face only made her confidence grow more.

Marinette straightened just as Adrien began to turn, the world falling back into motion, and the smirk that graced her face was dark and sensual as she tossed Lila a glance, beginning to sway her hips to move her way down the walk. _You're a superstar. Everybody thinks you're sexy, so be sexy._

Her feet carried her confidently over the smooth surface, and she stared straight ahead, lifting her chin. She let the sensuality leak into her eyes, and she saw Adrien falter. Marinette slid her eyes his way, pursing her lips just the slightest fraction to pass him an 'air' kiss, watching his eyes widen and his mouth part a little before his face restricted itself into the mask of professionalism, and they passed each other.

_I am_ _a sexy superstar. _She paused at the end, shifting her gait to one side, biting her lip, as her eyes fluttered out over the faceless mass. She shifted again to the other side before spinning and bringing herself back down towards the end.

The confidence slowly leaked out as she disappeared from the stage, but she held the last bit as she approached Lila and Adrien, who apparently hadn't seen fit to leave the egress area. His mouth was hanging open, which brought her smirk back in full force.

"Thanks Lila," she said throatily. "That was fun."

The Italian beauty snarled.

"M-Marinette," Adrien croaked, and she quirked a brow as his emerald orbs scaled down her form. "You l-look…" his mouth flapped and she released a soft giggle.

_I _am_ a sexy superstar._

"Like what you see big boy?" She gripped his shirt by the front and planted a kiss on his stunned cheek. His eyes darted down her body again. "Yeah," she whispered. "Mylène is a _very_ talented designer," she teased, sliding her thumb over his lips before patting his cheek firmly, turning to leave.

She smirked at Lila's livid face, and mouthed the words 'fuck you' before brushing completely passed. She could still feel the weight of his eyes on her body, so she stopped, smiling slowly. She bent over, _very_ slowly to 'adjust' the strap of her shoe, and her hair fell around her face. The audible gasp made her blush, and a lot of her resolve dissolved as she lifted her head enough to peer over at him, blatantly staring at her mostly bare ass now.

"Good thing I wore panties today," she teased before rising slowly, and disappearing into the backstage crowd. Once she'd cleared the area into the main hall again…she needed to find a bathroom…she was going to puke…

***POV Change***

He couldn't stop the immediate reaction in his body watching her head towards him. At first, he didn't recognize Marinette Dupain-Cheng…but then, when it set in, her eyes were looking at him, so full of sensuality and confidence, and then she….practically blew him a kiss on the runway.

He faltered, just for a moment, all those years of training undone by a single glance. Plus, the aching deep in his groin wasn't going away any time soon. Heat. That was the _only_ word for it when she looked at him. He could feel the fire burning inside of his stomach and his loins.

He exited, but he couldn't stop staring, watching her hips swing, looking at her ass. Had it always been so…luscious? Her legs…lean…and creamy…and she was…fucking sexy…she was…amazing…she was…coming back!

He felt panicked. Her tousled hair had him thinking of the way she'd look beneath him, parting those full lips in moans, screaming his name as he thrust inside of her…Oh, God!

"Adrien?" Lila's voice barely registered.

Shit, it was too late for him to run, the heat burning his face as Marinette sauntered up to them.

"Thanks Lila, that was fun," the bluenette said, and his heart hammered uncontrollably. Her voice was driving electricity right through his body. He was going to pass out.

"M-Marinette," he croaked. Smooth. She raised a brow at him, and he couldn't stop his eyes from raking down all of her full curves. She was so…incredibly sexy. Why didn't…he see it before? "You l-look…" His mouth wouldn't work.

She giggled, and his stomach tightened. "Like what you see big boy?" Her hand was on his shirt and her soft lips touched his cheek. He looked down her form again. Fuck, yes_. Say it. Say it._ "Yeah," she breathed. _Dammit, you pussy._ "Mylène is a _very_ talented designer." Her thumb slid over his lips, and the model had to resist the urge to bite it gently before she smacked his cheek lightly, turning to go.

He watched her leave…oh, man, did he watch her leave, but then…oh God…she bent over and he could see the luscious skin of her ass as the dress rode up. He saw the sapphire lace of her panties and the tantalizing outline of her forbidden core, and he licked his lips, gasping. He _needed_ a taste. He wanted to tear those panties off and fuck her right there.

Then, she looked at him, still bent over, and her playful voice almost sent him completely over the edge. "Good thing I wore panties today." Oh, God. She was _trying_ to kill him. Okay, he was going to move and he was going to tear them off…and he was going to bury himself…

"Tacky," Lila snapped, and he realized his fantasy had carried him away long enough for Marinette to disappear.

"S-Sexy," he countered without meaning to.

"Thank you," Lila said softly, looping her arms around his neck.

The touch brought his mind back to complete focus, and he blinked down into her olive green eyes. Lila was beautiful, there was no debate, but her personality left something to be desired. He smiled as politely as he could without cringing as she tried to nestle closer.

"I have other outfits to walk," he said firmly, gripping her arms and pushing them off his shoulders. "You should probably prepare for second wave as well," he suggested, moving around her.

Her scoff followed him, and he sighed. He'd known for awhile that Lila wanted to sleep with him, but he just wasn't interested. He'd liked her well enough at one point, but never like _that_.

"Adrien, we need you out of those clothes _now_," one of the coordinators demanded.

_I was thinking of what you would look like out of these clothes…_

His own words echoed incessantly through his mind, tightening his gut more as his arousal grew thinking about Marinette. How had he not noticed sooner? She'd liked _him_ for years, and more recently, she'd liked Chat…and in no instances…had he taken it upon himself to explore that delectable body.

_Wish your armor came off._

Someone was pulling off his clothes, but he didn't bother paying attention. The wardrobe specialists and producers always picked away at him like a piece of meat and fiddled with every little detail whether he complained or not.

Okay, so as Chat he _had_ thought of her in that way, but never beyond a precursory capacity because he loved Ladybug. His heart belonged to the spotted heroine, but damned if Mari didn't make his body ache, and he found it difficult not to act on that urge.

_Wish your armor came off._

Her statement had been completely innocent in her mind as she fiddled with his fitting, little to his knowledge, for _his_ civilian design. However, the moment the words had left her lips, he'd conjured images of shedding leather and pinning her to the nearest immovable object, trapping her body for his consumption and enjoyment.

What would Marinette's supple skin feel like beneath his hands? What would her lips feel like against his? What would it feel like to bury himself inside of her.

"Adrien!" The man's startled voice brought his thoughts to the present, and the blonde frowned.

"What?"

"Can you _try_ to control yourself?" Henri huffed, and the model continued to frown before he realized his coordinator was fiddling with his pants to hem one of the legs, and ….well, Adrien was _completely_ hard.

His face flushed, and he swallowed. "S-sorry, was just…" he let the thought trail off, muttering. _That_ was embarrassing. Of course, Henri had worked with him for years, including through the awkward raging hormone moments, so this was not….sadly….a new….situation for them….but, it was embarrassing all the same.

"Must be some girl," he joked a little to ease the teen's mind, and Adrien snorted, looking away.

"That's just it," he breathed. "I just noticed, and she might have already moved on."

Henri sighed. "Love is complicated, but you play the hand you are dealt, Adrien. Play the angles you can, and hope for the best."

"Play the angles I can?"

"Yeah," he said, exasperated. "If you know she loves your kindness, play it up. If she loves your smile, shine it every moment she's around."

The blonde paused, chewing his lip in contemplation. Marinette liked Chat right now. Would it….be wrong to pursue her as Chat, knowing she'd liked him? "What if you're exactly like the new guy she likes?"

Henri stilled, sighing, then shrugged. "Depends on the girl. Keep being yourself, Adrien. She'll come around. If she doesn't she's a fool."

He laughed, short, abrupt, and nervous. That was the problem. He was pretty sure he'd been the fool.

***POV Change***

"_How_ do you have footage already?" Marinette groaned, annoyed, as she pulled her own clothes back on, feeling infinitely more comfortable.

"I have my ways," Alya snorted, sliding her fingers over the tablet. "_Damn_ girl, do you think you could've left some dry cocks in the house?"

Marinette _balked_. Her friend _never_ talked quite like that. Sure, she was forward and pushy and nosey…but…

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if I were a man I'd have cum in my pants watching you on that runway," she said flatly. "Hell, I doubt there was a pair of dry panties in the house either."

"Alya!" She squeaked, mortified. What the hell had happened? Something had possessed the bluenette on that runway. She had been taken over by a separate entity completely. An ancient Ladybug spirit…or something.

"You might get picked," she said softly.

"N-n-no," she whispered. "I did _porn star_ so I wouldn't get picked."

"Honey, I hate to break it to you," Alya snorted, then thought about it. "Well, no, I don't, but still, I posted the clip of your walk to the Ladyblog under a miscellaneous link an hour ago and you've already got over 200,000 views. You're _trending._"

"I d-d-don't know w-what that means…I…I…" She was floundering again, the world closing in on her.

"It _means_, my dear girl, that Gabriel Agreste isn't stupid, and you're on fire. You're sexy, smart, _and_ a competent designer on top of that. You'd be a valuable asset to his company. If he _doesn't _hire you just because you pulled that porn star lip bite here," she teased, pointing at the sultry tactic at the end of the walkway, "then he'd be a fool. Guys are going crazy in the comment section of the blog. Girls too, actually. They're wondering where you came from. They're wondering if you've done work before."

"I-I haven't," she said dumbly.

Alya snickered. "Really? Could have fooled me, sexy. I also heard you caused a stir backstage," the question was implied and Marinette's cheeks were enflamed.

"Who told you that!?"

"I have my sources," she teased again. "What happened?"

Marinette sucked in a deep breath and went over as many details as possible, but the more she spilled, the more her friend's golden orbs widened.

"You…did….what?"

"Yeah," she whispered, horrified.

"You kissed Adrien?"

"On the cheek," she corrected.

"You called him big boy," she said, smiling now.

"I don't know what I was thinking," she whined.

"You absolutely _weren't_ thinking."

"I know!"

"That's…amazing."

Marinette's eyes widened, but then she frowned. "What?"

"Four years, Marinette does nothing. One cruel prank pulled by Lila, and all those bullshit barriers get bulldozed out of the way for sexy Marinette. You mind fucked that boy today."

"I-I did what now?"

"You said he could hardly talk."

"Y-yeah…"

"Girl, he was totally thinking about fucking you…"

"Alya…when did you get so vulgar?"

She waved her hands. "That aside, he totally sees you as a sexual entity now. You ensnared him, and he wants some of the Marinette pie."

She groaned. "I was trying to get over Adrien."

"Maybe you don't have to."

She cringed, staring at the floor. She thought of Chat and it made her panties wet, and she drew her lip between her teeth, heat tightening her stomach. Or, maybe, she'd just screwed herself.


	5. First Days are Hard

**Author Note: Here is another chapter for ya! Hopefully you enjoy!**

**Kazza2182, ya…I don't know if Lila will ever learn…but somebody has to be the bad guy :P I'm glad you love it so far, and mostly, it shall be…YOU'LL SEE! (though admittedly I'm a Marichat whore -_-))**

**Trying414, lmao! Love your description…I'll have to remember that, and yes, Alya is the shiz-it**

**Nymphadora, hello! Lovely to see a new name, thanks for reading! Lol, I have a theory on the sacrifice, but I shall save that for another story, but yeah, she is the worst, I dislike her with a passion. I hope you're enjoying, and thank you so much!**

**Emjrabbitwolf, lol, thank you so much for popping up! Yes, she is going to be…teetering a bit here in the beginning…finding her stride, but we shall see an evolving modern woman I think. I appreciate the lengthy review, and can't thank you enough for the time and thought you put into it. Looks like Marinette is in for a crazy journey. I hope you enjoy the ride if you continue to read!**

**Nymphadora, thank you very much! I didn't want her to fall on her face ^-^ LMAO!**

**Faefolk11, yes, your small one liners, even two words, are ALWAYS appreciated! Feel free to drop by any time, even PM if you like! I'm around most of the time!**

**b.d.p.r4454, Thank you, and you're welcome! I'm ecstatic that you keep enjoying them!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter Five: First Days are **_**Hard**_

She hadn't been able to sleep…or eat the entire weekend. In fact, she'd stayed at Alya's just to avoid the awkward moments she knew she'd have to face with her parents if they'd seen her catwalk…and of course, the knocking that might come on her skylight.

Oh, God. What if _he_ had seen it? What would he think of her now? He'd probably wonder what had gotten into her! The last was supposed to go up any time today, Monday, and she had _no_ plans to show her embarrassed face _anywhere_. She'd been hiding. Though, her phone had been blowing up with texts from the few friends who _did_ have her number.

Even Adrien had sent her a few texts the morning after her walk, Saturday.

_(9:02 a.m.) Adrien: Hey. Hope you're well._

After two hours of silence from her, because her heart had been stuck in her throat, he'd tried another tentative text.

_(10:34 a.m.) Adrien: Just wanted to say I thought you did amazing yesterday. Good job._

She hadn't responded because she was afraid of saying something inadvertly stupid. Just saying thank you seemed flat and vaguely narcissistic, and anything beyond that got stuck at her fingertips, so she'd given up, leaving the messages widely unanswered.

"Over two million views now, girl, and the consensus is Marinette Dupain-Cheng is off the chain, started by the wonderfully creative Kim, as far as I can surmise," she snickered. There was a picture of her beside the video, a still of her lip bite moment, and she cringed.

"I look like a moron!"

"You look like a sex goddess. I'm not kidding, stop that. You _need_ to lean into this. I'm not kidding. It's a once in a lifetime chance to step into a different role. Be confident," Alya demanded.

"In fact, you're no longer Marinette Dupain-Cheng…" she breathed, eyes widening, fingers flying across her phone's keyboard. "We need wardrobe. I refuse to let you squander this opportunity to be brave and live a little," she said firmly.

"W-what?"

"You'll see!"

That's what the nervous feeling in the pit of her gut was afraid of…

***Three hours Later***

"The list is up," Alya declared, staring at her phone. "Do you want the good news or the bad news? Or the excellent news or the horrifying news…or the dreadful news or the exciting news….or the…"

Marinette's heart stammered. "Alya!" She was consistently tugging at the hem of her skirt as Mylène stuck another pin between her teeth.

"Okay, okay!" The crimson haired beauty snorted. "Well, I didn't make the cut, so there ya go," she chuckled easily. "No big deal though because I'm applying for an internship with a small newspaper for the summer."

"That's awesome," Marinette replied easily, grinning. "Good luck!" She was genuinely happy for her friend because journalism was in the caramel skinned beauty's blood. It was no small feat Ladybug had been able to keep her secret identity for so long with a friend like Alya by her side.

"Thanks! Now, the _excellent_ news is, you _and_ Mylène got in on the design team," she said slowly.

Marinette's heart skyrocketed, and the shorter woman squealed in surprised when she pulled away from her probing fingers to twirl in an excited circle. "Yes! Yes-yes-yes!" She pumped her fists excitedly. "Yes!"

Mylène giggled, her face flaring a bright shade of scarlet. "I'm sure Mari's walk had a lot to do with my pick."

"Nonsense! Your work is incredible! We're going to be designers together, be excited," Marinette squealed.

Alya laughed softly. "Not finished there, Ms. Lip bite."

Her arms dropped, face falling in an immediate reaction to the name. "What could possibly follow that?"

"_You_ _also_ made the modeling crew," she smirked, pointing at the list.

Her mouth fell open. _That_ had to be a mistake. "What _else_ could go wrong?"

"Well," Alya drew the one word out impossibly long, cringing. "Lila made it, too."

Great. "Who else?"

"Chloe, and some woman named Victoria."

She nodded slowly. Chloe used to be an annoying source of Akuma victims, but now, she'd actually leveled out quite a bit. "Male models?"

"Oh," she muttered to herself as she scrolled. "OH!" Her eyes widened. "I didn't even see him there…"

"Who?"

"Uh…Luka..made…the cut.."

The bluenette's heart did a freefall. Luka would only complicate her tumultuous mind. At one point, when life with Adrien seemed a long shot and she'd been desperately lonely, she'd turned to Luka, and he genuinely liked her, and they'd kissed…and she…enjoyed it, and she _liked_ Luka…but…just not enough to want to be with him. He still hadn't let it go.

"Anyone else we know?"

Her friend shook her head. "No, only two other guys, someone named Andrew, and another named Matthew."

Hm. She swallowed slowly, staring at herself in the mirror. "S-so, what are we supposed to do next then?"

Alya was reading through the site instructions. "Winners will receive mailed instructions on their tasks," she said, shrugging.

Marinette frowned, pulling up her own email on her phone, eyes widening. She'd been informed of her win _yesterday_ ahead of the posting. "Shit!"

"What?"

"I got my emails yesterday," she whispered. Two of them.

Mylène nodded. "Yeah, me too. Mine said I'd get my design work in a week or two."

"Yeah," the bluenette laughed nervously. "Mine says that too, except," she swallowed. "The modeling one says I'm supposed to be at a test shoot for the winner photos _today_ in about forty-five minutes!"

Alya gawked before pulling her face together. "Okay, it's okay!" She sounded a little panicked. "You can totally make it."

Marinette felt her heart slipping out through her gut, but the caramel beauty gave her cheek a firm slap. Nothing malicious, just a 'get yourself together' whack, and her bluebell orbs widened.

"You can make it, and you _will_ do it," she said firmly, glowering over obsidian spectacles.

"I can't," she whined. "I'm going to throw up! I'm just plain ole Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

Alya gave her head a sharp shake as she gestured Mylène to hurry up and finish her work before her lithe fingers scrubbed at the bluenette's long thick waves to spread them out around her body. "You are _not_ Marinette Dupain-Cheng anymore," she said sternly. "You are a superstar, remember? A sexy superstar?"

Mari swallowed, giving a slow nod.

"Okay, so, whenever you feel like plain ole Marinette, you're not going to get discouraged because you're going to remember your new name!" She smiled.

"What's my new name?"

"I hereby dub you," she grinned playfully. "Marinette Dupain-_Unchained_."

They looked at each other, serious, before bursting into laughter. It was the most _ridiculous _name, however; as she stared at herself in the mirror, at all her exposed flesh, and the nervous smile, it clicked. Unchained, would certainly fit the attitude she needed to adhere to if she wanted to keep up her faux confidence. _I am a sexy superstar. Marinette Dupain-Unchained._

***…Three Minutes…to….spare…***

Adrien stared at the gathering winners, noting that the out of the two missing, one of them was the one he _really_ wanted to see. He'd texted her, fumbling over the most inane words to express how incredible she was. In the end, he'd chickened out, again, unable to tell her how he really felt.

How did he really feel? Well, he certainly wanted to see more of her. _Yeah, more skin_. He frowned. _Shut up._

Stilettos clacked gently on the floor, approaching from the hall, and his green orbs lifted hopefully, his heart stopping in his chest at the sight. Marinette was coming through the door with his…father?

His father _never_ interacted with the models unless he absolutely had to. Even Adrien rarely got time alone with him, but with the way his dad was smiling, and had his hand on the small of her back as he ushered her in, you'd think they'd known each other for years.

She was smiling, her bright eyes glimmering as she stared at his…father. He blinked. His world was imploding. He'd landed in an alternate universe. "Thank you, Ms. Dupain-Cheng," he murmured, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

He watched the nervous blush cross her cheeks as she faltered, the first glimpse of the Mari he knew before she recovered, and it brought a smile to his lips. Okay, maybe it wasn't so alternate after all, but still…

"Everyone," Gabriel Agreste said, commanded the room with just his tone, and Marinette scooted further from his demanding stature, closer to the wall.

Adrien couldn't peel his orbs from her, staring at the long creamy expanse of her legs. The short hem of her black bandage skirt and her red sweetheart strapless bustier top made his body ache in the best ways. He could see the rapid rise and fall of her breasts, which threatened to spill free from the scoop, betraying the calm set of her face, and his grin broadened. Okay, so she was playing her part well, then. She was _nervous_. If he were Chat, he'd probably be able to smell it. The thought almost made him moan, and his cock twitched.

"We're going to do head shots first, and then we're going to do a test run of your ability to take direction and your comfort level in interacting with each other in varying types of exposure, including underwear and swimsuit attire. If anyone has problems with these categories for any reason, please express yourselves now, and we'll escort you out because we don't have time to waste on squeamish behavior. I have a business to run. Adrien will be front runner for these practice runs with each model, as a guiding hand, due to his experience."

Nobody opened their mouths, but Mari shifted a little, her cheeks tinting a faint shade of red. He stared at the floor, chewing his lip as he tried to hide the grin.

"Before we start shooting we have contract agreements for you all to carefully read and sign, and I expect you to adhere to the rules precisely," he said firmly. "Violation of any of the guidelines of your contract results in automatic termination and suspension of your rights to any material already surrendered."

He paused, looking around at their faces. "Now, if nobody has any questions about any of that, Nathalie will instruct you on where to go after you sign, and know that I expect professional behavior from all of you."

Nobody had any questions.

***POV Change***

Why was he looking at her? Adrien kept glancing her way as the photographer demanded she look this way, or tilt her head another way. It was _embarrassing_. She wasn't the _only_ one currently having her picture taken, so why was he staring at _her?_

"Where is the woman I saw in the video?" The man snapping her photo said, and her brows pulled together, cheeks burning.

"She's nonexistent," Lila snorted, sashaying over. "_That_ was a fluke, so I don't know why she's here."

"Lila," Adrien's voice said slowly. "It's unprofessional to interrupt someone else's work unless you're asked to give direction," he stated calmly.

The Italian beauty scoffed, but a smirk gradually spread over her face as she crossed her arms, eyeing Marinette. Adrien seemed content to watch her too instead of retreating. Great. Her heart hammered in her ears, and she swallowed audibly.

"I want that lip bite," the man demanded. "The one that has the boys spanking the bank," he urged, and her eyes widened. Oh, God. What the… "C'mon, c'mon!" Lila snorted, and the bluenette's eyes narrowed automatically. She was supposed to be a sexy superstar.

_Marinette Dupain-Unchained._ She shoved up from the uncomfortable stool she'd been sitting on and turned away, walking a foot or two.

"M-Marinette?" Adrien sounded surprised, nervous, but she smirked slowly.

_Unchained._

"If you can't do something _this_ simple," the photographer said, "you should probably leave," he huffed.

_Unchained._ She let the nervous energy ooze from her gut. She turned slowly, her lids fluttering half closed as she stalked closer to the stool. She angled herself so Adrien was directly behind her as she doubled over the object and she thought she heard him gasp as she put her elbow on the surface, setting her cheek on her palm.

"Oh, but then who would you think about fucking if I were gone? Certainly none of the _other_ newbies," she replied to the man throatily, drawing her lower lip between her teeth, letting her eyes roll up towards the ceiling in a sultry, yet innocent look.

The photographer stammered, his mouth flapping open and closed as she held her pose. "Jacques, you sh-should probably be snapping," Adrien squeaked.

She heard the lens clicking before she stood up, and smirked, delighting in their very surprised yelps as she _hopped_ with ease, using her agility onto the stool, on her knees, and leaned forward, pursing her lips at the camera.

"G-God," someone whispered, though she wasn't entirely sure who.

_Unchained. _She pushed her fingers into her loose wavy hair, tilting her head back a little, half parting her lips. He dropped his camera, and she giggled as he caught it before it hit the ground, fumbling to continue snapping his photos.

She slid back to her butt, folding her hands primly on her lap, smirking. "Keep those for _your_ spank bank," she said sexily, winking before she straightened her back and pulled her lip back between her teeth and gave one last sensual look for the camera.

***POV Change***

He'd _needed_ to excuse himself after watching Mari's head shot takes unravel. He couldn't take it. The growing heat in his gut was becoming painfully obvious as his arousal pressed against his pants, and his heart threatened to burst from his chest as it beat uncontrollably watching her body move.

He'd disappeared into his private dressing room, and had to _handle _his raging erection, but the ache wasn't quite dying down. In fact, it was burning hotter now that the thought of seeing most of her body….unencumbered by clothing, was dominating his thoughts.

"Swimsuits," Chloe commented, looking at her one piece. "I should have gotten a bikini," she whined, flipping her platinum hair over her ivory shoulders.

Adrien offered her a smile. "You look great no matter what you're wearing Chlo', really," he replied honestly. It was the truth. Chloe was a true beauty. Even more so now that her attitude had been quelled quite a bit.

"Put your arms around her," Jacques ordered. Adrien didn't even hesitate, looping his arms around her neck. "No-no, the waist Adrien, pull her against your side!"

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "If you'd be specific," he muttered, wrapping his arms around her waist, grinning as she giggled delightfully. He pulled her front into his side, staring forward. "Better?"

"Oh, yes, look at the happy couple! Keep smiling!" Chloe's hands flattened against his chest, and he stiffened a bit, but he kept his smile for the camera. "Yes-yes! Perfect! You two look beautiful together! Perfect blonde couple!"

Adrien's eyes listed sideways, but he still didn't see Marinette. What was taking her so long?

***Swimsuits***

He clapped his hand on Luka's shoulder and both of them were laughing, tossing their heads back, sporting just a pair of swimming shorts. The background was made to look like the beach, and a make-up artist had 'expertly' thrown sand and water on their defined chest and abs. Adrien even had some on his face and in his hair.

"You're a mess," Luka snorted.

"Here, I can share," Adiren countered, scuffing his locks so rigorously the sand sprayed everywhere and they laughed some more jostling each other while Jacques took pictures.

***POV Change***

She _couldn't_ go out in _this. _Oh dear, lord, she couldn't. Being unchained was easy when she was mostly clothed, but this was a whole different ball game. She stared at herself in the mirror for an eternity.

She could see the outer lines of her abs, not actually sporting a six pack, but she was well toned, and it was _a lot _of skin. Her breasts were jiggling every time she took a step. The bikini hid _nothing_.

The sapphire fabric on her bust _barely_ covered her, and there were _no_ shoulder straps. It wrapped around and was shaped like a bow in the front, bunching up in the valley of her breasts. It felt…very precarious…and uncomfortable. Her long wavy hair was down, framing her pale body, giving it a stark contrast, and she stared at her bottoms. They rode low and had strings that tied at her hips. She felt soooo exposed. It was humiliating.

"C'mon," someone tapped on the door impatiently for the third time, and she huffed.

Fine. Time to face the demise of her dignity.

She padded out of the room slowly, her cheeks burning up as she looked around frantically. Her heart was going to fall out of her mouth if the rhythm kept its current pace.

She rounded a few racks of clothing, and her eyes widened, the proverbial dear caught in headlights when she saw Adrien _and_ Luka bantering on the set, _both_ looking sinfully good in _their_ swimsuits.

"Oh, God," she squeaked to herself, trembling. This was too much to bear. She needed to turn around _now_. She needed to run before her heart exploded from the pounding pressure, and the heat suddenly pooling in the bottom of her abdomen. God, they looked good. _Run_.

Adrien turned first, and she froze, his eyes widening as he saw her. Shock? Disgust? Horror?

"S-Sorry!" Her voice came out _way_ too loud, and Luka turned too, garnering a similar expression. "I j-j-just…th-this is what they gave me," she whined, trying to explain. Great. Smooth. So much for sexy superstar. "I c-can try to find something else," she blurted.

Adrien looked panicked, waving his hands. "N-no, we're already b-behind! You look fine!" He sounded loud too, and she frowned. He nudged Luka, giving the man a tight smile. "Thanks, but we gotta fit Mari in now."

Luka didn't move, not for several moments until Adrien said his name again. "Right," the musician bit out, stomping away.

"Oh, the sexy one," Jacques groaned. "Should we do the sexy photos or relaxed photos Monsieur?"

Marinette watched the line of Adrien's body stiffen, and she'd _never_ seen the model look like he was in pain before, but he did now. "A-Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," he whispered hoarsely. "J-Just, got lightheaded," he admitted. "Long day." He cleared his throat slowly, and she shifted uneasily on her bare feet. "Whatever you think is best," he instructed the photographer.

Oh, God. She was hoping for relaxed, and maybe Adrien was too. Maybe he was being polite and didn't want to turn her down right in front of her by _choosing_ relaxed. Maybe she was just way out of her league…maybe she was…

"We will try the sexy," the man said, and her heart dropped out of her body.

"Okay," Adrien said through his teeth, and Mari's heart sank further. He was _dreading _it. Great.

"Adrien, grab her from behind."

Adrien yelped, startling the bluenette, and she jumped back. "What!?"

"NOTHING!" His shout made her flinch and his emerald orbs were far too wide, and his panic became her panic.

"What is wrong with you Adrien? Get behind her!" Jacques sounded exasperated, but this time the blonde moved to her back, and his hands touched her hips, his fingers setting fire to her bare skin…despite the extraordinarily light touch as he kept his body from touching her.

"Good, good, Marinette, put one arm up behind his head."

She licked her dry lips and slid her right arm up and back, her fingertips skimming his ear as she felt for his golden locks. The position felt a little awkward, but Jacques wasn't finished.

"Yes, yes, okay now, Adrien lean your head forward, and Marinette lean your head back over his shoulder just a little, and face each other."

Oh. He shifted his gait and brought his face down over her right shoulder, and her fingers automatically slid further into his hair as he did, and she turned her face up to meet his, their eyes locking, and she exhaled a shaky breath.

"Fantastic! Lips a little closer."

Oh, no, she couldn't….his mouth was fractions from hers…so incredibly close, and his right hand was gripping her hip tightly now, as if holding on for his life. It was almost painful, but it was nothing compared to the pain of not closing that least breath between their mouths as she stared into his eyes. They'd be done soon. She could do it.

"Put your left hand in her hair."

Dammit, stop that! His fingertips dug into her scalp, and the firmness almost pushed their faces together, and she gasped. The motion skimmed her lower lip against him, and his eyes darkened, lids drooping.

His hands tensed, and she felt his body pushing closer to her back, and her ass...and…was…that...

"Break time!" The announcement jolted her forward, panting, and she crossed her arms over her stomach to cage the heat and butterflies raging inside as she turned to apologize…but Adrien was already gone.


	6. Everybody Aches

**Author Note: Already at Chapter six…and not even…close to getting any real plot points going, lmao! I promise…lots of story and REAL depth…it's coming, I've got it all in my head…and on my notes. Heartbreak…angst…love…romance…some action…drama…bear with me! Also…I AM AM AM….a MariChat whore…but…but…but…Luka…is NOT…unattractive…so don't hate me…my characters are human…**

**Trying414, NO NO NO! I love YOU! Hopefully this…makes it better…? Maybe worse..? *cringes***

**Faefolk11, lol, I feel bad for Adrien and Luka too…*reads chapter* more so for Adrien now as well….**

**Nymphadora, lol, was wondering if someone was going to pick up on my double entendre there, lol thank you! (I try to be clever in the most subtle ways)**

**kazza2182, thank you, thank you! That's awesome to hear…and yes…just wait…until…Chat…sees…her ….again O.O! Something to see..I'm sure…and there will be LOTS of MARICHAT I PROMISE! I cannot live without it! Lol, I'm very happy that you're enjoying ^_^**

**b.d.p.r4454, yes, yes, I'm convinced he may very well be a sexualized assassin! *makes a note on her paper, scribbling* :P :P :P**

**KEEP ENJOYING! PLEEEEASE!**

**Chapter Six: Everybody Aches**

Adrien _vanished_. He made himself scarce the moment Marinette peeled herself free from his grasp. He was fractions from grinding himself against the swell of her tempting backside. He wouldn't have cared whether Jacques caught it on camera, video, or was streaming the whole thing live, having her body that close was intoxicating.

His heart was still pounding in his throat when he slammed his door closed, leaning his muscular body against it. His haggard breathing filled the empty space until Plagg floated out of one of the drawers by his vanity.

"Having a _hard_ day," he snickered, and Adrien glowered.

"Not funny, Plagg," he groaned, locking the door. His arousal wasn't going down. "She's driving me mad," he complained. "I almost fucked her right over that stool earlier," he moaned, thinking of the way her plump ass stuck out, the bandage skirt stretching tight. It road up her thighs, and he could see the bottom swell of her cheeks.

"G-God," he groaned again, running his fingers through his hair. Then, having her in his grasp and her lips so close, staring into her eyes? Then she'd accidentally gasped, brushing his lower lip with her soft ones, and the lust went into overload.

He cock was aching, and he'd shifted, wanting to drive his arousal into her ass, to rub, grind, and thrust until he alleviated himself against her. To grip her hips and use her body to alleviate all the heat and ache she was instilling in him. He'd been so fucking close, too…then they'd called break. Yeah, his luck.

God, he needed to…he needed…

He fumbled desperately with his swim shorts, and Plagg made a disgusted sound. "Didn't you do this once already?"

"_Shut up,_" he snarled, a growl emanating as he shoved his back firmly into the door, freeing his erection from his shorts, wrapping his trembling fingers around the throbbing muscle. He squeezed, gasping, and his eyes fluttered closed. He'd spent so much time so close to her as Chat…he could _smell_ her body…all of it…even when she was…wet.

"F-fuck," he groaned, pumping his palm over his aching member, thinking about her smell and what it would taste like on his tongue, what she'd sound like writhing beneath his licks. His groans turned to desperate pants as his rhythm became frantic, and sweat beaded along his forehead. "M-Mari," he moaned, tipping his head back, squeezing harder as he went. How would that delicious body feel wrapped around his aching cock right now? "O-Oh G-God," he panted. The way she'd bite her lip as he pounded into her…"Yes…yes…" He'd make her scream his …"Fu-u-uckkk.." He moaned loudly, body shuddering as he came, sliding down the door, unable to care about the mess he was making.

He took in large gulps of air, eyes rolling a little before he blinked several times.

"Might want to see a doctor," Plagg said dryly.

Adrien frowned, staring at his kwami…who was staring pointedly at his….dick. "Wh-what? Why?"

"I don't think the swelling is going down," he snickered, and Adrien grabbed the nearest object, throwing it. It was a shoe. The kwami dodged easily, cackling.

***POV Change***

She wasn't sure she could make it through another round like that! She was almost certain her heart was going to burst from her chest at any moment being that close to Adrien. Then…she'd gotten so worked up, she'd even imagined him being hard against her backside, and now she found herself aching and wet, hiding in the dressing room again.

"Oh, man, what do I do?" Her voice was full of terror and panic, and Tikki emerged from her purse, which was sitting with her folded clothes.

"Calm down, Marinette, what's the matter?"

Her heart thumped harder, thighs pressing together. Being insanely horny because she was thinking about having Adrien rub up against her? Not really the kind of thing she wanted to talk to her kwami about.

"Nervous that's balls!" Her eyes widened. "Not _his _balls," she blurted. "I mean, that's all!"

Tikki looked at her through skeptical lenses. "Adrien?"

Marinette fell over, whining. "I d-don't know what's wrong with me," she whimpered. "I'm supposed to be getting over him, and I'm getting all worked up just because he's close to me," she sighed, exasperated. "I wanted to try dating _normal_ guys."

"What makes him not normal?"

"Look at him! He's amazing! He's a supermodel!"

"Uh, Marinette? Aren't you, what did Lila say, trending? You're kind of a supermodel too, aren't you?"

The bluenette balked. "That's not the s-same thing!"

"Sounds the same to me, but what would I know, I'm just an ancient powerful being," she tossed flippantly, giving her owner a sideways glance.

Marinette faltered. "T-Tikki! I can't just expect Adrien to think I'm on the same level as him because of some fluke it would be—"

Someone rapped on the door, and she yelped. "Mari?" Luka's voice sounded unsure, and she squelched another yelp of alarm as her panic rose infinitely higher.

"Y-yeah?"

"Could you open the door?"

Oh, right. That would be the normal thing to do. She got up, trembling as she pulled the barrier open, and he…was…so incredibly sexy. God, her hormones needed to take a break. Why had she not wanted to fuck him again?

Her eyes scraped down his chest to his abs, and her tongue darted out to lick her lips, a fresh wave of arousal slicking her bikini bottoms. She _really_ wanted to…

"Mari?"

"O-Oh, yes? Hm?" She flicked her gaze back to his face, and he was smiling, that calm soft smile, but something lingered in his gorgeous eyes.

"Should I come in?" His hands touched her waist, making her jump from the shock, but heat erupted through her entire body.

"NO!" Her scream echoed loudly, and they both flinched. She cleared her throat, and shook her head. "I j-just mean that w-would not…probably not b-be the best i-idea Luka."

His hands pressed up her sides, firm, daring, and Marinette shivering, eyes fluttering. "I think it could be an amazing idea," he countered, and he pulled her against him, and GOD…she could feel his hardness pressing into her aching core, tearing a moan from her lips.

Her moan made him groan, and his hands cupped her ass, keeping her firmly pressed against him as he walked them backwards into the dressing room, kicking the door closed without even looking.

Oh, God, it felt _so_ good, but- "L-Luka, what are you doing?" She tried to clear the thickening fog in her brain, but his mouth found her shoulder, layering wet kisses before nibbling her neck, pulling another pleased sound from her lips.

"I'm doing what I've wanted to do for the longest time," he moaned, picking her up with ease and setting her onto the nearby vanity. "You're so sexy," he breathed, pushing his hands up her ribs to squeeze her breasts, and she gasped, curving her back. O-Okay…maybe this wouldn't be the _worst_ idea. "I've wanted you since I met you," he whispered, tugging her top down to expose her ample mounds, and her eyes widened in embarrassment.

"W-wait…"

His mouth wrapped around her hardened nipple and…the words left her head as he sucked on the pink peak, flicking his tongue over the bud. Her hips bucked forward instinctively, and he used his hands to grip her, grinding into her core between their _very _thin layers.

"Yes!" She cried out, feeling the way his cock relieved the throbbing when he crashed their hips together. Her legs locked around him, and he ground, desperately into that sensitive spot between her thighs, and it took her higher…and higher, his hot mouth teasing her nipple before he rolled it between his teeth. "F-Fuck!" She moaned, her head hitting the mirror as she shuddered.

He thrust against her again, and she cried out, but he tore his mouth free from his feasting to cover her sounds with his lips, and she groaned. He thrust again, and she whimpered, desperately rolling her hips to rut against him. He smiled against her mouth, and pushed her back….just at the edge, and she whined her frustration.

"Wh-what?" Her heavy pants filled the air and he chuckled, gripping her bikini bottoms, giving them a gentle tug.

Panic filled her, overriding _everything_. She wasn't ready! She didn't want her first time having full blown sex to be in a dressing room, on a vanity! It was supposed to be…romantic…in a bed…or…by a lake…or….with someone you loved at least!

"Luka, no, wait!" She snatched his wrists, shaking her head vehemently. "I d-d-d-don't want to have…sex…sex," she breathed, willing him to understand. It was hard to sound convincing when her breasts were exposed, and he'd just been humping her senseless against the mirror…but…

He frowned, slowly. "I don't understand."

"I j-just, you caught m-me at a weak moment L-Luka, I'm really sorry. I'm n-not ready."

His eyes glanced down at her breasts, and she blushed brightly. "We could finish," he breathed, rocking his hips slowly this time, grazing her core with his arousal, pulling a soft gasp from her lips. "With our clothes on."

That sounded _really_ good. There…shouldn't be any rules against that.

"Marinette?" The knocking made her yelp, and Luka stilled.

Shit. She didn't want to be caught in the dressing room dry humping another model on her first day. Damn Adrien. Damn him for being so incredibly sexy. Damn Luka too!

"Y-Yes," she squeaked, her voice shaking. "You need to finish your shoot with Adrien, we didn't get any pictures." Oh, God, double shit. _Now_, she was going to have to shoot with Adrien…and she was more worked up than before…skirting the edge of release but not actually there. Frustrated.

"O-Okay, I'm coming!" Luka rocked against her again, and she stifled her moan. "L-Luka, I have to go," she whispered under her breath.

"G-God, Mari, just cum for me once," he pleaded, rocking his hips again, and she shuddered.

"I c-can't Luka, plus, I have to be out there, like, n-now," she whimpered as he pulled free.

"I'm more than willing to expedite the process," he said huskily, and he slid to his knees, and her eyes practically fell out of her skull.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Just one?" He kissed her knee, licking along her thigh, and her head hit the mirror again. "Please, Mari? I want to make you cum," he whispered, and she lost her resolve. She looked down, biting her lip. She pushed her thighs further apart, and he groaned, pulling his arousal free from his shorts, and she blushed.

"So, hard," she said dumbly.

"You drive me wild," he admitted, groaning as he slid his hand up and down his cock, gasping. He stopped for a few moments and his mouth touched her inner thigh again, his free hand peeling her bikini to the side to reveal her dripping folds, and she heard him suck in a breath. "So wet," he countered, moaning. "G-God, fuck me Marinette," he groaned, and before she could answer his mouth sucked her swollen clit into his mouth, torturing the sensitive nub with his treasonous tongue…

She bit into the web of her thumb and forefinger to stifle the absolute cry of pleasure that dominated her body, feeling a man's mouth on her core for the first time. G-God it was incredible. Her legs slipped over his shoulders and he moaned against her, sucking, nibbling, licking as he panted, and she _knew_ he was jerking off while he was tasting her, which just…made her hotter, and her body shuddered again.

Her back curved violently, and she trembled. "G-God," she whispered, trying to keep her voice low. "O-Oh God, Luka," she whimpered in pleasure, her nails finding his blue locks as she began rocking against his tongue, finding the right rhythm after a few tries. Oh God…Oh…God….Oh… "I'm…g-gonna…" She panted, whimpering, throwing her head back. "P-please don't stop…" she rushed out and his moan against her core just sent more electric shocks into her body, bringing her higher, faster. "P-please don't stop…" and his free hand jerked her tighter into his mouth. "G-God, LUKA!" Her nails scraped over his head desperately as her orgasm overtook her body, and her body quaked with the most powerful orgasm she'd ever felt. Her own fingers never felt this good…

Her vision was dancing with black spots as she came back down, and Luka licked her slit slowly a few times, making her jerk and whimper before he replaced her bikini bottoms, kissing the fabric over her core.

"You taste incredible," he murmured, licking his lips.

She blushed, staring down at the musician, and realized he'd made a mess of himself. "S-Sorry," she whispered.

"I'm not, that was incredible."

Her face burned brighter. "I n-n-need to…go.."

"Yeah," he chuckled, kissing her knee. "Maybe we can play again sometime."

Oh, God…again? What had she done?

***POV Change***

Marinette looked…flushed, and she was nervous as she approached.

"Everything okay?"

She flinched, and his eyebrows shot up. "Y-Yeah, just thinking."

"Okay! You two, the sexy pair…maybe we pick up where we left off?" Jacques sounded far too happy, and the blonde grit his teeth.

Adrien stiffened. If he had to be pressed into her backside again they were going to have a big problem.

"Adrien, pick your girl up, like she's a pretty princess!"

This time he really did falter as he moved, since she was his 'princess'….technically. In a weird manner of speaking. He obeyed though, scooping the bluenette up with ease, his strong muscles flexing, knowing her weight better than he should have, and she squealed with a bit of happy delight. It pulled a smile from his face.

"Oh, there we go! Beautiful grins from the happy duo!"

"Marinette, put your arms around his neck!"

Her arms were hesitant, but then he grinned at her, feeling a bit of his Chat peek through, and this felt _far_ more natural. She giggled, her face relaxing.

Marinette tossed her head back as she laughed, her long hair nearly trailing to the floor. "Y-yes!" Jacques called. "Keep it up! Very natural!"

"You're so strong," she tried to tease, but he saw the awkward blush, and he tried to deflect the tension, channeling his Chat side.

"Well, no, it just helps that you're so light," he grinned broadly, and she snickered.

"I _knew_ they were just show muscles. Are they inflatable?"

He chortled, flexing his pectorals a little. "Well, as long as you promise not to tell…"

She gasped theatrically before doing her exuberant laugh, tossing her head back, and this time, she kicked her feet a little, and he held her tighter to his chest, snorting. This….this was…breathtaking. He would love spending every moment with her…just like this.

"That is fantastic! You two are _wonderful _together, so natural and happy! I have…everything!"

Adrien blinked, dazed. It was _never_ that easy or fast to get good photos….it always took lots of prodding and poking and repositioning.

"You guys really work well together," Jacques said confidently.

Adrien frowned, setting the bluenette down gently, and she pulled free, leaving him feel cold where warmth had been slowly spreading through his chest. They'd worked well together? The problem was…he was pretty sure she'd been working well with Chat…not Adrien…


	7. Double Standard

**Emjrabbitwolf, ah, yes, there shall be cat fights, there shall be drama, there shall be scandal and many love entanglements! I'm glad you're sticking around! You're awesome! Also, I wish my raging hormone days were behind me, you're lucky -_- I'm *whispers conspiratorially*over thirty*clears throat* and I'm still a walking 'hard on' (I'm a girl…in case that needed to be clarified) However, I've been with my hubby for 14 years, so I do have tons of self-control! Probably TMI…but there ya go! (yeah, Luka is 20 here, and Mari and Adrien are 18)**

**Nymphadora, Lol, it WILL be awkward when the time cums..heh…heh…and I think Adrien has a hard time remembering he doesn't need to compete with Chat..**

**trying414, Lol, yes, Plagg is awesome (I love writing him) and thank you! I'm glad it was steamy for someone. As far as the grind goes….as he should have done….*looks down***

**kazza2182, LOL! Aww…no Luka means…less drama though! And a less..possessive Adrien…I'm going to enjoy that bit…**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter Seven: Double Standard**

Marinette Dupain-Unchained had made it through her first fashion shoot. There were bumps, she'd faltered, but she'd made it to the end and hadn't fucked any excessively hot male models. She hadn't rutted Adrien right in the middle of the set…and she hadn't completely failed as a model herself.

Her headshot was online under the company's website directory for listed models. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and the picture was of her biting her lip looking rather heated at the camera. She was the _only_ one with a pose like that, and she was wondering if Gabriel was giving her leeway because of the other projects he'd asked her to work on. He'd _really_ loved her design work for Adrien as well.

She sighed, stretching her limbs. "You're going to be late," Tikki muttered with a note of disapproval, and the bluenette's eyes widened.

"Crap!" She grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she bolted down the stairs. Tikki flitted into her purse as she fled, trying to make the car service. The crimson being was a little upset she'd taken the modeling job, but she couldn't back out after she'd signed the contract. Now? Her _and _Chat would both be out of Paris for a few weeks. To be far, he had family plans, and she was…going off to play model…

"I'll come right back if there are _any_ Akuma alerts," she murmured softly, but Tikki was a little bit miffed. She didn't blame the kwami, but still…her heart was pounding with the potential excitement of the fun she could have…

***POV Change***

Adrien cringed as Lila leaned forward in front of him, her shirt hanging low enough to show she wasn't wearing a bra to holster her perky breasts. A heat crept into his cheeks, and he looked away politely, shifting in his seat as he felt his body react. Fuck, the girls were trying to kill him. However, he was _never_ going to sleep with Lila.

He stared out the window, watching the clouds wisp by. "You must be excited to be surrounded by so many new faces," she chortled, and he shrugged smiling.

"I've seen a lot of new faces over the years. People flake out, burn out, or they get upgraded and move on. The overturn is crazy. I'm obviously still here because it's my father's company. If it wasn't I'm sure someone else would have drafted me into a different company already."

The woman pursed her lips and rolled her eyes, clearly displeased with his answer. He didn't really care though, he was trying to keep his eyes from continuously straying towards the front of the plane, where a large group of the new models were congregated.

Marinette was there, dressed down compared to the last few times he'd seen her, something more her 'usual' self, but she still looked beautiful as she smiled as she talked, so at ease, but then there was _Luka_. He liked Luka…really he did. The guy was nice, but he kept leaning too far into Mari, and grinning at her in such a way…that just made Adrien incredibly angry.

Plus, the bluenette seemed a little uneasy with his overt friendliness. Adrien wanted to stalk over and yank the man backwards, away from the beauty, but he grit his teeth and stared out the window. She had managed to avoid him altogether since the shoot…and well, she'd been hiding from Chat too. Why? What had Chat done?

Well, there was one way to find out…because she wasn't going to have a skylight to lock tonight…and he knew where her room was….because it _just_ so happened to be right next to his. The grin slowly spread over his face. What a surprise that was going to be for the little spitfire.

***POV Change***

London was _chaotic_. She supposed it was probably the same way in Paris, but she knew the heartbeat of her own city…here it was…so odd, and she felt out of place.

By the time they got to the building they were renting together for the week, she was exhausted, but by building, they should have said _mansion_, it was _huge_.

"There's a pool," Chloe squealed happily. "I can _totally_ wear my bikini all the time while the guys are around."

Marinette smiled, shaking her head. Lila scoffed. "Nobody wants to see that, you're getting a bit chunky in the thighs."

"That's utterly ridiculous!"

The bluenette dodged out of the way as they got in each other's faces, too tired to get involved in…_that_. Akuma battles? Check. Fighting evil? Check. Breaking up a squabble over body fat? Ugh, hard pass.

She got lost _twice_ trying to find her room, before someone tapped her shoulder. She yelped, spinning, punching out automatically. Adrien deflected her blow with a glancing forearm, and his eyes widened, shaking out his limb.

"Oh, my God!" She covered her face, mortified. She'd just tried to punch Adrien! "I'm so sorry! You scared me!"

He winced. "You're pretty strong," he muttered. "Glad my reflexes aren't any slower," he commented playfully. "I was just going to offer to help you find your room, but if that's the thanks I get…"

"I'm _sorry_," she hissed, embarrassed.

He snickered. "It's fine, c'mon, we can look together." He gestured towards the hall, and she felt the heat creeping into her cheeks.

"Oh, a-alright," she whispered, butterflies erupting inside of her abdomen as they walked silently down the large corridor. She twirled her fingers in the strands of her hair, chewing her lip, staring at anything but him, because if she did, she was afraid of what she might feel…or think…

"You look pretty today," he muttered flatly.

Her shoulders tensed, and she chewed more furiously on her lip, warmth spreading through her chest and spiraling down to pit of her stomach. "Th-thanks?" Why did she sound so squeaky? "You look pretty too."

He snorted. "I certainly try."

Her eyes widened, and she smacked her forehead, turning to face him. "I m-mean you l-look sexy!" His brows shot up. "N-no! Not sexy, but okay looking. Better than okay!" She mentally shot herself. "I'm sorry!"

He shook his head, laughing. "It's fine, Mari, I understood, get some rest." He nodded his head behind her.

Her room, oh! "Rest? Oh, thanks! Wh-Why are you going to sleep?"

He paused mid-step, turning to regard her. "Is there something else I should be doing?"

His tone was perfectly even, and his words were completely innocent, but she couldn't help the sudden reaction her body had, her stomach tightening. "N-NO!" She _shrieked_ and bolted into her room, puffing in terror as she slung her bag onto the queen sized bed. Holy crap…she had a balcony…_and_ her own bathroom. Marinette knew what she needed…

"Going to take a bath, Tikki," she murmured down at her purse. "Don't wait up."

***An hour later***

Marinette felt _a lot_ better. Decidedly, the tension was gone from her limber body, and she didn't feel as wound up as she had been for the last few days. She wrapped the large fluffy sapphire towel around her body and pushed back into the room, frowning.

She was _sure_ she'd left the lights on, but the room was dark, save for the light filtering through the window from the natural light of the moon. She padded closer to have a better look, crossing the large area to stare through the glass. She was on the second floor, and her room overlooked a large wooded area. Peaceful, quiet, secluded.

"I was wondering if I'd have to come in and get you," Chat purred softly.

Marinette yelped, whirling, her back tapping the large glass doors. "Ch-Chat?" She saw the glow of his green eyes as he stood, his back against the wall of the bathroom, his muscular arms crossed passively over his chest.

"Thought I'd be a gentlemen and wait, but I see by your attire, the wait didn't matter either way," he grinned broadly, dropping his arms and hopping on the bed, crawling over it on all fours until he was perched on the edge closest to her, staring, amused.

Every muscle on her body was bunched, and watching him draw near was making her heart thump erratically. She could see the way his muscles slid under the leather, and the way his eyes were lingering too long on the swell of her pulsating breasts.

"What are you doing here Chat? How did you know I was here?" Her eyes shifted to the ceiling, anywhere but to him as the heat cascaded into every corner of her body, leaving no room for comfort. The only thing left was simmering need, and she couldn't afford that with Chat.

"Well, now, me first," he countered. "You've been avoiding me," he accused. "Might I get a reason, Purrrincess?"

Okay, that was…kind of…fair. "I-I…you…were leaving," she said vaguely, scooting away from the window, avoiding looking at him. "I was j-just busy," she tried weakly.

She heard the bed shift, and Chat was in front of her, his nostrils flaring, eyes staring down at her, narrowing. ''Lie," he whispered. "I think I deserve better than that," he said softly.

He deserved better than that? He was the one that didn't seem to care about her feelings when he was leaving! So, now he showed up expecting _her_ to care about his feelings? The anger quickly replaced the spreading warmth, and it was easier to hold onto.

She shoved into his chest, putting space between them as she backed up. "_You _deserve better than that?" She laughed, short, harsh, humorless. "You're the one who didn't seem to care how I felt about _you_ leaving. Now, you deserve better?" She scoffed, moving towards the bathroom.

His fingers snaked around her wrist, halting her movement. "Is that why you're so mad? You thought I didn't care about leaving you?"

"You were so flippant about it and with…" She stopped herself eyes widening. She couldn't know about that. "You just didn't seem to care," she tried flatly. "I missed you _a lot_, and you didn't care," she huffed, yanking her arm free. "How did you know where I was?"

She listened to him struggle on her words, but then he sighed in a loud breath of air. "How could I not know where Marinette Dupain-Chain-me-up is?"

Her eyes flew open. "IS that a thing?"

He snickered. "There is quite a…colorful website dedicated to it, yes."

She put a palm over her face, rubbing it gently. She wasn't going to be embarrassed in front of Chat. Nope, wasn't happening. I'm Marinette Dupain-Unchained. _Unchained._ She smiled slowly, tossing him a glance over her shoulder.

"Well, as fun as this has been and all, I've got to rest Chat, why don't you go be a stray on someone else's balcony?"

His mouth hung open a little. "I'm not…"

"Night Chat," she said in a husky tone before she yanked her towel free, letting it drop to the floor and padded confidently towards the bathroom. She lifted her chin despite the erratic beating of her heart, betraying how nervous she was, swaying away from Paris' number one superhero completely naked.

The bluenette pulled on the bathroom door, but his hand slammed it closed, his body so close to her back she could feel the heat coming off of it…even through his leather.

"It's not wise to dangle such a delicious piece of meat in front of a predator, Princess," he whispered against her ear, his voice dark, the playful tone gone, and it sent a shiver spiking down her spine to coalesce with the rapidly gathering heat behind her navel.

"Oh?" She'd tried for innocent. "Wasn't aware you were a predator," she teased softly, but her voice shook, betraying her as his breath caressed against the side of her face. He still hadn't moved.

"I _can_ be," he growled, his mouth touching her ear now, and the gasp passing her teeth was barely audible, but she felt him shift. He'd heard it. "_Especially,_ when I get worked up and my blood is pumping."

Okay, that was…she swallowed her moan, but her thighs pressed together to keep the fluid from leaking down her skin, the familiar ache flaring to life as her eyes rolled a little. This wasn't the superior retreat she'd been attempting.

"I _think_," she said slowly, trying to keep her voice even despite the intense growing arousal and mind numbing need to rub herself against him, "you have misguided notions about your animal appeal." Macaron for Marinette.

He blew his breath, almost angrily, through his nose against her cheek. "Princess," he said slowly, almost sweetly. "I've never told you this before," he whispered conspiratorially. "But…" he rubbed his nose against her temple, inhaling sharply. "I can _smell_ when you're aroused, and it makes me want to fuck you senseless."

He shoved his cock, hard, ready, against her bare ass, and she released the pleasured sound she'd been trying to avoid emitting. Her hands flew up of their own accord, palms flattening against the door to brace herself, panting.

"CH-CHAT!" His name was caught between surprise and moan, and anger…

"Princess?" His tone was far more innocent, with a hint of growl.

"W-What do you think y-you're doing?"

"Mm," he moaned, and his hands gripped her ribs, sliding down quickly to her hips, thrusting again, and her head tipped back, a strangled sound escaping her parted lips. He rubbed against her, the feel of his leather against her skin…combined with how hard he was…made the heated knot in her pelvis pulsate angrily.

"I'm doing what I should have…" he paused for just a few moments before his mouth found the pulse in her neck, biting firmly, drawing a long lingering moan from her. "A _long_ time ago," he grunted, finishing his sentence, but it felt far more weighted than it should have, like there was extra meaning to it she just didn't understand.

He ground into her and she thrust her hips backwards, tearing a hiss from his lips. "F-Fuck," he crowed, and she used his surprise to her advantage. She used the limited space it had allowed and spun to face him, shoving her foot into his chest, pushing him a leg's length away, panting, back against the door.

She needed the space. She needed to breathe. She needed to think. "Y-you can't j-just do whatever you want, Chat," she croaked out.

His eyes raked down her face, over her heaving breasts, down her stomach and stopped. "Mm, I see something I _really _want to lick," he purred, dark eyes flicking back to her face. "So wet Princess," he groaned. "Do you enjoy feeling how hard I am because of you? Do you enjoy feeling me rub against you knowing I want to fuck you?"

Oh, God, her back bowed, and she moaned, whimpering, her breath hitching. It wasn't fair. This wasn't fair. His hand shoved her weakened leg out of the way, and he surged forward, pinning her body to the door with his. Claws pulled her knee up so her aching clit rubbed more fully against his cock when he rocked again, and she writhed, clawing at his chest.

"Tell me, Mari, if you could only choose one thing," he rocked his hips painfully slowly, sliding his length against her sensitive nub, and they both shuddered. "What would you have me do?"

Her eyes rolled back, and she shook her head as she started moving with him, building that delicious friction she knew would take her to the ecstasy her body craved. "W-what do you mean?"

He chuckled, and his mouth started trailing sloppy kisses over her shoulder. "Do you want my cock buried inside of you?" She gasped, moaning, tugging him closer. "Do you want my tongue slurping up all your thick cream?" His teeth found her pulse again, and he bit harder than she expected, and the orgasm took her by surprise as he thrust his hips in tandem with his mouth's movements.

When she could think again, his mouth was on her breast, tongue trailing down to her nipple, lapping in long slow, exaggerate licks, and she whimpered, unable to find an answer. How had this happened? Not…that it wasn't incredible. She'd dreamed of fucking Chat since she was fourteen, but she couldn't do that with her partner, and he loved Ladybug…

She gasped, wriggling away from him, and he smirked. "Want to go to the bed?"

"What about Ladybug?" His smirk faltered along with his confident stride. He tossed his gaze to the floor, clenching his jaw, and she almost wanted to take the words back. Almost. "You love her, right? So, what are you doing _here_, Chat?"

She saw the guilt flash through his eyes, and then she felt guilty too. It was a mean, manipulative thing to say, and she should have taken it back. She should have apologized, but he shook his head.

"S-Sorry, Marinette," he growled, stalking by her, and disappearing off the balcony, up to the roof. She collapsed, panting, blinking. Immediate shame and guilt clawed her insides to pieces. Using her heroine identity against Chat? Not her finest moment…especially since she'd just let Luka eat her out the day before.

"What a bitch," she sighed, dropping her face against her knees, releasing a soft sob.


	8. Closest Friend

**Author Note: Ah, yes, now we get to my favorite parts..character development. They're so cute…especially the last one…**

**Trying414, that's probably good it wasn't 'Weave' …everyone seems to be depressed :S : (, but I'm glad you're excited for BOTH! YOU are awesome! I LOVE YOU! Also, yes…Luka…kinda…did take advantage…I didn't want to make it seem 'rapey' (it wasn't, obviously) but he was rather persistent, and she was PRETTY worked up from Adrien…don't worry…Chat….and Adrien will get their turns…I'm sure…*blushes* glad it was hot for you! Was hot for me too …ahem…*clears throat***

**Kazaa2182, *squeals a bit with delight before composing herself* Work is important…you…shouldn't ignore it…just to…read my…NO READ IT ALLLLLLLL! O.O I'm A GLUTTON FOR YOUR REVIEWS! *embarrassed* that having been said…there will be plenty of torture and sex…and torture…and mari/Adrien/chat saying stupid crap that should probably be left unsaid, lol.**

**emjrabbitwolf, wow, I love the fact your reviews are always so long, so thanks so much for that! You might be right about Chloe, we shall see ^_^, and yeah, it's usually the ones who aren't trying who can shine bright! Yeah…Chat might be a little upset with that…bit…we shall see how he reacts when we get there..*shivers* aggressive Chat…*wistful voice* Aggressive…Adrien…also, kwami lectures ARE coming, I promise! Yes, very low blow, and I agree, if it had been more than JUST sexual…she might not have said anything…because she feels a little something for Chat…so, yeah, and yeah…lol if my water bill is bad as it is…I don't want to foot this bill for this fic. Gabriel's a millionaire, right? I'm glad I'm not the only 'over 30' here, so thanks for that ^_^**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter Eight: Closest Friend**

Marinette felt like _crap_. She'd _had_ her chance to be with Chat…and….she'd ruined it. She'd made him feel guilty over _her_, and her own guilt ate her up all night until she sobbed herself to sleep.

She didn't feel like a superstar today. She wasn't _unchained_.

Tikki tried to offer soothing words, but the bluenette didn't deserve her comfort. At least on some odd level, Chat craved both sides of her mask, even if it was just her body on this side...and that made it infinitely more worse in her mind that she'd used Ladybug to strike at him.

"Oh, there she is," Lila snickered, and the dread shifted in the bluenette's chest.

She _really_ didn't have the patience for this. "Don't," Marinette said flatly.

"Don't? Don't what?" The Italian girl tittered, crossing her arms. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that sounded like a warning?"

"I guess you're dumber than you look than," she snapped back. "It _was_. I am _no_ mood for your bullshit, Liar."

Several models sitting nearby gasped, and her smirk faltered, her hands dropping to her sides in angry fists. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me, now, get out of my way," Mari demanded.

"You bitch," Lila swiped to smack her, and the bluenette caught the wrist with deft skill, squeezing enough to flex her hidden strength. The brunette's eyes widened before narrowing.

"If you could keep your mouth closed for longer than two minutes, Lila, you might not get owned by, what did you call her," Chloe took a dramatic pause to think, "Oh, right, Marinette Dupain-_Lame_." She rolled her eyes, flashing a tabloid that had a picture of her in the bikini shoot…which…was…amazing, since they weren't released yet. It was labeled. 'Marinette Duapin-Bang-able. She groaned, really?

She was in the position with Adrien where he'd been behind her, so incredibly close, and front this angle, it looked like they were kissing, his eyes half-lidded, hand in her hair, oter on her hip. One of his fingers was looped in her bikini string, and her right palm was up behind her head buried in his locks. You could see part of his strong chest, but mostly…..you saw a lot of Marinette skin and cleavage.

Under her horribly gifted moniker on the article it said 'Has She Already Stolen Paris' Number One Bachelor? She cringed, because by that picture, it would certainly look like it.

"Mind your own business, Chloe," Lila snapped back as the mayor's daughter approached calmly. Lila yanked her wrist free, and it was only then, when Mari released it, that she released she'd still been holding on.

"You make everyone's business your own, I'm just returning the favor," she retorted just as swiftly as some of the male models drew closer. Andrew and….Matthew…she thought his name was, were grinning. Probably hoping for a cat fight. She growled under her breath as Victoria shimmied over, too, ringing them in slowly.

"Are you saying I'm nosey?"

"You are a level _beyond_ nosey. Also, you're cruel, selfish, ma—"

"_What_….is going on here?" The commanding voice echoed through the large foyer and everyone backed up immediately, putting distance between each other. When she turned, she almost expected to see Gabriel himself, or some other person. Instead, Adrien stalked down the stairs, graceful, deadly…bare muscles rippling beneath his….skin…

G-God…he was only in sweat pants, and they were…ahem, riding low enough for her to get _very_ acquainted with his impressive V line. Her heart was racing, but when her eyes looked up to his, something dark lingered there. Not the fun, lusty dark, but….angry? Sad? Shame? His emerald orbs looked a little pink tinged this morning.

"N-Nothing," she squeaked, feeling her confident anger dissolve under his authority. The dominance radiating from him now was new, foreign, and she was taken aback.

He slid his eyes to her, and one of those pained expressions crossed his face before it was gone. Then he looked between the three of them. "Really? Looks like the start of a fight," he accused.

"Marinette started it," Lila blurted out, and the bluenette rolled her eyes. She couldn't even _really _deny it. If she'd been more patient or just walked away, it wouldn't have escalated. Her foul mood, her guilt, and her self-loathing had incited the incident.

His eyes skimmed to her, and she muttered unintelligible half apologies, staring at the floor.

"Well, Lila was going to throw the first punch. Plus, you were going to say something bitchy, anyway," Chloe snarled, shoving a perfectly manicured finger into the Italian woman's upper chest, startling her.

"I was not!"

"You _were_."

"_Enough_," Adrien growled, the sound reverberating through the room enough to startle everyone, and most of the onlookers made themselves scarce. Her eyes widened, and she stared into his face, realizing he was upset. Had it been the fight?

"I-I'm sorry," she whimpered, shrinking under the weight of his hurt and anger.

His face softened when he gazed her way before he caught sight of the tabloid in Chloe's hand, and his breath hitched, darkening. Was it anger again? She couldn't tell now?

"Get a-away from each other," he ordered. "Lila, they want to do shots around the mansion for the London spread, so make sure everyone is aware," he hesitated. "If I find out anyone has been misinformed or left out, I _won't_ be _happy_," he bit out, glowering at her.

For once, Lila looked chastised, and she scampered away. "Serves her right," Chloe snorted. Adrien sighed, turning to face the blonde, hands on his hips now. "What?" Her voice squeaked, and Marinette smiled a little. "_I'm_ not sorry Adrikins, so don't give me that look! She's rotten!"

"Chloe," he said firmly, and the blonde stomped her foot.

"No! You can't kill me with your…your soft eyes, dammit!"

Okay, this had gotten…endearing, and….weird…so Marinette took a step back in their distraction, and someone ensnared her wrist with lightning quick reflexes. It reminded her of Chat from the night before, and her treacherous body quaked, a strangled sound stopping at the cusp of her lips.

His grip tightened, his voice clipping out slowly. "Chloe, give us a minute," there was a hesitant pause. "Please," he said more softly, and she heard the blonde's feet retreating without looking.

"S-Sorry," she murmured again. "J-just…had a rough night," she tried to offer.

His grip released her, and her eyes widened, searching out his orbs. He was looking away. "Anything I can help with?"

She opened her mouth before closing it. Could he help? She wanted to talk to someone, but Adrien? Plus, what was she going to say? Chat Noir tried to ravish me to pieces, and I was an idiots and ruined it. Now, I'm not even sure he'll come back so I can apologize? Yeah, that would go over _so_ well.

"Are you o-okay, Marinette?" Luka's voice made her jump further back, and she swallowed loudly.

Adrien's jaw clenched enough for her to watch his muscle twitch. Was he mad she wouldn't confide in him? "I'm f-fine Luka, thanks."

"Okay," he muttered, and the three of them stood in awkward stretching silence before both boys tried to speak at the same time, making her blush.

"Mari I-"

"Listen, Marinette-"

They stopped to look at each other, and she licked her lips. Adrien's biceps flexed, whether consciously or not, it was…tantalizing. She wanted to scrape her nails down those arms, laying kisses across his impressive chest, and her core ached as heat exploded through her pelvis.

Marinette must have made a sound because Adrien's eyes slid her way. "I-I have to go g-guys," she squeaked, feeling her body starting to overheat looking at them. She couldn't handle it. She sprinted.

***POV Change***

Damn Luka for interrupting. He'd wanted to find out if he'd…hurt her in some way. She seemed so upset. He knew Chat hadn't physically hurt her, all of her responses were…so delicious and inviting, but by the end, her rejection and the reminder of his betrayal to his Lady stung deeper than words had the right to wedge.

He just couldn't seem to restrain his bodily reaction to Marinette. It betrayed his heart, but he _craved_ her in a way he couldn't put his finger on. When she was strutting and confident, it beckoned to him in a way that was indescribable, and he was unraveling rapidly so the bluenette could come along and wrap the ribbon around her nimble little finger.

He knew _plenty_ of sexy women, incredibly attractive women, and he found them attractive, he was, human after all, and he wasn't opposed to having a look, but Mari made him want to do _more_ than look. It's like something in her called to him, ushering him in like a ship from the storm…or perhaps, it was a ship to the cliffs, bound for wreckage.

He leaned back in his chair a little, trying to distract his mind, clear it, from the tumoltous thoughts, waiting for the photographer to get set up on the lawn. He was alone at his patio table, but the girls, aside from Lila, had gathered together to titter recklessly a few tables behind him. The guys weren't sitting, they were on the basketball court trying to one up each other. He'd been invited of course, but his disposition didn't make for good sportsmanship.

_"Adrien is totally fuckable,"_ a girl's voice said a bit too loudly, and he automatically blushed, swiveling his head in that direction before they burst into laughter. They…they were talking about him? His Chat hearing was incredibly, and he'd have heard them no problem, but as Adiren it wasn't as honed. However, he _did_ have an edge over every human on the planet. If he wasn't focusing, he could drown out most things like a normal person, but now he wanted to know…what they were saying..

_"Of course he is! He has been for _years_." _Another girl said. It was, Victoria, he thought?

_"What do you think, Marinette?"_

His eyes widened, and his cheeks burned.

_"I d-d-d-don't want to talk a-about him when h-he's right there," _she hissed almost beyond his hearing.

His heart fell. Okay, well, he could respect that…despite being disappointed.

_"Another one of Paris' hotties? Chat Noir_," one of the foreign girls said. _"You guys are so lucky you get to see that fine piece of ass in action."_

_ "It's not his ass _I'm_ interested in_,_" _They all giggled incessantly. _"His leather doesn't leave much to the imagination."_

_"N-No, it doesn't," _Mari commented, and he held his breath, leaning further back in his chair.

_"Oh, a guy Mari _will_ talk about. Have you dreamed of those leather whips and chains too?" _Something was funny because they were silent and then burst into laughter again. Mari was probably blushing furiously.

_"I d-don't think there's whips involved,_" she squeaked. True. Whips didn't seem functional.

_"I bet he's a sweetheart in bed," _Victoria sighed wistfully. _"He's always so considerate and leaping in danger for people."_

_ "Booorrr-innng," _another girl said. _"He's a great hero, but I think he's a freak in the bedroom. Probably does the chains, whips, call me 'daddy' and let me dominate the fuck outta you_."

His eyes widened. Okay, that…was a bit much, and his face was enflamed. He…didn't…want to be called daddy, that was fur sure. Though, tying Mari up and teasing her body for hours sounded fun….having her at his mercy…He swallowed a moan, shaking his head to clear the intrusive image.

_"G-Guess we'll never know, huh?" _Mari said, her voice bordering on….sad? Regretful. He frowned. Was she upset because she'd pushed him away last night?

_"Oh, c'mon, you haven't even offered a speculation! At least play along…_he's_ not here_, _so you have no excuses, Dupain-Chain-me-up._" They all burst into laughter again, and the bluenette squealed.

He stifled his snort. Chat _was_ here…in spirit anyway.

_"O-Okay," _she sighed. _"I think he can probably have a gentle considerate side, but," _Her pause was killing him….he wanted to hear her say it…wanted to listen to her tone…he wanted to see if he could smell her response as heavy as he was breathing and his heart was pounding…He knew it was a stretch, but damned if he wasn't going to fuckin' try.

_"I think he might have an aggressive a-animal side that will pin you to the nearest wall, lift you up, and fuck you senseless," _she gasped, and he _heard _the pleasure in her voice.

_"Wow,_" the girls chorused. _"Don't stop there…I like your idea better…."_

Yes…by all means…keep going…even though I'm about to explode in my pants thinking about it…because _that's_ exactly what I wanted to do to you last night.

_"Then, w-when he's done unwinding your willpower, he'll take you to the bed, throw you down, pin your wrists…and…and…drive into you with…all that lust and dark …d-desire until you're a writhing mess beneath him…t-tugging on that thick golden hair, holding on f-for dear…life…until…"_

His cock was aching, his heart was racing, and he was leaking precum into his pants when the smell hit him. The problem? It was a cocktail of potent sexualized aroma…because all the women were aroused…which was the only reason he could scent it. His gasping groan was loud, but his body jerked…and his chair fell over.

***POV Change***

Her cheeks were dark scarlet, and her thighs were squeezed so tightly together that her knees were trembling, her lips spilling away without meaning to. "…t-tugging on that thick golden hair, holding on f-for dear…life…until…" She opened her mouth, a moan escaping, but she heard Adrien gasp, and then he was on the concrete, groaning.

_Everybody_ rushed to his side. Every girl was vying to be by his side, but Marinette's superior strength had her kneeling by his side, touching his chest, and cheek gently. "Oh, God, Adrien are you alright?"

His body twitched under her hand, and his face got that _annoying_ pained expression again…the one he kept getting when she was near. "G-God, anybody but you right now, Mari," he blurted, gasping, eyes wide, as he cradled the back of his head.

Oh. She felt…hurt? Angry? Embarrassed? She was sticking with angry, though. "Oh, fine," she bit out, standing in a huff, and he looked up at her, cringing, tearing his gaze away.

Her anger wavered a little when she realized he could see up the flowing dress skirt they'd outfitted her with at this angle, but she scoffed, stomping away. Fine, he didn't want her near him, she wouldn't come near him unless she had to! He was probably fine anyway….if he didn't want her help, she wouldn't offer it.

***That Evening***

She stared at the video again, shaking her head. She almost didn't recognize herself going down the runway. They'd completed their first international show to promote some of the new outfits, and she'd been told, _several_ times, not to forget her lip bite at the end. Apparently, it was a 'signature' now.

The crowd had gone wild, and she'd managed to keep her face perfectly poised in that mask of seduction and heat. How had she done it? She licked her lips smoothing her hands over her bare creamy thighs as she sat at the barstool, sipping at her third glass of champagne.

Her hair was pulled up in a bun, but thick trailing curls tickled her face and back, giving her a slight messy look to go with her 'style'. She just let them do their thing, and she enjoyed those few minutes on the runway when she could pretend she was an amazing superstar. She was confident, strong, self-assured, and she just didn't give a fuck….for like…two whole minutes. She was allowed to walk four outfits, so eight minutes. Now, she was back to Marinette status.

Her sequined dress was actually kind of itchy, clinging to her in every possible sense of the word, and it was blood red, matching the heels she was loathing at the moment. Hence, sitting, instead of up and gallivanting with the other women, who were on the prowl around the after party for sexy men, or so she'd heard.

"Snooze," Chloe's voice said softly, and the bluenette slid her gaze sideways. The blonde's hair was in a sideways looping dutch braid and her dress was royal blue to match her gorgeous eyes. It rode almost as high as Mari's, and she suspected Chloe was far more uncomfortable than she let on because she saw the discreet stray of the woman's digits to the high hem.

"That exciting, huh?" She smiled, tossing back the rest of her bubbling drink, coughing a little as she set the stemmed glass on the wooden surface.

"Like watching the maids clean at the hotel," she muttered, tossing herself into the seat next to the bluenette. She put her purse on the table, growling. "We need something stronger than that," she nodded at her drink and signaled the bartender. "You a whiskey, vodka, gin, or rum gal?" The blonde smiled, and Marinette flushed.

"Uh…?"

"Oh, right, I'm speaking to the virtuous one," she sighed, and gave her a look. "No offense," she muttered. "Time to live a little though, after all, 'Chain-me-up' is a pretty wicked nickname," she tried playfully, and Marinette actually laughed, her shoulders easing.

"Um, rum? I'll t-try the rum I guess," she said slyly. "Never thought we'd be here if you asked me five years ago," she admitted.

Chloe offered an easy shrug. "Glad to know I can surprise. Honestly, holding all that petulant anger just…" she deflated a little. "Made me feel so lonely. Sabrina was great, but even she had had enough after awhile. Plus, Ladybug put a lot of faith into me. It made me feel…"

"Trusted? Worthy?" She blurted out, gasping. "S-sorry."

Chloe shook her head, giving a tight smile. "You're fine. Yeah, worthy is fine. I didn't want to disappoint them and…I've never had that feeling in my life other than with my mother. Except with her, it was kind of toxic because the only way she approved was when I was snapping at people," she sighed. "When I didn't care what people thought, I could pretend I had this hard shell around me, but then Sabrina slowly helped me realize…Ladybug slowly helped me realize…it wasn't a hard shell," she breathed as the bartender came over. "Two doubles, rum, top shelf," she said firmly, and he scurried away.

Marinette wanted to say something, but the mayor's daughter continued. "It wasn't a hard shell, it was a suffocating cage that kept me from having a life…friends…happiness."

The bluenette surged forward without meaning to, wrapping her arms around the startled woman, who gave a nervous chuckle before brushing her off gently but firmly. "Still don't want all your _affection_ or anything," she said, and Mari grinned.

"Of course not," she replied almost too happily.

Their drinks came, and Chloe raised her glass. "Keep your throat open when you toss it back, it'll help. I'm sure you're good at that, Dupain-Chain-me-up," she winked throwing her drink back with ease, slamming the glass on the counter with ease.

She flushed at the implication, and her mouth flapped, but she stared at the twinkle in Chloe's eyes. The challenge…the playfulness. Okay. I'm a sexy superstar, and Chloe is my closest friend right now. _Unchained._ She reached down into the pit of her gut, and a smirk spread over her face, making the blonde's smile shine so much brighter when she realized that Marinette Dupain-Cheng…was going to play.

She tossed the shot back into her mouth.


	9. Take Any Part of Me

**Author Note:**

**Nymphadora, *giggles* I admit they'd be an awesome dynamic, and good to know there's more than two of us here…32, myself!**

**trying414, both these babies are idiots…they need to get in sync, they're aggravating me *twitches* …I'm sure it will happen though :P**

**Chapter Nine: Take Any Part of Me**

By the fourth shot….Marinette was unsteady on her stool, and the world was a _WEE_ bit slanted…and wobbling.

"You c-can drink a lot, Chloe," she hiccupped a bit, frowning. "I d-don't think my tummy will appreciate anymore though."

The blonde snickered, dropping her arms onto the bar before the laughter burst into an uncontrollable fit. "Y-Your face!"

The bluenette crossed her eyes, trying to see, and Chloe laughed harder. "What's wrong with my face?"

"It's YOURS!" she sputtered, erupting in more giggles, and Marinette didn't get it, but the sound made her snicker too, until they were both swaying on their stools, grinning wide, cheeks flush with liquid enhancement.

"I think I'd like Miss Chloe to join me on the dance floor," a husky voice commented. Through her wavering vision she was sure it was…Victor? Vincent? Vincenzo? It really didn't matter. Her gaze locked with her new cohort, and they burst out again in uncontained chortling.

"A-Are you mocking me?"

Chloe oozed from her seat, slipping from the stool with a relaxed fluid demeanor, wriggling her eyebrows. "No, 'course not," she giggled. "Just having some…" Her voice trailed off.

"FUN!" Marinette yelled in a shrill voice, and they both started laughing again.

"I can show you some fun," Luka commented softly, tugging on her elbow.

Her feet were unsteady, and she couldn't stop the string of giggles and snorts escaping her lips and nose. "F-F-Fun is relative," she pointed out, practically limp in his arms.

"Wow, Mari. You do know…there's sexy drunk and sloppy drunk, right?"

She tossed her head, which felt heavy, over her shoulder, but Chloe...was gone…she thought…maybe. She frowned, lifting the heavy globe to stare at him, grinning. "Yeah? So, does that mean sloppy isn't sexy?"

It was supposed to be funny, but she felt his reaction against her lower stomach and moaned. "You're definitely closer to _sloppy_ drunk than sexy drunk, but you're _always_ sexy, Mari," he groaned, sliding a hand over her shoulder, making the thin strap slide off, down her arm.

The bluenette tittered, and he drew her up in his arms, and he was so _hard_ against her. "Mmm, is that a weapon or are you happy to see me," she snorted, shaking with her own lame joke.

"So, happy," he grit out, as she rose up on the toes of her stilettos just to press into him as he gathered her up.

The music changed, and her eyes widened. "DANCE!"

He looked confused, but she yanked away, tugging on his arm, and it was by a sheer miracle she didn't fall on the floor. Then again, it was probably Luka's steady arms, guiding her across the room.

"I don't think this is a good—"

She shoved her backside into his hardness, and swayed, moaning. "Thinking is dumb," she moaned. His words stopped, and his fingers curled against her hips as she leaned her back more heavily into him.

"M-Mari," he gasped, and she smirked rolling her hips in a circular grind, teasing, delighting in his soft sounds and moans.

His fingers tugged down the other strap so her shoulders were bare, the top scoop hanging a little lower, and he pushed the short skirt up even higher, but the bluenette didn't care. He felt _so_ good pressed into her.

She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and he pulled her to him using his hands on her ass, fingers delving _under_ the dress, and she moaned. "Eager," she whispered, tsking.

"I'd crawl on my hands and knees to have you," he countered, strained, shoving into her.

Oh, my. Her floating mind thought that sounded like a delightful idea when a voice intruded on her cascading fantasy.

"Marinette?" Adrien's voice stung her inside, but she smirked anyway. She was drunk…sloppy drunk, _apparently_, and she was _unchained_. She turned to face him, her straps near her elbows, her hair coming undone, the scoop of her dress so low that her nipples could be exposed at any moment.

"Adrien?" Her reply was meant to be curt, short…brusque, but the edge of heat sneaking into her tone betrayed her as she noticed the muscle beneath his shirt. Betrayed her as she noticed the way his eyes drank in her body…

"Are y-you okay?"

Before the last word even left his lips she spun between the two boys, pressing her luscious ass into Adrien's cock….and her eyes widened. She hadn't expected to find him….so hard. Her back curved, tossing her head over his shoulder as she felt his fingers curling around her hips, pressing hard into her. Her moan was full, wanting…unbridled…

"M-Mari," he growled, the strain in his voice painful. "Are y-you.." He rubbed against her, but then pushed her backside enough to separate them, and she felt the effort it took him. "Drunk?"

The loss of his arousal against her body was devastating, and she frowned, stomping her foot, yanking free of his grasp. "So what if I am?" She whirled to face him, rocking so badly on her feet that Luka caught her, but Adrien had put his hands out to steady the woman. "You don't _want _me sober and you don't _want_ me drunk, so you can mind your own business," she yelled, hiccupping violently.

"M-Marinette th-that's not f-fair.." he tried and she waved her hands frantically, feeling the sting of tears.

"You sh-shovered..showed…shoved me away earlier wh-when I just wanted to help and now you want to p-pretend you care," a sniffle and another hiccup escaped. 'Bite me, Agreste."

His mouth worked furiously, but before any sound came out, the explosion rocked the room, and she fell backwards, gasping, world swimming in delightful relief…and chaotic spots.

***POV Change***

He watched her, carefully, from a distance. She was _drinking_ with Chloe. "What are you doing, Princess?" His tone was barely audible, but he moved closer, watching Luka approach the intoxicated woman.

The way he grabbed her…dragging her body into his...made Adrien _angry_. They moved to dance and watching her body grind against Luka's pushed him over the edge. He _had _to intervene.

When he reached them, Luka's hands had pushed her dress up so far to grip her firm backside that Adrien had the perfect view of her crimson thong. His inner beast snarled in displeasure. _MINE!_

He tried to sound reasonable…tried to keep his voice even. "Marinette?" She turned, and he could almost see her ample breasts spilling out of her dress, and he wanted to rush forward, licking the ivory expanse of skin, claiming every inch.

"Adrien?" Her voice was clipped, but something else undermined her irritation…she was….aroused, her eyes roaming his body as much as he was eyeing hers. Fuck.

"Are y-you okay?" There, he'd try for polite, friendly, but before the sentence escaped, her firm ass was pressed into his hard cock, and he jerked. Her spine bowed, her head over his shoulder as she released the sound of her pleasure at his state, and his hands gripped her hips, pushing further into her softness. Her ensuing moan was loud, natural…so…good…

God, this wasn't fair…God…if only he could shove her forward and bend her over the bar to take her fully….if only he could…fuck her properly..

He swallowed, rubbing into her a little more. He needed just a fraction of room to think, to keep from ravishing her in front of _everybody_.

"M-Mari," he growled, trying to keep himself under control. "Are y-you.." He rubbed against her once more before he had the strength to push her backside forward enough to allow him room to breathe. "Drunk?"

She stomped her foot, spinning on him. "So what if I am?" She rocked so badly that he reached to grab her, but Luka had it. "You don't _want _me sober and you don't _want_ me drunk, so you can mind your own business," she yelled, hiccupping violently.

"M-Marinette th-that's not f-fair.." he tried and she waved her hands frantically at him as his heart contracted. He _did_ want her. Why would she think that?

"You sh-shovered..showed…shoved me away earlier wh-when I just wanted to help and now you want to p-pretend you care," a sniffle and another hiccup escaped. 'Bite me, Agreste."

His mouth worked furiously, but before any sound came out, there was an explosion, and Adrien was knocked off his feet. Fire erupted along the wall to his right, and he gasped, trying to keep to his feet, wondering what an Akuma might be doing this far from home.

***One Hour Later***

"Ch-Chat," she struggled against his strong arms as he vaulted towards the mansion. "C-Could've gotten h-here myself," she slurred, blinking up at his four bright eyes.

"Yes, Princess," he bit out slowly. "I'm sure. Allow me to do my job, at least, and make sure," he growled, dropping onto her balcony with the bluenette in his arms. When he pushed through the doors, he dropped her onto her feet, and she staggered enough for him to grip her waist.

"I can do it," she snapped, but he didn't let go. She rotated in his grasp to face him, frowning. "You're still holding me," she complained, watching his eyes narrow.

"Fine," he snarled, releasing her, and she toppled backwards rapidly until she fell back against the bed, snorting.

Giggles erupting from her mouth, and she rolled onto the plush surface, cooing. "Mmm"

"First time drunk?"

"Shut up," she murmured, getting up on her knees to look at his form…which kept wavering from three to one.

He grinned a little and shook his head. "It would be amusing if you weren't willing to seduce every guy in your wake in the process," he pointed out.

Marinette stiffened, eyes widening. "I d-do not!" Her voice was angry now as she tried to get off the bed, staggering. "I have _very_ specific tastes," she snapped.

"Yeah, looks like it, models," his voice trailed off, staring at the far wall. His dig didn't sound malicious, but it hurt all the same.

"I am _not_ shallow!"

He sighed. "I didn't say that, Mari. You're drunk, you need to rest," he suggested.

"It's _your _fault," she spat, rubbing her face. "And _Adrien's!_"

His eyes looked at her now, brows shooting up. "The Agreste kid?"

She grimaced. "You….you both …just…" she growled and lunged forward, snagging her finger inside his belt, yanking him forward. "I c-can't pick," she snapped, crashing her mouth to his as she rose up on her knees.

He seemed surprised, which was nice, because her partner, the one she'd worked beside for so long…never seemed caught off guard by an advance like this. His claws dug into her hips, and she moaned loudly into his mouth, yanking harder.

Marinette used the unnatural strength she possessed to overwhelm him in his surprised state, and rolled, pinning him to the bed as she straddled the Parisian hero. She rocked her soaked panties against his hardness, and boy, was he…_hard_. They both moaned, his claws digging into the backs of her thighs as she picked up a frantic pace to keep that delicious friction she wanted so badly.

He felt good under her, the leather against her panties…how hard he was…his claws digging into her skin…the growls emanating from his throat as she rolled her body to incite pleasure in both of them.

"G-God," she cried out, arching her back, head lulling so she was looking behind her.

Chat shifted suddenly, and she gasped when he was on top, but he wasn't touching anymore. "P-P-Princess," he groaned painfully, wincing. "You're drunk, and as much as I want...you," he whispered, exhaling loudly. "I can't do it now."She frowned, feeling the ecstasy fading away to leave that frustrated knot in her navel and core. "Don't be upset, please…" his voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Get out," she screamed, watching him flinch. He was rejecting her, just because she'd rejected him! "GET OUT!" He scrambled towards the balcony as she removed a heel and threw it.

She wasn't even close as she slid to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. She supposed that was what she deserved. She shot him down so he shot her down. Maybe he had never really wanted her.

"Don't be sad, Marinette," Tikki cooed softly. "Maybe it's for the best?"

The bluenette shook her head, sitting in agonizing silence before a thought trickled in. "What d-did Chat always say about his mask and flirting? When I pointed out he must be a big flirt in civilian life…"

Tikki faltered, but cleared her throat. "He said he was actually shy, but putting on the mask made him feel free, and the risk of rejection wasn't so hurtful because it wasn't really…_him_ someone was rejecting."

She sniffled, nodding slowly. "O-Okay," she whimpered. Then, maybe she could take a leaf from Chat's book…just this once. "Spots on!"

***POV Change***

He emerged from his cold shower, toweling his hair slowly. It had helped, a little, but not as much as he'd hoped. The feel of her was still vivid, and he was aching to have her. The bluenette was slowly dwindling his control, and when he dropped the towel he was using for his golden locks, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Should I have called ahead of time?" Ladybug's voice was a tone he'd never heard before. It was deeper, seductive…thick…

"I..uh…you..what…" His mind was a fumbling blank staring at her, and she giggled, approaching slowly.

"So, cute," she whispered, tugging him in, and kissing his lips fiercely. He reacted, kissing her back just as eagerly, and his palms found her sides, the spandex smooth under his skin.

He frowned, tasting the liquor on her tongue, and he yanked free harshly. "L-Ladybug," he groaned, and she pushed him backwards so he fell on the bed. The towel came loose and her eyes widened, staring down at his….twitching, aching cock, and she blushed.

"My, my, big boy," she breathed, smirking. "_That's_ how you take on a superheroine," she said throatily, and he groaned before she was even over him, grinding herself against his bare member. She was _wet_ through her armor, and it just made it so much harder as she rode her hips above him, moaning, grunting, begging for more.

He n-needed space…geez-us…to think. "W-What about Chat? I thought…maybe you guys….had a thing," he whispered painfully as his hands stilled her with his powerful grip, and she scowled.

"Chat doesn't _want_ me," she snapped.

Surprise overtook his face, followed by confusion. "Wh-What would make you say that?"

"He_ j-just_…had his chance tonight and h-he didn't want me. He just made excuses," she sniffled, and Adrien's heart ramped up, staring at her. Mari…nette?

The glamour disintegrated, and he _saw_ her beneath the mask, beautiful eyes and delicate face puffy with her tears, and his breath hitched.

"Forget it," she whispered. "This was the dumbest idea, trying to be like Chat," she groaned. "S-Sorry, Adrien," she croaked.

"N-no! Wait..it's…" she was gone. He collapsed, naked, against his bed, erection jutting up horribly as he stared at the ceiling.

"Marinette?"

Plagg snorted. "Hindsight _sucks_, doesn't it?"


	10. Chain-me-up

**Author Note: I will respond to comments next chapter…so tired…night night…**

**Chapter Ten: Chain-me-up**

"Marinette," Tikki cooed softly, but the blue-haired girl still sneered.

"Oh, my, God, has your voice always been so shrill?" She cradled her head, the pounding inside violent as the waves continued to rock in a constant motion from one end to the other.

The kwami made an indignant sound, but snorted afterwards. "Someone has a hangover."

"Kiiiilll….meee…." The crimson being giggled and Mari winced, whining. "No more noise."

"You have to get up, eat something," she encouraged. "It'll help."

Someone banged on the door, and she snarled. "For the love of…" Her head was killing her, but she wrapped herself up in the blanket and trudged towards the door. "What?" She growled, throwing it open.

Adrien blinked at her, his wide green eyes surprised at her surly demeanor, and some of the grumpiness evaporated. "Just wanted to check on you after that gas explosion last night. I know Chat Noir showed up, oddly enough, but you seem to have disappeared."

Her eyes narrowed, teeth set on edge. Explosion? Right. "Chat didn't think I could make it home on my own, so he dropped me off," she grumbled honestly.

"So, Chat…was here?"

She blinked slowly. "J-just…uh…" her mind started racing, which did _not_ go well with the pounding sensation. "He dropped me off at the front door!"

His gaze was scrutinizing, and he peered at her up and down, swallowing audibly. Why did he seem so nervous? "I-uh-thought I heard you up late last night?"

She frowned, and the gesture alone made her face and skull protest, and she grunted. "No, idea," she muttered. "Can't really remember anything after Chat said I couldn't take care of myself," she said bitterly.

His shoulders seemed to relax. "Oh, okay. Well, you should get ready, we have a shoot in two hours. I'd suggest getting something for that headache," he nodded at her.

"H-How did you know?"

He chuckled. "Your nose keeps scrunching up and your eyes are all squinty like your brain hurts. It's cute, but you obviously have a hangover," he teased. "Four shots of rum might do that to you if it's your first time."

"Thanks," she muttered. "Know where I can get anything?"

"Chloe will probably have a supply," he suggested.

Marinette nodded and thanked him before he retreated.

"Yeah, Marinette, _four_ shots will do that to you," Tikki said sardonically.

Her tone was unusually and it made the bluenette frown. "Four shots? Why is four shots so important? Were you keeping track last night?"

Tikki sighed, rubbing her face. "Just take a shower."

***POV Change***

"Ladybug is in love with me," he whispered to the room, blinking.

"I think you mean _was_," Plagg cackled. "Remember?" He cleared his throat, using a mocking tone. "Is Marinette getting over me because she likes Chat?"

Adrien flinched. Oh, right. "Well, she obviously isn't _completely_ over me if she came to my room last night."

"After Chat rejected her."

He deflated, narrowing his eyes. "I did not reject her."

"You're missing the point."

"What _is_ your point," he growled, annoyed.

"She came to Adrien _after_ she tried to be with Chat. Now, both of you have upset her."

Adrien groaned. "W-well, I don't think she remembers the second part at least."

Plagg shook his head. "Kid, fire burns," he muttered, shoving a slice of cheese in his mouth as he drifted in a circle.

"What does _that_ mean!?"

Plagg shrugged innocently, snickering. "Just thought you should know since you're playing with it."

***POV Change***

Marinette was glad the pounding had subsided, and showering and eating had brought her back to life because the next photo shoot was supposed to take most of the day. She wasn't sure why, but she felt butterflies welling up in the pit of her stomach.

"Do you know what kind of shoot this is?" Marinette's voice was anxious as she tugged Chloe closer.

The blonde didn't look as good as Mari felt, and she groaned. "No, idea, I feel like I got hit with a truck," she muttered. "Then akumatized." She cringed. "Then hit by another truck."

Mari giggled softly, patting her shoulder. "I'm sorry you feel crappy, but I'm happy we had drinks together," she tried.

Chloe gave her a smile. "Yeah, it was okay.

She rolled her eyes, grinning as they exited the hall into the main portion of the building, and her face fell, along with her heart. "No-No," she whispered.

"Crap," Chloe murmured.

Lila was already shooting, and it…was…lingerie.

"Nope," Marinette said, eyes wide, back peddling rapidly.

Chloe was much quicker than she looked, grabbing her wrist. "You are _not _leaving me in this hellhole alone," she growled, yanking her forward.

"I _can't_ do lingerie, Chloe," she hissed. "Lila is _naked_," she growled. Okay, so the Italian beauty wasn't naked…but she might as well be. There was a lot of side boob, and her…unmentionables had the thinnest piece of fabric covering them. _All_ the guys were staring. Well, all but one.

"Look, the guys have their own side," Chloe commented. "You're fine. Plus, I thought you were Mademoiselle Chain-me-up," she teased.

Her heart was frantic in her chest as the blonde shoved her forward. "F-Fine, but if I puke it's on you."

She snorted. "I bet you I beat you to it," she groaned, touching her head.

***Wardrobe Change***

"C'mon, we're going together!"

Marinette groaned as they padded out of the room together. Chloe had a lacy two piece in purple, and Marinette had something similar in black. Her thong was riding up her _ass_, and she still couldn't figure out why women would willingly subject themselves to this. It felt awkward as she walked. Chloe didn't seem bothered.

"_Stop_, trying to pick your wedgie," she hissed, smacking at Mari's hands again, and the bluenette blushed.

"Feels so awkward," she countered, and looked at her bra. It was almost completely see through.

"Oh, look, Lila's flaunting, that's new," Chloe commented sarcastically.

The woman was laughing it up, leaning her body heavily into one of the other male models, garnering the attention of the men. She was practically shoving her cleavage in Adrien's face, and Marinette grit her teeth.

"Show off," she spat.

"Then show off better," the blonde retorted.

The comment surprised her. She stared up into Chloe's beautiful eyes, and saw the determination and encouragement, and it…astonished her.

"H-How do you suppose I manage that?"

The blonde smirked. "I'm _so_ glad you asked." She pulled her closer to the chaise that was on the set, and Marinette giggled, exhilarated to have a friend. "Hope you're fond of your nickname, because we're going to stick with it. Access that sex Goddess, and let me talk to the photographer really quick. I'll tell him we just want to try a practice run, and that since you're Gabriel's favorite sexpot, I think it'll be a good idea," she teased as Mari's face started to burn.

"O-Okay," she blinked, clearing her throat. Time to access her sex Goddess, she supposed. Her eyes slid sideways, and Luka was staring very intently at her, which just didn't make her feel any less nervous. In fact, her heart ramped up more. Then she looked towards Adrien, and despite Lila's best efforts, he was staring at _her_.

Oh, man, she'd totally rubbed up against him on the dance floor last night! Maybe he thought it was an open invitation? He _had_ come to her room this morning. She shook her head, no, he was just checking on her safety.

_I am a sexy superstar_. Nothing was happening. She looked at Adrien again, and his look was…not…innocent. His eyes were half-lidded, and it made the butterflies explode in her gut, heat gathering behind her navel. Oh, G-God.

She could do this. She was a sexpot, apparently. _Unchained._ She felt the confidence swelling in her chest. She could do it. Chloe was by her side. She wasn't alone anymore. She smirked, and tossed Adrien a look, so full of want, so full of need, and his mouth parted ever so slightly. She was sure it was to let out a gasp, and he licked his lips, which made her bite her own and moan.

His entire body stiffened, and his jaw clenched. He pushed through the group of people that were there, still clinging to Lila, and stalked towards her. Oh, God. Okay, her inner sex Goddess faltered.

"We're ready!" Chloe said excitedly, appearing to save her from….she wasn't sure what Adrien had in mind, but it didn't look…decent.

"W-What is that?" Her eyes widened at the length of metal chain in Chloe's hands, and she snickered.

"This is your chain, _Mistress_ Chain-me-up, and that's exactly what you're going to do!" She climbed up onto the chaise, and gestured for the blue haired girl to get behind her.

She got onto the plush surface, on her knees, and realized Chloe was waiting on her. To do what? She stared at the chain and her eyes widened before an evil grin spread across her face.

"Oh, such a naughty woman you are," she whispered huskily to Chloe, and she saw the blonde visibly shiver. Marinette looped the chain over one of the woman's shoulders, and across her body like a pageant belt before looping it around her waist and back up over the shoulder into her hands. She wrapped a portion around her own arm and slid her free hand to Chloe's hip, holding the chain wielding hand higher up so it could be seen.

"Ooo, guess nobodies interested in Lila anymore," she whispered under her breath, and Marinette stole a quick glance.

She snickered. "Now, toss your head back," she told the blonde. "Give us your best orgasm face Chloe," she teased, and was delighted she managed to make the woman blush. Chloe obliged though, and Mari put her face against her cheek, sticking out her tongue so it looked like she was licking her, but she kept a breath between them.

She heard the camera clicking rapidly as she held her arm in the air steady, the chain cool against her skin, and the photographer stuttered.

"J-J-Jesus, want to t-try something else? I'm happy to keep going."

"Mmm, want more Chloe?" She moaned as the blonde relaxed, and they both giggled softly.

"Mmm, maybe just one more," she gasped enthusiastically. "But I want to be on top," she growled playfully, and shifted, pushing Marinette to her back so her head was off the end, facing the camera. "Best orgasm face, my dear," she said playfully, straddling the bluenette's waist.

She smirked, throwing her head back further off the chaise, parting her lips, thinking about how good it would feel to have Chat's mouth on her body, and slid the hand with the chain still wrapped around it up Chloe's body to stop in the middle of her stomach for the contrast.

More clicking.

"I..uh….you guys c-can d-do more if you like," he whispered hoarsely.

Marinette giggled, lifting her head, but she looked sideways at Adrien, and he was trembling. He looked like he was holding himself back.

"Mm, I think you boys got enough of a show," Chloe said throatily. "I'm getting something to…_eat, _c'mon Mari," she tittered, pulling the blue-haired girl up. "Can't eat without you, can I?"

She blushed, scooting by the group of guys. "Mouths closed," she teased, and her eyes met Lila's livid stare.

"Cunt," she hissed under her breath.

"Bitch," she countered easily as the duo kept walking, giggling.

"That was fun," Chloe said softly.

"Yeah it was."

"And guess what?"

"What?"

"Neither of us threw up," she snickered.

***That Night***

She'd had to do her own set of photos without Chloe, but she'd managed well enough after relieving the tension with her blonde cohort.

"She has really come a long way," Marinette muttered.

"People can grow and change," Tikki nodded, whispering from her purse. "I'm glad you're not alone here."

She nodded slowly as she pushed into her room, exhausted. She'd been the last one to bed, and she was too tired to even turn the light on, which might have alerted her to his presence sooner, but someone grabbed her from behind when she neared the bed.

Marinette twisted and ducked under their arm, loosening their grasp on her shirt and kicked out, but he sidestepped and looped her thigh and picked her up instead, taking all of her leverage away, and then she was against the wall, staring into his dark green eyes.

"Geez, Chat, give me a heart attack will you!"

"No," he growled. "But I'm going to give you something else," he said thickly.

She realized he was between her thighs, and his erection was pressed firmly into her core. She swallowed, but he didn't move.

"D-Didn't we have this conversation?" God! NO! What are you saying?

He rocked this time, firmly, and she shuddered, moaning. "Tell me you don't want me and I'll leave Princess, but you'd better be pretty fucking convincing," his voice got dangerously low and his mouth was at her neck, nibbling, tasting….licking.

Oh, God. He thrust again, and her panties were already soaked as she looped her legs around his waist. Oh, God. She opened her mouth to tell him it was a bad idea, but that's not what came out. "I _want_ you so badly," she whispered.

His answering growl made her cry out, and he pinned her to the wall with just his hips, his claws ripping open her shirt. Her bra was next to suffer a horrible fate, but she barely noticed before his hot mouth was sucking on her aching nipple, hips rolling desperately into her.

She matched his frantic pace with her own, and her nails dug into his scalp, throwing her head back as the friction drove her higher, his mouth accelerating her climb exponentially. "G-God, don't stop," she keened, clawing at his head, and his mouth moved to her other nipple, torturing it with his tongue before nipping it a little hard as he smashed his hips into her again, and her back bowed. "F-Fuck," she whimpered, locking his head against her breast as he feasted on her sensitive flesh.

He growled, and the vibrations made her skin tingle, and he slammed into her again as she rocked against him, and the peak didn't exist anymore. She cried out his name, free falling into the waves of ecstasy.

They were moving. She wasn't sure when or how or why, but then she was actually falling. Chat threw her on the bed, and scooped up her torn shirt. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Can't fuck you in my armor, can I?" He held the fabric towards her face.

"O-Oh!" She blushed, licking her lips. "I-uh…I've never…been…"

His eyes widened, and his hand dropped a little. "Do you want to?"

She looked away, biting her lip.

"Dammit, Mari, stop doing that or I'm going to fuck you either way," he rasped and she quaked.

"Kitty likes that?" She tried to sound confident, as she looked at him slowly. Did she want to have sex with Chat? Who didn't, at least it wasn't a dressing room…

"It makes me want to ravish you _every_ time," he snarled.

She stared up into his eyes, drawing her lip slowly between her teeth. He groaned, shoving her backwards against the bed and climbed over her. He was tying the fabric roughly around her eyes, and she gasped.

"I didn't give my answer!"

His mouth was hot on her ear as his hands pinned her forearms to the bed. "We both know you did, but I'd be happy to hear you say it out loud, Princess," his tone wasn't playful, it was teasing, it wasn't the normal Chat she bantered with. It was primal, and it was needy…and she leaked more into her already sopping panties.

"I w-want you to fuck me," she breathed.

"Good girl," he praised in a deep tone before purring and shifting back. "Claws in!"

"Aggressive much," a voice said, and she assumed it was his kwami.

"Shut up," he growled.

"Not my fault you took this long to rut her," the being said flatly, and her cheeks lit up.

Chat's bare hands were even better caressing down her body until he yanked her pants and panties down in one fell swoop. She squeaked, and he tugged them off with her shoes and socks, listening to the items thump on the floor.

She felt him shifting and she assumed his clothes were going too, and he shoved her thighs further apart, nestling between them. When his length slid against her entrance and clit, her back automatically bowed, and her mouth parted to let out a loud pleased sound.

"F-Fuck that's so much better!"

He chuckled, hands on her hips, and his mouth found her ear once more. "Isn't it though?" He slid against her again, groaning, the head of his cock rubbing against her sensitive nub and she whined happily.

"N-Not so slow!"

"Mm, my Puurrincess is eager," he replied huskily, but he complied, repeatedly rolling his hips so his tip stimulated her clit and her legs locked around him, rocking up to meet his thrusts. Her eyes rolled back, and her nails dug into his back, clinging to him.

"M-Mari," he groaned. "Oh f-fuck," he growled, his rythym becoming a little more erratic and she knew he was going to cum, but she was right with him…so close…that..

"Chat!" She scraped her nails violently down his back as the next orgasm hit and she was vaguely aware of sticky hot fluid gushing onto her lower stomach as she gasped desperately for air.

"Y-You cum?" It was a dumb question.

"Y-Yeah," he rasped. "You're so damn wet," he moaned, panting.

"So, uh…" she swallowed, licking her lips. "That means you're done, right?" She thought she'd heard something about guys only being able to go…once….

He snorted, and made a sound. "Please," he groaned. "You'll be lucky if you can walk in the morning when I'm done." She wasn't sure the night would be that long, but his mouth touched hers as the surprised noise escaped, swallowing it as they kissed. His lips were frenzied, hungry, and her starving mouth wasn't any better as she ate away at him. Each pleased sound disappeared against his probing tongue, and she finally had to break free, gasping for air.

"G-God," she groaned, and then gasped again as he pressed himself against her entrance. "O-oh!"

He pushed in slowly, and it _hurt_, but he stopped every few seconds to let her wriggling settle down until he was fully inside of her. She panted, swallowing. He didn't move.

"Ch-Chat?"

"N-Need a s-second or I'm g-gonna cum right now," he grunted.

She gasped, moaning at his words, and flexed her core walls around his hardness and he hissed. "N-Not wise, Mari, hold still."

She blushed, but she wanted to test her luck. She clenched her walls around his cock again, squeezing, and he roared, pulling back and thrusting into her, _hard_.

"FUCK!" It hurt, but oddly, it felt _really_ good, and she screamed, half in pain, half in pleasure. It might be a long night after all…


	11. Life is Complete

**Author Note: Here ya go!**

**Emjrabbitwolf, it definitely sucks to be the responsible one, but somebody had to be, right?...right? Yes, he'll better understand his possessive jealousy over Mari, and we still have lots to go! Pregnancy is always a possibility *snickers* we'll see what happens! As far as their relationship and any demands that might happen and how things will progress *winks* I have some fun events in store…hope you enjoy (Chloe/Mari relationship is still cooking in my brain, so I really have no answer yet :P) and yes…I'm absolutely sure…Adrien has a picture or two of the bluenette…**

**Faefolk11, I'm glad I could surprise you! Yes, the tension was killing me too :P Yeah, I'm just dying for them to get in sync..**

**trying414, yes, one of them has the full perspective (YAY) and drunk Mari is **_**very**_** fun to write. Lol, as far as Mari figuring anything out…? *tosses a coin in the air, walking away, grinning***

**SiriusBlack1, aww, thank you! You're far too kind to an old woman, but I appreciate it! I'm glad you enjoy my overall work…hopefully this next chapter is good too ;)**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter Eleven: Life is Complete**

After his first thrust, she was still beneath him, not wanting to invoke his 'wrath' once more. What felt like an eternity passed, feeling his thick erection filling her up, listening to his strained pants as he tried to control himself, and the hammering of her own heart deafened her.

Finally, he pulled back gradually, and his agonizing slowness made her whimper, but he didn't change pace, withdrawing until just his tip was inside of her. "Tell me," he growled, his hot hands gripping her wide hips.

She frowned a little, wriggling her pelvis, endeavoring to get more of him inside of her, but he kept his position steady, using his grip on her body to his advantage, but she heard his groan.

"Tell you w-what, Chat?" She just wanted him to push inside of her again. Him lingering, just inside her entrance was making her head swim, and the ache was centering around it, threatening to pulsate through her until she went mad with want.

"What you want me to do," he whispered, his mouth descending to her collarbone.

Her face flared a bright shade of crimson. "I a-already told you."

Chat's breath trailed a shivering path over her collarbone until just the tip of his tongue drew a languid line over her nipple. Her eyes widened behind the makeshift mask, and she moaned, _trying _to buck her hips, to force him to be inside of her, but he didn't budge. She whimpered.

"Tell me," he commanded, and the force in his voice was exhilarating…intoxicating, and she found herself drowning in the need to oblige just to have him do exactly what he wanted her to utter. She _needed_ him. Every electrified inch of her skin was screaming for his attention…

The edge of his tongue treated her right nipple to a similar treatment, and her brain couldn't take it. She threw her head back, crying out in pleasure. "Please, G-God, Chat I want you to fuck me, so _badly_," she pleaded breathily, squirming.

He filled her to the brim, hard, fast, and fucking hell it was the most amazing sensation she'd ever experienced. A scream left her mouth, and he was quick to swallow it with his demanding kiss. He ravaged her lips, pulling back slowly again, and she whimpered against him.

"P-please," she whispered against his mouth, and she felt the smirk against hers.

He held himself still, and she felt like sobbing her frustration, her nails starting to scrape his back to _force_ him to do it, but he didn't seem the least bit fazed, even when she felt warm liquid on her pads.

He moaned, low, lingering, and breathily against her ear before releasing a feral growl. "O-One more time, Mari," he ordered.

The bluenette swallowed, the sweat already thick on her trembling body, just waiting for him to give her exactly what she wanted. She wanted him to slam inside of her. She wanted him to keep thrusting until the pleasure killed her so the ache would die, because the slow burn licking beneath her navel was maddening.

She panted, burying her fingers into his hair. "Please Chat," she groaned, licking her lips, and his fingers were trailing down her stomach as she spoke. So slow…lower….and he stopped until she opened her mouth again. "I want you to fuck me senseless, I've wanted you so badly for so long, please fuck me," she blurted out in a keening voice, and as she did, he thrust, sliding his thumb over her clit in tandem.

Her mind went blank. She couldn't have formed words again if she'd wanted to as the ecstasy burst across her body, eating greedily at her aching core. He didn't stop this time though, and she barely had time to draw in a surprised breath after her immediate _scream_ of pleasure because he was pounding into her quickly, growling above her quaking body.

His thumb tortured her clit, and tried to move her body with his pace, but she was going too high too fast. All she could do was wrap her arms around his body, and bury her face into his shoulder, clinging for dear life as their wild panting became cacophonous, and his arms pulled her tighter into him…giving another hard rock of his hips, sending them both over the edge as he cried out his release.

The world was gone, and she was riding the waves. She didn't realize he'd stopped until her lightheaded mind came down enough for her to draw in a much needed breath of air.

"G-God," she murmured, throat raw, mouth dry.

"Chat works fine," he growled playfully, face in the curve of her neck. His weight was against her, but it wasn't uncomfortable as she concentrated on the rapid pulsating of his heart through his chest against hers, their breathing loud, uneven.

Marinette's legs felt like jelly, and her entire body had an oddly lightly feel to it as she shifted under him. "S-silly kitty," she tried to tease back, but her voice sounded more breathless than anything.

He snorted. "Hope you're not exhausted already," he whispered, shifting his weight back off of her. "Because _I'm_ not," he growled, reaching down to grip her legs. This time, she heard the smirk in his voice. "How flexible are you, Princess?"

Her face flushed. She was _incredibly_ flexible, but she wasn't sure that was information Chat needed…or something she wanted to tell him with the promises in his voice. "A bit," she answered, "why?"

He sat back a little and pushed her knees up to her chest before leaning over her again, but now her…legs were hooked over his shoulders, and her mouth fell open wide at the new sensation it instilled in her. It was so incredibly _deep_, and his hands possessed her sides firmly.

"Ch-Chat," she moaned, flexing her walls around him again, and they both groaned.

"M-Mari," he warned in a trickling growl, and she felt the blush reach from her cheeks to her neck.

"S-Sorry," she whispered hoarsely, trying to thrust against him, but he held her still.

"Tsk, tsk, purrrincesss," he whispered, controlling her body with his strong grip. "I believe you need to tell me something first," he ordered, and this time she heard the excitement in his voice. He _loved_ hearing her beg for him, and honestly….it was making her _so_ wet that he got off on it. She felt confidence rising in her chest at the knowledge that her, Marinette, could make him this crazy…this needy…

She 'looked' at him best she could, and smirked slowly, licking her lips before she bit the lower one. "I want you to fuck me until I can _no longer stand_, Chat," she drew out his name in a moan and that was it. He came undone, which got _her _off, as he crashed into her body once more, relentlessly. This might be literal heaven…or it might be a lust filled nirvana, either way…

"Chat," she cried out. "D-don't stop!"

The next syllable snarled thickly from his lips shouldn't have made her body erupt the way it did, but…it drove her right over the edge…listening to the one…possessive word, claiming her for himself…even if it was just in the heat of _that_ moment…

"Mine!"

***POV Change***

Adrien smiled like an idiot. He couldn't help it. Being with Marinette had been exciting, and intoxicating…and he was sure nothing could ever compare to it. He'd wanted to be gentle, he really had, but…the animal in him, the one she poked, and prodded, took over the moment his hands were on her body.

She'd driven him insane for days, months, if he counted all those times in her little room, enduring the fleeting enraptures of her arousal when he toyed with her, but he _never_ could have anticipated it being as…heavenly as it was. Or intense.

"Tell me, Mari," Plagg's voice mocked, scoffing.

The model rolled his eyes, shifting his interlocked fingers behind his head. "Shut up, Plagg," he said gently. He was still smiling like an idiot. His kwami couldn't sour his mood, though he knew the teasing was lighthearted.

The cat snorted. "You better hope you don't have a shirtless shoot for awhile," he pressed further, gesturing.

Yeah, _that_ might actually be a problem. She'd clawed his back pretty well, and you could see some of the rake marks trailing towards the front over his ribcage. "Worth it," he sighed softly. "I think they'll heal before our next one," he frowned, trying to think of the schedule.

"So, you're not planning on rutting again?"

His brows shot up. "I mean…I w-was…just," he swallowed. He hadn't thought that far ahead, honestly, but _of course _he'd love to ravish her body again…and her mind…and her soul.

"Right, so, how are they supposed to heal?" Plagg cackled as he grimaced. Right. If he went again, and she was…this enthusiastic _every _time, well…

"I'll figure something out."

***Afternoon***

His eyes kept skirting to his immediate left. He couldn't help it. There she was, all smiles, relaxed, chatting it up with Chloe. They were sporting some of the actual Fall Collection today, ahead of the debut. Mari was in a pair of designer jeans that hugged every possible curve, or, that's what it felt like from his immovable position under the harsh lights. She was wearing a burgundy button up short sleeve blouse that flared near her hip line, and her soft suede boots went up to mid-calf. It was the most she'd worn for a shoot so far, so why was he more turned on than he'd ever been before? Especially since they'd….cum so many times together last night?

She tossed her head back, laughing softly at something, her long thick hair flowing freely down her back, and he just wanted to gather it between his fingers and kiss that infections smile. In fact, he was grinning, watching her, and Jacques made a loud noise, pulling his attention back.

"You're distracted today, Adrien," he commented, shaking his head. "I need you to focus on the camera."

His heart was hammering, and he licked his lips. "S-Sorry, just tired," he lied a little. He smoothed a hand down the front of his forest green sweater, clearing his throat.

"Let us try to get you relaxed, it will be less tedious," his long-time photographer suggested. "We need Chloe or Marinette, you work naturally best with them." He looked around, and Adrien's eyes widened. Oh, God, okay…"Chloe," Jacques called, gesturing the woman over.

She was sporting a milk chocolate fall style dress that flowed down to her knees as she approached. "Yes?"

"Adrien needs your company for a few minutes, you and-ah-Marinette!"

The bluenette looked at them, her eyes widening a little as she walked over gradually. She was hesitant…her walk so slow. However, he tried to stop the grin that threatened to take over when he realized it wasn't hesitation at all…her gait…was awkward, like she might be a tad…_sore_ in her legs.

"Y-you need me?" Her voice was tentative, the previous ease evaporating from her body now.

"Yes, you both, interact with Adrien, he's not giving me good shoots today."

Lila snorted. "I can help if you like," she offered, padding over. "Adrien and I get along famously."

Jacques gave a wave of his hand. "No, he is best with these two."

Adrien watched her eyes narrow, and she pursed her lips, crossing her arms. He grimaced.

Chloe looped her arms over both his and Mari's shoulders, putting herself between them. "Woe is life," she said dramatically. "Having to save the damsel in distress."

Marinette snorted, a smile slowly spreading over her face, and he saw the mischief in her eyes as she spied Chloe…what the…?

"Oh, but he _is_ such a _pretty_ damsel!" Marinette declared just as boisterously, spinning across the front of Chloe so she was in front of him. She pinched his cheeks lightly with her fingers, giving him the most serious face. "Do not fret dear damsel, we shall save you and _your_ photos. For we are the fiercest knights in all the realm!" She nodded firmly.

His lips twitched. The confidence oozing from her…the playfulness in her eyes…the sudden ease in her body. He had to find a way to thank Chloe for bringing the bluenette to life…because this was breathtaking in a way that just wasn't sexual, and his heart stammered in his chest.

He burst out laughing, and they followed suit. He tipped his head back a bit, feeling the warmth emanate through his chest.

"Better!"

Adrien's hands were moving, spinning her outwards, and she yelped in surprise before he pulled her firmly towards him again, her back hitting his chest as he tugged Chloe into his side, smiling at the blonde with all the brightness and sincerity he could muster as his arm slid around Mari's stomach, holding her against him.

"Beautiful!" The camera clicked, and he watched the rosy color dot his oldest friends face.

"You're incredible Chlo'," he whispered softly as he grinned. "Thanks," he tried, wanting her to know he appreciated her.

"Yeah, well, don't think we can save you _every_ time," she shot back, but there was no conviction in her tone, and he saw the smile.

Adrien's fingers curled, accidentally pinching the bluenette's side below her ribcage, and she squirmed violently against him. She erupted in a fit of giggles, yelping. "H-hey! Watch the hands," she shrieked playful.

"Oh-ho-ho," Adrien smirked, releasing Chloe as she laughed with her friend. "Is mademoiselle ticklish? She yelped again, trying to run, but he had her again, and his fingers tortured her ribs for just a few moments, watching the way her body writhed and she tried to defend her sides as she screeched, laughing helplessly.

Her elbow caught his gut, and he let out a breath, releasing her, but he chuckled.

"J-jerk," she teased, sticking her tongue out, and his heart soared at the sight. So carefree, so beautiful…

"Ah-ha," Chloe teased.

His eyebrows shot up, and he smirked, sliding a glance her way. "If I remember correctly…"

She backed up, eyes wide. "No-no-no, don't you dare think about it, Adrien!"

He surged forward, ducking as she threw a 'punch' his way to stop him, shoving his shoulder gently into her stomach before lifting her up completely over his shoulder. He pressed his arm across the back of her legs, pinning her dress to her skin gently to preserve her modesty as he spun swiftly in circles, her feet kicking as she squealed.

"I'm g-gonna kill you Agreste!" Chloe threatened as he grinned with her over his shoulder. Only the chorus of the bluenette's laughter was as sweet when the blonde squealed again, giggling in delight.

Well, if Chloe was able to make good on her threat..he'd die happy today. Light, filled with warmth…joy…and happy.


	12. I Only Wanted You

**Author Note: WARNING, chapter contains sexualized content, drug use, and assault. I don't condone the illegal behaviors, and encourage people to be responsible. Thanks.**

**Chapter Twelve: I Only Wanted You**

Marinette giggled, watching Adrien jostle with Chloe more as they wrapped up for the day. His eyes gave her a long sideways glance, and she smiled, the blush creeping into her cheeks. Her stomach contracted, and the butterflies tickled her stomach when he smiled back, bright, genuine.

Despite the nervous flutter, she still felt comfortable. She wasn't sure if it was the night of rough sex pounding away most of the pent of ache, or the fact Chloe was soothing her with her unlikely friendship, but she felt a little more confident as she held his gaze.

She didn't even trip when she walked back over to nudge the blonde woman. "They said we had some free time tonight," she cooed. "The other models said they wanted to try some of the hot spots around here, be my friend date?"

Chloe snorted. "_No_," she said rolling her eyes. "However, I'll definitely be your wing girl," she teased, alleviating the immediate rush of panic that filled the blue-haired girl's chest.

An arm looped over her shoulder, and a warm body pressed into her side, and her shoulders tensed when Luka spoke. "Wouldn't need a wing woman if you had an _actual_ date," he offered blatantly, and she looked away, flinching a little.

Luka had been persistent in getting a second encounter off and on since their rendezvous in the dressing room the first shoot, but as attractive as she found him, she wasn't sure she wanted to the same thing. He was expecting more than a hook-up anyway, and she _definitely_ couldn't offer it to him. Not when she felt so torn now between two other guys already.

Somebody growled, and she glanced up, startled. Everyone looked at Adrien, who wore a look of astonishment before clearing his throat. "S-sorry, trying to get a tickle out of my throat," he muttered, his mouth a tight line. She frowned because his eyes no longer held the happy light they were glistening with a few moments earlier, and her chest felt hollow.

"I d-don't know if I want an actual date," she whispered hoarsely.

Luka's body stiffened against her, and Chloe snagged her arm, pulling her free of his grip. "That's right, we like to keep our options _open_," she teased. "Why settle for one guy when we can hunt for the best of the pack," she giggled, and Marinette was thankful for the excuses.

Luka sighed, grumbling. "Whatever."

A black haired woman approached, and her green eyes glittered brightly. "May I come?"

"Victoria, right?" Marinette tried, hoping she wasn't making a fool of herself.

She smiled, nodding. "Yes, I'd like to come."

"Sure, the more the merrier," Chloe declared.

"You coming?" Victoria's eyes settled on Adrien.

"Agreste?"

The model hesitated, a strain hovering over his handsome features. "I'm supposed to do the run-through for my father tonight. Plus, I have to coordinate with Nathalie on our travel plans since tomorrow is our last day in London."

Their eyes locked, and he looked _pained_, but she couldn't really figure out why. It wasn't like not going out was going to be the end of the world for him, especially since they'd still have an opportunity to do so in the next two weeks while in Italy.

"M-Maybe next time?" He still looked pained, and she just wanted to chase the look from his eyes.

He tore his orbs from hers, and she made a small noise. "Y-yeah," he growled. "Next time."

***PARTY TIME***

It was harder going out than she'd expect. People _knew_ who she was.

"Dupain Chain-me-up!"

"Chloe Bourgeois!"

"There's Luka!"

"How come we don't get cool nicknames," Luka scoffed, joking.

"You can have mine," she shot back. Each time someone shouted it, her face burned more brightly than the last time. Plus, the pictures. Cameras flashing in her face every two steps as they tried to wrestle themselves into the night club. God, is this how Adrien had felt his whole life? It was _intrusive_, and annoying.

They managed to make it through the door, and the music was _loud_. It pulsated through the large building, vibrating her bones. "Whose idea was this again?" She rose her voice so they could hear her, and the group laughed.

Victoria leaned on Luka, tittering as they broke out of the hallway, and strobe lights were flickering, blaring rapidly. It was almost a relief the model was keeping his attention, but Andrew and Matthew weren't shy about hitting on her and Chloe either.

"Drinks first!" Chloe screeched. "Marinette will need it to let loose," she teased, and the bluenette rolled her eyes. Though, in reality, it was probably true.

"Not _four_ this time," she muttered. Apparently, four was an important number. Tikki had mentioned it….as a matter of fact…so had Adrien. She frowned. Had he been at the bar that night? How had he known it was four drinks?

"Okay, _three_," she breathed easily.

***Three...double shots….and 30 minutes later***

Okay, yup, she definitely got the appeal of this club thing now as she rocked her body to the erratic pulsating of the music. Techno? Rave? She wasn't sure what it was called, but it was fun! Chloe was rubbing her back against Marinette's rather enthusiastically, and it was making her laugh out loud as Matthew danced in front of her. Andrew was dancing with Chloe.

The affect of the lights mixed with those of the alcohol was a strange and enthralling experience as the world stripped down to wavering slow motion snippets, and she tipped her head back, swaying closing her eyes. It was _fun_ not to care…and let loose.

Somebody pressed into her front, and she snorted, feeling them grind into her. She gasped softly, but spun lazily around, using her backside instead, which put…Chloe rubbing against her front. She laughed harder. She was a Marinette sandwhich! It was the oddest feeling, but whoever was behind her was incredibly hard and man, it felt good.

His hands pushed her skirt up a few inches, and she covered his hands with her own to stop him before it went too high, but she didn't stop swaying her hips in the process, and he moaned.

Chloe tugged on her shoulders a little and she opened her eyes. She held a small green pill in her hand, offering it hesitantly. "Want some?"

She squinted at the medicine. She didn't recognize it. "What is it?"

Chloe looked a little embarrassed. "Ecstasy," she whispered as low as she could manage and still be heard. The bluenette's brows pulled together slowly. She didn't think Chloe would do drugs like that, but she shook her head.

"No, thanks, the alcohol is good enough!"

The blonde gave a firm nod before popping it into her mouth, and she returned to dancing with her partner. Some of her buzz had worn off, but Victoria emerged from the crushing crowd, bearing two drinks. She held one for Marinette, and the girl took it slowly, tossing it back. The black-haired beauty downed the other one and disappeared again, presumably to put the glasses away.

She realized somebody was still pressed into her ass, and she turned, staring up at Luka, blushing automatically. "Luka," she sighed.

He dragged her against him, and ground slowly, pulling a moan from her lips. "Mari," he countered, his eyes half lidded. He looked pretty drunk himself, and she put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself.

"You're drunk," she commented.

He nodded. "Probably, but so are you," he countered, thrusting again, and she quivered.

"Not as much as I was two minutes ago," she said honestly as Victoria appeared again, bearing more shots. What was this? She'd turned into a server now?

"We can fix that," he murmured, taking one of the offered shots, and tossing it in his mouth. He dipped her suddenly, and pressed their lips together, letting the hard liquor trickle into her surprised depths slowly.

It was…kind of hot, really, and she swallowed the 'offered' drink, but by the time it was gone, she was kissing him, and her arms were looping around his shoulders. He straightened them again, and he dragged her leg up over his hip so when he thrust she could feel it, gasping into his mouth.

Her head was starting to feel a little funny, and she didn't think it was the alcohol as she frowned, but each time he touched her, it was like a million tendrils of pleasure burst under his touch and she was moving against him again. It was almost euphoric.

Somebody bumped into them, and she gasped, stumbling. Chloe's arms snaked around her, catching her quicker than the bluenette could even react. Damn, when did Chloe get so fast?

"Hey! It's them!" Someone shouted, and everyone crushed in closer, suffocating her, but that was the least of her problems. Her body…was on fire. It was alive, and she just…she needed to rub against something. She just wanted to be touched.

"I feel funny," she blurted, even as the camera flashes started, and someone was videoing them.

"Time to scram," Andrew yelled, yanking Chloe, who pulled Marinette, and she grabbed Luka to add to the train as they shoved through the sea of people. However, there was too many people compared to them, and Chloe's fingers were slipping from her grasp.

"Chloe!" Her voice was panicked, but her grasp was gone, and she was being swallowed by a group of clubbers. They were pressing into her, flashing lights in her face, and she felt sick, disoriented.

Someone pinned her into a wall. "Chain-me-up, huh? Let's see how true that is," he groaned, pressing into her backside, and her mind registered 'oh, god, yes' when she knew, somewhere deep down, that was the wrong reaction. She couldn't get her brain to function properly.

It was too hot in there. He thrust against her again, pushing her skirt all the way up, and her body screamed 'yes-yes-yes'!

"No," she breathed out. There it was, the word she wanted to use. She wrapped her fingers around it, and she threw her head back, smashing it into his nose. He relinquished her, and she spun, but his backhand came just as swiftly, and she staggered, falling. She hit her head on something on the way down, and panted, stars dancing along her vision.

"I SAID BACK OFF!" Chloe's voice pulled her attention, and the crowd parted, and the man was yanked backwards suddenly. Luka and Andrew grabbed him and Chloe was twirling something around before she let it loop easily around her arm, dangling before she rushed forward. "Mari!"

"I'm fine," she grunted. "Is that a…yo-yo?"

Chloe frowned. "I tried to make sure my Queen Bee skills didn't at least go to waste. I carry a yo-yo in my purse for self-defense since a spinning top was my weapon when I was a heroine," she offered, pulling the bluenette to her feet.

"Wow, that's….smart, and easy. You're…awesome.." The world slanted, and she fell backwards, and her eyes widened. "MY PURSE!" Oh, God, Tikki! How had she left her purse unattended?

Chloe caught her. "I've got it, and fuck, you're heavy," she complained, her eyes widening. "Luka, get her, her heads bleeding."

She frowned. It was good that Chloe thought of it, but how could she have been so irresponsible. "I thought you were high," she breathed.

"Hearing you scream my name in fear sobered me up quickly," she said flippantly. She turned towards the crowd as Luka took over holding her. "You _are_ going to move and let us get her out of here, or you'll find out just how sharp a former Queen Bee's sting really is," she growled loudly.

Everybody moved. The bluenette smiled, letting her eyes flutter closed. Chloe was pretty awesome, actually.

News travelled at lightning speed. They weren't even done at the hospital when all of their phones were ringing. Gabriel was _pissed_ according to Nathalie. Trying to keep themselves out of trouble was part of their contract. No bad press, no causing problems, and they'd been involved in an 'altercation' that had wounded at least four other civilians. Apparently, Chloe punched two separate people to get to her, and Luka had decked another. Then there was the guy who grabbed her.

When they trudged into the mansion, Nathalie was waiting for them, and Adrien was standing firmly beside her, his mouth set in a hard line. He almost looked like his father. "Explain yourselves," she said.

Nobody offered to go first, but Mari rubbed her palms together excessively, avoiding looking directly at the blonde man. Plus, she was ashamed she had been taken by surprise. Something still felt odd about her body, she kept rubbing her palms together, just for the touch sensation. She wanted to be touched, she wanted to rub up against the blonde and have him right there.

"We didn't start it," Luka offered calmly.

"Of course not," Nathalie said dryly. "That's what they all say."

Chloe hissed. "It's true! We were minding our own business when people started to crush us, flashing cameras in our faces, so we _tried_ to leave and come back."

Marinette flinched, rubbing her hands against her hips. Mmm, that felt good.

"And?"

Andrew piped up this time. "We got separated, and some of the patrons got rough with two of the girls."

She saw Adrien stiffened more from the corner of her eye and it made her stomach hurt. She rubbed her belly a little and quivered, swallowing. That felt good too…God..

"Who was roughed up? Anybody injured?" Nathalie's tone softened a fraction, but to be fair, it probably should have been her first question in the first place if she knew there was an altercation.

"Chloe and Marinette," Luka said slowly, tightly.

"We're fine," Mari whispered, not wanting to be prodding. She wasn't traumatized in any sense, but she felt guilty about letting things get out of hand. Her palms rubbed back to her hips and she shivered again. Would Adrien fuck her if she jumped on him?

The blonde was moving, and he grabbed her chin. She wasn't sure how he knew, maybe it was because she wouldn't look at him, or kept shifting her face away, but he turned her head almost too forcefully, and she winced.

His jaw tightened when he looked at her, and she could tell he was angry. Marinette had a cut from her left eyebrow well into her hairline, and although she didn't need stitches, it was _ugly_. A bruise had already started to form around it, and she had a black eye already…or purple eye really.

"How about you Chloe?" Adrien spat, pushing away from the bluenette to face the blonde. He studied her face. "Let me see your arms." She hesitated, and he snarled, his voice barking. "NOW!"

The blonde jumped and she took her light leather jacket off, and there were bruise marks all down the sides of both arms. Wow…what happened? She was concerned…but the authority in Adrien's normally gentle voice made things low in her body tighten, and she moaned…out loud.

Everybody shifted to look at her, surprised. Even _she_ was surprised. "S-Sorry," she stammered, appalled. "I d-don't know what's wrong with me," she stated, rubbing her palms against her hips and up her belly, over her arms and down to her hips again.

Adrien stomped to her again, and she flinched under his tangible wrath, and he gripped her face again, tipping it up so she was blinking. "Your…you're high?" His voice was a breathy disbelief, and he looked disgusted, but her heart contracted.

"NO!" she screeched. "I didn't take _anything_," she said adamantly.

"Mari," he bit out, slowly. "Your pupils are _dilated_ well beyond a normal level, especially in this light."

"But..I-I didn't! I swear!"

Chloe nodded. "I saw someone offer her some drugs," she skirted easily. "She said no. She was firm about it."

"Someone gave you some without knowing then?" Now his anger reached a new level, and she shrunk away.

"I w-was careful…I didn't…I didn't take a drink from anybody I d-didn't know!" She swayed, feeling sick.

Adrien caught her, and he sighed. "Can you handle this Nathalie? I'm getting her to bed at least. She's not much use in her condition anyway."

"Of course," she replied calmly.

Marinette frowned, and he lifted her up with ease, carrying her up the stairs to her room. He managed to hold her with one arm and push the door with the other.

"Mm, you're strong," she cooed. His chest felt good pressed against body, and she wanted to know what it would feel like with less layers.

He stiffened a bit before setting her on the edge of the bed, gripping her chin for the third time, but he was gentle now. "Does it hurt?"

"Nope," she giggled, looking up at him, her head lulling. "You're in my room."

He frowned, quirking a brow. "Yes?"

"Things happen in rooms," she said slowly, pushing her hands up the front of his shirt, and she moaned, feeling his hard abs under her fingers. It sent electric shocks through her entire system and she needed _more._ The bluenette surged upwards, sliding her body up along his as she stood, and she cried out, grabbing his head to kiss him.

He moaned when she rubbed up against him, but when her lips tried to meet his, he pushed her back, holding her firmly. "G-God Mari, what are you doing?"

"Mmm, looks like I'm trying to make out with you, but then that would probably lead to a lot of skin contact and fucking and I just.." she squirmed, rubbing her palms together. "Really…really need to touch you," she whispered, trying to push forward again, but he stopped her.

"It's the drugs," he whispered.

"Oh? It feels good when I'm touching you, but this is irritating," she gestured at his ability to keep their bodies apart. "I want to rub all over you and make those sounds and listen to you make sounds," she bit her lip, "please, Adrien?"

His body shuddered, and she grinned. "Oh, another man who likes the Mari lip bite," she teased. "I have a lover that likes it a lot," she whispered conspiratorially, and he flinched. "Wish I knew how to get a hold of him…because if you're not going to fuck me…"

Adrien frowned. "If he has any decency, as much as he finds you desirable, I'm sure, he'd still restrain himself for your dignity."

She pouted. "Fine, betcha _Luka_ would have me," she giggled. "He has before."

His grip slacked on her shoulders, and she surged forward, rubbing against him, releasing a pleased sound. "God you feel good," she keened, but he wasn't moving, and she frowned. "What's wrong? Aren't I pretty?"

"You fucked Luka?"

Her head suddenly hurt. "N-no," she offered slowly. "Though he tried, I told him I wasn't ready. He was very persistent though and I was…in a state….so he…"

Adrien's jaw worked feverishly. "He _what_ Mari?"

She didn't want to say the words. For some reason, Adrien seemed far more upset than he should have been. "He decided he wanted to give me an orgasm, so…he did…with …his…" She cringed.

"His mouth." Adrien finished brusquely.

She nodded. "Y-Yeah…"

"When did this delightful event happen?"

"It was the first shoot we had, he caught me in a weak moment," she whispered, swallowing. The need to rub against him was fading. Instead, his anger was killing her resolve, and she just felt guilt and shame.

"A weak moment?" He laughed, but it was short, and harsh. "I'm sure," he spat. "You throw yourself at every guy now, and he caught _you_ in a weak moment?"

Okay, well, that just made her angry. "I do _not_ throw myself at every guy! I just do what the fuck I'm told to do! I didn't even want to be here in the first place! I didn't really want Luka! I wanted…." Her shouting died.

"Wanted what, Mari?" He stared, angry. "What!?"

His snarl made her jump, and she grit her teeth. "I wanted _you_, you prick! That swimsuit shot had me all worked up because I've been dreaming of you for years, and you were so close and I was in a fuckin' dumbass knot of wet ache, and yeah, maybe Luka took some advantage, but I'm not going to make any excuses or keep explaining myself to a _man_ who has _no_ business in my sex life in the first place!" He faltered, and it instilled her with more confidence. "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

It was his turn to look stunned, but she was shoving him with _all _of her might, channeling her Ladybug strength, and he staggered in his surprise. "M-Mari.."

"NO! Too late for fucking hindsight and apologies! I'm just a whore that throws myself at _every_ guy," she spat and gave him another violent shove, this time, it was out the door before she slammed and locked it. She pressed her back into the barrier and the anger turned rapidly to tears as she slid down to her butt, sobbing.


	13. My Possession

**Author Note: Review comments will go AFTER the chapter from now on…I realized some people may **_**not**_** want to scroll through them to get to the story (even though I try to be brief) so it makes more sense this way. Duh. Silly me! So, yeah, replies are at the bottom! Seriously…it was supposed to be JUST a talk…I SWEAR…on my life…Chat was supposed to have more willpower…it just…didn't…work out that way…and I let my chapters evolve the way my brain wants them to AS I GO…so here you go!**

**Chapter Thirteen: My Possession**

Adrien pressed his hands flat against the barrier, listening to her sobs, and his digits turned to fists as he berated himself for releasing the rash words without thinking. He _did not_ think Marinette _threw_ herself at every guy that came her way. _Just Luka_. His mind mocked.

He shook his head, angry, unable to think beyond the level of anger and jealousy causing the whirlwind of panic dominating his expansive chest. Someone had drugged _his_ Princess. That was priority number one. Something he could handle. Something he could _solve._ From there, he'd move slowly, but surely, through the complex sticky strings created by their unusual relationship.

The blonde growled furiously beneath his breath as he trotted back down the stairs towards the others, who were still standing under Nathalie's scrutiny. "Did you figure anything useful out?" His voice was scathing as he called out to the woman, but if she took his remark personally, her face didn't reflect her displeasure.

"We're piecing together the night," she offered calmly.

"I'm only asking nicely once," he snarled as he came to stop in front of the five models. "You _don't_ want me to ask more than that," he warned, eyeing each of them slowly. "Who the _fuck_ slipped Marinette the drugs?"

He knew it was one of them since the girl was sure she didn't take a drink from a stranger. She hadn't said anything about leaving her drink unattended, but he'd get to that if he needed to go that route. Something in his gut was telling him the culprit was in front of him though.

Silence. His eyes flicked to Chloe, though he was almost certain _she_ wasn't the one who'd done it. "What?" Her voice was indignant. "I didn't slip her a damn thing," she snapped. "I wanted her loose, not vulnerable! I would _not_ give her something without her knowing it. That's a set-up for trouble. We agreed on _three_ shots," she explained. "Four was overboard for her last time."

"Fine," he bit out and jerked his head. "Go to bed." She opened her mouth, as if to argue, but he backed her down with a single look, watching the fire in her eyes dwindle to an icy coated fear. She _ran_.

He looked at Andrew, Matthew, Luka, and Victoria. The only one left that he knew fairly well was Luka, so he stared at _him_ next. "I wouldn't do _anything_ to hurt Mari," he said defensively. "She did her three shots with Chloe, then they were having fun dancing together with the guys," he nodded at Matthew and Andrew. "After a bit, I worked up the nerve to join her," he explained. "Victoria brought more shots, so she did another, and then…someone offered her some ecstasy and she declined."

Adrien cringed, his teeth grinding. Ecstasy? Is that what she was on? It might explain her behavior…

"Then we got a little close and she told me I was drunk, and I said yeah but you're drunk too, and she said she wasn't nearly as drunk as she was a few minutes earlier so we _shared_ another shot that Victoria brought us," he breathed.

Adrien fought through Luka's entire declaration to keep his face calm. He wanted to _punch_ Luka in his pretty face.

"We danced for awhile after that, _enjoying ourselves_," he admitted, and the blonde could _swear_ the bastard was dragging it out _just_ to piss him off. "Someone bumped into us, then there were shouts that called us out by name, so we decided to make a run for it. I guess Chloe yanked Mari, and she pulled me so we were in a line, but there were so many people that they managed to crowd and separate us."

His fingers curled into fists. "All the men can go their rooms. Victoria go with Nathalie," he growled, and the black-haired girl looked surprised. "Unless, anyone wants to counter Luka's general version of the night?" The two remaining men shook their heads, no. "Then, Victoria, _you_ are the only one who gave Marinette a drink, so you can explain to Nathalie why we should believe you didn't drug a fellow co-worker," he bit out slowly. "I'm turning in, too, Nathalie," he muttered between his clenched teeth.

"Of course, Adrien."

When he reached his bed, he flopped on it, trying to relinquish the anger, and he grabbed a pillow, pressing it against his face, snarling loudly. "I'm such an idiot!"

"I knew that already, but why don't you fill me in?"

Adrien growled against the plush material.

"Hm, let me translate." The kwami started to laugh. "You didn't think before acting and…or speaking?"

He tossed the pillow, flinging an arm over his forehead, his livid nature still coursing beneath the surface. "Marinette told me she let Luka…" he started growling low in his throat before he could finish, the sound getting undeniably loud.

"Calm, kitten. Had sex?"

"NO!" He sat up sharply, glowering at the cat being, and Plagg actually shifted back a little. "They just…he just….did things, okay?"

Destruction nodded a little. "Okay, kid. So, then what?"

"I told her she throws herself at every guy, and she yelled at me about how she hadn't really wanted Luka…she had wanted…" he trailed off.

"You, Adrien. She wants you. Haven't we been over hindsight?"

"Yeah, well, she's pissed now, shoved me out. I tried to apologize she said it was too late because she was just a whore who throws herself at men," he sighed.

Plagg snorted, erupting with laughter. "You called _Ladybug_ a whore?" More delirious cackling, and Adrien threw the pillow, snarling viciously. He caught the kwami by surprise, and he went flying. Adrien was shocked, he didn't _actually_ expect to hit the ancient. Plagg was _always _ready.

"Hey!"

"I'm so sorry, Plagg!" His eyes widened as he got up from the bed. "Are you alright!?"

He moved around the bed, and the pillow hit his face, knocking him clear off his feet, and Plagg was snorting, chortling uncontrollably. "Better than you! I didn't call my love a floozy!"

Adrien groaned, rubbing his jaw. Damn. Who knew Plagg had that much physical power in his tiny body? "I don't know what to do…"

"Go check on her."

"She's pissed at me," he groaned.

"Not you, Chat." Plagg made an exasperated sound.

"Wouldn't it be suspicious if I show up as Chat to check on her when she's upset?"

Plagg groaned, shaking his oversized head. "Wouldn't it be suspicious not to visit her after spending several hours that same morning rutting? Or, do you want to be _that_ guy and 'not call'?" The kwami quirked his brows.

"Oh, right. You're a genius!"

"Can I get that in writing?"

"No time, Plagg-"

"Wait, I just want one slice of—!"

"Claws out!"

***20 minutes later***

Chat dropped onto her balcony with stealth precision. He'd sat above her balcony for a little while, listening to the shower run. He wanted to give her a bit of privacy right now. After all, _he'd_ upset her…she'd been assaulted…someone drugged her without consent…she deserved some privacy. He waited a few extra minutes after the water stopped before descending.

The light from the bathroom filtered into the main part of the room, but it was still mostly dark, and she padded out in just a towel. His inner animal growled with pleasure, and his claws dug into the hard surface beneath him, heat exploding through his body, hardening his cock at the thought of fucking her again.

_No_. He was here to comfort her. No fucking involved. His ears drooped a little, but she gasped, garnering his attention.

"Chat?"

"Evening, Puurrincess," he purred softly, despite the anger and guilt boiling inside, pushing through the open balcony door. He could see, even in the dark, that her eyes were a little red from crying, and the bruise around her eye was growing. His jaw clenched. "What happened to your face, Mari?"

Her face went emotionless, and it made his heart stop in his chest. _Never_, had he seen that blank look on her face before. "Nothing, I'm fine," she offered easily.

"It's not nothing," he murmured, reaching up to let his fingers trail the air around the injured areas. "Someone hit you?"

She gripped his hand suddenly, an unnatural strength beneath her slender fingers, staring up into his eyes. "I'm okay," she whispered softly, and she licked her lips, biting the bottom one slowly.

Oh, shit. Her mouth pressed against his, and he moaned, claws automatically gathering her hips against him as they ground in almost perfect rhythm. Her groans of mounting ecstasy made it hard to think as her nails bit against the shoulders of his armor, and she was keening desperately.

He could taste the alcohol on her breath, which gave him some resolve, albeit, not much, and he managed to push her back at arm's length, gasping, sputtering. "Marinette," he whispered thickly around his obvious arousal. "I w-want to know what's wrong. What are you doing?"

Her eyes darkened, lids fluttering half closed, and she bit her lip again, making his body quiver with need in a way he couldn't ever comprehend. "_Throwing_ myself at you. Don't like it kitty?"

Her words stung _and_ enticed, and God, was he fucking torn. "M-Marinette," he breathed. "I c-can taste the liquor on your tongue," he tried reasonably. He wouldn't have knowledge of the drugs. He was there to make her feel better…to talk to her…but he was slowly drowning. He was a _slave_ to her, but he was _trying_…he just wasn't strong against her…

She giggled softly. "Okay?" Her reply was flippant as her orbs raked down his body with heated intent before flicking up to his face. "I think we've made it _very_ clear, what I'm willing to do with you sober, so why does drunk matter?"

Uh…

She saw his hesitation, and as a determined 'warrior,' took full advantage. The bluenette shoved her elbows into the bends of his arms, forcing him to release her, and she tore her towel off, surging forward. She pressed her nude form into him, and the heat radiating from her body alone made his eyes roll, a growl trickling free.

Her arms looped his shoulders, and she hopped, using the strength he knew she secretly possessed, to latch onto his body with her legs. She slid her sopping core up against his hardness, and he cried out with pleasure. Chat skimmed his palms up her back and fell onto the edge of the bed, holding her. Marinette rocked firmly against him, and he hissed, tossing his head back in ecstasy.

"Kitty's mouth says no," she moaned thickly, licking the length of his cheek from jaw to temple before rocking again, making them both pant and moan. "Mm, but his body says yes. Which is it, Chat?"

Uh….

His claws dug into her hips as she thrust again, and his control was rapidly dissipating. He should _not_ sleep with her in this state. It was despicable, immoral, wrong…

Her teeth bit his ear, sharp, unyielding, and he snarled a little. "Fuck me _now_ Chat," she commanded, her voice low, dark, and sensual. "I want you so bad."

His stomach was a tightly knotted ball of yarn that came unraveled, his hips shoving back against her as she rocked, and Mari cried out before it tapered into excited squeals and giggles. God, yes, this…this is what he wanted. He was awful, and he knew it, but…he _couldn't_ resist her. His lust, his animal, roaring for more.

He flipped them around so he could be on top, rubbing against her soaking slit over and over, listening, watching the way her body writhed and face contorted with the pleasure.

"Mm, Ch-Chat!" Marinette squealed, moaning her appreciation, "M-More! Touch me _everywhere!"_

"F-Fuckin' hell," he rumbled, shoving down her body, his tongue tasting her skin as it played through the valley of her ample breasts. His hands drifted along her knees, up her inner thighs, squeezing. He thrust his hips forcefully, again, and her back left the bed, allowing his mouth delightful access to those beautiful breasts.

His lust possessed him, teeth tearing gently into the soft tissue from the inner swell and she shrieked her approval, nails raking along his hair enough to sting, and he was losing his mind along the currents of her blissful body and euphoric sounds. Not to mention his own intensifying ache.

He moved his mouth in a trail of hot want and aching desire down her body until he'd oozed gracefully off the bed onto his knees, pulling her aggressively towards the edge. Her squeals and shrieks of delight made him groan in nigh pain, and he _shoved _her knees apart.

"Mine," he growled angrily, throatily, possessively. Tongue lashing out to draw across her dripping folds, and she cried out gleefully.

"Oh, G-God, yes!" Her legs endeavored to wrap around his head, but he caught them, forcing her knees to the bed, pinning them. Tasting her sweet juices bursting along his tongue teased and intoxicated Chat's senses, and he moaned.

"So delicious," he whispered.

"Marinette?"

Some of the heat drained from his body and was replaced immediately by ice with the sound of Luka's voice at the door. The girl on the bed froze too, and she looked, panicked in the direction of the man's calling.

"L-Luka?" Her voice was weak, and Chat let a smirk slowly dominate his face.

"A-Are you okay, Mari? You sound winded."

Chat licked her again, surprising her, and she squeaked, groaning loudly. Her fingers tried to push his head back, but he ducked in lower.

"J-Just tired," she called desperately, panting. "Y-you should go to sleep L-Luka."

Chat sucked her delicious clit into his mouth, rolling it slowly, and she moaned loudly, gripping his skull instead to press him harder, greedily against her, so tightly he couldn't really breathe, but he was more than happy to oblige.

"Uh—" Luka's voice dropped to a loud whisper. "Are you masturbating Marinette?"

Chat grinned, torturing her sensitive nub in his mouth, slow, drawn out suckles, until his tongue would dart out, flicking over it with deliberate pressure. God, her trembling thighs were heavenly, and his hips bucked a little in reflex.

Her ensuing moans and gasps were confirmation enough for the musician, and the bluenette seemed to lose her ability to talk in a functional way, instead settling for 'f-fuck' and 'oh, G-God' instead of answering him.

"It would probably be so much better with a partner," he groaned through the door, and anger welled up in Chat's chest. "Want a hand? Or a mouth?"

The growl pulled free without him meaning to, and the vibrations directly against her sensitive core must have sent her over the edge, because her spine curved, her body leaving the bed. Her fingers scrambled desperately at his scalp and she screamed _his_ name…

" YES! F-FUCK CHA-ADRIEN!"

_That_ sent him almost completely over the edge.

"Agreste?" Luka sounded angry now, and Chat's chest puffed out as he smirked. _Yeah, right here, asshole._

He released her sensitive nub, growling under his breath. "Might want to tell him you're alone, Princess."

She looked absolutely panicked at his words as she came down from her pleasure high, and he would have barked out with laughter, but he didn't want to give away his presence. He offered her a less dark and sensual grin, going with one of the large goofy ones.

Her responding smile made his heart ache. "A-Adrien isn't here Luka, I j-just…was…"

"Fantasizing?" His voice sounded tight, hurt, even, and Chat felt smug.

Her face flushed even brighter beneath her exertion, and the feline smirked, crawling with languid motion over her, and fuck, the way her eyes darkened and the smell of her intensifying arousal as she watched his teasing just made matters worse.

"Y-Yes," she called as Chat placed a palm on either side of her head, licking the salt along her jaw from her sweat.

"We can do more than fantasize together, Marinette," he tried through the door, and Chat felt his eyes narrow. He felt his possessive side overtaking his rational thought…or what was left of the tatters of it in any event.

"Mine," he started to growl, pulling one of her legs up around his hip, rubbing against her so she gasped. He put his lips to her ear, grunting. "You're _mine_," he whispered darkly. "_Not_ Luka's."

She nodded vigorously, almost as if she were afraid to open her mouth, unable to trust her voice, but when she did, it squeaked a little under the guise of her whisper. "Y-yours, Chat."

"Good, girl," he commended. "Tell him to _fuck_ off." His hands squeezed her sides, and her body quivered beneath him. His voice got as low as it could possibly go as he uttered the next words into her ear. "You're _mine_, and I _don't_ share." She cried out softly, and her scent dominated his nose, coating his tongue. He could taste her fresh wave of arousal in the air, and he smirked. "It seems Princess _likes _to be possessed, oui?" He lifted his head to stare down into her eyes.

"Marinette?"

Her bluebell orbs were wide, but they were full of excitement, sparkling with heat, and it was then….Chat noticed…her pupils weren't as large as they had been when he'd looked at her downstairs. Had…she not been…under any abnormal affects this whole time? Was this…just Marinette…wanting _him_?

She licked her lips, nodding at his question, biting her lip, and he promptly squeezed her jaw to make her stop, jerking his head towards the door. If she kept it up, he'd fuck her well before she answered Luka.

"O-OH! I-I-I…I'm going to bed Luka, please…just..leave me alone."

His ears swiveled towards the door, listening even as his intense eyes studied her gorgeous face, hating the ugly bruises blossoming on her porcelain skin. It didn't make her less beautiful, it was just a reminder that _someone_ had touched what was _his_. _Hurt_ what was his. That would need to be rectified.

He heard Luka's footsteps, albeit, slow, retreating. He'd managed to recover enough sanity to open his mouth and reassert some semblance of control. "Why were you crying?"

She blinked, frowning. She tried to rock her hips to distract him, but his hands were already on her hips to control her, and the slow knowing smirk danced over his face. _He_ had control now. "Tsk, tsk," he chided. "I asked Princess a question and she tries to distract me. Maybe we'll come up with a…" his eyes glinted darkly, "fun punishment system."

Her mouth fell open, eyes widening, and he chuckled. "I got into a fight with Adrien!"

His laughter died, mouth forming a hard line. "Over what?"

"He…he…just, made me feel like a…" she swallowed audibly, and his heart contracted a little, killing some of his resolve.

_Just say it…please…_

"He made me feel _easy_."

Chat growled, he wasn't sure why, he couldn't help it. "He's an idiot," he whispered as he looked away.

She gave a sharp shake of her head. "No! I mean, yes, he is...but Adrien is kind, and sweet, and…" She blushed, shrugging.

"He's the boy you like? You mentioned him the night you were drunk and I brought you here. You said it was his fault, and mine that you're always so worked up." A smile graced his lips.

She squeaked, eyes widening again, but she took a deep breath and nodded. "Y-yes," she admitted. "I've been in love…or…infatuated with him for as long as I've known him."

Chat clenched his jaw. "Is that why you chose to scream his name instead of mine, Princess?"

"Oh! I just…thought…screaming any name but yours would be…less suspicious…and…" she blushed furiously, nodding. "His was the first that came to mind."

Reasonable. _Why are you jealous of yourself, now? _His claws skimmed up her flesh, palms covering her ample breasts. "Mmm, would you bed Agreste if he wanted to seduce you?" Chat stared at her through heat laden emerald cat eyes.

She swallowed looking away. "I-I-I…"

He chuckled. "Okay, fine, we'll make a rule then, as much as I _loathe_ it," he hissed, garnering her attention. "I _don't_ share, Mari, I mean it, but…he _is_ your lifetime crush, as…Ladybug…has been mine," he added hesitantly because he knew she was right under him. "_IF_, Agreste shows an interest, and you feel the same way, I will respect it."

"Ch-chat….I want _you_," she whispered, frowning, and he nodded.

"I know, Princess. If you decide…you want both of us…I'm…willing…to…share…with _him_…but _only_…him…" he bit out slowly, angry. _Why are you so jealous of yourself?_

"Chat," she breathed, and this time he shook his head.

"If he's as sweet as you say, perhaps things were misunderstood tonight, but you should probably talk to him about that. However, if you stay angry at him forever, that works to my advantage better," he teased. "More of Mari to myself."

She blushed and he smirked, rocking against her now that he'd said most of his peace. It wasn't nearly as elegant as he'd planned in his head. Nor, had he planned to encourage the bluenette to share him with his other half.

She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I th-thought you would have had enough of me after all those hours this morning," she admitted.

His eyes darkened. "You're going to be one fuckin' sore Princess learning just how much of you I can endure without becoming lulled." She moaned, but he pulled free, flipping her to her hands and knees. "Time to go over the _rules_," he whispered darkly, delighting in her moan as she shivered. "_My_ Mari."

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**I'm sorry I missed replying to reviews last chapter, could have sworn I did…but they didn't show up, but I did read and ENJOY all of them!**

**SiruisBlack1, Yes, serious prick moment, but…when we're angry/jealous/hurt, we lash out in the dumbest ways. Adrien isn't perfect…but yeah…still a prick thing to say. Asshole.**

**Emjrabbitwolf, I think we've got it all covered! Don't you fret! They'll get to the bottom of things! YES! Defensive Chloe rocks my world, I have no idea why, but she's turning into one of my favorite characters to do here…despite her semi-small part (probably getting a bigger part) All valid points…but no sex…? I think…that went out the window :S LMAO**


	14. Trust Me to Trust You

**Author Note: Kind of dedicated to FaeFolk11 who got her poor hopes up that last chapter wasn't as long as she would have liked : ( sorry, did a longer one this time! SO HERE! (REVIEW REPLIES AT BOTTOM)**

**Chapter Fourteen: Trust Me to Trust You**

Marinette groaned softly, and endeavored to stretch her limbs, but something prevented her from moving. It was something warm, hard, but somehow soft at the same time. She was flattened against it, her face buried into it, and it was moving, slowly, evenly…breathing. Her face was pressed into a warm _bare_ chest. Although the room was still dim, indicating it wasn't quite day, she could tell It was a _nice_ chest.

Arms were wrapped around her _naked _torso, and she could feel a set of fingers between her shoulder blades, and another much closer to her ass. Despite his sleeping demeanor, his hands seemed to be holding her firmly, protectively…possessively against him. Her own arms were crossed over her chest, trapped between them.

Their legs were entwined, and _his _hardness was pressed against her stomach, and she swallowed, blushing. Oh, God. She'd gone to bed with someone. The bluenette's heart choked her as she panicked, trying her best not to thrash in his arms.

Mari swallowed, and the level of dry mouth was unbelievable, making her cringe. Why was her mouth a wasteland? Alcohol? Sure, that…might have been it. She frowned, concentrating.

She saw flashes of the club…dancing with Andrew? Matthew? Luka…

Oh, fuck! She hoped to all that was sacred she hadn't gone to bed with Luka and forgotten…he'd never let it go. More panic ensued, and she whimpered without meaning to. The arms tightened around her, a low growl emanating from the chest she was buried against before a deep voice whispered a sweet name to her, sounding a little confused.

"Princess?"

More images cascaded by, and the night's events came rushing back, and her face burned. "Ch-Chat," she breathed, cooing softly, her body slowly relaxing. Then she jerked, forcing him to jerk in response, alarmed.

"What?" He grunted, sounding far more awake now.

"I can see your chest…" Her voice was soft, slightly in awe of the well developed muscle, and her core immediately ached now that she was fully appreciating the position she was in. All she would have to do…would be to look up…

"Fuck," he muttered, sliding his hand up to the back of her head, holding her in place. "Plagg?"

"I didn't do it," a voice replied sleepily, yawning.

"Plagg," he growled. "Get up!"

He was calling his kwami, and she stiffened. "W-wait!"

It was his turn to be still. "You can't see me, Mari. You know the rules," he chuckled, sliding the hand that was already near her ass down, gripping a sore cheek and squeezing so she squirmed, half in pain and half in pleasure. "Or do we need a reminder?"

She giggled softly, and he relaxed, tracing his fingers back up her spine, pulling a gasp from her lips, and she layered kisses against his chest. "Do you trust me, kitty?"

He only hesitated for a moment, and though it hurt, it was microscopic, because she understood the weight of his secret identity. "Yes," he growled firmly.

"D-don't…transform j-just yet if you've got time?"

He was silent, and she felt his heart through his chest picking up pace, and he cleared his throat. "What would you like, Princess?"

"Do you have any…tattoos or scars that I would be able to recognize you by if we met in person?"

He thought about it, taking a deep breath, and she felt him nodding. "Yes, two scars, distinctive, but we'd have to be…intimate 'in person' for you to see them." He chuckled. "That would be interesting. Oui?"

She giggled, flushing. "I wouldn't see them by accident if we happened to run into each other?"

"Not unless you got me naked, ma chérie." Marinette's heart stumbled over the endearment, and she gulped, and his fingers played lightly over her back as if he hadn't even said it. "Why?"

"I p-promise I won't look…at your face, okay?" She added hastily, "Trust me, please? I want to see _some_ of you…at least…"

He made a noise in his throat, but his arms loosened their vice grip, and she took a deep steadying breath, heart frantic in her chest. He was trusting her, and it felt amazing. Chat was going to trust her not to break her promise. He…was trusting Marinette with his secret identity.

She pushed on his chest gently, her breaths coming in nearly panicked gulps as she focused her eyes on the broad expanse as he leaned back with her touch, settling onto his back. She could feel his muscles tense under her digits, unsure, despite trusting her, and she felt no blame or anger for it.

Instead, she hooked a leg over his hip, and squeezed her eyes shut tight for a moment, straddling him, before lifting her head. They both moaned as her wet core slid against his hardness, and she squirmed.

"H-help me give you a kiss?" She was sure her face was bright because it was hot, her ears nigh burning off.

His hands cupped her cheeks, thumbs brushing her squeezing eyes before he pulled her down, and the kiss was soft at first, but she demanded more of his mouth. She poured all of her want into it…all of her thanks…for him trusting her…for him allowing her to feel worthy of his trust…for all of it, and he growled in response, thrusting to grind against her, snatching her hips.

She cried out, delighting in the way he swallowed her sounds eagerly, but she broke free hastily, panting. "Mm," she licked her lips. "_My_ Chat," she teased, and slid down his body gradually until she was sure she was over his chest, and lowered her head again, opening her eyes once more.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Can't see more of you if I have to keep my eyes closed the whole time, can I," she whispered throatily, planting kisses along his strong chest, her warm tongue darting out to tease his nipple, and he hissed.

"M-Mari," he growled, almost warning.

"Ch-Chat," she moaned back at him, making her voice as breathy as possible as she slid further down, admiring the hard plains of his rippling stomach. Chat was muscular. His six pack was well-defined, with no threat of softening, and she quivered, sliding her fingers over the bumps of it before her mouth trailed behind her digits to create a seamless path of caressing and pecks.

"Princess," he rasped, and she felt his body shiver beneath her ministrations, making her core ache, the knot in the pit of her belly tightening painfully. God, it was nice to be in control…to know he felt good because she was doing something to him…her hands…her mouth…making him feel good…

She let her tongue touch his flesh, and he keened, but she left the tip below his navel before she started scooting down, letting it trail with her movements, her fingers wrapped around his cock, but her mouth went to the inside of his left thigh and back up across his pelvis. When she went down his right thigh, she faltered, taking in the large jagged scar high up on the inside.

It was at least a two inch diameter…circle. It was matted and white and a thick long line, about the same size, trailed from it along the inside of his thigh, disappearing…to the back. She willed her mind to think, _quickly_, what could have caused this. Battles…akumas…flying in rapid succession through her brain as she licked the wound, slowly.

When the thought hit her, she swallowed her disgust, remembering it was another time…Ladybug assumed he was okay after she used her healing to correct things. Apparently, he hadn't been as okay as she'd thought. It was an Entomologist who lost his job, and he'd morphed into a giant scorpion being. Chat pushed her out of the way of his tail, and it pierced right through his thigh in the process, tearing out his armor and a chunk of his thigh in the process.

Tears pricked the back of her eyes. The other scar was probably her fault too. How many internal scars did he have atop that?

"Princess?" His voice was losing the edge it had, and she cursed herself for getting lost. This wasn't about her guilt right now. Chat deserved this, and she _wanted_ to give it to him.

The bluenette wrapped her mouth around his erection without further warning. His body jerked, and the bluenette smirked, wishing she could look…just once, but she kept her eyes glued to his pelvic bone, even as his fingers gathered into her hair, tying it into his hands so it was off her neck and his body.

She felt him staring at her, watching her, and she blushed, but she couldn't look…wouldn't look…

She engulfed him as far as her mouth would allow, and Chat howled, the pads of his fingers digging into her scalp as his tip touched the back of her throat. She almost gagged, unfamiliar with the sensation, and she needed to pull back just as quickly sucking and slurping rapidly on her ascent. He didn't seem to mind, his breath quickening as his knees pulled upwards, heels digging into the mattress…and God…she wanted to look…

"Marinette," he snarled, his voice thick as he panted.

She did the same thing again, feeling a little awkward in her movements, but he seemed to enjoy it as he tugged on her aqua tresses more desperately. She moaned, and she felt the vibrations from her lips cascade into his cock, and he cried out. She felt the muscle tense in her mouth, and he gasped frantically.

"Oh f-fuck, Mari," his groan was desperate, and she smirked deviously, flattening her lips against his throbbing member, starting to hum deeply. The vibrations were strong, and he thrashed so strongly she gagged as his hips bucked upwards. She yanked her head up, and pulled her lips free, gasping, coughing for air, determined to keep her gaze down.

"S-Sorry," he hissed, growling.

She coughed again, shaking her head as she eyed his length, blushing. "First time experiencing a g-girl humming?" She was happy she'd discovered a first for the tomcat, feeling the pride and smugness swelling in her chest.

He was silent, aside from his heavy breathing, and she thought he wasn't going to answer, but he did. "First time…period," he whispered hoarsely. It was the first time she heard Chat sound so…shy…

Oh, man. He'd…never had a girl please him before? Now he was stuck with her inexperience as his first time? Her nerves finally caught up, and she licked her lips. Dammit. Why did he have to be stuck with her for this? He deserved a good first experience…not her sloppy attempts.

"Princess?"

_I am a sexy Superstar..and I am unchained…I…can do this…_

She wrapped her mouth around him again, sliding as far as she dared, moaning around his length, and his immediate reaction made things low in her body hot and tight. His fingers curled tightly into her strands again, and she wrapped one hand around the base of his cock as she rotated her head, pulling her mouth back up, licking at his flesh greedily along the way until her lips were free of his quivering hardness.

She only released her mouth long enough to growl one word for him before she delved down once more. "_Mine_."

His tip hit the back of her throat with the force of her thrust, and her eyes watered a little, but he snarled with pleasure, keening, his body quaking. She worked at her throat, and managed to stretch the muscles, opening them so she could get a little lower, and squeezed his head with the soft tissue, and she hummed again near the base of his member now…

"Jesus f-fuck G-God please!" He screamed, one hand latching to the back of her head, trapping her, and she almost panicked, but she felt his cock twitching, pulsing, and hot liquid burst into her mouth as he groaned, panting, hips rocking against her face desperately as he alleviated himself.

The cum was thick and pleasant in her mouth, a rush of salty taste greeting her tongue before a slight sweetness chased it as she began to swallow down the fluid greedily. His grip loosened enough for her to lift her head, and she kissed his shaft down to his pelvic bone, making him gasp, shuddering.

"Mm, you're delicious, too," she groaned thickly. "I could certainly see why you enjoy cream so much, kitty. I think I might be part cat too," she teased, licking up to his navel from his pelvis.

"F-Fuck, Princess," he growled. "Dammit, close your fucking eyes!" The command was harsh, and her eyes widened before she shut them quickly. She squeezed them shut in time for him to propel her upwards, and whip them around, pinning her down. He used a knee to push her thighs apart, and she moaned, biting her lip. "FUCK!" His mouth crashed against hers, and she whimpered, a sob bubbling up because his aggressive need was almost overwhelming.

Her nails scraped at his back, and Chat pushed himself just inside of her, pulling a pleased sound into his mouth where their lips touched before he tore free, growling. He was still so hard… "Ch-Chat?"

He panted, kissing over her cheek, gripping her hips desperately as he pleaded into her ear like a man with only one lifeline, and she was it. "Say it! Fuckin' say it…God, Mari..."

She looped a single leg over his hip, and pressed her bare breasts into his heaving chest, delighting in the feel of their skin together as he came undone. God, she needed him…wanted him so badly…and the fact…that he wanted her…so much he was desperate…dying to fuck her...

"G-God, what the hell are you waiting for Chat? Fuck me, please! I want you so fucking bad I can't stand it!"

He thrust forcefully on his snarl, and she saw stars as her body exploded.

***POV Change***

"What do you think you're doing, Plagg?"

"I didn't do anything," the black kwami whined, sighing. "Like you're so innocent?"

"What are you suggesting, exactly?"

Adrien tilted his head as he reached the door, listening. Plagg was speaking to someone. That wasn't good.

He shoved the door open suddenly, forcing the barrier closed just as quickly, catching the pair of…kwamis…off guard.

The second kwami was a crimson being, and it had bright blue eyes, and she looked a little like…like …"You're Marinette's kwami…"

She gasped loudly and promptly _punched_ Plagg in the face, _much_ to Adrien's surprise. Destruction slammed into the wall, and it splintered, making him jump. "You told him!?"

The model grimaced. Shit. That was his fault. "Wait, I-I—"

"_Actually_, my love bug, he figured it out on his own, after _your_ owner came over here and tried to sex him up like a strumpet!" Plagg snarled, zooming up so swiftly, Adrien blinked several times to dissipate the trailing images of his kwami. Whoa!

"Plagg," he growled, angry. "Marinette is _not_ a strumpet!"

"Stay out of this!"

Tikki vibrated with fury, rising up. "She wouldn't have tried to _sex him up_," she tried to do the air quotes, and it would have been cute if the Creation kwami wasn't…completely…terrifying in her anger…"If he had the decency to just be forward with her In the first place instead of toying with her feelings!"

He felt his own anger starting to boil beneath the surface at her accusations. Toying with _her_ feelings? Toying...with…

He let out a bark of laughter, but there was no humor. "Right, because she didn't throw herself at me either, knowing I had a thing for Ladybug, knowing it was her?" It came out far sharper than he meant to, and she looked struck, but he continued. "Also, while harboring feelings for _me_ for years and never saying a damn word, apparently." He shook his head angrily, rubbing his clenching jaw. "I'm not innocent, but please, Tikki, right? Don't pretend we don't all share some blame in this stupid mess. Don't insult me like that. Don't insult Plagg like that. He doesn't deserve it, and neither do I with how much we go through for…" He felt broken now, and he deflated, sighing. "I…wanted Mari before…I knew…if it helps, I guess." He didn't know what else to say to her shocked face.

She deflated too, and echoed his sentiment. "You guys are idiots."

"Yup, we've already been over this," he muttered helplessly. "Tell me something I don't already know."

"Marinette is hopelessly infatuated with both sides of you?"

He blushed, but nodded. "Almost figured that, too, but thanks, good to hear."

"Why did you call her a whore?"

He flinched, growling before he swallowed. "I didn't _mean_ to. That's not how I meant it either. She said Luka caught _her_ in a weak moment, and I was angry she'd been hurt, angry that Luka…got to taste her and touch her before me…enjoy her body in ways that only I want to be able to…and jealous…and upset about someone drugging her against her will, and she says…Luka caught her in a weak moment…I couldn't believe my ears…because she isn't weak. I'm practically a slave to her most of the time, so it just burst out the way it did, unintended and not well thought out, obviously. She makes _me_ weak. When I said she 'throws' herself at guys, I just…really meant…we're helpless to her…so what are we to do?" He shrugged a little. "I don't know how to explain it so you'll understand, honestly. Sounds weird out loud. It _feels_ more right than it sounds."

Tikki cooed, floating over to rub his cheek. "You're so sweet." She nodded. "Still an idiot, but sweet. I understand enough. However, you're going to have to learn to control your Chat side as Adrien. It works as Chat, not so much as Adrien because she doesn't understand. There's no…relationship there the way there is with Chat. Right?"

He frowned, but nodded. He hadn't thought about it that way.

"And_ you_, dumb cat!" Tikki whirled on the obsidian being, who cringed, but she nuzzled him, pulling out long purrs from Destruction. "I miss you…," she breathed, and Adrien balked.

Plagg blushed, sliding his eyes away, even as he purred, he grumbled. "Yeah, yeah. Just, don't get too cozy," he muttered, but his arm slid around the woman, and she tinkered, making his face turn brighter.

Adrien snorted. If only he could take a picture for blackmail.

***POV Change***

She'd told Chat she probably wouldn't see much of him for the next two weeks since they were leaving London today, headed for Italy. He'd looked only mildly surprised, nodding. Apparently, he'd expected big famous fashion models to be moving around, but he said his family thing was wrapping up soon, and he might be inclined to come chase her down if it killed him.

She'd blushed profusely, but she hadn't argued. She would love it if he came to see her.

"What is with the dumb grin?" Chloe's voice shattered her fantasy, but not in the most unpleasant way, and she stuck her tongue out at the blonde.

"Was just thinking!"

"Oh? Was it about a sexy man? I get that look when it's a sexy man," she offered, grinning. "Was it Adrien? You guys are always steamy on set together."

Marinette's smile faltered, and she looked down. She hadn't said a single word to Adrien since they'd been on the plane.

"Wow, how could it be that bad? He was all for defending your honor last night. Threatened all of us, including me if we had hurt you in some way."

Her head flew up, eyes wide. "Wh-What?"

Chloe nodded, smirking. "Figured one of us slipped you the stuff since you were sure you didn't take a random drink. Turns out, Victoria slipped you something. She's gone. She wouldn't say why though, so don't ask me." The blonde shrugged automatically. "It was kind of sexy seeing him all brutal and commanding like that, until he snapped at me. Turn off," she rolled her eyes.

Marinette chanced a sideways glance at the man, and he was staring pointedly out the window a few rows back, but his face was peaceful, and it was hard to imagine him threatening anyone over her…especially after calling her a whore.

"You look like you're doing complex calculus in your head. Trust me, if something happened, it might have been a one time thing…or a misunderstanding. Adrien was definitely very upset that someone tried to hurt you, well, and me, of course," she added, drawing herself up confidently.

The bluenette chewed her lip slowly, and chanced a glance at him again. Tikki did try to tell her this morning that maybe she just needed time to calm down and approach the situation again later and that maybe things had just…been out of control the night before. What…if they were both right?

She felt hope tugging along her heartstrings, and got up slowly. "Thanks Chloe," she murmured. "You're probably right, I'll be…"

"Whatever, take your time," she muttered, trying to sound put out, but Mari had learned to detect the subtle smiles in the blonde's voice. She tossed a grin back at her.

"Anything that keeps me far from you," she teased, watching the shocked expression. "Absence, after all, makes you fonder," she winked, watching Chloe snort, shaking her head.

Mari moved into the aisle, and she stepped towards him, heart suddenly a frantic mess. Her palms were sweaty. Why was she so nervous? Each step was a sore knot, but she managed, trying not to grin like a freak at the thought of why she was sore. _Geez! Thinking about Chat fucking you senseless while approaching Adrien is a twisted thing!_

She got closer, and he must have sensed her movement, or noticed in the edge of his vision, because he turned, frowning at first, but she offered a nervous quivering smile, and his brows shot up, a small anxious smile of his own appearing. Was he worried she was going to tell him off?

Lila jerked from across the aisle and plopped in the seat next to Adrien, laughing loudly. "Hey! I haven't been able to hang with you all day. Where were you all morning, sexy?" She leaned into his arm, and he frowned, stiffening, eyeing Marinette cautiously. She gave a shake of her head, smiling apologetically this time. It could wait…she supposed.

'_It's okay.'_ She mouthed at him slowly. _'Later?'_

He sighed, visibly deflating, but nodded all the same. Okay…later…it was…as Luka found her, slinging an arm over her shoulder when she sat. "Hey, so somebody had fun last night, huh?"

She blushed brightly. _Understatement_. However, she wasn't sure why…but she felt eyes boring into the back of her head, possessing her…claiming her, even as Luka's fingers curled over her shoulder.

"L-Luka, please, I would like some space? I j-just...I need space," she breathed honestly, feeling like she was suffocating next to him.

"Wasn't much space between us last night," he commented.

Chloe laughed. "Very true."

Marinette squeaked and jumped as if she'd been physical hit, shimmying over in her seat a little. "Y-yeah, but that was last night. Today, I would like space, please!"

His beautiful eyes widened at the tone in her voice, the panic, probably, because he yanked his arm free, and she panted, getting up abruptly.

"Is it because I caught you last night?" His voice was a breathy whisper, and the crimson gushed into her neck all the way up to her ears.

"N-NO!" She gave her head a few deliberate shakes.

"Whoa, what did you catch her doing?" Chloe leaned in, licking her lips, curious.

"She was uh—"

"GUYS," she screeched, embarrassed, tugging at the skirt of her vibrant blue flirty sundress.

"Ooo, did she bang Andrew or Matthew?"

"Chloe," she hissed. "You guys are unbelievable!" She pushed by them and stomped down the aisle by Adrien and Lila, going into the bathroom, slamming the door shut, burying her face in her hands. UGH! Thank God the flight was under two hours!

***MILAN***

The experienced models unloaded the plane first. They were orderly, calm, and it took under a few minutes for them to get on their way. However, the new models crushed into each other, everyone elbowing, vying to be the first ones off into the new city.

"Someone is on my foot!" Chloe yelled. "Get off before I punch you!"

Luka snarled. "Andrew, get your elbow outta my back!"

Matthew cussed under his breath, and Adrien sighed, rubbing his nose between two fingers. Mari actually smiled, watching him shake his head as she stood back from everyone. He put his pinkies against his lower lip, pushing it in a little and Mari's eyes widened, slapping her hands over her ears in time for him to _blow_. She was sure the sound was sharp in the confined space, because everyone grimaced, and she giggled, earning a small sideways smile from the blonde before he looked away.

"I'm getting off first, Mari will follow since she's the only one not trying to kill anyone, and the rest of you better figure out how to be peaceful and work it out," he demanded, but his voice was still soft. "Clear?" They all sighed, grumbling. "I'll take that as a yes." His green orbs looked at her, and he motioned with his head. "C'mon, Marinette, follow me."

She blushed, dropping her gaze as she pursued him, wriggling through the crowd of people, and exited behind him. The air was warm, and she inhaled deeply, exhaling with a large smile. She'd never been to Italy, and she felt the excitement echoing through her bones. Adrien was already near the bottom when she moved down three steps and someone shoved into her back…and she twisted her ankle, yelping loudly, trying to maintain her balance, but she fell forward anyway.

The blonde man was already rushing upwards to catch her, alerted by the noise, and managed to save her, but her momentum knocked them both over, and he landed with a thud, on his back on the tarmac, groaning, with her on top of him. He coughed, wheezing, unable to take in air.

"A-Adrien, are you okay!?" Her eyes widened, and she straddled him automatically so she wasn't lying on top of him, touching his face.

"I'm fine," he growled up at her as he finally managed to suck in a full breath. He gripped her hips, presumably to move her off, and the blonde paused, dead in his tracks, eyes widening. His face paled completely, and it was as if…he was willing his body…to not…function? It was the best way Marinette could describe it as she stared down at him. His eyes weren't even looking at her now.

Everyone else was shouting in the distance, screaming about people pushing each other, but they might as well have been millions of miles away as she stared at his unwavering face.

"Oh, gosh, Adrien! What's wrong?" She leaned forward, concern flooding her veins, and then…as if she'd ignited the very thing he'd been trying to avoid, the color erupted back into his face, and…

A soft moan escaped her lips, her bluebell orbs darkening as his want…pressed between her thighs…_right_ against her…quickly dampening panties, her dress skirt flared around their bodies dramatically. She could feel his heart starting to hammer against her palms, and her fingers curled without meaning to against his chest, and…

"A-Adrien?" She whispered, moaning so softly, it could've been lost on the wind, frowning in her immediate confusion because his fingers tightened on her hips, his heated gaze locking with hers. However, the world fell away…as he ground up against her aching core.

**AUTHOR NOTE REVIEWS:**

**Trying414, I'm glad you thought it was hot…not to be the pervert…but I love when people..find the scenes that are supposed to be hot…hot lol. Thanks for being the one to let me know it was uploaded twice! Yeah…Luka…isn't needed…but he makes Adrien/Chat…kinda…sexier sometimes..**

**Faefolk11, I'm sooooo sorry! HERE! I hope this was better and made up for it! Yes…she should show Luka….*taps fingers evilly* we shall see what we can do with that muhahaha**

**AliceBridger, HELLO! Nice to see a new name! Welcome, I'm very glad you enjoyed! Please keep returning, even if you don't feel the need to review, though I would appreciate and like it very much! **


	15. A Different Kind

_**Author Note: Review replies are at the BOOOOOOTTTTTTOOOOOMMMM! WEEEEE….hopefully you enjoy! FEEEDBACKKKKKK IS WONDERFULLL!**_

_**Chapter Fifteen: A Different Kind**_

He heard the gasping yelp of pain, moving before his brain told him he needed to do it. His instincts were automatic when it came to Marinette…he felt protective of her, and maybe it was a little to do with her being his Lady, but he'd felt that way of his Princess…of Mari before he'd found out about her alternate ego.

He leapt up the first four stairs, and she toppled into him, but he miscalculated her momentum, unable to brace himself for the impact in time on the narrow step. So, instead of allowing for the possibility that they hit any of the stairs and cause real harm or injury, he shoved into the platform a little with his feet, for an extra bit of force, to clear the steps altogether, and slammed into the tarmac at the bottom on his back. The air rushed from his lungs, and the bluenette bounced into his chest the moment the oxygen was expelling, causing a 'double tap' reaction, and he wheezed.

Scathing pain ignited his lungs as he coughed, his mouth flapping a little as he tried to draw in a breath, and he was vaguely aware of her shifting above him. "A-Adrien, are you okay?!" Her soft fingers touched his face, concerned.

He sucked in a full breath after a few moments and coughed a few times, nodding. "I'm fine," he growled, realizing she was straddling him, and he reached over to grip her hips, wanting to drag her closer to him, but he froze the moment he touched her. He wasn't Chat…they weren't alone…this wasn't..the time…and…his body was…reacting to the intimate position they were in…

Sure, it was…_kind_ of innocent…considering what had happened, but…heat was exploding through his abdomen, and he grazed his eyes away from her, stilling his entire body. He would not react. He would control himself. He wouldn't get aroused. His stomach knotted, and he swallowed thickly.

Lila, Hawk Moth, his father in a tutu…_anything_ to keep him from getting hard…

"Oh, gosh, Adrien! What's wrong?" Marinette leaned closer, and her core brushed against him, it was minute, and probably innocent on her part, but the walls crashed down, and the seething lust and desire broke through the flimsy dam he'd created, igniting him.

She _moaned_, so Adrien knew she felt his arousal, but what made it _so much_ worse, was the darkening look in her eyes, and the…wetness soaking through from her panties into the front of his jeans. For the love of…he couldn't breathe…or think…

Her fingers curled against his chest. "A-Adrien?" Her voice was a whisper, barely audible, but it was teetering on a moan, and the questioning frown meant she wasn't sure if she understood…that he…wanted her?

No way in hell was he going to make the woman above him feel less than desirable…not again, not when…she was…so close. His fingers tightened on her sexy hips, and his lids fluttered down as he locked his eyes with hers, thrusting very slowly up against that hot wet spot between her thighs…groaning his pleasure.

He let her see it in his eyes…in his face, the way he parted his lips, just a fraction, how bad he wanted it to be so much more than _that_ one small motion…and she pushed back against him, making his eyes widen, and he licked his lips, barely suppressing the growl, but he gasped to let her know how good it felt, watching the flush creep into her cheeks. Fuck….and then she…fucking…did it…

Marinette_ bit_…her_ fucking_….lip….

He shoved himself upwards, but she moved down just as quick, and he _guessed_ they were both trying for a kiss, but they smacked their foreheads together, yelping. After a moment of stunned wincing, she started giggling, blushing, sat on his lap now that he was upright. He chuckled, panting heavily, thankful her body and skirt hid his arousal.

"Y-You okay," he asked softly. "I was afraid you were going to break your neck…"

She nodded, grinning. "I was afraid you broke your back!"

"Nah, would take more than that to put a dent in me," he teased. "Though, usually, I land on my feet," he joked, winking, stiffening immediately, but she snorted.

"That's because you're not usually introduced to the cyclone that is Marinette induced disaster to sweep you off your feet," she countered.

His voice dropped low, and he stared into her eyes. "Feel free to do it anytime, Mari."

"H-huh?" Her face got impossibly scarlet, and his face broke into the biggest Chat-like grin. She gasped, opening her mouth, but Lila ran over.

"Oh, Adrien are you alright?"

His smile faltered several fractions. "Fine, but I'd like to know what happened to my clear instructions of no shoving, unless everyone was _trying_ to kill Marinette and myself?"

"Nobody is quite sure how that happened," she murmured, and his lips twitched. He was almost certain if he were Chat, he'd taste her lie on his tongue as thick as cream.

"I don't have time for it," he said. "All of you get to the cars, we'll be there in a moment," he said. "I'm going to have to carry Marinette since she looked like she hurt her ankle." Not to mention…the front of his pants were all wet…

"I can carry her," Luka offered gently.

"_I've_ got it," Adrien growled, pulling her closer to him, and everyone started, as he glowered at the man. He shook his head a little, trying desperately to breathe and explain himself. "Can't seem to trust any of you to look after her these days, can I?" He wasn't proud of using her injuries to his advantage, but they looked chastised, all the same. Well, except for Lila.

Chloe punched Luka's arm and gestured for him to get moving, obviously not wanting to provoke Adrien's 'wrath' any more, and he smiled after her. When she looked back towards him, he let her see, and he saw her lips turn up, too before they reached the cars. Everybody got in, and he released a breath.

"I c-can probably walk," she finally whispered.

"Not my only problem, Mari," he chuckled, pulling his phone free from his pocket. He texted Nathalie, despite the fact she was there, in the second vehicle, and waited for her prompt response.

"Wh-what other problems do we have?"

"The fact that you've soaked my pants through," he teased, and delighted in her squirm, but unfortunately, she was still mostly pressed against his arousal and he groaned.

"O-Oh, sorry!"

His phone chimed, and he looked at the woman's reply, nodding. She was going to leave the second car for him and Marinette, and take the others ahead of them per his request.

"Definitely not complaining," he whispered, glancing over his shoulder, waiting. He watched Nathalie exit the second vehicle and climb in with the models, and the car drove away. "However, it was either tell everyone I wet myself, came in my pants, or that you wet my pants, and though I have no shame in two of those three options when it comes to you, I don't think it was any of their business, and didn't think you wanted to explain yourself to them," he said bluntly, grinning.

The exploding blush on her face was worth his candid statement. "O-Oh," she breathed.

He shifted upwards suddenly, and swept her up into his arms bridal style, smirking as her arms looped naturally around his neck. He felt her gaze on him as he stared ahead, trying his best to concentrate. He needed to at least make it to the damn car without fucking her.

He tugged the door open and set her inside easily, and she scooted over in the limo for him to hop in beside her. "We're ready," he muttered to the driver, before pushing a button to put the partition window up between the front seat and the back.

Now that she was beside him and not atop him, his thinking cleared up a little, and she didn't seem determined to close the space between them. He frowned, his fingers twitching. He wanted to close the distance, but he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable now. Shit. Had too much time passed?

He closed his eyes, heart pounding in his chest, and his teeth clenched as he let his head drop back. He was going to fuckin' chicken out. Great.

"I uh," she whispered. "I'm sorry for l-last night."

He frowned, eyes flying open. "You're sorry? I'm the one who got mad and jealous and let my mouth run away with itself without phrasing things the way I wanted," he said softly.

"J-Jealous?"

Oh. "I..uh…" he stammered over his tongue, suddenly feeling the organ thick in his mouth. "I didn't…really like the thought of Luka, getting to, put his mouth on y-you," he whispered painfully, twitching.

"Why…" she whispered, and he could tell. She wanted to hear him say it. She wanted to know that he wanted her, so he swallowed, nodding.

"Because you drive me crazy Marinette. I find it hard to control myself around you, and to think he got to put his hands, his mouth on you, when that's all I can think of doing when I'm near you…it made me hurt inside, and I was already angry over you being physically hurt. Plus, you said you had a weak moment, and I was floored because…I don't think you're weak. I think of you, and all I can think of is how absolutely fucking weak you make _me_. I'm a wreck around you, barely containing the splintering fragments before I just grab you and do something that will probably end up being stupid and reckless…and make you hate me…because you don't want me…" He took a deep breath, and it felt like a weight left his chest at the declaration.

She didn't say anything, and Adrien couldn't bring himself to look her way. He swallowed nervously, and opened his mouth again, but she slid onto his lap, rising above him, eyes wavering with unshed tears.

"Why would I not want you, crazy boy?"

He laughed, short, nervous. "I'm flawed," he admitted. "You're beautiful." His hands touched her bare shoulders, trailing down her arms. "Sexy…smart…" His green orbs flicked up to meet her blue ones, and he gripped her chin, pulling her down slowly. "Perfect," he whispered against her lips, daring to kiss her.

She let him, and it was soft, gradual, and passionate. Everything between them…as Chat, was rough, passionate, intense, lustful, aggressive, possessive, heat-filled, desire-filled, and yearning like a chasm that didn't seem to ever fill…but this…this was so…intense for a completely different reason.

Their mouths moved like eternity was on their side, and one of his hands delved gently into her hair, playing in the soft tresses as the other trailed intricate patterns over her side before sliding to the small of her back, pulling her closer to his body, and they started to rock in a slow, lingering motion against each other.

It was intense in a way that filled him to the brim, waiting to explode, with a warmth that sought out every corner of his being, and her lips were the only thing connecting him to the happiness he'd been looking for his whole life. One of her hands flattened against his chest, the other gripping his neck, her thumb touching his jaw, deepening their kiss…somehow…without ever going any faster.

Each rock of their hips was gentle and languid, but the electricity it ignited was impossibly violent, strong, jolting his stomach with each pass, and he groaned tenderly into her lips, panting softly. "Mari," he whispered, never wanting to stop_ this_ torturous yet satisfying pace. It was like…the heat was expanding through every pore, simmering so immensely, it threatened to burn him from the inside out, but, it wasn't really emanating from him…it was emanating from _her_…

"Adrien," she echoed, moaning low, and his eyes fluttered at the sound of his name.

"Mari," he repeated, meeting each of her thrusts with gentle eagerness, until their bodies were thick with sweat beneath their clothes, and their pants were barely contained…the heat was barely contained.

"A-Adrien," she whimpered, finally breaking their mouths apart to tip her head back, as a rasping sound escaped her throat. It almost sounded like a cry, but there was pleasure in it, and he continued to rock with her, lathering prolonged kisses against her exposed throat, sliding his hand to the back of her head.

"It's okay," he whispered against her skin, holding her. He nibbled gently, placing another tender kiss, squeezing his eyes shut as her body began to tremble, her nails curling into his shoulders, pulling him tightly into her. "I've got you," he breathed, touching his mouth to her ear as her head dropped back down to rest against his shoulder, clinging to him like the world was falling apart and he was her only support.

"G-God, Adrien," she whispered back, her voice breaking on tears. "It f-feels so good," she moaned, gasping, and he heard her pants mounting, becoming more desperate, and the need and want and happiness in her voice was almost too much to bear.

"God, you're so beautiful," he moaned against her earlobe, panting gently, as his own pressure built.

She cried out softly, and her body trembled against him, her fingers diving into his hair, clinging to him as she rode her ecstasy, and he panted, his climax meeting hers, not quite in tandem, but shortly after, and he clenched her in his arms, burying his face into her shoulder, whimpering his own pleasure as their hips stilled a little to allow the intense quaking of their limbs to subside. Even Adrien's body would barely stop quivering.

She drew in a shuddering breath, and his hand rubbed her back, and she sobbed softly, and he frowned. "You…o-okay?" He croaked.

Her head nodded vigorously. "J-just feels so good," she admitted, laughing softly as she lifted her eyes to stare at him, tears gracing her delicate face, and he smiled, wiping them gently with his thumbs.

"I guess I can live with happy tears," he whispered, kissing her lips slowly. "As long as you're okay."

"More than happy," she said sheepishly, dropping her gaze. "You're a m-mess," she murmured, staring down at his pants, and he didn't bother looking.

"Wouldn't care if I had to walk into the mansion naked. Worth it," he breathed. She flushed, and he swallowed as they arrived. He had a few minutes to make a quick decision as they exited the vehicle, and he saw how flush her skin was all over. The grin she wore was beautiful, and it made up his mind for him as he scooped her up again.

She squeaked a little, and he smirked, carrying her into the house, ignoring the many stares he received from _all_ the models and Nathalie in the foyer.

"Adrien?" The professional woman's voice was a question as he walked confidently by her.

"I'll make the shoot tonight, yeah," he whispered, clearing his throat. "But, don't diturb us until then," he said firmly. "We'll be in _my_ room." Marinette's eyes widened, and he smiled.

**Author Note Reviews:**

**NazaKaos, thank you so much! I'll try! I'm glad you're enjoying it, and yeah, the Chloe thing has been fun so far for me!**

**Kazza2182, welcome back! About time *glowers* j/k *still glowers* :p Better stick around this time *twitches* :P**

**b.d.p.r4454, that good enough? *smirks***

**trying414, How was THAT for you? Worth the wait? Yes? No? :P**

**Faefolk11, you're very welcome and hopefully this chapter wasn't a HUGE disappointment now that it's here. I'm glad you like Adrien here, I like him in Threads/Weave, too. Also, yes, my purpose of this fic was pure smut…with a story, too, of course, there is…a general…story here..*looks closely* happening…just…subtly…not quite yet…so..now that the moment of this…happened…was it a disappointment?**

**SiriusBlack1, lol THANK YOU! I LOVE YOUR ENTHUSIASM SO MUCH! HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER WAS LOVEABLE TOO!**


	16. Too Stubborn to Listen

***Looks at Chapter Title and cringes***

**Chapter Sixteen: Too Stubborn to Listen**

Adrien carried her with ease, and the utter confidence at which he uttered the words to the room as he carried her down the hall made her eyes widen. He smiled softly at her, and she felt a flush of heat invading her cheeks.

"A-Adrien," she hissed softly.

He chuckled, and stopped at a door as if he already knew it was his, and shoved it open. "What? You don't want to see my room," his voice teased, and pulled on strings that connected to places low in her stomach, playing chords that should have been impossible to reach inside of her body.

She squirmed a little, and his smile widened as he kicked the door shut gently, shifting her to one arm just enough to lock it, and her heart ramped up several beats, her thighs instinctively pushing tightly together.

His room was as large as her previous one was, but there wasn't a balcony attached. Her jaw fell open at the elegant style inlaid along the walls, and her heart raced more at the bed in the center as they approached. She'd never been to Italy, so she wasn't sure if it was standard, or if allthe rooms in the mansion had one, but it was an oversized canopy bed, and it was _breathtaking_.

The frame was probably mahogany, with intricate carvings along the curvature of the lip, and spiraling along the four posters. The long flowing curtains were cream colored with champagne hues, tied up and out of the way, with cream colored sheets and pillows to match. It looked like she could get lost in the plush depths of its elegance for weeks.

"Breathe, Mari," he whispered against her head. "It's just a bed, it won't bite you," he teased softly.

She released the air trapped in her lungs, not even realizing she'd been holding her breath, and upon her exhale, her heart was accelerating again, her chest heaving. Adrien set her down gently on the foot of the bed and knelt, and …and…and…and…her mind was blank. She was drowning. She couldn't remember what was going on.

His fingers tugged gently on her heels, and peeled them free from her feet before handling her affronted ankle gently, rotating it cautiously. "This hurt?" His voice was soft, concerned.

She grimaced a little, but swallowed. Oh, right, yes…checking her ankle. Her face burned with embarrassment. "It's f-fine," she whispered hoarsely.

He moved it again slowly, and she winced. "You sure about that?"

Marinette nodded. "Y-yes, just a little sore, but it doesn't feel like anything m-major."

The blonde lifted the joint a little higher, and she leaned back on her palms against the mattress so he could inspect her ankle, and he nodded. "It only looks a little swollen, so I think it'll be okay as long as you don't put any unnecessary pressure on it."

"My hero," she teased softly, blushing as she smiled at him.

She watched the length of his body stiffen as his eyes met hers, and he stopped, mid-motion, as he went to set her foot back down. Something in the back of his emerald stare seemed pained before it disappeared, and he lowered her toes back to the plush carpet carefully.

"Mari?" His voice was a breathy whisper, and his palms slid onto the bed, flattening against the surface to either side of her thighs.

"Y-yes, Adrien?" The intense warmth cascading into her blood was enthralling. It dominated her heart, and she found herself compelled forward, lowering her face closer to his as he knelt there, so still, on the carpet in front of her.

"May I kiss you?"

She gasped, but closed the invisible barrier for him, fingers curling over his masculine shoulders as their lips touched tenderly, agonizingly slow, just as they had in the limo. Except, this time…their bodies couldn't rock together, and a whimper escaped her throat softly in protest.

Marinette tried to shimmy forward, and off the bed as she held his mouth captive, dancing their heated want in a tantalizing waltz of harmonic ease, and only his hands smoothing up to her hips halted her movements, pulling a groan of displeasure from her.

He broke the connection first, rasping for air, and his digits grew a little more confident, gracing her backside to gather her upwards as he stood. "A-Adrien," she yelped, surprised, but he crawled gracefully onto the bed with her in his arms, and laid her down, his cheeks a bright shade of crimson to match her inner embarrassment.

"Mari," he echoed back hoarsely, his voice laden with want. "I-If at any point...you want me to stop…please tell me okay?"

"Wh-what are you going to do?" The bluenette couldn't swallow around the sudden tightness in her throat as his eyes carved a slow path over her face. It was as if he was going to memorize every feature until they were burned into the back of his lids to feast upon even when he couldn't see.

"P-please," he repeated.

She squirmed under his stare. Struggled under the gaze that told her a million things and nothing at all. The intense emerald gems that seemed to know her soul and yet kept widening as if he could never see enough of her or grow tired of her face like it was new every moment to the next, and she bit her lip nervously, nodding.

He gasped, grabbing her jaw, and pulled his thumb over her mouth before claiming it in another languid kiss. The passion set her soul aflame with lightning that never seemed to quell beneath his lavish touch, and she completely drowned, unable to stop the swelling of the tide in her chest.

Mari hid the sting of tears that came with it as he pulled her upwards just enough to slide the zipper of her dress down in lingering movements. When he laid her back down, it was her turn to tear free from the kiss first, desperate to breathe through the clouded emotions.

"Mari," he moaned again, his voice thick, heavy…almost lost in the valley of pleasure she found herself treading upon. Just the sound alone incited her own whispering cry of appreciation, and the blonde moved his mouth to her jaw, layering tentative kisses to her skin until he reached her earlobe. "God, you're so incredibly beautiful," he groaned huskily as she felt his fingers hooking the thin straps of her dress.

The blatant honesty…sincerity in his words made her cry out, and her spine curved a little with the heat of it, slashing angrily into the pit of her abdomen, coalescing into the tightest knot imaginable, and she whimpered desperately, wanting him to undo all that aching want he was building inside of her. It hurt…so much…in her chest…like her heart…ached as much as her core…to dare believe his words…

Adrien took advantage of her bowed back, sliding the dress down by teasing fractions as he descended her straps, and his lips carved a wake of fire over her neck and shoulders until she was quaking, pushing her hips up gently, but he wasn't between her thighs…his knee was…and she frowned…not fully understanding..

"I want to worship every inch of your gorgeous body," he breathed against her skin, and she gasped, the tears she'd been holding at bay spilling free as her fingers delved into his soft hair to play in the golden tresses.

"I d-don't know how you c-can say things like that t-to me," she breathed, and he stiffened a little. He didn't stop though, pulling her dress down enough to expose her heaving breasts to the cool air, and she squirmed.

"Beautiful," he groaned again, and she tipped her head back, keening.

"A-Adrien," she moaned, wishing his torment would end…part of her delighting in the delicious torture with anticipatory breath.

His right hand slid up her knee, pushing the fabric of her dress with it. His hand was warm…and soft, and she shivered as it moved up to the inside of her thigh, stopping just short of her core, squeezing the flesh of her leg as his mouth wrapped carefully around her now exposed nipple.

"A-Adrien," she mewled, her fingers shifting down the back of his shirt, gripping tighter and she stilled a little at the feel between her fingers. It felt like…cuts. Scrapes? She ran her fingers over them, and there was more than one of them…lots of them, actually, and she frowned, trying to think through the ecstasy. They felt fresh.

"A-Are you okay, Adrien, y-you're back f-feels cut up," she panted. "Oh, God, is it from the fall?!" The pleasure dampened, and panic set in. She tugged up the back of his collar to look down before he could react and…they were…scratch marks…nail marks…she thought…some healing…but yeah, some were fresh…quite a few.

His body went stark still, and if he hadn't been moving a moment sooner, she'd have thought he was a figment of her imagination. Her digits slid over the scrapes again, staring, and he jerked backwards, surprising her with his violent reaction.

"Geez, Adrien," she hissed, eyes widening.

"It's not what you think," he breathed quickly, frowning, his chest heaving as if he were panicked.

She felt a warmth rising in her stomach, and Marinette realized it was a wave of nausea. "They're not fresh nail marks?" She took a wild guess, hoping he'd say no.

He looked down and away, his mouth pressing into a thin line.

God, she was definitely going to be sick. Not that she had the right to be…honestly…he was a single man…but…how could he say all those things…about her…to her…after having just been with someone what…today? Yesterday?

"They from a fight?" Her voice was soft, trying to give him an out.

"No," he grunted.

"Sex?"

Silence.

She nodded slowly, tears filling her eyes as she looked away. She had no right to be upset. None. So why did it hurt so badly? "Today? Yesterday? They look really recent, Adrien," she accused, her voice wavering a little. "Which, I'm hoping isn't true if you sat there and said all of those things to me in the limo about how you were so upset about Luka and how bad you wanted me…and…" she trailed off, shrugging.

"Y-yes," he squeezed out. "Today, and last night…"

"G-God," she sobbed, rolling off the bed, to her feet, pulling her dress back up.

"P-Please, Mari! It's…r-really…it's not…please…can you…just trust me?"

"T-Trust you?" She laughed softly, more tears falling freely as she tried to zip herself up with fumbling fingers, limping to find her shoes. "You c-come out of nowhere and s-say all these things and I j-just…" she shook her head violently. "I c-can't! I sh-should've known your p-pretty words were t-too good to be true," she accused.

"Just stop, Mari. Just listen for once, please," he groaned, gripping her wrist, but she yanked it free.

"N-no! I shouldn't have th-thought I could b-be this special to_ b-both_ the guys in m-my life," she sobbed.

"Marinette _stop_," he growled, and she shook her head, reaching for the door, but he shoved his palm against it, slamming it closed as she opened it. "Will you listen to me for once!? You're so stubborn!" His yell boomed through the room, and she flinched.

The bluenette whirled on him, angry, and shoved her hands into his chest, moving him a few feet. "What gives you the right!?" She clenched her fists, slamming them against his chest, sobbing. "What gives you the fucking right, ADRIEN!?"

He looked down, muttering to himself for a moment. "Fuck it," he breathed, more to himself than anything before he surged on her. Her eyes widened as he picked her up by the back of her thighs, slamming her back hard into the door. The air rushed from her body, and the aggressive stance made her feel weak…and excited as he pinned her body with his, strong hands pressing her forearms against the barrier to trap her. It made her heart race, and she swallowed audibly.

"Because you're _mine_," he growled low in his throat, eyes darkening with…such a familiar heat that she faltered, his hardness pressing into her core, and her body automatically reacted…aching.

"A-Adrien…" she whispered, because…she couldn't…her mind was faltering over the information it was trying to process. This wasn't...what she thought it was…

His mouth touched her jaw, gently, tenderly, but he bit her ear a little harder, letting a feral growl trickle free, whispering, "You belong to both sides of me…_Princess_."

**AUTHOR NOTE REVIEWS:**

**(*SQUEALS*…I..actually….fuckin' love…that he just said 'fuck it' and went for it because she was too stubborn to listen…instead of letting her walk out again! *SQUEALS*…I'm weird though)**

**Nymphadora, yes…probably would have been a great idea BEFORE hand..but..you know :P better late than never!**

**Trying414…she found out…due to her own vivacious clawing…hm…odd…what do you think? Lol, and the fact he was tired of her not listening and walking away and he said 'fuck it' I'm just going in and doing it..**

**Emjrabbitwolf, I'm definitely going to get around to all the details of the designing, Gabriel's thoughts, the relationship statuses, and the likes, just had to get THIS stuff outta the way first :P Plus, I was having so much fun doing these parts ^_^'' I suspect…Lila and Luka…still might be a problem…**

**SiriusBlack2, I'm so glad it made your fangirl dreams come true…hopefully this chapter wasn't too disappointing after that…:S :S :S….Awww…I'm glad…my descriptions aren't boring *blushes* I worry about it!**

**kazza2182, soooooo possessive…now…it's gonna be…so…much…worse HAHAHA, yes, we will get to designing now that we're in Italy, I PROMISE, and you're welcome! I'm glad you're on Holiday now!**

**Faefolk11, I'm glad you were happy with it ^_^, sorry, she didn't figure it out on her own, but at least…she'll know now, lol…we'll see how pissed she is…next chapter…and I AGREE…she has NO right to be mad (I understand your logic because it's MY logic too…because Adrien mentioned it once…) but we'll see how she feels..hopefully this wasn't disappointing!**

**b.d.p.r4454, Glad you liked I and it was better than you thought! Hopefully this isn't a disappointing follow up! ENJOY!**


	17. Get It All Out

**Chapter**** Seventeen: Get It All Out**

They were frozen for an eternity, but Marinette let the words linger through her mind, her heart pounding angrily in her ears. The blood was rushing through her veins, and she could barely comprehend the words that spilled from his lips into her ear in that familiar…heated growl.

The sound made her body quiver. It made her aching core wet, yes, but it also brought a tumultuous rush of complex emotions she wasn't expecting, and she ushered in a shuddering, agonizing breath.

"Ch-Chat?" Her voice was barely a whisper as he held her, pinned, unable to flee, against the door, not that she was _completely_ complaining, but her mind was scrambling to catch up with the cacophonous range of events swirling in her soul.

"Mari," he growled against the side of her head, keeping his face hidden, grinding into her gently. It wasn't anywhere near as aggressive as Chat usually was in his ministrations, but there was no mistaking that voice, the heat in his tone…the way he said her name.

She swallowed slowly, her chest wrenching as a sob escaped her full lips, and she tensed against him. "P-Put me down, Adrien," she demanded, but she was careful to keep her voice even.

Marinette felt him stiffen, but he didn't argue, letting her legs slide carefully down the wall until her feet touched the floor, backing away from her cautiously. He wasn't looking at her now, his emerald orbs planted on the plush carpet, but she could see the fear glistening there, making her heart hurt so incredibly bad.

He was afraid of her reaction, and to be honest, he should be. Not because she hated him, or because she didn't care about him…but because she was hurt and confused and she didn't know what…she was supposed to say to make this okay…

The bluenette turned back towards the door, flattening her palms against the surface, pressing her forehead to it, taking in another loud staggering breath as another sob broke free, and she felt him move. "D-Don't!" She shook her head slowly. "Don't touch me please," she whispered.

If he touched her right that moment, she'd come undone, and she just…needed five seconds to breathe through everything. She was hurt that he knew she liked Adrien and had encouraged her to be with him…despite being him. It made her angry he'd manipulated her that way, however; she'd kind of done the same thing…because she knew how much he had loved Ladybug…and despite falling for Chat…had _never_ even thought about confessing her identity to him. What kind of trust was that showing him when he'd placed so much in her? He'd trusted her so much the other day…allowing her to have control…trusting her not to look. And especially, _now_?

He'd revealed himself to Marinette because…he…cared about her so much…he didn't want her to walk out…and_ that's_ why she was angry… He _really_ cared…and it hurt so much…because it meant…she loved…not two people…but one…and he loved her, truly, and had _proved _it in that moment in the most powerful way possible.

Making love was wonderful, saying I love you was great…but…to give himself up like that? To trust her with his secret? _THAT_…was complete proof of caring and trust…and she wasn't sure she would have done the same. She hated herself for it…and hated him for holding that mirror to her face. She was angrier at herself than at Adrien…but…that's not what came out…

"I h-hate you," she whispered, sobbing softly as she turned, staring at him through her wavering vision. Why did he have to make her feel so vulnerable? She'd been so safe in her hardened cocoon…but all his sweet words…and intimate declarations…and making her feel like the bad guy…

She saw the pain cascading over his face, and she wanted to eat the words back up, because the hole it ripped in her chest just seeing the momentarily agony made her realize just how much…how much his agony was hers…and how much his happiness meant to her.

"P-please," he whispered, voice breaking on his sorrow as he dared to come closer, and he surprised her by dropping to his knees in front of her, pressing his face into her stomach. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it," he cried, the tears flowing more freely than her own, and she gasped at the genuine hurt and pleading in his tone as he looped his arms around her waist. "I'll do anything. P-Please, Marinette…anything…name it, and it's yours, I'd give up the world for you, j-just…tell me to…"

She sobbed, shaking her head and forced his face to look up at her. "S-stop that!" She gasped, touching her heart because his broken voice made the ache inside seethe beyond an unbearable level. "I h-hate you b-because you make me f-feel….so good…and it scares me," she whispered. "You tore down all my defenses, and it makes m-me feel vulnerable…and I'm a-afraid to disappoint you…it w-was better when …we w-weren't together…m-maybe we should…j-just not…and g-go back to…that." She tried to pry his arms from around her, but he was frowning, shaking his head.

"N-no!" He was on his feet, and she shook her head, crying, because she couldn't handle it if he…if he…"Don't say that, Marinette," he breathed, cupping her face, kissing her lips desperately, squeezing his eyes shut, and she sobbed against him.

She was drowning again, and she put her hands to his chest to push back, but her spine was already against the door. The bluenette turned her face away, peeling her lips free as she cried. "We sh-shouldn't be together," she whispered.

"But, I care about you, Marinette," he breathed, his mouth layering sloppy desperate kisses against the side of her face and down her neck, making her gasp loudly at his proclamation. "I have for a long time, and I'm not letting you walk out on me without at least fighting for you," he said firmly, touching fingers to her jaw, trying to coax her face to him, and their eyes met.

"P-please," she whimpered. "Why?"

"You're beautiful," he said more confidently, kissing her lips slowly, and she was unraveling under his sincerity and gathering strength. There was no sexuality in his touch, all of it leaking out to be replaced by love and passion, his fingers touching her wet cheeks to stroke her tears, the other hand sliding to the small of her back as he broke free. "You're so incredibly smart," he continued, kissing her tenderly again, and this time, her mouth was moving to, without her permission, making them both groan.

"A-Adrien," she whimpered, shaking her head.

"So incredibly sexy," his voice was a little more husky this time, but his touches remained soft, slow…full of meaning, and she began to tremble against him. "You make me feel whole and happy…"

"G-God, Adrien," she kissed him this time, and her fingers buried into his hair, caressing his scalp tenderly as their mouths found their perfect rhythm together.

When he pulled back the next time, she _knew_ what he was going to say…but she still couldn't prepare herself. "I love you, Mari," he breathed firmly, staring deeply into her eyes.

She released a gasping moan, letting her head fall back as fresh tears escaped, her body quaking as a rush of emotions exploded through her, and she sobbed uncontrollably. "I l-love you too!"

"I want to be with you," he whispered, and scooped her up, carrying her towards the bed, cradling her close as he climbed onto the plush surface. He laid her down, and peeled off his shirt, laying next to her, pulling her into his body, holding her tight.

It was warm…and it was safe…and she curled into his arms….wanting to stay like that forever as her wet face touched his chest. "Hold me f-forever," she pleaded, and he tensed, gripping her tighter.

"Forever," he promised, kissing her head as she sighed, her eyes fluttering closed. Feeling emotional was exhausting…

"Adrien?" she murmured and he hummed, the rise and fall of his chest slowly lulling her to sleep as she pressed her face into it. "I…want to be with you too…only you…"

"Good," he whispered, kissing her head again.

She smiled. "Maybe Chat, too," she muttered, drifting away.

Adrien chuckled as she disappeared, his words chasing her into her dreams. "We'll see what we can do, but I hear he's not good at sharing."

***POV Change***

Something startled him. Adrien jerked, and he realized it was Plagg, pawing at his cheek.

"You fell asleep, kid," he muttered.

"Shit," he whispered. How had that happened? Someone groaned, snuggling closer to his chest, and he smiled. Oh, right. She was so warm…and so soft. It had been so comfortable. "How long before we have to be up and ready?"

"You still have two hours, but I wasn't sure if you needed to shower...or eat…or…" the kwami smirked.

Adrien scoffed. "Shut up, Plagg," He was _not_ going to take advantage of Mari when she was feeling so raw. The blonde stroked her hair behind her ear gently, placing a kiss against her head. "Marinette," he breathed softly, nudging her.

"Too tired," she complained, making him chuckle.

"Yeah, if it were up to me, I'd stay in bed and sleep all day long too, but we have a shoot to do. Contracts, annoying things," he teased gently, nudging her again. "I didn't know if you needed to shower, so if you want…you can go first," he offered tentatively.

She opened her eyes, and smiled at him. "That's very nice of you," she said softly. "I'm not in need of a shower though," she said slowly, and the blonde nodded, but her hands drifted between their bodies, snaking tightly around his cock, and he hissed, moaning. "Yet. I think I could get much dirtier, don't you?"

"M-Mari," his groaned, licking his lips. "Wh…what are you d-doing?"

"Looks like I'm fondling you, though if you can't even tell, I might not be doing a great job of it," she pouted dramatically.

Adrien swallowed, panting. "Tease," he whispered playfully. "I m-meant…you d-don't have to…I wasn't e-expecting anything?"

"I know, silly boy, but I want to," she said, kissing his mouth, and he drank her lips greedily when she offered that luscious skin to him. "Mm, guess you want to as well," she giggled.

"God, I always want you, Marinette," he growled, grabbed her hips and dragging her into him. "Tell me what you want, and you've got it," he breathed. Normally, he'd take charge, and that's how he liked it as Chat, and as Adrien, he'd have made love to her…earlier…but she seemed determined to be confident, so he was going to let her if it made her happy.

Her face turned bright scarlet, and her mouth opened and closed twice before she managed an answer. "How about…you show me…that..w-worship you were talking a-about.." By the time the last word left her lips, her voice was squeaky and unsure, and he grinned broadly, making her flush brighter.

"God, yes, please!" He frowned, sitting up. "Just one problem…"

Her eyes widened, and she looked around, sitting up. "What?"

"Too many clothes," he teased, gripping her dress, yanking it up and over her head before she could react, and she yelped in surprise.

"N-not funny," she whispered, covering her arms over her bare chest, and he tsked.

"No?" He put his hands against her shoulders, pushing her down slowly until her back touched the comforter. "That's fine," he growled softly, gripping her wrists to move them away from her body. "Because I don't want to laugh," he said, licking his lips.

Watching the quiver ripple through her body from her watching _him_ want her was amazing, and he wasn't sure how he was going to make it through life ever again. If she reacted like that…just knowing he wanted her…desired her…they were in trouble, because he'd have her after every shoot in the dressing room if he had to.

He moved his hands over her forearms, squeezing gently, caressing every inch of skin along the way with his eager fingertips as his mouth claimed her soft lips, pouring everything he felt into the motion.

Her mouth parted with a happy sigh, and her hands gripped his biceps, her nails digging in gently, desperately as one of her legs hooked his hip. She tried to pull his body closer, but he broke from her intoxicating lips slowly, his world swimming with that delicious warmth as he stared down into her loving eyes.

"M-Mari," he murmured, moving his palms over her shoulders to cover her ample breasts, and he gave them both a firm squeeze, his thumbs brushing over her sensitive nipples. She gasped his name, and he felt the acceleration of her heart under his hands as he lowered his mouth to her jaw, layering tender kisses along her porcelain skin. "God, you're so beautiful," he moaned, unable to help himself as she flushed and squirmed under his attention.

Marinette threw a hand over her face, presumably to hide her embarrassment, and stared at him through her splayed fingers when he tossed her a glance. Her free hand played in his golden mane as he slid with practiced, and magical, grace further down her body, locking his eyes with hers.

"So sexy," he said throatily, keeping his gaze on her. He loved the way her orbs clouded over with desire making his body that much more alive. His mouth played over the swell of her breasts, tongue darting out in languid motions to cover each of her sensitive nipples several times to delight in the many pleased noises that ensued from her gorgeous lips.

"P-Please," she finally whimpered under his treacherous tongue.

His hands traced intricate designs down her toned abdomen, caressing her hips…squeezing her thighs….sliding up, so close he could feel the heat radiating from her core, but he refrained, sliding his fingers back down towards her knees as his mouth touched her diaphragm.

"Please?" He made it a question, feigning a little innocence as he created a weave of thick kisses and licks over to her left ribcage, his digits continuing their maddening caress on her inner thighs…always so close to her core, but never quite brushing against her, even when she squirmed and rocked her hips.

Adrien felt his bluenette coming undone, and he was reveling every moment because it was him doing it, but it didn't mean it was easy. His cock twitched violently, wanting nothing more to bury inside of her, and make love to her until he saw more of those…beautiful happy tears he'd seen in the car. He wanted to feel that slow simmering heat they'd experienced together, but he also wanted her to know what she deserved…because she just…didn't seem to understand how amazing and gorgeous she was.

"P-please, A-Adrien, you're driving me crazy," she admitted, squeaking.

His mouth graced her hip bone with sloppy kisses. "Not as crazy as you drive me," he groaned, painfully. He let his agonizing need fill his voice…the ache…want…how much he loved her…desired her… "Believe me," he whispered, pushing her creamy thighs apart and letting his tongue slowly slide along her core over the black lace panties.

The material was not so pleasant on his tongue, but someone had told him most girls didn't mind wearing lace to look sexy. Her back curved, and her nails dug desperately, violently into his crown, and he gasped.

"A-Adrien," she moaned, and his stomach knotted, pulling her soaked panties down and off her legs as his mouth and teeth trailed a wake of nibbles and pecks over her flesh.

"My Goddess," he echoed with equal fervor, pulling her to the edge of the bed gently as he slid to the floor so he had a better angle, tugging her powerful legs over his shoulders, but she put a foot on his chest to stop him.

The look in her eyes scared him for a fraction, but before he could panic, her words came tumbling free. "D-Do you really…want to?" He must have looked a little confused because she continued, blushing. "W-want to be _with_ m-me…just me?"

His smile was bright, genuine. "Yes, Marinette. You and nobody else, forever," he replied easily, pushing her foot aside, but she stopped him again.

"A-Adrien, I w-want to tell you something…th-that you deserve to know…and I-I'm scared you're going to h-hate me for it," she whispered, her eyes wavering. "B-But I can't let you keep going on without knowing."

It was _his_ turn to panic because Adrien realized, with nauseating consequence, exactly what she wanted to tell him. After all, hadn't he revealed his Chat side to her? He'd kept the knowledge of her Ladybug side to himself because he knew how adamant his Lady was about keeping her identity to herself, and he wanted her to be able to share it in her own time, but…he never…he wasn't sure if he should tell her he had already known…or keep it to himself and hope she never found out. After all, only Tikki and Plagg knew he had discovered it. He was afraid if he told her, she'd think all his advances were because of _that_ and not because he liked Marinette.

"I couldn't ever hate you Marinette," his brain faltered.

"Y-You don't understand," she started to cry, and he pulled her to a sitting position on the foot of the bed, hugging her into him. "I…h-hurt you without you knowing I d-did..and I m-mean…I wasn't t-trying to…but…it…just g-got so messy…and I wasn't expecting…"

He sighed, shaking his head. She felt so guilty about caring for Chat as Marinette? He could understand that, but if he told her he knew…he felt like she'd try and warp it in her brain that he'd only ever cared for her due to her secret ego.

"Shh, Mari, hold on…" He looked around slowly. "Plagg, I know you're there."

The obsidian kwami floated up from under the bed, which made Adrien's face contort a little, but he let it go. "That didn't sound like proper rutting to me," he commented, fondling a piece of camembert.

Adrien groaned. "Not…the time, Plagg," he shot back, and Marinette giggled.

"Hey, Plagg," she waved a little, blushing when Adrien eyed her familiar response. "W-We've…met…just once or twice…" she explained. "He saved me when you…" her eyes widened. "Chat couldn't help me with Style Queen because you were trapped as a gold statue," she blurted out, unveiling her secret with such ease that she…didn't…realize…she'd done it until she saw him staring at her with wide eyes.

"I m-m-mean that as in…c-couldn't help me…that you were…" her arms were flailing and she looked like she was going to choke on her tongue in the process.

"Please, Mari, listen, try…try…to listen before you explode…but I know, m'lady…"

She stilled,_ immediately_…under the guise of her formal nickname, her eyes widening before narrowing to dangerous slits. He swallowed, and God…he'd be lying if he didn't say the dangerous Ladybug glinting through her orbs now was…fucking hot.

"You…_know_?"

He took a deep breath, nodding, pushing her hair behind her ears. "Please, listen," he said firmly. "I don't want lies or secrets anymore, which is why I'm_ telling _you. I'm pretty sure I could _not_ tell you and get away with it, but I don't want to do that, Marinette, I really don't," he said slowly, and her eyes softened…albeit, only minutely.

"I…," he blew out a sigh. "I sort of figured it out just a few days ago," he admitted carefully, watching for her reaction, and she started to pull away from him. "_Listen_," he hissed, then more softly. "Please?"

He watched her swallow and visibly force herself to relax. "Y-You're right…you deserve more than immediate reactions of anger."

Adrien smiled. "Thank you, Princess," he kissed the backs of her hands. "I kind of figured it out when I brought you home that night you got drunk with Chloe because you, uh, made very assertive advances on Chat…and…as badly as I wanted to fuck you…I had to decline due to your state. I didn't want you to wake up…feeling…taken advantage of, or thinking you'd made a mistake and risk losing you over it. I didn't want my first time with you to be like…that…" he explained slowly, hoping she understood.

She actually smiled, and nodded. "Such a gentlemen, as always, Chaton," she managed to tease, and it produced a grin from his lips.

"However, apparently, in your inebriated state, you made some sort of decision, I'm not sure what, because I had left, which was probably stupid on my part not to watch you, that you didn't want to be alone and rejected…so you were going to 'be like Chat' and use your mask…to be confident," he chuckled a little as she blushed.

"Okay…," she frowned.

"Ladybug showed up in _my_ room," he breathed.

"Oh, God! I didn't!"

He let out a bark of laughter. "You sure did, bugaboo. You were…very forward….I think the term 'big boy' may have been thrown around a little, and you were on top of me, grinding away…you were very wet through your armor," he shivered blissfully. God…she'd been…so warm…so strong…wet..

She gasped. "I didn't say that…I didn't do that!"

Adrien snorted, laughing. "I _believe_ m'lady, your exact words were 'my, my big boy, now that's how you take on a superheroine,' as you were eyeing my…naked equipment since you'd basically stripped me of my towel and had me on the bed. _Then_ you got on top of me and started to fuck me through your armor," he teased.

"Oh, my God," she said, mortified, covering her flaming cheeks."H-How did you…f-figure out my identity through all _that_?"

He smiled. "You kissed me before that, and I tasted the alcohol, not that it alone would be that big a clue, but then I was trying to think through…the amazing feeling of Ladybug on top of me because I'd had a crush on her forever, of course, so the first thing that I blurted out as you're fucking me was 'what about you and Chat, I thought you guys might be a thing?"

Marinette made a noise. "You knew…we weren't…at the time…"

He kissed her mouth slowly, and nodded. "It was the first thing that came to mind and I was trying to gain my bearings…you're very…intimidating sometimes," he teased, watching her blush again, and he chuckled. "However, your reply…didn't make _any_ sense at all. You immediately said…Chat didn't want you."

Her eyes widened, and he nodded. "I knew that couldn't possibly true, seeing as he was right there…secretly, of course, and I asked you how you knew that, and you just said 'he had his chance tonight and he just made excuses' and it just…clicked in my brain…because the only person Chat had been with was.."

"Me," she murmured.

Adrien nodded. "I didn't…tell you sooner because I know how adamant you are about keeping your secret, and I wanted….to keep doing that for you…Mari. You've…always stood by it, please…don't be angry with me. I wanted you to be able to tell me, if and when you were ready. I was just thinking of you…honestly."

"B-But everything…the last few days..was after…"

He cut her off, shaking his head vehemently. "That's why I called Plagg, you can ask him…I've…been…on about you…for weeks…months…longer maybe if he can recall."

"Years," Plagg said dryly. "He was just too dense and stuck on Ladybug to notice he cared about a girl two feet in front of him."

He watched her eye the kwami suspiciously, but Tikki appeared. "Don't be stubborn, Marinette, you care about him, so don't waste it on _this_. He really has cared about you for a long time. In both forms." The way she spoke fondly of him made his face flush brightly, and he looked away, embarrassed. "Even if he is as much of an idiot as his kwami," she huffed.

"Does this mean you're going to stop masturbating in your dressing room thinking about Marinette?"

"PLAGG!" He swatted at the being, who flew away, cackling. "No more camembert!"

"But you LOOOOVE me!" the ancient called, disappearing into the bathroom.

"Y-You…uh…alleviated yourself thinking about me?" Her ears were red when he looked at her, and now he was nervous.

"Yeah, s-sorry…told you I g-get…so worked up around y-you that—a"

"FOUR TIMES!" Plagg shouted.

"PLAGG! For fucks sake," he groaned, covering his face, suddenly, embarrassed.

He yelped his surprise as Marinette yanked him backwards onto the bed, but she rolled their bodies so she was on top, fumbling with his pants to get them off his body.

"I d-don't get…I m-mean…what?"

"Get it _off_," she commanded, removing his jeans, and he helped her.

She crawled up his body again, straddling his waist, rubbing herself eagerly against his cock and his mind went blank for several seconds as the ecstasy made his abdomen fill with fire and aching tightness.

"M-Marinette?" He couldn't keep the confusion out of his voice.

"F-four times Adrien, really?" She moaned, pulling her lip between her teeth as her body quivered, and his brows shot up. She rocked her hips firmly, and he gripped them in his strong hands, groaning, thrusting up to meet her.

"Y-yes…?" He wasn't…sure what was happening.

"G-god, kitty, I turn you on _that_ much?" A smirk was playing along her lips, and he realized…she was getting turned on by…his excitement for her. It was becoming a _very_ circular affect as she bucked against him again, and his head tipped back.

"F-Fuck yes, Mari," he admitted, delighting in the hot wetness sliding against his length. It felt incredible…and he wasn't even inside her yet.

"Ladybug," she said firmly, forcing him to look at her with his mouth hanging open. She grabbed his hands and slid them up her body with her own to grip her full breasts, squeezing. When she dropped her hands to his chest, he left them there, flicking his thumbs over her nipples watching her shiver in delight. "When I'm on top, you may call me Ladybug," she ordered, sliding a hand between them to position him at her entrance before impaling herself on him.

His back arched, and he growled. "God, fuck, y-yes m'lady!"

"Mm," she moaned, licking her lips as he flattened out again. "Better Chaton," she said, voice growing dark and sexy, and he watched her confidence creeping in. "Let's see if kitty takes orders as well here as he does on the battlefield," she whispered throatily as she rocked her body violently above him, and his nails scraped her hips the tiniest fraction as he thrust almost uncontrollably. F-Fuck…!

**AUTHOR NOTE REVIEWS:**

**Faefolk11, I LOVED…that part too :P I don't think their day was entirely nice…but I think they got everything aired…and …things are going to be amazing now!**

**trying414…I think..they might finally…be…in sync *crosses fingers***

**kazza2182, oh ho-ho, yes, still many conflicts ahead, but at least these two have figured each other out…doesn't mean they won't still have obstacles to overtake! And yes, finally…he made her listen to him. Yeah, I wanted Adrien to have a contrast with Mari as 'himself' versus as when she knows him as Chat.**

**SirirusBlack1, LOL! I'm glad you LOVED the last chapter! Hopefully this one is okay too, though not as much fun, I think it was good for getting everything between the two sorted…mostly! GOOOO ADRIEN/CHAT!**

**Nymphadora, She was handling it better because her brain was still…catching up…and…being turned on makes higher function slow down, lol…so…not necessarily handling it well…just not processing correctly. Hopefully this chapter was okay!**

**b.d.p.r4454, You're very welcome for the updates, and I think I'm okay saying..YES…they are a thing now…I will be making the arrangements ;)**

**emjrabbitwolf, Yes, whirl of emotions is more than accurate! Giving in and just taking it to his assertive Chat side was the best course he could figure, and I LOVE the 'fuck it' line too, lol. So easy..so simple…so needed. The changing area concept would be interesting…hm…I hadn't thought of that…mind if I think about using it? I won't of course if you say no, just got me wondering now…Oh…he WILL be making some marks, no way Chat/Adrien WON'T be marking what is ****his**** for the others to know. Much more tension coming despite the make-up here, because…shoots are still professional (it's going to be fun) PLUS…we do have more Chloe relationship development coming…and Luka/Lila interference approaching! Lock your trays in the upright position!**


	18. Marinette is Mine

**Chapter Eighteen: Marinette is **_**Mine**_

Chloe bumped into her back and they giggled, tilting their heads to look at the camera as it shuttered. The slow smirk that graced Marinette's lips was a mixture of confident sensuality, and peaceful ease. Everything felt right. The hurt and betrayal that had been so immediate when she'd found out about Adrien today hadn't lasted as long as she'd thought, and in retrospect, she was sure it had more to do with kicking herself more than anything.

If she hadn't insisted on the secret for so long, they might have been happier sooner. Not only that, he hadn't even been mad at _her_ when he'd discovered who she was…he was…too perfect. She was in heaven.

They were modeling some of the Italian lines today to help the Milan run. Currently, the dynamic duo, as they'd been dubbed, were showing off some of the cocktail dresses for the shoot, and were supposed to walk them later in the evening.

Chloe's design was crimson, flushing right against her curves, and the lace was laid over a silk piece of fabric. There were intricate floral designs in the lace, and where it cut from the underlay to cover just her flesh, the breathtaking design danced vibrantly against her ivory skin, down her arms and along her neck. She looked gorgeous.

Marinette's dress was a soft shade of pink, and the skirt was layered and flirty, with a single shimmering silver strap over her left shoulder. A diamond was cut out of the middle of the back of her design, and the skirt was playful so that when she spun fast enough, it_ lifted_. Good thing she tested that in private, but it was fun, and light, made of chiffon. Her heels were silver, and the straps wrapped around her ankle, which was still a little sore, and she wobbled, leaning against her partner, giggling again as the blonde snickered.

"Klutz," she muttered, but it was affectionate.

"You're glowing, mademoiselle," Jacques commented, laughing as he looked at her, and the bluenette blushed. "C'est manifique! Et Chloe! Belle!" His voice was boisterous and several of the Italian models cooperating with them today scooted closer.

She didn't mind them looking, despite the blush creeping into her cheeks, because at least she was _clothed_ today, but she caught _his_ gaze from far away, and the smirk playing on his lips was far less…pure observation, making her stomach flutter. His green orbs raked down her body, causing tightness and heat that only hands and mouths should be able to, and she shiver, swallowing.

His smirk widened, and her eyes narrowed at him way in the back of the warehouse. "Can Chain-Me-Up give us a spin?" Jacques asked playfully, and she kept her eyes on Adrien, but she giggled, obeying the order with ease, but she spun too fast on purpose, making everyone gasp, though she couldn't be sure if it was sexual or shock.

Marinette knew she'd flashed her pink bikini panties to the room, and when she slowed to a stop, it was her turn to smirk at Adrien. Now, _his _eyes were narrowed, but she still saw the glint of heat there. She had to admit she liked his possessive side a bit, and although she wasn't going to push it that much, this was a photo shoot, and it wasn't like she wasn't doing lingerie next. Everybody was going to see a lot more of her.

However, watching his eyes rake down her body again, unable to come to her, she was feeling emboldened by the second, and the bluenette captured his gaze, drawing her lip tantalizingly slow between her teeth, letting her lids flutter down. She vaguely heard the camera shuttering, but the look on _his_ face…

He came to an abrupt still, and his cheeks filled with warmth, and even at their distance she saw his eyes clouding over, and his jaw clenched. It almost looked like anger, but she recognized it as…barely controlled restraint. He crossed his arms over his chest, frustrated, but a slow smirk crossed over his lips, and Marinette frowned. Why did he look so smug?

"Break time!" Someone shouted and she shrunk in on herself. Oh…crap.

His smirk grew. She was in trouble…

Unless…

She could…

Avoid him…

He must have seen the look of a trapped animal on her face because he shifted, spreading his arms wide. It was like he said, go ahead. Then he held up a finger. Okay, but wait…he pointed at the clock and made a circle motion with his finger…time moving…later? Yeah…

Then he just gripped his right hand gently, waiting, watching her face, but she stared at the way he was gripping his hand. He was covering….his ring. Oh…she could try to hide from Adrien…if she wanted, but if she managed to avoid him, then later it would…be…Chat who visited her instead…

Her eyes widened, and she saw him throw his head back, chuckling. Chat wouldn't be as…gentle…not that…she was scared…but damn…

She smiled, blushing at his, kind of idle threat, because they both knew she'd be happy either way, but he jerked his head towards the direction of his dressing room, and she gave a small nod.

"Want to get lunch?" Chloe asked softly, and Marinette started, gasping. "Holy crap, why do you look like you just got caught fucking your brother?"

"What in the actual hell? Why would I look like that!?" Her screech of panic made her heart pound, and Marinette grabbed her chest.

"I just mean you look_ really_ guilty."

"I'm n-not guilty, I just have to g-go get some air," she whispered hoarsely and Chloe laughed.

The blonde leaned in and whispered. "If you mean go hook-up with your not-so-secret lover, I'm all for it Mari, but geez, try to not look so horny, you're melting everyone's cock over here," she grunted, making the bluenette gasp.

She looked around rapidly, and sure enough, almost every man was staring at her…some of the women too.

"S-Sorry," she breathed, and Chloe gave her a shove.

"At least one of us gets to enjoy him," she teased, but she sounded a little sad too, making Marinette feel a little guilty_ now_. However, when she looked, Chloe turned away, and she sighed.

Later, she'd address _that_ later. Right now, she ran because her body ached…and her panties were _soaked_. When she rounded the corner to the hall leading to his room, she ran straight into Luka, and gasped. His hands kept her from falling, and he leaned her into the wall, staring down at her.

"Whoa, you were really moving," he chuckled.

"S-sorry," she whispered, and his palms slid down to her hips, pulling an automatic gasp from her lips, and her cheeks burned.

"W-Wow," he echoed her sentiment and pushed into her, rubbing against her soft body. He was already so hard, and she swallowed a groan.

Luka felt good, but he wasn't Adrien, and her mind knew the difference. Her heart knew the difference too…the problem was…her body had a tiny fractional bit telling the difference. Well, it certainly_ knew_ the difference in the way they felt, the problem really was, Luka didn't feel bad, and his hardness brushing her core still caused a delicious friction she wished it didn't between her thighs.

"Luka," she tried evenly. "I appreciate th-the.." he ground forward again and her back curved, pulling a shudder down her body, and her hands clung to his arms so she wouldn't fall on her unsteady legs. "S-Stop!" She bit out, and she was glad when he did.

"Don't we have fun together Mari?" His voice was low, throaty, and she shivered with all the implications it help. His hands touched the bottom of her skirt, pushing it up as he slid to his knees.

"N-no, Luka, please I m-mean it, I want you to stop this time," her voice got a little more panicked, trying to find the words she meant to say. She'd already said no, and stop, and although they'd lacked a lot of conviction, they were still no and stop…

"Didn't it feel good last time?" He breathed, looking up at her, and she swallowed, trying to pull away, but he gripped her skirt tightly to her outer thighs closer to her hips.

"Luka, please don't," she whispered a little more firmly, inhaling slowly. He wasn't _hurting_ her, so she tried to swallow her panic down. There was no reason to panic. He was being way too forward and pushy when he shouldn't be, but she'd allowed it last time, so maybe that was a little bit her fault…maybe he thought she was playing hard to get…whatever it was…she needed to be a little more firm..

"I'd be _very_ careful where you think of putting your hands or _mouth_ next _Luka_," Adrien growled dangerously, and she stilled, goosebumps marching down her entire body. Marinette chanced a sideways glance to her left, and the blonde had his shoulder leaning against the doorframe of his room, arms cross over his chest.

By all pretenses, he looked nonchalant, but she could tell he was coiled. There was a tense set to his shoulders, and he was barely controlling the urge to pounce.

"Yeah? Pray tell, Agreste, why? Do you think you're the only one who has ever enjoyed her beautiful body?" Luka's fingers flexed on her body, and she tried not to move, but she flinched. "Delicious isn't it?" She saw Adrien lose several fractions of his control, shoving away from the door, stalking forward with a grace he had no business having when he was that angry…or even being human.

Marinette gasped, panic flooding her veins. She didn't want him to hurt Luka because…well she didn't want him to _kill_ Luka, because as dumb as Luka was being, he didn't deserve it, and Adrien would eventually regret it…maybe. Plus, he'd get in a lot of trouble. She didn't want him to hurt himself for her, so she gathered what strength she had and shoved Luka's hands off her, pushing him back forcefully so he fell backwards on his ass in his surprise.

The bluenette rushed to collide with Adrien's chest, hopefully to stop him from continuing forward. "Please, stop," she whispered so low that only he would hear. "I don't want you to do something you'll get in trouble for…"

He seemed to falter…to listen, his arms curling around her, but he growled, low and long. "Keep your hands off what's_ mine_ Luka. Marinette's _mine_ Luka, not yours, not anyone else's as of now. My girlfriend, my lover, _mine_,"he snarled possessively, and she blushed against his chest before yelping in surprise when he yanked her forward, shoving her through the door, slamming it closed.

Oh, God, he probably thought she'd wanted Luka to…it probably looked bad…

His mouth was on hers abruptly, his body pushing her back violently until her back pressed so hard into a wall she thought she'd pass right through it. His fingers clawed at her dress, pushing the hem up desperately as he fed on her lips and she was drowning. He got her skirt up around her waist, and his fingers ripped her panties clear from her body, hooking her left leg over his hip as he_ thrust _violently against her. Marinette cried out against his mouth and he tore free, panting, putting his mouth to her ear.

"Does Princess enjoy teasing me on set?" His voice was dark, probing, and he rocked his throbbing cock against her slit, pulling a moan from her soft trembling lips. She swallowed, fingers curling into his shoulders. He growled, warning against her earlobe. "Answer me, Mari."

"Y-yes," she admitted. "I love…turning you on…t-teasing you…it m-makes me feel g-good about m-myself," she whispered.

"Mmm, naughty Princess, I like it," he breathed, rubbing deliciously against her to illicit more pleasure and she quivered, moaning.

"Ooo, please," she whimpered.

He reached between them, and the bluenette heard him undoing his pants before he pushed them down enough to expose himself, picking her up all the way, and thrusting inside of her, against the wall.

"Fuck yes!" She screamed, throwing her head back.

"Look at me," he demanded, pulling her face forward again, putting her forehead to his. "You're _mine_," he said firmly, thrusting again, and she whimpered, eyes fluttering.

"Y-yours," she moaned loudly, rocking her hips back against him.

"I'm_ not_ playing, Mari. I _mean_ it. _Mine_. _Only_, _mine_. _Mine_," he growled.

She flushed brightly, bucking against him so he growled with pleasure. "Fuckin' yours," she cooed. "Yours, Chat," she said throatily. "Yours, Adrien. All yours, both of you, two sides of the same man I love," she breathed. "_ONLY_…_yours_…" she said firmly.

He moaned his pleasure…with her words…with her thrusts…with…everything, she hoped, and he started pounding into her at such a heated pace she barely had time to register the build in pressure before her orgasm overpowered her mind.

"Adrien!" She screamed, convulsing against the wall as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm, his Chat sounds driving her further over the edge, keeping her under far longer than she imagined, until she felt them moving.

"Wh-What…"

He set her down, and then…he was forcing her…doubling her over the vanity, making her gasp as he shoved her layered skirt up, squeezing her ass cheeks in his palms.

"Such a tempting piece of meat to offer a predator, Princess," he smirked at her in the mirror, and she flushed, eyes widening. He slid to his knees behind her, and his mouth laid sloppy kisses on her left cheek before he began lapping at the flesh, and his fingers slid along her dripping core, circling her clit and she gasped. "Stare at your pretty face while you do that, and tell me how good it feels," he said, and she could hear the shit eating grin on his face.

Marinette stared into her own eyes, her cheeks bright and a thin sheet of sweat glistened on her face. His fingers teased her sensitive nub again, and her eyes rolled a little as she moaned. "G-God, Adrien it feels so good…." Well, it was easy to do anyway, because it was the truth. His tongue darted out and touched the skin of her ass, and her eyes widened. "Wh-why am I doing th-this…" she asked softly, staring at herself.

"Self-confidence boost. Helps with charisma," he murmured, nibbling on her skin, "and distraction." Another lick.

His fingers flicked her clit, and she quivered, crying out. "Mmm, that f-feels good when you lick and flick at the same time…does it really work for a confidence booster?" She frowned slowly. "Distraction from what?"

His teeth pierced her skin, and her back curved violently, but God…it felt good as his fingers found a torturously fast pace on her clit to distract her from the pain…

***POV Change***

"Is that...a bruise on your butt," Chloe's whisper wasn't as low as she thought it was, but nobody would be able to hear her still. Well, nobody but Adrien, oh, and the bluenette she was actually trying to talk to.

"Wh-what? N-no!"

"Oh, God, you're right…it's a bruise surrounding…a fuckin' bite mark!" Chloe gasped. "Oh…man…is..is Adrien rough in the sack? Oh…man…I'm g-gonna…"

"Ch-Chloe are you okay? What's the matter?"

"That's so fucking hot.."

"Adrien," Nathalies' voice sounded a little impatient, and he sighed, looking at her. "Your father needs a word."

"I figured as much," he grunted, nodding as he followed the woman outside and got into the parked car without a word. His father's face appeared on the tablet as she held it up for him.

"Adrien," he said firmly.

"Father," he countered.

"I received your message that you've decided to inform Human Resources of an internal relationship?" Nathalie looked surprised, and Adrien tried to hide his smile. The woman's face didn't slip often.

"That's right, father. It does say in my contract if I'm to date anyone I work with, we're to let Human Resources know so the company can't be held liable in case anything happens. We're not supposed to keep it secret, or do I need to go back over my contract again?"

"Who, may I ask, is the lucky lady after all these years?"

"Does it matter?"

His father's face hardened. "I think it should if she's going to be beside you at social events. Especially, son, after I've tried to arrange women for you before with adamant refusal on your end time and time again. It's the one thing you _never_ waver in, so yes, it matters."

Adrien grimaced, looking away from the screen for a moment. His father was right of course. He'd put her in a spot because now, she would be even more famous if he stayed in the industry…even if she stopped modeling. She'd be at functions with him because Adrien had been the 'unobtainable' bachelor for so long, with great speculation on whether he was even straight or catchable.

He didn't look at the screen again. "I'm dating her with or without your approval father, just know that ahead of time," he said firmly. "I've cared about her long before now. She's the main reason I never chose anyone else…and I finally got the nerve to tell her how I felt."

Silence for such a long period ensued _that_ Adrien thought the connection might have dropped, but Gabriel sighed. "I hope she's a good woman than, Adrien, because I can't just let any girl stand beside you, and I don't want to fight you on it," he admitted.

He smiled a little. "Aside from a recent incident that wasn't her fault, I'm sure you'll find you already like her a bit, and that most people find her trustworthy, kind, and she's very talented."

"Then we shouldn't have any issues. A name to go with such great qualities?"

Adrien looked at his father. "Marinette 'Chain-me-up' Dupain-Cheng, father."

He watched carefully, but his father only offered a warm smile. It was the same one he saw…when he'd come into the office with Marinette that day…the first day…acting like he was so comfortable with her. Like he…liked her a lot.

"I admit, Mari is quite a girl," he breathed. "You have impeccable taste, Adrien. If I'd known you were holding out for such a…special beauty, I might not have been so pushy before," he said in a tone that made Adrien's inner Chat growl possessively. It made his 'tail' swish and his claws flex. _Mine_. "We'll discuss more over dinner tomorrow, bring her with you," he said flatly, and before Adrien could register his surprise, the screen went blank.

"W-wait!"

"Yes, Adrien, he's flying back out tomorrow, and he'll be at the mansion," she said softly. After a moment, she added. "She really is lovely and kind…"

He gave her a smile, nodding. "Thanks, Nathalie. She's amazing." However…he wasn't sure what reaction he'd get when he told the fiery bluenette she had to face her childhood idol face to face at dinner tomorrow…probably mental meltdown.

**AUTHOR NOTES REVIEWS:  
**

**Kazza2182, ooo don't worry, plenty of story left…and we will definitely get to Lila**

**b.d.p.r4454, lol, I loved the slip up idea, because she was so flustered and it just kinda went…whoops! Lol, glad you loved it!**

**Faefolk11, yes, so glad to get it done! Of course there shall still be drama, they're still young, but the bulk is over now…or is it O.O…and goddamn..does Luka have a fuckin' death wish…did….did you see what he just did?**

**NazaKaos, aww, ty, you're so very kind! I'm glad you enjoyed it that much! I thought it was a fun, odd way to do it and have her slip up! I will KEEP GOING! You're very welcome, I'm happy to keep spending time on it if you're happy to keep reading, I already have more story ideas for when this and Weave of Destiny (and when I finally get the next chapter of Shadow done) are all done…so I'm not short on story ideas as long as I'm not short on fans to share with!**

**Emjrabbitwolf, first of all, thank you for allowing me to think on your idea, as I will probably slip it in somewhere soon, you're awesome, but I try to use as many of my own as possible, but artists find inspiration everywhere! Of course she has to stumble and flail at least once, she's Marinette! Oh, yeah…love bites…was…totally getting to that if you didn't just…see *grins wickedly*Alya…is going to freak…when Mari remembers to text her…she has been…quite a busy…and not so in touch friend…mostly sexing…and drinking…and sexing…and yes! Internal relationships must be reported! ENJOY the upcoming chapters!**

**Nymphadora, He ALMOST did…my fingers were teetering on it…because I…literally…do not plan the chapter ahead…I just write each one out as I go…no plans…just zoom across my keyboard and post, so I'm glad he was honest too. Each chapter is basically a surprise for me as I go as much as it is for you when I post it ^_^ glad you enjoyed!**

**trying414, oh, my lovely supporter, I love when you talk dirty to me…please…by all means *fans self* keep it coming…because I think you're fueling all these horny scenes right now *winks playfully* I'm glad you're still enjoying.**


	19. Cheaters Get Punished

**AUTHOR**** NOTE: I may…have gotten…carried away, but here you go anyway. Hope you all enjoy ^_^…and sorry for the**** length…and…general..fluff…****and**** possible crappy writing…but I will not apologize for the wonderful thing we do for the beautiful blonde woman who deserves it!**

**Chapter Nineteen: Cheaters Get Punished**

Doing the runway walks were more nerve shattering than the shoots because you didn't get 'mess up' shots. You had one chance to get it right, or fall flat on your face. Of course, Marinette did far more amazing tonight than she'd done any other night before, and she attributed that completely to the sexual confidence enhanced by Paris' sexiest superhero, who was currently pressing into her back, with his arms wrapped around her waist, nibbling on her bare shoulder. Well, his civilian form anyway. Then again, his civilian form was Paris' most eligible bachelor, so that was definitely a confidence booster, too.

She giggled as he swayed with her in his arms, gripping her fingers and spinning her outwards, as if dancing to music only _he_ could hear. "You're so beautiful," he cooed, grinning his Chat, face dominating, eye brightening grin, and her heart skipped several beats before she remembered she was supposed to breathe if she wanted to continue living to enjoy being with him.

"Adrien," she whispered breathily, and he spun her back into his arms, swaying again, pressing the side of his face against hers. Vibrations pressed into her back, and the bluenette realized he was purring.

"I love when you do that," she breathed, sighing contently. "Is it on purpose or on accident?"

"Mostly only when I'm really happy and relaxed, so accidentally. I can force it if I want, but it isn't as constant," he admitted as he released her so they could finish walking down the hallways to his room. She hadn't even been to her room yet since they'd arrived in Milan, though…it was their first day still.

"After you, my Marinette," he said, offering a very exaggerated bow as he opened the door and she snorted, giving his shoulder a nudge with her hip as he got low enough.

"You're a silly kitty," she teased, reaching for the light, but his hand stopped her, taking her fingers between his, and pulled her gently around, brushing her hair from her face.

"I love you," he said suddenly, staring down at her in the darkened room. Admittedly, his vision was probably still a little better than normal even out of his suit in the dark, but she knew he didn't have night vision. However, the moonlight was filtering in through the large bay windows.

His words took her breath away, and her eyes glimmered over with crystalline happiness as her heart swelled. "I can't believe…this isn't all some bizarre dream," she murmured, sniffling.

Adrien's hands cupped her face and his mouth touched hers. "God, I truly hope not, Marinette. If I wake up though, please be brave enough to come find me?"

She let out an abrupt laugh and the tears fell, stopped by his already present hands, and she covered his knuckles with her palms. "Deal," she whispered. "I love you too, so much."

His lips touched hers softly, and as they kissed, the warmth flooded her chest, his hands sliding down to her neck, carrying hers with them. "I love you so very much," he groaned against her, and he pulled his fingers free from hers to slide to the small of her back, pulling her gently against him.

He was hard and she gasped into his kiss. "Oh, A-Adrien," she moaned, eyes fluttering closed as she gently pulled her mouth free to tip her head back. She released a shuddering breath of ecstasy, but his hot breath against her throat made her inhale sharply again.

"Let me make love to you…I keep trying and…the closest we came was the car…" he breathed desperately, nibbling at her pulse, and she whimpered, frowning.

"A-Adrien, we've been together lots of times…"

He sighed, exasperated, pulling back slowly to look down at her. His green orbs were intense, even in the dark as he carved out her features repeatedly. "Fucked, yes. Aggressive love-making, arguably, but slow, gentle…tender…sweet…I love you from the bottom of my heart…want to worship every fiber of you…bring you to happy tears…make you writhe in a low simmering heat until you can't stand it…wrapped up in your lover's arms because there's no place better…warm and safe…passionate and maddening love making…?" He shook his head.

Her eyes just kept widening with each description, and she wasn't sure her heart was beating any longer. "O-Oh…" She dropped her eyes. Was he disappointed with her? She felt her shoulders slumping.

He growled, but it was soft. "Marinette," he said firmly. "I've not regretted any moments with you. _Every_ single time has been ecstasy and beyond expectation, but something always happens to bring…out my…Chat side…or your…Ladybug side, or confident aggressive side if that's what you'd prefer. I want…to…" he let his voice trail off for a moment. "I wanted to go slow and just…worship each other," he said, his voice wavering, unsure. "I wanted to love each other…I m-mean not th-that when we're fucking we d-don't'…but it's d-different b-because I m-meant unless…"

She giggled softly, shaking her head. It was actually funny to see the great 'Chat Noir' master of confidence and silver tongue all…flustered and tripping over his words like Marinette usually was with Adrien, sex model on wheels.

"You wanted what we did in the car…but more?"

"Y-yes," he breathed loudly. "It was…so breathtaking." She smiled. "I mean, you d-drive me mad…any other way t-too!"

"Hush, kitty, I understand…trust me…I'm the one who cried happy tears, remember?" She blushed.

He chuckled. "That…was beautiful."

"Yes," she said firmly, and he frowned. She tipped her head back, tinkering. "Oh, my silly Chaton. I mean, the answer to your question is yes…please…make slow..tender love to me…please..I want you to make me feel that way again." She touched her fingers to her stomach as the knot roped impossibly tight, making her queasy with need and heat.

She could see his blush, even in the dark, and he stepped forward, only for a shrill sound to go off, halting his movement. "What the…what _is_ that?"

Marinette sighed, closing her eyes. "Damn," she murmured, reaching blindly into the purse hanging from her shoulder. Tikki pressed the phone into her hand. "Thanks Tikki," she muttered, and the being flew free, offering a you're welcome before hovering nearby. She read the text message, which was a special sound from the person she'd been waiting on all afternoon, and sighed.

"What is it?" His voice was careful as he looked at her face.

"I want you…so bad, so please…don't take this as anything else…but…I think…we should do something else first. I think it's important, and this person truly deserves it. We'd be helping out a friend."

"Of course," he said softly, nodding, before his face broke into a grin. "I can always trap you in my arms later. Do I need to change my clothes?"

"Oh, yes," she smirked deviously. "I think you're going to need a nice…black…leather outfit," she hinted, winking, and he raised his brows, grin getting wider as she eyed Tikki, touching her earrings. "TIkki…Spots on!"

***30 minutes later***

"You're so fuckin' gorgeous," Chat exclaimed again for what must have been the eighth time since they sat on the roof together, and she blushed even harder.

"Chaton," she chided, nudging him. It seemed, seeing her transform had given him a little of 'star struck' syndrome or something of the like. She found it a little amusing, since that's how she felt…_all_ the time in their civilian forms…and Chat was just as famous as Ladybug.

"I mean…I knew…I guessed and you…confirmed…but seeing…you transform…" He pulled her into him suddenly, and the press of his mouth was soft at first, but Chat's animal side took over, dominating, aggressive, and she was flat on her back on the slope, his hands pushing her thighs apart forcefully so he could press between them.

If it was any other man, she'd have kicked his ass, but Chat made her quiver, and she was wet through her armor, and she moaned into his mouth, grinding into him, gasping for air as he clawed lightly at her sides, keening for her body.

"M-M'lady," he whispered as he tore from her lips, breathless. "Fuck…I mean..shit…it..I c-can't…how the fuck am I supposed to live life anymore when both sides of you drive me to the edge and over so completely and I know…that you want me too?"

She could…definitely understand, but before she could answer, noise sounded from the room beneath them.

"Another lonely day," the voice echoed, defeated, and Marinette's heart sank. "I only have one friend here," she continued. "Well, two if you count Adrien, but he seems so busy, surrounded by all those dumb women," she scoffed.

Ladybug pushed Chat off her gently, and he let her, both slowly letting the more important mission take hold. As much as she wanted to be lost in her lover…this…this mission was far more important right now. The woman under them had grown so much…changed so much…sacrificed to become a better person. She deserved…to be happy…and it saddened her deeply that she hurt so much and hid it from the world…and still..encouraged others to be happy.

"You ready to try and give her a piece of happiness?" Ladybug whispered.

"Absolutely," Chat whispered back. "Nobody deserves it more," he agreed. "That's why you're amazing. This was _definitely_ more important," he winked. "As loathe as I am to admit it."

Chloe's tears filled the air, and they both stiffened, sighing. She was no longer on the phone, and instead, crying herself into the abyss that might be called sleep.

"You're on," she murmured, and he nodded. "Feel free to lay on that wonderful charm for her," she added.

He smirked. "I'm _always_ charming," he countered and leapt off the roof. Seconds later there was a shriek of alarm, followed by some grunting, shuffling, blows falling before Chloe gasped loudly.

"Chat Noir!?"

"Y-yeah," he chuckled anxiously, before his boisterous tone continued and Ladybug rolled her eyes. "You know, anybody who could make a woman as beautiful as you cry, should probably be dragged outside and beat to a pulp. May I do the honors? Though, to be honest, if he's ignoring you, he doesn't deserve you in the first place."

The ensuing laugh was a little harsh, but she heard the sniffle. "It's not just one guy, really, it's all guys. Anyway, why are you here, Chat? There's no Akuma…Milan is far from Paris for you to be making house calls on helpless blonde women…"

Ladybug took her cue and swung in gracefully. "Sorry I'm late," she whispered, pretending to be breathless. "Lost my way," she glowered at her partner. "Coulda waited," she said.

He snickered. "Not my fault you said you could find your way without me, bugaboo," he teased easily.

The bluenette rolled her eyes and drew a big breath. "Chloe Bourgeois, we have received word, from multiple sources, including Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, and Alya Césaire, journalist of the noted Ladyblog, that your behavior lately…"

If it were possible, the normally confident strong blonde woman shrunk down on herself, and Ladybug struggled to keep her smirk.

"Has been worthy, of a second chance at the Bee Miraculous," she said strongly, holding out the pin in her palm for the model.

It hadn't been easy to convince Fu to allow Pegasus to teleport it over to them, and when he had, Chat Noir was the one who'd been the one who'd met him to obscure identities. No need to let everyone know Ladybug was out of town…despite her notable absence the last week. Though, Fu said he trusted her decision, and finally relented when she begged, and Pegasus had showed, giving Chat the pin.

The look on Chloe's face was worth _all _the begging and pleading she'd done most of the day via text and phone...in between shoots and…she grinned…rampant sex acts. The awe, and…honor gracing the woman's face…and humility…made Marinette feel…breathless.

"Th-Thank you," she whispered, gorgeous blue eyes widened as she reached for the hairpin tentatively. When her fingers wrapped around it, she clutched it greedily to her chest as if it might disappear. "W-What is the first order of business?" She licked her hips, eager…nervous.

Marinette slid her bluebell eyes to Chat, and even he was surprised, because this wasn't the plan he'd been let in on. "Well," she whispered. "We haven't stretched our legs in awhile, so…" she giggled. "How about a race over the rooftops of an unfamiliar terrain to determine who is the best adaptive Miraculous?" Chloe looked absolutely at peace, happiness exploding in her bright orbs. Chat's eyes burst with excitement over a new challenge.

***25 minutes later***

They stood at the top of the Allianz Tower, wide-eyed…breathless….shuddering with the awe of Milan spread out around them.

"Beautiful," Queen Bee gasped, unable to hold back, and Ladybug nodded her agreement.

"Y-yes, Queen, it is," she whispered. "I suspect people would feel the same way of Paris if they did not grow up amongst the streets their whole life," she pointed out.

"Good point," Chat said flatly, swallowing. Even the confident tomcat was in spectacular awe of the large city in the darkness.

The tower itself was one of the largest in the city as far as they could tell, which made it the perfect launching point, but how they were going to navigate beyond that was anyone's guess. That was what made the task _fun_.

Ladybug smirked. "Feeling inferior, Chaton," she teased, sliding her eyes to Queen, wriggling her eyebrows, and the fellow insect giggled.

"W-What? No! I'd _squash_ both of you!"

Ladybug scoffed, twirling her yo-yo before flicking it like the actual toy it was represented as, giggling. "Okay, Chaton. Tell you what." She spun to face him slowly. "We will…raise the stakes considerably."

"What would you like if you win, Queen Bee?"

"I want to hold onto my own Miraculous," she admitted, but immediately shrunk away.

Ladybug emboldened her, nodding vigorously. "Absolutely, a fair prize. Good choice. I think, if I win, Chaton should wear a dress around Paris for a week," she burst out laughing at his indignant look. There wasn't really anything she wanted, but it would be funny to imagine him in an elegant gown…battling Akumas. Queen Bee chorused her.

"Chaton, what would you want, if you beat us both in a race back here?" She smirked, confident, playful, tilting her head, but the look in his eyes made her falter. She recognized that look…and it…meant…darkness…and heat…and screams of pleasure…with possible pain that tapered into pleasure…

"I want," he said slowly, and she could see him choosing his words carefully in the 'mixed' company. "To indulge in delicious portions of meat that are usually hard to…get my claws on," he growled, smirking.

She gasped, but quickly swallowed. Her…uh…ass? He wanted…to…pound her ass. She'd told him _no_. Part of his animal wanted to claim it, but she knew, part of his normal man just wanted to pound it too, but she felt weirded out by it, and it was a _hard_ no…right now anyway. Now, looking in his eyes, seeing the challenge…the heat…the want…the…competition…she smirked.

"You want that morsel_ that _badly," she asked, thickly.

"Oh, m'lady, good meat is plentiful right now, but that morsel if tantalizing, and since it's marked as forbidden, yeah, I want to partake more than the rest, sorry," he shrugged, smirking darkly. "Not sorry."

"Fine," she spat, confidently, but it was good-humored, albeit strained. She knew if she said no he'd still play, but...it was kind of exciting…and…she really hadn't planned on saying no to him…forever. The thought made her blush. "You're on Chaton. I'll buy you that expensive meat if you can beat_ both_ of us in this run," she teased, her stance hardening, and she watched his body quivering, his muscles tensing the way they did before a serious fight. Fuck, this wasn't good.

"Oh, my, I do believe…I'm fired up now," he whispered throatily, eyes glinting in the dark.

"I've got your back, Ladybug," Bee chimed in, smirking. "Let's smoke him," she giggled softly.

Ladybug smiled brightly. She'd always known that Ladybug was Chloe's idol, she just hadn't know…she was _still_…the adult woman's idol…

Ladybug smiled at her partner. "Chaton?"

He tilted his head, smiling. "Hm?"

She flung her yo-yo around his ankle, yanking him off his feet before throwing her and her 'new' partner off the building as it retracted, screaming "GOOD LUCK!'

***The Race***

It wasn't a fair race, really, because it was two against one, but that wasn't what made the sport uneven. It was the fact that their advantage was still…not…good enough.

"Dammit," Ladybug growled as Chat leapt several feet overhead in a large pounce, landing on a rooftop ahead of them. He spun, his green eyes glowing in the night as he smirked and fell backwards, dramatically off the ledge he was standing on, disappearing.

"Let's take a short cut," Bee suggested and Ladybug shook her head sharply.

"That's cheating, we agreed to stay on the outer perimeter, and that means following the city limit. At this rate, we won't win. Chat isn't technically faster than me, but his strength makes up for it, allowing for further leaps and bounds because he is still very fast."

"We could tie him up," Bee suggested and Ladybug snorted. It wasn't sporting, but she was tempted.

"Keep moving," she growled, running across the roof, flinging her yo-yo to the parallel roof and yanked to propel herself over, sprinting over the flat surface. Chaton was already three more buildings ahead, and she sighed.

"Maybe we can distract him," she panted.

That was a good idea, but he was…pretty damn focused on his prize, which made Ladybug flush furiously. It was going to be hard to distract from that.

"Great idea, I'm open to suggestions," she murmured as they continued forward over another couple structures.

"W-well," she said as they landed, grunting. "He has to beat both of us," she smirked. "Maybe you can get me a bigger head start? I'm sure Chat Noir still has a big soft spot for you."

Ladybug laughed, and it was loud, sudden, and full of humor. "You want me to u-use my woman wiles on the tomcat to win the race? That's awesome," she snickered. "That's also kinda awful," she teased playful as they continued flitting over uneven roofs.

"Where'd he go?" Queen said through heavy breaths as they slid to a stop on a flat surface, looking around frantically.

"I don't s-see him," Ladybug muttered, fists on her hips as she took several gulps of air.

"Maybe he got tired of waiting on slowpokes and went home?" Chat said playfully from behind them, startling both girls.

"Stupid cat!" Chloe hissed, clutching her chest.

Ladybug glowered at him, boisterous grin dominating his face, and he was holding his staff behind his head across his shoulders, one hand on each end like he was going for a leisurely stroll.

"What's the matter ladies? You look winded. Want to call defeat early and save yourselves the exertion?"

Chloe made a noise, and the blonde punched Chat in the shoulder. He let her, laughing softly. "We're just as good as _you_," she hissed, determined. "Exertion isn't a problem, I'm in great shape!"

"None of that is up for debate, my sexy little Bee," he commented softly, eyes raking over her to appreciate her form more fully. Ladybug might have been jealous if she wasn't sure he was doing it to assuage the sudden insecurity in Chloe's tone. Chat had been teasing them, but the woman hadn't been…a hero in a long time…so she might have taken the dig a little more personally. "I can tell you've taken _excellent_ care of your body over the years," he said a little more throatily.

Ladybug glanced her way, and her face was flushing bright crimson. "I-I…just paws to yourself," she huffed, crossing her arms, looking away, but Marinette saw the pleased smile on her face.

When she looked at Chat, she knew he had seen it too, because he grinned and nodded. "You get tired of racing Chaton," Ladybug teased, edging closer to him, her eyes falling down his body, and he faltered…which, honestly, made her falter. The fact she had such a strong pull over him made her heart race. It was a…never ending circle of 'I get off on you getting off on me getting off you…' thing…and it was dizzying.

"Nope," he replied firmly. "Just wanted to make sure the competition wasn't dead since you were _so_ far behind," he teased lightly. "Since you're fine…" He pulled his staff back over his shoulders, and her heart thumped, panicking. She looked at him, and bit her lip, and his eyes widened. "What…what are you doing m'lady?"

"Ladybug…?" Chloe's voice was hesitant.

"You…have to beat both of us," she said loudly so the blonde heard her, and Chat frowned for a moment before realizing what she meant, but it was too late, her hands gripped his staff on the inside between his own, and she kicked his feet from under him, knocking him flat on his back, pinning him to the roof.

The air rushed from his lungs, and she straddled him, rocking her hips slowly so that he groaned, and his eyes glazed over. He tried to thrust back against her, but she pushed upwards on her knees to remove herself from reach, and pushed harder on his staff to keep his torso down. His eyes narrowed, and she chanced a glance over her shoulder. Chloe was already several rooftops over, moving as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Cheating, m'lady?" He growled, deep, lingering, with an edge of playfulness. "I would say you _must_ be akumatized to do something so awful to your dear partner, but I think my Lady might just have crossed to the dark side willingly," he hissed.

She finally looked down at him when Chloe disappeared beyond her view, and his eyes were dark…dangerous, and she gasped. "Ch-Chaton?"

"I'll give my Lady….five seconds to let me up," he smirked, eyes glinting with mischief, "before I do it myself and she'll have to suffer far worse consequences of her heinous betrayal and teasing me with her incredible body."

"Uh…" She blinked slowly, crimson rising in her cheeks. He didn't seem…angry…but…the look in his eyes was…uh…scary. Not…she feared for her life sort of scary…but…very scary. It made butterflies erupt in her belly, but heat pooled in her core, and she got…_excited_.

His nostrils flared, his pupils dilating as he groaned. "Mm, you're only making things worse for yourself my beautiful Mari," he whispered playfully, smirking. "One."

A shiver ran down her spine, and she licked her lips. "Chaton?"

"Two."

"I love you?"

"I love you, too," he smiled, and it was happy and genuine before it slid back to his mask of…mischief. "Three."

She jerked, and her brain reacted. She flipped backwards off him, and ran. She was across the roof, and onto the next before she could think a single thought. She ran like her life…or her ass…depended on it…

***Back at the Mansion***

"Remember Bee, meet us at the tower tomorrow night," Ladybug said softly. "Pegasus is going to teleport us back to Paris for a bit so we can show our faces around just in case we were seen tonight. We don't need Hawk Moth knowing all three of us are out of town."

The woman nodded enthusiastically, grinning broadly as she pulled her pin free, and Pollen appeared, vibrating. "You sure…I can keep this?"

"Absolutely," Ladybug beamed. "You've more than earned your second chance, but it isn't going to be easy, and maybe Pollen can work on some new glamour so your identity might be hidden again? If not, we'll figure something out."

"Cheaters," Chaton grunted again, teasing. Chloe stuck her tongue at him, and he grinned. "However, I'm very happy to have the beautiful Bee back with us," he said genuinely, gripping Chloe's hand, and she let him. He knelt and brushed his lips over her knuckles, and Ladybug watched her blush…and this time…she felt a pang of jealousy before he stood.

"Stay outta trouble," she said softly, and Chat grabbed her waist, vaulting them to the roof with his baton. They padded over to his bay window, which was unique compared to the standard, since it actually opened, and climbed in slowly.

"Spots off," she murmured softly, and Tikki appeared.

"That's a wonderful thing you did for Chloe, Marinette!" The being cooed, and the bluenette giggled, feeding her a macaron.

"Yes," Adrien growled, low, playful, dark. "Wonderful thing you did for Chloe, letting her get away…" The room went dark, and she knew he'd pulled the curtains over the windows.

Fear slid down her spine. "A-Adrien?"

"Try again, _Princess_," he growled, and her heart started to pound as she tried to feel her way towards the light switch. If she kept going straight she could get there. He hadn't released his transformation yet.

"Ch-Chat? Where are you? Why is it so dark?"

"Right here, Mari," he whispered in her ear, and he spun her a little, disorienting her sense of direction. She lashed out with her hands, but he chuckled, and it was distant, making her lick her suddenly dry lips. "It's dark because it's _my_ room," he said. She frowned, and he laughed again. "Father owns this property, so this is the room I sleep in whenever I stay in Milan, so I have blackout curtains. Plagg enjoys it…and I must say, I'm seeing the appeal now, too."

Her heart thumped uncontrollably. "Th-this isn't funny, Chaton," she breathed, shivering at her total loss of sight.

"I'm not laughing, Princess," he whispered by her ear, pressing his hardness into her ass, making her moan. His hands caressed down her sides and squeezed her hips, rubbing into her once more before she gasped, and he pulled free, leaving her cold, hugging herself.

She looked around, which was useless because she couldn't make out a damn thing, and her brows pulled together. "What a-are you doing, Chat?"

"You cheated," he growled.

Her eyes widened, and her hands instinctively went to her backside. Was he going to..?

Chat made an indignant sound. "C'mon, Mari, I'm not a sore loser, and I'd like to think you'd know I wouldn't just force you to give me something when you've said no," he whispered from the darkness.

She relaxed a little and quirked a brow. "This isn't being a sore loser?"

His chuckle was accompanied by a short purr. "Oh, no, this is punishment for cheating, or does m'lady, the symbol of justice, think cheating should be allowed to go unpunished?"

She felt her cheeks flushing at his implications, and her thighs pressed more tightly together as her body started to heat up. Chat's punishments were always…so…incredibly…fun. There was a little pain involved…but it was always accompanied with great pleasure, and if she wanted to stop, he would. She knew he would. Suddenly, all the tension she'd been holding left her body.

"You're right, cheating was wrong," she breathed. "I'm sorry, Chat. Forgive me?"

"Of course," he said softly. "All you need is ask." His lips kissed hers, and it was tender, and slow, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body into him, looping her leg over his hip to feel that hard part of him more fully against her aching sex.

She moaned into his mouth, and his claws gripped her ass, squeezing enough for her to wince and groan because the bite mark he'd left on her cheek as Adrien still hurt, and Chat moaned with pleasure when the small pained sound left her lips.

"Sore?"

"Only when I sit, or when you squeeze it," she countered. He gave it another squeeze, and she groaned again, which pulled a pleased sound from him. "Y-You getting off on my pain, monsieur?"

"A l-little," he admitted breathily. "Not because you're hurt…it's hard to explain." He was quiet for a few moments. "I can hear a bit of pleasure even through your pain, which is sexy, but it's more because your groans are a reminder I marked you when I can't see it," he said, and she could imagine him blushing. He was proud of his bite mark.

"Wow, so full of yourself," she teased.

His face touched her cheek, and he growled. "You're going to be full of me too, Princess, don't worry," and he pulled free again.

She gasped, and her knees went weak, dumping her to the floor on all fours. A shiver ran through her form, and she panted, heat filling her stomach as her panties soaked through. He always knew how to push her buttons…it just wasn't fair.

"So mean, Chat," she growled.

"Not easy for me either," he groaned. "Especially when you smell so fuckin' delicious and I've only had _one_ proper meal and it was while listening to fuckin' _Luka_ try and convince you to fuck him through the door," he said darkly.

Marinette blushed, groaning. That couldn't be right, could it? Chat loved to lick and kiss her all over…hadn't he…eaten her out more than once? No…no he hadn't…he'd been so busy losing control, and actually fucking her that it was true. He'd only…done it when Luka was at the door and she'd had to pretend he wasn't even there. Adrien had tried at least twice…but…it hadn't gone well, both times ending in tears and secrets being divulged.

"So," she tried, getting up to her knees, swiveling her head, squinting. "Why don't you come have a taste," she whispered throatily.

His growling moan filled the darkness, and her entire body tightened, making her gasp as she hugged herself. His tongue slid over her throat, and she moaned, reaching for him, but he wasn't there.

"D-Dammit Chat!" She heard him chuckle, but the sound was strained. She wanted him to fill her up…the ache was dull…but it was persistent…starting to emanate from her core outwards into her stomach. She looked around, pulling her lip between her teeth, letting her eyes flutter down.

His fingers gripped her face, and she felt him on his knees behind her, mouth on her neck as he spoke. "Princess is trying to _cheat_ again," he growled darkly, thrusting against her ass, and she whimpered.

"Ch-Chat, please," she pleaded, wanting to feel that hardness against her core, to feel his hands on her body…

"Please, what?" His mouth laid kisses on her hot flesh, and he started to grind faster into her ass, and it made her_ incredibly _wet, and hot…and tight…but it did _nothing_ to alleviate her ache. In fact, it just made it that much worse.

"I w-want you," she whispered, barely able to think as his pants got louder against her neck and ear, one hand holding her chin still, the other gripping her hip as they sat on their knees together. He was rubbing himself against her…faster..harder…and God…he was going to cum, and she wanted him to…even though she wouldn't…

"M-Mari," he moaned, panting as he continued his frantic rhythm.

The bluenette couldn't take it. He felt so good, and the sound of his pleasured panting on her skin, and the heat of his body….she shoved her hand down her pants and panties to alleviate her frustration, but Chat's fingers snared her wrist, yanking.

"Ch-Cheating," he hissed softly. Chat shoved her forward onto her hands and knees. "Naughty little Princess," he chastised. "Especially when I was so close," he groaned, pained.

"P-Please," she begged. "I ache so bad."

He groaned again and took her right hand in his, lacing their fingers together, putting it on her hip. He pressed his weight against her back so she needed to use her other arm to keep from falling. She felt something warm jolt her skin, sending electric shocks down her arm, and something inside of her was…shifting.

"So do I," he whispered, biting her shoulder as he started to thrust against her ass again. "G-God you drive me insane and back," he said darkly, grinding frantically again, and she cried out at his words, nails digging into the carpet. Something clawed up inside her chest, it was dark, and it was needy…and it wanted to take control…because she wanted him so fuckin' bad.

This punishment was far worse than she could have imagined. The only other punishment she'd had was a spanking, and it had hurt, but it was far more pleasurable than she'd thought it would be. This….this…pain…was far worse than the physical. This dull throbbing…the need to be touched…filled by the man behind her…listening to his moans…as he used her body to please himself…and told her how badly he wanted her…and how much she turned him on…it was maddening.

Another electric shock down her right arm and she realized…she could pinpoint…exactly…where she felt it coming front. She felt his Miraculous..flush against her ring finger where they were entwined on her hip...and now she felt so…

"Ch-Chat," she growled, deep, low in her throat, primal, needy.

"F-Fuck, Marinette," he breathed shakily into her neck, claws gripping her hand and hip tighter and she felt his climax approach in the desperate way he moved. "Oh, f-fuck, M-Mari, G-God, you feel so good," he groaned and then a loud growl escaped as he thrust one last time and rubbed firmly into her…over and over, refusing to pull back again. She felt the warm stickiness seeping through his armor and her pants and panties…and her lips trembled, wanting nothing more than to join him…to feel him explode inside her…any part of her.

He panted, stilling above her for a few moments, and another growl threatened to trickle free but his grip fell away. Some of the animal slid back, leaving her breathless in its wake.

"P-Please," she whispered desperately. He moved, and she felt a wave of panic when his touch completely disappeared, a whimper escaped but he scooped her up.

"Of course," he said easily, as if he hadn't just been torturing her, and she glowered at him, making him laugh. "You're not even looking at me, Princess," he teased.

"Shut up," she bit out semi-angrily.

"As you wish."

"Stop that!" She felt the bed under her as he set her down.

"Stop what?" He sounded truly confused as he pulled the curtains open so she could see.

She blinked against the sudden light, and watched as he did the same. "Stop making it difficult to be mad at you!"

"Why would you want to be mad at me? Do you want angry sex," he purred, getting down onto all fours near the window and started to stalk closer like a predator as he smirked. "We can do that."

Her entire face burned, and she crossed her arms, snapping her thighs shut. "N-no!" Though, God, she wished he'd stop being so fuckin'…sexy. Chat was….sex on legs…Adrien was sexy…and she wanted him…but Chat could ooze sex, and it was unfair. It was probably the animal factor.

"Liar," he whispered, and she stiffened eyes wide.

"Y-You're impossible!"

"You're incredibly sexy," he countered, tackling her to pin her down. "May I have a kiss?"

"Oh, you're actually going to ask?" He just smiled at her and she snarled. "Yeah! You can," she huffed. When their lips met it was soft and gentle, and she was finding it difficult to keep up her stern appearance, melting under his mouth. Her entire body shifted, relaxing under his steadily moving tongue as they danced together, and his hands caressed her ribs firmly, pushing up her shirt.

"What do you want, Mari?" He whispered softly, pulling back. "Claws in." The green light flashed briefly, and Plagg swirled dramatically through the air.

"So weak, dying, seconds to live," he groaned.

"Your cheese is in the usual spot, Plagg," Adrien groaned, shaking his head, but Marinette giggled, looking up at him, fingers playing in his blonde locks now.

"That was a horrible punishment, Adrien," she said firmly.

He cringed. "Are you actually that mad at me? I figured you would tell me to stop if I went too far," he breathed, eyes widening. "Oh, God, you do know I'll stop if you say so, right?"

She laughed softly, nodding. "I know, silly kitty. I almost said stop because it was unbearable, but it was…so good too, it was fun having you use me to make yourself cum and not being able to get myself off," she admitted, blushing.

He blushed too, kissing her slowly. "You haven't answered me though, What do you want now, my love?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Chat's the one that complained he only had one good meal…but how does Adrien feel about it?" She grinned.

The man moaned, scrambling to tear her clothes off, pulling her towards the edge of the bed. Marinette only had…seconds to think that she'd never seen him move so fast before he was on the floor with his face between her thighs. The feel of his hot tongue was only rivaled by the sound of his pleased growls as she screamed her pleasure for the man she loved.

**AUTHOR NOTES REVIEWS:**

***FANS SELF* Ahem…**

**Kazza2182, Luka would have a death wish if he comes up again…we shall see *sing song* Yes, forms shall be filled out and flaunted! I LOVE possessive kitty ^_^ I'm glad you're still here and enjoying.**

**trying414, there have been..dun dun dun…NO akumas yet…I'm getting there, I promise…it has been a quiet week in the UK (they've only been gone a week now), so yeah, they've had a nice week and we'll see how long their luck can go on, shall we? ;) I love the Chloe/Mari friendship too, hopefully you liked what they did for her here.**

**Faefolk11, I'm thinking about someone for Chloe, it has to be someone worthy though, so instead, I wanted to do something else great for her…which is HOW THIS CHAPTER HAPPENED! Hope you're happy about it ^_^ she deserved it..you might be getting creepy vibes from Gabriel? I mean….the man loves his wife, but Mari is super sexy isn't she? Who wouldn't want Chain-me-up? *scratches head* :P Yeah…Luka is getting too pushy…**

**NazaKaos, I'm glad you enjoy my version of Gabriel, but we still have lots of story to go too! So we'll see what happens ;) and yeah…God..I LOVE possessive Chat/Adrien…makes me melty all over (sorry TMI) Not a problem about the replies! You can always PM me too if you like! I respond frequently enough and I'm happy to Chat (har-har) while I'm writing.**


	20. It's Official

**Chapter Twenty: It's Official**

Adrien frowned, yawning as consciousness tugged along the strings of his brain. He tried to stretch, but something heavy was between his arms, and he smiled automatically. Right. He would have to remember from now on that he may not be waking up alone anymore. Or, at least get used to waking up more often with Marinette in his arms.

He shifted a little, but she barely stirred, and his hands cascaded down her back, kissing her head. She was still naked. Well, for that matter, so was he. "Plagg," he whispered. Silence from the room. "Plagg," he said more firmly and the kwami grumbled.

"Can't you sleep late like a normal human? Mari sleeps late…follow her example."

"How early is it?" He made sure to keep his voice low as to not wake the beauty in his arms.

The destruction kwami made a few grumbling comments and finally responded. "It's only six forty-five in the morning. Too early to be up," he said scornfully.

Adrien nodded. He carefully peeled his arms free from around the bluenette, making sure she didn't wake. "Get over here," he said rolling his eyes as the complaints filled the air again.

"Whaaa," Plagg muttered, floating upwards, and Adrien realized he'd been curled around Tikki on the floor by the bed.

"If Mari wakes, tell her I'll be back, okay? You can lay in my spot," Adrien said softly, and reached down gently to pick up the small crimson kwami.

"Marinette?" Tikki popped a blue eye open and almost fell out of Adrien's hands when she started.

"Shh," he whispered softly. "I'm just setting you with Plagg in the bed," he assured. "I want him to be there in case she wakes up and I'm not here. I usually work-out in the morning and I don't want her to feel abandoned."

Tikki cooed, smiling, nestling her face against his thumb. "I'll make sure he doesn't forget," she breathed, yawning.

Adrien smiled. "Thanks, Tikki," he gave her head a peck and set her next to the glaring black kwami. "What?"

"You have your own mate," he hissed possessively.

Adrien quirked a brow. "Yeah, yeah, just keep an eye on mine, and I'll keep my hands off yours, deal" he teased.

Plagg muttered under his breath, but he dropped his chin against Tikki's back, closing his vibrant green eyes, and Adrien smiled, shaking his head. Well, he got his possessive nature from his kwami, there was no question.

He grabbed a pair of gray of sweat pants from his cabinet, pocketed his key to the room, and exited as quietly as possible. Not that it would have mattered, because he knew from years of school that Marinette was a sound sleeper…and a late riser…and he was sure some of those days were due to Ladybug incidents, but not all.

The blonde man rotated his shoulders as he entered the foyer and moved into the kitchen and surprisingly, there were a decent number of people already loitering inside. He usually got up at five, so the house was quiet then, but he could work around people. He was just going to grab some fruit and some water anyway.

"Adrien," a familiar voice said, and he smiled.

"Gustave," he replied, turning to face the fellow blonde model. "Didn't think you were making this trip, it's good to see you," he said easily.

"Yes, well, I had a cancellation, so I thought I'd see my favorite eye candy," he teased, and Adrien shook his head. "Of course, I've heard the rumor he has finally been taken?"

Adrien smirked, padding towards the fridge. "Oh, rumors, they're so vicious," he said loudly, leaning into the compartment to grab a few bottles of water. "How could I be taken if I'm holding out hope for you Gustave?"

The model pouted and shook his head. "Such a tease, Adrien. I'd say, judging by all those marks on your back you're not wasting time keeping your lady….or man satisfied?"

Adrien smirked broader as everyone leaned closer. He knew that some of the group already guessed because he'd all but told them when he carried Mari in the day before, but Gustave was digging for details, and it was still in question whether he was into men he supposed.

He closed the refrigerator door and walked over to the islander, eyes narrowing when he spotted Luka chatting with Chloe. He turned slowly, so his back was to the man, facing Gustave, and leaned his hip against the counter. A couple of people gasped, presumably from the extent of the marks on his back, but he couldn't be completely sure. His smirk only got wider.

"Lady, Gustave. I'm dating a woman," he said.

"Oh, wonderful, who is the lucky girl?"

Adrien popped the top off his water, taking a quick sip, shrugging. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng," he tried to sound nonchalant, to breeze by it, but he felt the dumb grin covering his entire face, so he looked at the floor to hide it.

"Oh ho-ho," Gustave laughed loudly. "Chain-me-up? Wow, that's, wow," he laughed again. "Is she amazing in bed?"

Adrien stilled a little and sighed. He should have expected questions like that, but his inner Chat still poised, coiling. "I'm not going to discuss things like that," he responded firmly. "It's ungentlemanly."

"Oh, c'mon," Andrew chorused from nearby, making him frown.

Adrien tensed, but Chloe saved him from starting a fight. "Guys, he already said no. You could learn from his example. Damn," she said, shoving up from his seat and she came around, looping his arm. "I'll walk you to wherever you're headed?"

He offered her a genuine smile. "Of course, Chlo', it would be my honor."

They didn't even make it to the door. "Are you fuckin' Chloe, too?" This from Matthew, who sounded bitter, and Adrien turned, tense. "If so, can I have a turn with each of them? I'll take Chain-me-up first if you're going with Chloe now," he laughed, and a couple of people joined him.

Adrien took a step forward, but Chloe put a hand on his arm. "Ugh, seriously? Adrien has far more class than that. He's not _fucking _Marinette, dumbass. He's _dating _her. I'm sure you wouldn't know the difference. When's the last time you went on a date?" He watched the fiery blonde cross her arms. "The relationship with your right hand doesn't count," she spat, and he tried to stop his snort.

"Bitch," he snapped.

"Cunt," she countered.

Adrien shoved her out the door before it got any further, but he looked at the group of people. "I _am_ dating Marinette…the paperwork is already in with the office," he said slowly, staring at each of their faces, settling on Luka who looked livid, and it made his inner beast purr with smug satisfaction. "So, if anybody wants to _try _anything with her, and I'll be _very_ upset," he said firmly, eyes narrowing. "She's _mine_."

Nobody moved. He smiled, retreating. "Marinette can handle herself y'know," Chloe said as they walked, and he nodded.

"Yup, but, I wanted to make it clear," he said.

"You wanted to strut your Alpha," she countered, giggling.

He sighed, smiling. "Yeah, it's a guy thing."

She nodded this time. "Yeah, but it's definitely new to Adrien…I've never seen you so possessive. She means that much to you?"

He slid his eyes towards her, clenching his teeth. If he couldn't be honest with Chloe, who could he be honest with? "She's my world," he breathed.

She faltered, stopping, and he turned to face her. "R-Really?"

He frowned at the pain in her voice. "Yes," he said firmly, adamantly. "Why?"

"You b-better be sure, Adrien, because I mean you j-just started dating," she sniffled, and he was caught off guard.

"What's the matter, Chlo?" He didn't understand why she was so upset.

"If you're going to tell her she's your world you better b-be damn sure you mean it A-Agreste!" Her voice was rising, and his eyes widened. "You c-can't just throw terms like that around and not expect p-people to g-get hurt if you don't mean them!" She hit him in the chest, and he stumbled back, just a step, but it surprised her. "O-Oh…I'm sorry!"

He felt his inner beast rising, protective, angry, for a completely different reason than with Marinette, but there it sat, coiling again. "Who the hell hurt you Chloe?" His eyes narrowed.

"It's n-nobody," she deflated, shaking her head, and he saw the tears falling freely down her face.

He had a horrifying thought. "It w-wasn't me was it?"

"O-Oh! G-God, no no," she sniffled, smiling. "I've always kind of known you had a crush on Mari, you used to look at her kind of in a way during school," she said softly. "And everybody knew she was gaga for you, so I knew for a long time you guys were going to end up together eventually. It's a little sad, because you're sexy, and I'd love to know what you're like in bed," she admitted, blushing, "but you're my best friend, and I'm happy for you."

Huh. Wow. Uh…did… "Did you just…gloss over…talking about…knowing about my true love forever, me being dense about it, wanting to fuck me, and then calling me your best friend all in one go?"

She giggled, wiping her face. "Oh, shut up. If you don't know almost every girl thinks about you at least once when they're masturbating, you're far denser than I thought."

Whoa…wow….he uh…His face burned, blinking at Chloe. She was always forward but this…He swallowed loudly, and heat pooled in his gut. It wasn't that he wanted to…sleep with Chloe..but it wasn't a total unpleasant thought…her pleasuring herself to him.

"Head in the game Agreste!"

He blushed harder. "S-sorry!"

"Geez, one mention of a girl fingering herself to your pictures and you're back to being a horny teenage boy! UGH!" She flipped her hair. "I thought with all _those_ marks," she pointed. "You'd be satiated by now."

His eyes widened, swallowing again. "N-Not even close," he whispered. She frowned. "I m-mean! It's not because it…it isn't great," he breathed. "It's amazing, in fact, better than I ever imagined," he blurted. "I j-just can't get enough of her…"

"What are you doing down here then?" She quirked a brow.

"Work-out routine?"

She crossed her arms, pursing her lips. "The woman you love, the woman you can't get enough of, is presumably, in your room, and you're going to go work-out?"

He looked around. "Uh, yeah?"

She punched his shoulder. "Idiot. You afraid your abs will deflate? Will skipping a few days kill you? Or waiting until you're a_ little _more satisfied?"

"Sh-She's sleeping…"

"Adrien," she sighed, pinching her nose between her fingers. "I doubt she's going to be too mad if you wake her up to eat her out. That's a good morning breakfast any girl will kill for."

"Geez-us, Chlo!"

She smirked. "It's true. So, keep that in mind, next time you want to go work-out instead of dine in," she laughed at his face, which was glowing crimson.

"I-I-I d-don't know what I'm s-supposed to say t-to that," he croaked.

"C'mon Agreste, we'll work-out together, and then you can go back to your room. From now on though, take my advice. Mari will appreciate it," she teased.

***90 minutes later***

Adrien toweled his hair as he stepped out of the shower, peering into the bedroom. Marinette was finally showing signs of life, and he smiled. He hadn't taken Chloe's advice to wake her to…dine in because he wanted her to get some rest, but he _was_ logging the idea away for future reference.

However, he did realize, with slow irritation, with himself, that Chloe had talked herself right out of his question. She didn't tell him who'd hurt her, but he sure as hell would find out sooner or later. She didn't deserve to feel the way she did.

"Adrien?" Her voice was sleep laden with sleep, but there was a small note of panic, and he padded out to greet her.

"I'm here," he said softly. "Didn't want to climb back in bed smelly after working out, so I had to shower."

"You worked out?" She blinked her blue eyes up at him, and he could tell she was trying to clear the sleep fog out of them.

"Mm," he nodded, brushing some hair from her face as he stood over her. "I had Plagg and Tikki keep an eye on you while I was gone in case you woke up. They would've let you know so you wouldn't worry, but you were still passed out when I got back, so I was going to shower and crawl back into bed with you."

Her ensuing smile was warm, and she grabbed his hand, turning her face into it, kissing his palm. "What's on the schedule today?"

"Well," he said softly, pushing her down slowly, crawling over her, and he_ loved_ the way she let him, even spreading her thighs to let him nestle between them. "I was thinking of making love to the most beautiful woman in the world," he murmured, kissing her lips gently, and she returned the affection without hesitation, giggling. He leaned on his elbow, using his free hand to caress her jaw. "Then, we must go to the Human Resources center at the office here in Milan to finish the paperwork I told you about," he continued, kissing her cheek over to her ear.

"So far, so good," she moaned, rocking her hips up against his arousal, and he quivered.

His mouth skimmed down her neck, nibbling on her shoulder. "We have a shoot in the afternoon," he whispered, ghosting his lips over her collarbone, delighting in her shivers.

"Mmm, I hope we get _lots_ of breaks," she teased, and he smirked, tugging his towel free, tossing it aside to press himself against her already soaked core.

His immediate hiss was loud, and his nails dug sharply into the mattress. "F-Fuck Marinette, you're always so wet," he whispered, licking the swell of her breast.

"Y-You make me that way," she said honestly, and it only made his cock ache more. "Plus, dear monsieur, you're always so hard too," she countered.

"You make me that way," he shot back, flicking his tongue over her nipple, and her back arched, a moan leaving her full lips. "God, I'm never going to get enough," he groaned.

"D-do we get to come back here and make love all night after the shoot?" Her voice sounded hopeful, and he froze.

"No," he groaned, sighing. "We get to have dinner with my father."

She flattened and stared at him, eyes wide. "We _what_?"

"Yeah, sorry, he sprung it on me yesterday afternoon. I wanted to tell you last night, but then we had the thing we Chloe..and it slipped my mind. Then we got back…and…"

"It slipped your mind," she teased, narrowing her eyes.

"Y-Yeah," he admitted, blushing. "You do that to me," he said playfully.

She rolled her eyes, but he pushed against her entrance with his arousal, and she squirmed, moaning. "H-hey! D-don't think just because I'm horny we're going to skip over this!"

"No?" His voice was innocent, and his mouth found her nipple against sucking it up for a moment as he pushed inside of her, oh-so slowly, and rocked with the writhing of her body until they were both still.

"A-Adrien," she panted. "N-Not fair," she keened. "O-Okay, don't think I'm not yelling at you…_after _you've made love to me," she said firmly.

He grinned, claiming her lips slowly, tenderly until they were left breathless. "Wouldn't have it any other way," he whispered as he began to rock slowly inside of her.

"W-wait," she whispered, pushing him back, and he blinked.

"Y-You okay?" She continued pushing, and he moved off her, watching her get off the bed, padding over to the windows, pulling the curtains mostly closed so the room was fairly dark. There was enough light for her to make it back to the bed, but it felt like nighttime now, and she crawled back over.

"Sit down," she breathed, and he raised his brows, but sat on his butt. She climbed onto his lap, straddling him. "I w-wanted to try…"

Oh. His brain caught up, and he blushed, smiling. He pulled her flush against him, and rocked his hips against her, moaning softly as it sparked electricity in his gut. "Good idea," he whispered, his right hand delving into her soft tresses as her mouth descended to meet his, and their lips touched.

Her hand slithered between their bodies and gripped him gently as she rose up on her knees, sliding herself down on his arousal until she was nestled on his lap again, and they were both gasping for air from the feel.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him slowly again.

"I love you, too," he replied, licking her lips lightly.

"Ready?"

"Oui," he breathed, running his free hand down her side and pressed his palm into the small of her back. Adrien rocked slowly against her, feeling her hips move gradually with his in a tender rhythm, and their lips touched, coalescing into a single entity as time became suspended, leaving them to bathe in the heat of their passion.

The simmering fire tied a knot in the pit of his soul, and her warmth was filling him up again, leaving him breathless, inside and out as her fingers splayed over his chest. "A-Adrien," she moaned, whimpering against his lips, and he felt _her_ pleasure jolting down his spine.

"Mari," he breathed back, eyes fluttering as he tried desperately to tether himself to reality. She was his, and this was heaven…and the passion and ecstasy flooding his veins was threatening to pull him under.

Her nails dug into his shoulders as her body quivered, and she peeled her mouth free slowly, reluctantly, her head lulling back as she emitted a soft cry of pleasure. Adrien groaned, surging his mouth forward, layering kisses on her pulse.

"I've got you," he repeated like he had before, keeping his hand on the back of her tipped head. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, lathering her shoulder with pecks.

"It f-feels so good," she cried. "I c-can't stand it," she whimpered.

He pulled her head gently forward, continuing his tortuously slow pace with her, and claimed her lips again, whispering against them. "Let me bear it with you, Mari," he moaned. His palms gripped her wet face, and she was trembling when she touched his hands, her mouth quivering against him, her kiss sloppy, wet, desperate.

"I l-love you," she whimpered.

"I love you," he countered, and she broke free again, burying her face against his shoulder, licking his skin, and he moaned.

"A-Adrien," she moaned louder, her hips faltering as her breathing started to quicken. The simmering heat was threatening to burn him from the inside out, but he knew she was the source of it all, and that in the end, it wasn't going to eat him alive…it was going to help him live…

"M-Marinette," he groaned, his pulse reaching his throat as he echoed her ecstasy. "S-stay with me Love," he pleaded softly as her body quaked, her nails digging into his back as her climax neared.

"A-Adrien," she moaned loudly, clinging to him. "I'm s-so close," she whimpered, and his hands slid up her back, gripping her head gently.

He tugged her from his shoulder, and she had her eyes squeezed shut. "S-stay with me, please," he whispered, whimpering. "O-open your eyes, M-Mari," he said, voice breaking as the pleasure tightened in his stomach.

She forced her beautiful orbs open, and he claimed her lips a little harder than he meant to, but he stared into those eyes, and watched the pleasure ripple through them as she cried out his name, her arms latching him to her as her orgasm washed over her.

Watching the ecstasy..the love…the desire…flood her as he stared into her eyes…as he kissed her…as she clung to him…knowing that it was all because of how much she loved him, sent him over the edge with her, and Adrien moaned her name into her mouth just as she cried his, panting desperately, refusing to let them part as his fingers curled in her hair, holding their faces together.

"Y-You're crying," she whispered softly when the world came sliding back, and he blinked, pulling a hand from her tresses to touch his face.

"They're happy tears," he whispered.

"Mine too," she breathed, and they stared at each other. He gathered her against him, pressing their foreheads together.

"That was the most amazing thing," he whispered hoarsely, fresh tears filling his eyes.

"It was," she said softly. "Kind of a scary thought," she giggled.

"Why is that?" He kissed her lips, rocking his hips, and she moaned.

"That means Chat is probably going to try and top it," she teased, and he tipped his head back and laughed, loud and boisterous. She might not be wrong.

***POV Change***

Her stomach was in absolute knots. "Do w-we really have to do this?"

"Mari," he sighed, grinning. "It's just signing some forms, really. You'd think you were going to face Hawk Moth himself or something," he teased.

"I'd rather do _that_."

He frowned, and she felt guilty. "Marinette."

"We already told them we were dating, do we really have to go in there and explain things too? Plus, sign papers and let them keep them on file so the perverts can read them?"

He snorted. "Perverts? You act like we're going to jot down all the fine details of our sex life, ma chérie," he teased.

She blushed at his endearment, and his accusation and huffed. "Fine," she glowered.

"You're cute when you pout."

"Don't push your luck, Romeo."

"I love you," he laughed.

"Love you too," she grumbled under her breath, and he snorted, giving her a shove through the door into the office they'd been standing outside of for ten minutes.

She felt exposed as the woman behind the neat desk surveyed her. "Hello," Marinette said softly.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"I, uh…just…"

Adrien's hand gripped her shoulder gently. "Agreste and Dupain-Cheng, yes," he said firmly for her, and she flushed as he kissed her temple, soothing her frayed nerves. "You're okay," he whispered. "I've got you," he comforted, reaching down with his free hand to grip her fingers, and she grasped them tightly.

"Yes, I see you right here, please have a seat, it should only be a few minutes," the receptionist commented, gesturing to the couches off to the side, and he pulled her gently.

"H-How are you so calm? You were always so private growing up."

"I'm calm because I get to be with the woman I love, and nothing is standing in my way," he said calmly. "I'm happy to tell the world."

She froze, looking at him. Was…was he upset that she wasn't excited about this? "Adrien…are you upset with me?"

He gave her a small smile. "I admit I'm confused as to why this bothers you so much, but I'm not upset with you, no," he said honestly.

She sighed, lowering her head. Man, that was a kick. Here he was, pouring his heart out…and being the private man he'd always been, and was still excited to shout it from the rooftops. She must have seemed like a shitty partner at the moment. It must hurt…him a little that she…wasn't shouting it too.

"Adrien I-I…"

"Mr. Yusef will see you now," the woman said, urging them forward, and Mari frowned.

The cubicle was bigger than she'd expected, but it still felt like a jail threatening to close her in. Her real fear…was…that Adrien would…see all this paperwork…and…and…regret being with her. Like, staring at the solid proof and having to sign it would scare him away.

"I feel sick," she whispered, and he stopped with her as she halted before they could sit.

"What's the matter, Marinette?"

"C-Can't we just do this another time?"

His frown and the hurt in his eyes were _killing_ her inside. "We're here now…it doesn't make sense to come back," he said evenly, but she could tell he was trying not to be upset.

"I d-don't want to do this," she breathed so low it was almost nonexistent. His body went still, and the agony that flowed over his features broke her heart. "N-No, Adrien, please," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes as he pulled away, turning around.

"You could have told me sooner," he said flatly, and that was worse. The dead tone was worse.

"It's not th-that," she hissed, sniffling. "Y-You don't understand." God, she was making a scene as she raised her voice, desperate for him to listen. She didn't want to lose him.

He turned to face her, rubbing his jaw. "Okay, explain it to me, please, because I…I thought you were happy being with me," his voice finally broke.

"I was! I mean I AM!" She rushed forward and kissed him, but his lips didn't move, and she sobbed. "I don't w-want you to leave me when…when it sinks in.." she whispered.

His brows pulled together. "What are you talking about?"

She touched her stomach, sobbing. "All the paperwork and s-stuff, I d-don't want you to see all the hassle and it s-sinks in that th-this is it…and you're going to realize th-this is solid proof, in writing, that y-you're saying you're going to b-be with plain ole M-Marinette…and then regret it and l-leave me."

He laughed. It was abrupt, and it startled her, and he shook his head. "S-sorry." He laughed again and hugged her tight enough to hurt, her eyes widening. "You scared the crap out of me," he whispered. "Don't do that."

"I…I'm sorry?"

"I love you, silly girl," he teased, kissing her lips several times. "We're going over here, we're sitting down, and we're signing these papers so I can shout it to everyone because I'm _not_ changing my mind. I'm the luckiest man in the world to end up with the _most beautiful_ woman in the world. There's nothing plain about you, Mari," he said, pushing her forward without her permission. "Now, get your sexy ass over there before I bite the other side," he teased.

Her face flushed bright, and her eyes widened more. "G-God, don't s-say that so loud," she stammered, and her thighs pressed together as she sat.

The man said something, but Marinette just blinked at him. He wasn't speaking French. Of course he wasn't speaking French, why would he? The receptionist had..but now that she was thinking about it, Marinette had said hello first.

Adrien replied easily, and she balked at him. He gestured at her, and both men smiled softly before the older gentlemen spoke again.

"Okay, so no Italian for the lady?" She gave her head a small shake. "It's okay, we deal with a lot of International models, so most of us speak French, too," he said calmly. He picked up some of the forms he had sitting on the desk and put them in a drawer, pulling out more papers that looked exactly the same. "French forms would probably be helpful then, huh?"

She chuckled nervously. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Though, Adrien's Italian is good," he complimented.

"Well, you know my father," he remarked, and Mr. Yusef nodded.

"So, we are filling out a notice of a work relationship," he said calmly. "Between Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He nodded slowly at the forms in front of him, and she was trembling. She felt like she was about to take an exam. Adrien's hand reached over, taking hers. "You will acknowledge that you are still expected to act professionally and courteously during your work and that you will not drag personal problems into the work space?"

"Yes," they both said.

"Good. Now, you will also acknowledge that you are both here of your own free will and that you are not being offered goods or services or being coerced in any manner into forming this relationship. You are entering into this contract of your own volition."

"Yes."

"Good," he smiled, flipping a paper. "If the company feels your relationship is interfering with your work you will be terminated, is that understood?"

She froze, but Adrien answered yes.

"Marinette?" Yusef looked at her.

"S-sorry," her eyes widened, and she looked at Adrien. "You'd lose your job over me?"

"Between you and my job if it came to it? No contest," he smiled. "But I'm a professional mademoiselle and he needs your answer," he teased.

She blushed and nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"Those are the main points, but I need you to read through the paperwork yourselves before signing," he murmured, sliding a copy to each of them.

She picked up her portion with trembling fingers, and the words might as well have been Greek. She couldn't make sense of it through her stress. He'd been over the fine points, what more was there? Adrien seemed to be reading fine, frowning at certain parts before nodding. Apparently he knew how to read forms.

Adrien said something in Italian, pointing at something on his paper, and she narrowed her eyes at him. Yeah, _that_ wasn't suspicious. Why not _French_, Adrien? It's so she wouldn't understand what he was asking. Something in the paperwork must have been bad, right?

Yusef gave a palms-up, and Adrien growled, sighing, speaking further and leaned over the desk, setting down the form, pointing at what he was talking about. She blinked, trying to find in her contract what might be so awful.

Yusef spoke rapidly, and the blonde nodded slowly, listening. "Is something wrong?"

Adrien said something that sounded like 'no' with an Italian accent, and although she didn't speak the language, she assumed it meant non, which was no. She wasn't that thick.

She continued trying to make her words make sense, but she sighed, setting her papers on the desk as the men argued back and forth. Well, Yusef was calm, and Adrien was…well, calm, he just looked a little annoyed.

"Fine," he relented, switching back to French. "Donne-le-moi," he bit out, holding his hand towards her papers. Marinette fumbled, passing him the sheets, and he flipped through them, nodding. "Yours says the same thing." He rolled his eyes. "Other than this, it's all standard stuff," he muttered.

"What's the matter?"

"It just says that if my father, or whomever is running the show, sees it fit, they can arrange separate dates for us for the evening," he growled. "It isn't likely father would expect us to use different 'arm candy' when we have each other, but it's open ended and I don't like it is all. It means if he thought Chloe would be a better fit by my side for a show to promote something, he could use this to enact it, same with you, if he wanted to pair you with Andrew or_ someone_," he bit out slowly, grinding his teeth. "Unlikely, as I said, but still."

She nodded, understanding why it upset him. "Do you not want to sign it then?" She held her breath.

"Yes, but I'm going to have a word with him about it. I'm not taking other people to events. He can fire his own son if he wants. I won't have any qualms," he breathed easily, picking up a pen and scribbling his name on the forms like he was filling out homework. Easy, no hesitation.

It…made…her heart soar. She surged forward and kissed him, surprising him mid-sign, and they almost fell out of his chair.

He laughed, pulling her onto his lap before she tumbled. "Well, I love you too, but you still have to sign yours," he teased, squeezing her bruised ass cheek, and she groaned. "_Then_, we have a little time before work," he whispered huskily, and she blushed.

She gave him another kiss and hopped back over to her seat, picking up her own pen. It was official…he wasn't going to run! She slid her palm over the paper and signed where it asked for her signature (several places, in fact) initialed, dated…

"You're mine," she declared, slamming down her pen, startling Yusef. "S-sorry," she blushed.

"Nu-uh," the blonde laughed, tugging her up from her seat, forcing her body into his as he squeezed her ass hard enough to hurt, and she groaned as his lips hovered near hers. "You're _mine_."

**AUTHOR NOTES REVIEWS:**

**Faefolk11, another longish one for ya! I'm glad you enjoyed the lovely surprise…but I enjoyed Chat using Marinette more o.o'' but I'm really happy for Chloe! We shall see more of her! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Sweetestofpeas, hello new name! WELCOME TO MY SMUT MADNESS! Yes…NEVER enough of Lila on fire, however, do not fret….she will get what she deserves…eventually…when we get through the smut spell…in 70 more chapters or so O.O''' Hope you're enjoying.**

**NazaKaos, they make me super melty, and according to Victoria…she drugged Mari so *palms up* Luka's innocent? *blinks* maybe? *grins* I'm glad you look forward to more chapters, so here's another! I'm happy to have you with me! (I'm stoked for Chloe too!)**

**Emjrabbitwolf, your comments are welcome no matter what length, though I do enjoy that they are long! So, thank you for commenting at all! I'm glad you thought it was hot *blushes* I thought it was pretty fuckin' hot too…*fans self* I love the 'use me for your pleasure' bit…Lol, I was going to say…heroine fantasies are so in right now! Chat is always in my dreams ;) She is going to push him too far one of these chapters…I'm sure…I'm just not sure…which chapter…and how bad it has to be for him to snap ;) Yes, I wanted Adrien to try and separate himself from Chat a little because although they are the same person (duh) they…are kind of different entities because Chat has Plagg on board, bolstering his animal side…so he gets more animal that way. I'm always glad to have you with me! Thanks for cumming…joining I mean!**

**Nymphadora, lol, sorry to disappoint you? And…maybe? I can look it up, actually, but yeah, that'd be interesting!**

_**trying414, I KNOW RIGHT! *fans self* I am killing myself writing these chapters getting all worked up wanting to…to…enact most of it o.o''' **_


	21. Death Wish

**Chapter Twenty-One: Death Wish**

The chain had returned, and so had the lingerie. Great. Marinette eyed the heavy links, licking her lips anxiously as Jacques passed it over to her.

"The shoot with you and Chloe using the Chain sold almost as many as the advert we did for a perfume with Adrien a few years back," he commented, and she snorted. She _remembered _that campaign. She'd spent one whole day helping him escape deranged fan mobs.

"S-so, you want me to do this with Chloe again?"

The photographer shook his head. "We want you to do a shot with every model, and we also want you _and_ Chloe to do a shot with every model, per Mr. Agreste's request. He wants to get them more exposure, and you seem to be the top trending model next to his son."

"O-Oh," she breathed, eyes widening. Something inside her felt like this might have been some elaborate test. After all, they had_ just_ signed their paperwork saying they could be professional, and now…she had to do sexy lingerie shots with _all_ the models. Adrien was going to be …._thrilled_. He hadn't even seen her yet…because he was already on set.

Her eyes gravitated towards the blonde, but he was in the middle of his own shoot. They'd done the best they could with the marks on his back, but decided some of them would need to be airbrushed out later. She blushed. Make-up did wonders though, because they'd been using it on her face since her incident on the club, and you couldn't even tell when you looked at her shots, and looking at Adrien's back now, she barely saw most of the cuts.

"Let me guess, Adrien gets a shot with every model too?"

"Oui, is mademoiselle psychic?"

She offered a tight smile. "After a fashion." Then she snorted at her own lame joke, wrapping the chain around her arm slowly. "Bring on lucky victim number one," she said throatily, feeling the confidence pool in her gut.

It didn't take much anymore, because she was happy. She had Adrien. He found her desirable, and _wanted_ every inch of her…and apparently, so did a lot of people. So, she was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but she was also, still, a little_ unchained_. Her eyes fluttered, and she bit her lip, delighting in the way Jacques body quivered.

"Monsieur," he beckoned, and she saw a model she didn't recognize. He was one of the experienced ones, she was sure. It made her heart ramp up the tiniest fraction, but she took a deep breath. He was wearing what equated to a male thong, and it was sapphire colored. None of his business was secret. At least Adrien had been given boxers.

"You are quite stunning up close," the man said, grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Thank you," she replied easily, staring up into his sincere blue eyes. His hair was blonde like Adrien's, but not as vibrant. "I'm Marinette."

"Gustave, do not worry, I'm professional, though, I admit, I'm a bit jealous you stole my beautiful Adrien," he winked, and she blushed, feeling the giggle escape her lips,

"Someone had to do it," she teased lightly.

"Oui," he grinned. "At least it was a jewel worth his affections. You stun, Marinette!" She wasn't sure if he was staring because she was in a _very_ revealing pink thong and matching strapless lace bralette, but she blushed brightly. They had to use make-up on her ass to hide the bite bruise and mark. "Oh, and humble too, God, my Adrien is lucky!"

"Hush, you," she giggled, automatically liking the guy.

He reached out and touched the chain on her arm, sounding a little breathless. "Please, mademoiselle, will you do me the honor and chain-me-up?" His voice was a little breathless, and he sounded very excited, but that just made the bluenette grin broader, letting the links snake free with ease.

"On your knees," she demanded, lifting her chin.

The man quivered, licking his lips and he turned to face the camera. "Yes, m-mistress," he winked, and she fought the urge to blush and stutter.

"Good boy," she teased, and carefully held the chain near his throat. "Will this be okay? I promise I won't loop it tight?" He nodded, and she smiled, wrapping the links carefully around his neck, loose enough that it actually hung close to his collarbone.

Marinette let the metal trail down his chest, circling it around his middle once before placing a bare foot against his shoulder, surprising him. "Trust me," she smirked. Then she wrapped the links around her own thigh before letting a length of it hang down for the camera to see, looping some back around her forearm.

He stayed on his knees, and she kept one foot propped on his shoulder. "Mm, Chain-me-up is very good at improvising," he whispered.

"I try," she grinned. She took one of his hands and put it behind her braced knee, the one on the floor, and gestured that he put the other on her foot on his shoulder. "Now press your face against my knee there, the one by your face," she whispered.

When he did, she pulled the chain wrapped arm a little higher and curved her back a bit, biting her lip, listening to the camera shuttering.

"If I was into women, and mademoiselle wasn't taken, I would want to fuck you right now," he whispered gently against her skin, and she blushed, swallowing hard, trying to keep her face still. "You're very good. I envy Adrien a little."

"W-wow! Thank you Gustave!" Jacques boomed, and they both relaxed. This time, the model placed a chaste kiss on her knee before she slid her foot from his shoulder.

"An honor, Marinette," he said firmly, pulling the links free from his body, gripping her fingers to kiss her knuckles again. "I hope I get the pleasure of working with you again." He smiled, and she nodded.

"With you as well, Gustave," she said softly and meant it. He seemed nice.

A female model approached nervously, and she raised her brows. "You okay?"

"You're…you're Chain-me-up!" Her voice squeaked, and Marinette looked around anxiously.

"Mari is fine?"

The girl fanned herself, and she cringed. "I c-couldn't possibly!" The young violet-haired beauty eyed the chain through golden orbs, licking her lips. "D-do…do you have to…wrap me up with that? I…I have phobias," she whispered hoarsely, and Marinette saw the sweat break out on her forehead.

"Of course not," she said easily, holding the chain out without hesitation. "Chain-me-up goes both ways," she winked. "I like a little action, too," she said thickly. The girl squealed, and Marinette cringed a little, but she looked unsure of how to wield the simple item. "Here, I'll wrap myself up, and you just, do what I tell you, okay?" The girl nodded enthusiastically. Marinette did a simple X formation around her torso, and threaded the tail up to the woman as she got on her knees. "Hold this, and maybe wrap it around your arm."

"O-Okay."

The bluenette gripped her chains, as if straining against them, and tipped her head back against the girl's bare belly. "Actually, grab a portion, and hold it out just in front of my neck like you're about to pull it across, but _don't_," she said firmly.

"Oh, o-okay," she whispered and held a straight portion in front of Mari's neck as she leaned back against the woman's legs.

"Perfect, now look towards me, but eye the camera, and give it your best sex face," she teased, and Mari tilted her face up, but slid her gaze towards the camera, offering the same look. It took more tries than with Gustave, but Jacques was happy after about twenty minutes.

The woman tittered, thanking her multiple times before running away in a daze. "Okay…" she breathed, raising her brows.

"I believe it's called a fangirl," Adrien breathed from behind her.

"Whoa!" She clutched her chest. "You s-scared the crap outta me!" She gave his shoulder a shot, and he grinned. She stared at his mouth, and licked his lips, and his entire body stiffened.

"Not now," he whispered hoarsely, pained. "Kissing is unprofessional, and you're still technically shooting."

She chewed on her lower lip, and he groaned, loudly. "F-Fuck, stop that," he commanded, and her eyes widened, forcing herself to stop.

"S-sorry!"

"Break is in t-twenty minutes," he hissed, carving a path down her body with his eyes. "Do I get the pleasure of your company?"

"G-God, yes," she breathed. She'd been calm during her shoot, but now that he was here…staring at her like that…so close….so tempting. "You hear a-about our wonderful shoot today?"

His face hardened. "Yeah, I'm with Lila next."

"O-Oh," she frowned, a pang of jealousy rearing up in her chest. "Figures," she muttered a little too bitterly, and he smiled.

"She has_ nothing_ on you, and you have nothing to worry about. I've never been interested in her, not for a moment," he promised.

"Off set, Adrien," Gustave called.

"I've got a few minutes before Lila is ready," he breathed, moving away. "I'll keep you company,"

Her smile was bright, and his echoed her sentiment, until it didn't. She frowned, watching his eyes, and followed them to…Luka. Great. Perfect. It was Luka's turn.

"I think we should chain Mari up again, what do you think Jacques?" Luka's voice called confidently before he even fully reached her, and she stiffened, but Jacques, unaware of her immediate discomfort, laughed.

"Good, idea! The men like seeing her in the chains," he admitted. "Follow Luka's lead, Marinette."

She saw the line of Adrien's body tense, and if they had been alone, he'd have beaten Luka to a pulp, but he was trying his best to refrain for the sake of 'professionalism'. As it was, Luka was pushing his luck, and the former musician knew it. She wasn't sure what had gotten into him, but he was clearly feeling bold.

His strong hands pulled the chain from her without hesitation, and kicked her feet apart with an unnatural strength. Of course, Mari knew where he got it from…but it made her gasp out loud all the same in surprise.

Her foot slid several inches under his 'blow', and his hand slid between her thighs, caressing her skin briefly, dangerously close to her core, before the links were snaking around her left thigh, and Marinette tried to keep her eyes on anything but Adrien. Now, she just felt like she was betraying him right in front of him.

The chain was spiraling up her waist and torso, and a loop went around her neck, surprising her before he put leverage into the back of her knee, bringing them both down to a kneel, him pressed very firmly into her backside.

She let out another gasp as his hardness ground against her ass, and she reached to touch the chain at her throat, but Luka snatched one of her arms, and twisted it, gently, but firmly, up behind her back, wrapping more links between her wrist and his to pin it there before his face pressed to the side of hers, his free hand going to her hip.

"Best sex face Mari," he groaned, pushing a little harder into her ass, and she swallowed, trying to tug on her trapped arm, but he had the leverage, and her other fingers tugged gently at the loop that was caressing at her neck. She didn't look at Adrien. She couldn't.

By all means, this was a perfectly ideal photo shot, and she'd done similar things with others, but she couldn't get her face to cooperate. She couldn't tell Jacques she was uncomfortable with Luka without opening up a whole thing about her and Adrien's relationship.

"Why so tense Marinette?" Jacques frowned. "Where did my sex Goddess go?"

"Need help?" Luka whispered, pushing against her again. "Why not look at your_ lover_," he groaned, his voice pleased. "Tell me, Mari, does it feel good when you let him fuck you? When he slides his cock inside of you, and fills you up, making you scream with pleasure?"

His voice had gotten so low it was barely audible, but his mouth was panting right against her ear, and she quivered at the images he was putting in her head. Her lips parted, and her eyes fluttered. "D-Damn you L-Luka," she cursed him softly, and his chuckle was dark. She felt the desire fill her core, and he groaned against her ear again.

"Yeah, maybe, but right now you're _mine_," he teased, pushing harder against her, enough to make her groan, as he pushed into her bite wound, and, unfortunately, incited a bit of pleasure, breaking the flood of memory of Chat and Adrien reciting the same mantra…especially since Chat had _just_ used her backside to pleasure himself. "Does it feel good, Mari?" He questioned again, and she swallowed, gasping once more, listening to the camera shutter in the distant part of her brain as heat filled her body.

"Fantastic!" Jacques boomed, completely unaware of the situation, and she tugged harshly at the chain on her throat.

Luka chuckled, not moving an inch, but she was panicking. Someone's hands were pulling on her, and she almost yelped in fear, but the vibrating growl made her muscles ease, and the chain was loosening on her body.

"Hello, Adrien. What did you think of our shots together?" Luka grinned, broad, raising his brows when she looked his way.

"I think, Luka, you have a _death_ wish, and I'm going to be the one to fill it. You took advantage," he snarled.

Luka raised his palms in surrender, shrugging. "I was just doing my job. Can you two not separate professional from personal?" His smirk slithered over his face slowly, like a snake sliding in the grass.

Adrien tensed, and she felt his heart quicken with his anger. "A-Adrien," she whispered. He didn't move. "A-Adrien!"

"Break time!"

She looked at Luka, and narrowed her eyes before she let her own smirk take over. He looked surprised. "The answer to _your question, Luka_ is…yes…it feels fuckin' amazing," she spat, her mind going into a blind panic. They were on break. They were on break.

She crashed her lips to Adrien's, and grabbed his hands, leading them down to her almost completely bare ass thanks to the thong, squeezing. He took over automatically, and the pain was immediate, making her groan loudly as the bite seared, and he pulled her harshly into his body, devouring her.

"A-Adrien," she moaned, and he snarled, pulling her up around his waist so she latched her legs around him.

"Fuckin' _mine_," he growled, layering kisses down her neck over the swell of her breasts so she could see over his head, looking directly at Luka.

She bit her lip slowly, staring into his blue eyes, and buried her fingers into Adrien's hair. "C'mon, I _need_ you right now…please, fuck me," she begged softly, never breaking contact with Luka. The anger that swirled in his depths almost made her falter, but Adrien reappeared in her vision, and she smiled, shivering under the heat of his gaze.

***POV Change***

Lila couldn't keep her hands to herself. Adrien had expected as much, but he was trying his best to contain his irritation and the many eye rolls threatening to make the brilliant orbs fall out of his sockets from the repeated motion.

"C'mon, Adrien," the Italian photographer begged. "You were doing well before break, what happened?"

_Some asshole dry humped my mate and got away with it. Now, I have fuckin' Lila trying to fondle me._

He'd been more than happy to have Mari in his dressing room, but the thought of Luka taking advantage of her still lingered. He had_ heard _what he whispered to her to get her going too. He'd _used_ Adrien to fuel her desire to get himself and her off, and that pissed him off even more because the musician knew she didn't really want him, but she sure as hell wanted Adrien, so he'd used that to his advantage, then made her wet to _his_ fucking cock on her ass.

"Sorry, just need a second," is what he finally said out loud, pushing her eager hands off his ass, rubbing his own jaw. Luka needed to be taught a lesson. He _wasn't_ going to let it slide.

He took a deep steadying breath, and pulled Lila into his side abruptly. She tittered, and he smiled, thinking of all the unpleasant things he'd do to Luka. Lila was wearing nothing but a purple thong and a bra, and he could feel her eagerness when he slid his knee between her thighs, but his dark smile wasn't for her, as much as she assumed it was.

She gasped, and her arms looped his neck, but he growled, holding her back with one hand and moving her fingers, one set to his scalp, the other to his shoulder, and he made her curve her back so she was in an exaggerated dip, his knee pushed between her thighs, and she was quivering in his arms with pleasure.

If it were Mari, he'd be in pieces, but Lila had no effect on him, and he simply lowered his mouth near the swell of her breast, listening to the erratic beat of her heart as his breath burst across her soft skin. His mouth lingered, almost touching, and he felt her nails curling against his flesh to close the gap, but he refused.

"Much better Adrien, I mean you make it seem like it's a chore to be with a gorgeous woman," the photograph groaned, and he resisted the urge to growl. "Very sexy, you're done!"

He released her so fast she almost fell, and he had to grip her wrist to keep her from toppling. She was panting, and he raised his brows.

"Let's have a drink later," she suggested throatily, leaning forward so her cleavage was practically falling out of her bra, and he cringed. He would have been more turned on by Chloe. Or even Alya.

"I'm dating Marinette, Lila, I thought you'd heard," he said innocently, moving back. "Thanks though."

"I thought….that was a joke." He stopped dead, brows pulling together. "It has to be a joke," she said firmly.

"Excuse me? Why would it be a joke? Marinette is amazing." Her jaw worked feverishly, and her mouth opened and closed several times before she whirled, stomping away, leaving him confused.

He blinked, but a voice pulled his attention. "How do you expect to keep being able to do your topless shots if you allow your back to come to such a state?"

Adrien groaned. "I wasn't thinking, father, I'm sorry. I got carried away."

He turned to look at the man as he neared, his perfect suit pristine, as always, blue eyes gleaming form behind his glasses. "I'd say, by the looks of it, unless you've taken on more than one lover, it is _Mari_ who got carried away," he said in a low tone, and Adrien froze. "That's not quite acceptable is it?"

He clenched his jaw. "I'll be more careful."

His father's mouth set into a hard line. "I hope you're being far more careful in other aspects regarding your physical relationship, Adrien."

His brows pulled together before they shot up. "I don't really think that's much of your business."

"Hm," he scoffed, touching his son's back, prodding as if he weren't a living thing. "Where is the sexy Marinette?"

His face contorted. He really didn't enjoy the way his father spoke of his mate lately, but he bit his tongue. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "I was busy working." He'd last seen her chatting it up with Chloe.

His father nodded, as if he approved of his son's lack of knowledge. "I'll find her myself, I need to tell her dinner plans have been altered, and see to it that she wears something appropriate."

Adrien's eyes widened. "I thought we were dining in at the mansion?"

"No, Nathalie made reservations at VUN Andrea Aprea, we thought the atmosphere would be nice."

His fingers clenched. "Okay. What time do we need to be ready?"

"Reservations are at seven."

Great. Shoot ended at five, 'home' by five-thirty, the trip would be another half hour, and father would expect them at least twenty minutes early. That barely left an hour to get ready and leave…so no time to rough Luka up in that amount of time without arousing Mari's suspicion. He'd have to do it later tonight…Shit…they had to go to Paris too. He mentally banged his head on the wall. Okay, he could put off Luka…maybe until tomorrow….but the man _would_ get what he deserved. Adrien's smile was dark.

"Very well, father, we'll be there," he said dryly as he watched him retreat, searching for the bluenette.

**AUTHOR NOTES REVIEWS:**

**Rebecca Monahan1, I apologize profusely for missing you review, but I had read it. I'm very glad that you are anticipating the post of each chapter, and I do, adamantly, religiously work on ALL of my stories each day, some are easier to complete a chapter (like this one) each day than others, but I am constantly working on them. This one gets a chapter a day, at the least. I shall definitely keep it cumming. (pun intended)**

**Nymphadora, I'm glad you're not disappointed. We will find out who hurt Chloe, I promise.**

**Trying414, I'm glad you enjoyed it and that I could encompass more of the sweet aspects of the relationship.**

**NazaKaos, yeah, Luka has taken a downhill turn I think. I didn't mean to write him that way from the beginning, but this is where I've come and I'm going with it. Lila…is…pissed…**

**Sweetestofpeas, hard not to be distracted by the smut, if I do say so myself, but no…not on fire yet…maybe I'll set her hair on fire in the oncoming chapters…it would be amusing…Chloe IS rocking it, and she deserves some happiness.**

**Emjrabbitwolf, A lot jealous of Adrien, and sometimes guys are crass just to be crass in my opinion whether it's called for or not. I've witnessed it. Luka certainly wasn't happy with those marks, but I'm surprised he kept his mouth shut. Oh, we will find out who hurt Chloe, and I'm sure they will suffer some pure agony. I'm hoping Chloe can find happiness too, I feel she deserves it ((((SEASON THREE SPOILER****I saw the episode Ladybug recently, Season 3 episode 19 and it only solidifies my thought process on this…because the school gets swarmed with Akuma's…and she is literally in front of Sabrina…protecting her with her body from the Akumas…damn Chloe…you've grown..END SPOILER****)))) Also, yeah, I've taken Luka way OOC by this point, as I actually do love him on the show and think he's sweet and kind and loving just like Adrien, but, you know, someone has to be the asshole who challenges Adrien, and well, Luka just happens to be it here…and in Threads…and he's not 16/17 anymore…and he feels like he's losing his chance anyway so *shrugs* I'm going with it. I hadn't actually planned to write Luka like THIS *points up* but, we're going with it.**


	22. Dessert Before Dinner

**Sorry for the general crappiness, but here it is.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Dessert Before Dinner**

Marinette rubbed her palms gently down her stomach for the hundredth time, feeling the butterflies restlessly fluttering about. She was nervous. She wasn't sure what to think. She stared at herself in the mirror, eyeing the green and yellow bruise around her eye, and the slowly fading cut.

Should she cover it up? They did in her shoots, but when she wasn't at a shoot, she just let it be, but they were going out with his father. She stared at the simple black dress she was wearing. Was it good enough? It was short, with a flirty skirt, and a low scoop and silver straps that hung off her shoulders. The back plunged to her tailbone in a sharp V, and she was going to pair it was plain black stilettos, putting her hair in a dutch braid, leading sideways over her shoulder towards the front. It was as good as she was going to get, but was it good enough?

She huffed, rubbing her stomach again, exiting the bathroom. She'd finally made it to her own room, since that's where her dress clothes were, and she was in the process of grabbing her shoes when someone knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's your boyfriend," Adrien teased, and she blushed.

"It's open," she called, bending over to slip on her second shoe, and she heard him suck in a breath as he came through the door.

"M-Mari," he moaned, and she stilled, unsure what she'd done to deserve the heated tone already, but then she felt him pressed against her ass…and he was right against her panties…where the skirt had ridden all the way up.

"Mm," she moaned, shivering as she straightened. "W-We don't have time," she whispered, rubbing her nervous gut again.

"Anxious?"

"Terrified is more accurate," she swallowed, and he turned her to face him.

"I have a remedy for that," he grinned, kissing her slowly, and he dragged her against him, grinding until her panties were full of her desire.

"W-We'd be late," she whispered, breathless.

"Nu-uh," he promised, licking her lips, caressing his mouth down her neck, pushing her back towards the bed. "You just need a little stress relief," he promised. "I can make that quick," he winked, shoving her down, and getting on his knees, pushing her thighs apart.

"A-Adrien," she moaned, quivering with the thought of what he was going to do. Her core_ gushed _just thinking about it, and he hissed, groaning.

"F-Fuck, Marinette." She heard him swallow, and she blushed, covering her face.

"S-Sorry, I c-can't help it!"

"I'm…I'm…wow. Not complaining." He pulled her panties off and his tongue drew across her slit, and her back curved.

"Mm!" Her eyes rolled and her hands sought grip in the comforter of her bed, thighs squeezing his face.

Another lingering lick, driving her mad, and she rocked her hips forward to get more friction, and he chuckled, delving his tongue into her entrance, swirling it around her walls until he dragged it in languid fashion back up to her clit, circling the sensitive nub with a maddening ease with the tip of his tongue.

"F-F-FUCK!" She begging, crying out softly as she reached down to pull his head flush against her. "Tease!"

He chuckled again, and this time his mouth sucked up her clit, finally torturing her with a relentless pace, and…and…Oh GOD…he started to purr as her pleased sounds got louder…

She exploded against his mouth, and she…she…felt a hot wash of liquid gush with her orgasm…which was new for her, as she convulsed with her ecstasy, nails digging desperately into his scalp as her thighs trembled around his face.

She swallowed uncontrollably for several seconds before she managed to lay flat, panting, and Adrien tapped her fingers gently, reminding her that she was still…death gripping him.

"S-Sorry!" She blinked, trying to relax her legs. That was…uh…powerful. It felt a little different. The purring made it…"Oh, my God!" She sat up so quickly she got dizzy, blushing. "Did I pee!?" It almost felt like she'd peed herself when she'd had her orgasm.

"Uh…" His face turned bright crimson, and her mortification hit like a ton of bricks.

"Oh, God!" She went to roll, and he grabbed her hips.

"N-no! I mean, no, you didn't!" He cleared his throat. "Sorry, I was a little, overwhelmed, I mean my senses were d-dazed," he whispered. "Y-You didn't pee, I swear."

"What w-was that then?" Her eyes widened. "I've never felt like I peed before."

"You uh…came."

"I always cum," she murmured.

Adrien shook his head. "You always orgasm, and yeah, there's fluid but…uh…you came like…I would cum…" His eyes glazed over. "It was so good, so sweet…bursting warm and thick and sticky on my tongue."

F-fuck…"Seriously? Like…semen?"

"Kind of, I think, but female cum," he whispered, still glazy eyed. "I want more," he said suddenly, face diving between her thighs before she could reply. His mouth latched firmly to her clit, and he wasted no time suckling desperately.

She fell back, spine curving, and she gasped, moaning, panting his name. "G-God, fuck…it's s-so sensitive…" She curled her legs over his shoulders, digging her heels into his back, and he groaned, the rumbling purr vibrating her feet…and it reached his mouth…shocking her sensitive nub…throwing her back over the edge…

"ADRIEN!" She screamed, eyes squeezing shut, and sure enough, that warm gush of fluid happened again…and she was sure it felt like peeing again as she desperately humped his face in her climax, his own nails clawing at her hips to fuck her back with his tongue and mouth.

When her brain found some semblance of function again, her tongue wasn't really working. "Pee?"

"Uh-uh," he groaned, smacking his lips together. "The tastiest cream ever, and I didn't know it was inside of you. Shame on me," he growled. "Dessert cream," he whispered. "I'm going to have dessert cream every morning," he whispered darkly. "Every night…until you beg me to stop torturing you with my mouth."

"Oh G-God…that won't happen."

"F-Fuck," he groaned, looking torn. "We c-can't be late…"

It didn't seem to take long when she was so sensitive…and he used his oh-so powerful purrs. She bit her lip, looking down at him. "One more?"

He smirked, licking his lips. She didn't need to ask twice.

***6:37***

They climbed out of the limo, and as he suspected, his father was already waiting, with Nathalie, and surprisingly, Luka, Lila, and Chloe.

"You're late," his father commented.

"Yes, father, however, we're still earlier enough," he pointed out. "We can choose to argue over the seven minute slip-up, and waste more time, or press on and be productive," he said dryly.

If he didn't know any better, he'd say his father's lips twitched in an almost smile. "You were right, Nathalie."

The woman, however, _did_ smile. "Yes, sir."

Marinette leaned closer to him, and he curled his arm around her waist protectively, purposely avoiding looking at Luka. "Right about what, if I might ask?"

"She has been keeping me abreast with your more assertive behavior, and I dare say, I'm actually impressed with it, since you've managed to do it in a rather tactful and constructive way. Nathalie thinks it has a great deal to do with the beautiful Mari," he whispered softly. "Would you agree?"

_Again_, Adrien didn't really care for the way his father said her name, but he brushed it off. He thought about it, chewing it over in his mind. He wanted to be sure before he answered, but finally, he nodded. "Yes. She makes me feel more sure of myself, and I'm more confident because of it."

Gabriel nodded, _smiling_ at his mate, and Adrien swallowed the threatening growl that bubbled up. "Well, well, Mari, I'd love to get to know you better then," he murmured, taking her hand and brushing his lips over her knuckles, and the blonde felt her shiver against him.

"O-Oh!" Her voice squeaked. "I'm sure there isn't much to know," she muttered.

"Humble, I like that," he nodded. "Shall we go in?"

Adrien crooked his elbow, and Marinette giggled, sliding her arm through, and he put his free hand over hers. "You look beautiful, by the way," he murmured. "In case I hadn't mentioned."

"I think you made it clear in other ways," she whispered, teasing.

He chuckled. "Still, you look beautiful."

"You look very sexy," she countered. "Mm, I wonder how soon we can get away tonight?"

"We're supposed to meet Bee," he whispered lower.

Her eyes widened with the reminder. "R-Right, crap."

"Is ma chérie letting her hormones get the best of her?" She grumbled something so low under her breath that not even _he _managed to catch it beside her. He leaned over, kissing her head as they followed his father towards their table.

They let the ladies take their seats before the men sat, and Adrien managed to score a seat between his two favorite women, grinning at Chloe. "You look wonderful," he offered genuinely, eyeing her crimson dress, even as his right hand curled around Marinette's fingers.

"I know," she teased, sticking her tongue at him. "You don't look bad yourself, Agreste."

"Well, now, from you? I take that as high praise." He took her hand and kissed her palm gently, making her blush. "Chloe Bourgeois would know good looking better than anyone."

"You're such a charmer," she scoffed, rolling her eyes, but he saw the smile and chuckled.

A server approached, and Gabriel ordered for the table before they retreated just as swiftly.

"You really do look beautiful," Mari chimed in, leaning forward a little to look at her.

Chloe blushed harder. "Thanks. You look lovely, too. Are we done?"

Lila scoffed. "Yeah, everyone looks great," she spat.

Adrien grit his teeth, shaking his head. "You five have polled highest overall during the tour so far," Gabriel commented, and Nathalie automatically handed him a piece of paper out of nowhere. The blonde sighed. Of course it wasn't _just_ dinner. "Adrien is our top male model and Luka our second, and Marinette and Chloe tie for top female, with Lila as second."

He felt his mate shift by his side. Surprised? Probably, although, he wasn't. "When we do couplings, the ratings get a little more diverse, so we want the five of you to continue working closely together," he said firmly, staring at the data, and Adrien frowned. It wasn't uncommon to keep good pairs together, but seriously? Luka? "We want just you five to do a shoot tomorrow. Understood? Nathalie will have everything ready for you in the morning."

Almost everybody was nodding, but Adrien looked at Marinette. If she gave the word, he'd happily walk away. "Mari? How do you feel about that arrangement?"

Her hand squeezed his tighter, painfully, but she nodded. "You're there, so I'm good," she smiled, but he saw the tightness in her eyes, and he frowned, but sighed.

"Understood, father." He'd talk to her when they left.

"Good," he said curtly, giving the paperwork back to Nathalie. "Now, Mari," he said softly. "The new design work starts in a few days, but I was wondering if I could give you some ideas tonight to start on? It has all the deadline information with it, but if you feel like you can't do it between your work, and," his eyes flicked to Adrien before back to her, "_other _activities, then it can wait."

Adrien's gaze narrowed. What in the actual? She squeaked, and her nodding was excited. "Y-yes! I'd l-love that! I've been looking forward to starting the designs since the competition started," she breathed desperately, and Adrien couldn't help but chuckle. It was her true passion, not modeling.

His father even chuckled. "I was quite hoping you'd say that." Nathalie handed over a manila envelope, which Mari took in both hands with great reverence, licking her lips. She showed it to Adrien, as if he didn't see, and he smiled brightly, nodding encouragement.

"I'll l-look at these wh-when I get back!"

"Of course, enough work," Gabriel said, waving a hand. "I wanted to get to know my best models, and of course, catch up with my son and his lovely new girlfriend." He took a sip of his wine before setting the glass down. "Lila, is modeling a passion, or did you try it on a whim?"

"Both," she said softly, smiling. "I've always been in the spotlight, being a diplomat's daughter, and I've helped so many people, that I guess I thought I'd be good at it, and I thought it might be fun," she giggled. "I wasn't wrong!"

He nodded, his face politely interested, staring at Chloe. "My beautiful Chloe," he breathed, and Adrien frowned harder. What…was with…his father? That tone was…pissing him off. How dare he use that tone with his friend. "Of course you'd do well in modeling, and you were never shy to the spotlight either, right?"

She made a sound, and Adrien actually reached for her hand under the table. She took it, gratefully, without saying a word.

"Yes, I could finally put my attention mongering to good use," she countered easily, and she squeezed his hand tight.

Gabriel looked taken aback by her forward remark, and Adrien was stuck between cringing and snorting. "My, my," he whispered. "You certainly don't mince words, do you?"

"What's the point?" Her voice was bitter. "That's how people get hurt. Misunderstandings and secrets because you can't be straight forward."

Adrien looked at her and felt his anger rising again. Dammit. He _would_ find out who hurt her if it killed him.

"Fair enough," Gabriel breathed. "Luka, is there a special woman in your life?"

Adrien clenched Chloe's hand so tightly without realizing it he made the blonde yelp, startling the entire table. He quickly released her, and threw her a silent look of apology, hoping she understood.

"S-sorry," she murmured, blinking. "Horrible cramp. Comes with the territory of being a woman I suppose." She pressed out the lie almost too easily, and Adrien hid his displeasure. How often did she lie to him to hide her pain? He hoped she didn't, but now he couldn't be so certain. He hadn't even known she was so serious over a guy.

"Luka," Gabriel said again.

"I have my eyes on a girl," he chuckled. "I'm not with anyone serious right now though, no."

It might have been his immediate imagination, but he could have sworn all three women stilled.

"I wouldn't wait too long to tell a girl how you feel. Adrien is lucky Mari was still around after waiting so long to tell her how he felt, apparently," Gabriel commented. "He said he finally got up the nerve to tell her how he felt, and he's lucky she was available with as special as she is. Rare women don't stay single long, Luka. You have to go out and claim what's yours, take a risk."

Adrien watched the musician's gaze flick towards him, and the blue-haired man smirked before looking back at his father. "I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

_I swear to God, Luka, I _will_ kill you._

His inner animal purred with delight at the thought of maiming something, curling up with smug satisfaction.

"How did you two meet, Adrien? When did you know she was the one?"

He frowned. "Well, I can't say our first encounter was the greatest. She thought I put gum on her chair, when in reality I was trying to scrape it off. She was livid."

Chloe snorted. "It was me, I did that. She thought Adrien and I had been in cahoots since we were friends."

He smiled. Cahoots? He chuckled, shaking his head. "Mari is a shy little thing a good portion of the time," he said lovingly, looking at her to confirm as she exploded with a bright blush. "However, there was nothing shy about the way she spoke with fire, accusing me of being a truly awful person." Well, she'd really just 'accused' him of being friends with Chloe, but her tone said everything.

"I'm sorry!"

He laughed, leaning over and gave her an almost chaste peck, lingering a moment longer before pulling back. "It's alright ma chérie, you changed your mind, didn't you?"

She giggled, nodding. "It was raining after school, and I was soaked, and he was the boy who was sorry, and sincere, and when I looked in his eyes I didn't see a single awful intent in his handsome eyes. All I saw was warmth and kindness…and tenderness and…he offered me his umbrella. That's when I knew I loved him," she whispered, cooing.

Adrien's eyes widened. "Right then?"

She jerked her head away, folding her hands on her lap, staring at the table. "H-How about you Lila, anyone special?"

Wow, she must have been really desperate to avoid his question to voluntarily involve Lila. "Nobody _yet_," she said softly. "I'm biding my time."

"It's good to wait too, to make sure you have the right person," Gabriel pointed out, and Chloe stiffened again, making him growl very low in his chest. He reached out to take her hand again, and she welcomed it. She wasn't enjoying the conversation, it made her hurt, and uncomfortable.

"How were the States, father," he blurted out firmly, trying to steer the conversation away from relationships for his friend's benefit.

"Oh," he sighed, shaking his head. "Sometimes I feel like I'll never get American humor," he commented, delving into a story Adrien really wasn't listening to. His senses were more focused on the woman to his left, relaxing as each of her muscles began to loosen, the tension easing.

***45 minutes later***

"I think you may have had enough," Adrien said softly, leaning closer to Chloe so the others wouldn't overhear. His father had gotten up to use the facilities, and the blonde was already on her sixth glass of wine. Plus, she'd had a mixed drink.

"I'm okay," she muttered, but he could hear the pitch in her voice and the undertone of her slur. He opened his mouth but closed it just as quickly. He would let it go, for now, so she wouldn't find humility in front of the others.

He sighed, keeping her hand in his, as he'd done through most of the evening to comfort her, and rubbed his face, exasperated, with the other.

After a moment, someone touched his thigh, edging closer to his cock, and he might have been confused, if A, Mari wasn't the one on that side, and B, he hadn't heard the slight hitch in her breath as she did so.

He reached down to grasp her wrist, to stop her as his arousal grew, but she laced their fingers together quickly, switching hands. She leaned her shoulder into his as an excuse to get closer, and giggled softly as he gasped when the fingers of her right hand brushed over his bulge.

"What do you think you're doing?" His voice was barely a whisper as his mouth touched her ear now that she was leaning flush against his side.

She snorted, turning her face to give his mouth a light peck, and nobody seemed to think much of their closeness. "Giving you a _hard_ time," she breathed, her voice barely audible as she gave his cock a tight squeeze, and he had to _fight _not to growl a moan of pleasure.

F-Fuck. He tried to tug his hand free from Chloe so he could stop the bluenette, but it turned out to be a mistake, because he heard her gasp, which she expedited quickly into a cough…and two…and three.

"Excuse me, sorry," she said to the startled table. "So, Adrien, you got any plans for tonight?" She squeezed his hand tighter…not letting go, and he shot her a glance. She was…grinning wide. Seriously? She was going to be Mari's accomplice?

The bluenette started giggling wickedly, and he narrowed his eyes at the blonde he was currently staring at, but her smirk said it all. She knew he was barely in control, and she thought it was funny…and exciting…and she was helping her female friend torture him.

Adrien closed his eyes, trying to garner a deep breath, but he squirmed a little as Mari's fingers continued to play with him…squeezing firmly every now and again. "N-No," he said firmly. "Just going to bed when I-I-I!" He gasped loudly, eyes flying open, and he knew his cheeks were bright with exertion as the pleasure made his words higher pitched and unsteady. "Get home," he finished quickly as the rest of the group looked at him curiously.

The girls started giggling, but Mari didn't stop, and God, he was fucking close. He tugged on their hands, trapping his own, but their magical strength was enough to match his, and he didn't want to tug so hard to cause an even bigger scene.

Finally, Marinette pulled her hand free from his aching hardness, and he slumped, His eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as he gulped for air, looking from Chloe to Marinette. He wasn't quite sure what to do about the blonde, but his girlfriend…she…could be punished. He tugged on his hands again, but the girls held fast.

"You okay, Adrien?" Lila sounded _very_ concerned, but he licked his lips nodding.

"Just exhausted," he lied. "Too much work," he glowered at Marinette, who was smiling straight ahead, pointedly avoiding staring at him, but he caught movement near her lap, chancing a glance down. She was drumming her free fingers lightly against her thigh, then she pushed the skirt of her dress up slowly, parting her legs a little, and the model swallowed another growl. She _wanted_ to be punished. That was his only conclusion for it.

"Maybe you're overworking yourself, Adrien," Nathalie said. "You look pale."

"Pale? I feel h-hot," he commented, not really letting any of the words sink in, because Mari pushed the skirt up enough to reveal her core…and…f-fuck…he could see her arousal glistening on her lips…and it hit his nose full force…and his eyes widened….with the realization she hadn't even put her panties back on after he'd taken them off earlier.

"You do look flush, but you look pale too," she offered. "You look like you don't feel well."

Mari turned to face him then, and she was wrestling her grin into a look of concern. "Do you not feel well?" She pouted. "I'd hate to think you were getting sick."

He growled under his breath as she leaned over and put her lips to his head. "Naughty Princesses get _punished_." Her entire body quivered, and his lips curled into a dark smile. Oh yes, he already had plenty of images in mind.

She cleared her throat loudly, finally released his captive hand, and he grabbed the back of her head forcefully, pulling her lips to his, kissing her far less chaste…not giving a shit if his father walked up and saw. He claimed her mouth until she was melting against his lips and her hands were sliding up his chest.

Somewhere along the way Chloe released his other hand, and he tugged her skirt back down to shield some of the maddening scent, but gripped her hip possessively before breaking free, breathless.

"Perhaps you two should remember where you are," Gabriel commented dryly, returning.

"Apologies father, it won't happen again," he bit out, staring into Mari's wide eyes before he pressed his lips to her ear. "It will be far worse for you Princess because I have to wait longer…Paris may take awhile," he whispered.

She squirmed, and he tasted a note of her excited fear on his tongue. Oh, yes, he wasn't going to go easy on her this time.

**Author Notes:**

**Trying414, yes, Adrien is very naughty…but it looks like Mari might take the cake. -_-'**

**Kazaa2182, he's having a hard time losing the woman he desires…he may not take no…we'll see. O.o'**

**NazaKaos, I would certainly appreciate it if you checked it out. I'm trying to avoid getting a second full time job, but I'm not selling any books and we need the extra revenue. If I get a second job I'll definitely have to stop writing. Hope you enjoy.**

**Emjrabbitwolf, nah, no cycles in this story, just plain ole horny teen/men/female hormones at play. Plus…Chat's aggressive side (though Luka may have an animal side too…) Yes, of course they could go to HR…but they haven't yet. **


	23. Lessons

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Lessons**

Marinette was, uh, almost afraid to be alone with Adrien. The dark look in his eyes, and the tight set of his shoulders made her body quiver. He was coiled, ready to strike, and unable to. Perhaps…she had…gone a little too far?

The bluenette was a little surprised that Chloe had helped her, but it had been fun in the moment. Now, after hearing his warning, and seeing the way he was eyeing her in the limo as the others chatted in animated tones amongst themselves, her heart was hammering frantically.

His body was radiating heat and…predatory intent. "Marinette?"

Chloe's concerned tone pulled her attention, and she jerked. "Hm? What, sorry?"

"I was just wondering if I could come by after our shoot tomorrow and see how the design work goes? We could hang out, maybe?" The blonde's voice became increasingly unsure, and Mari's eyes widened.

"W-Well of course, though I'm not sure it would be very fun for you!"

"I always enjoy watching you design," Adrien said slowly, firmly. His voice was even, but she still heard the dark undertones, and it dawned on her that he'd been watching her design for years. She forgot…Chat had been watching her design for years…teasing her…taunting her, playing with her. Even flirting a little.

She blushed. She kept forgetting things like that, and she wasn't sure why. "Th-Thanks?" She wasn't sure what she wasn't supposed to say, but then she looked at Chloe. "But, yes, of course you can. Do you want it to be just you and I, or do you want Adrien to join us?"

She watched the woman stiffen, and she wasn't sure why. "It doesn't matter either way, he doesn't have to hang if he doesn't want to, or he can…"

Marinette saw Adrien tip his head a little, turning his ear towards the girl a little more as she spoke, as if listening a little harder. Was he trying to hear some hidden tone? Was he trying to decipher some hidden meaning?

"I'd love to spend time with you Chloe, that is, if you will have my company. If you want Marinette to yourself, I'll relinquish her to you for the day, of course."

The blonde looked immediately relieved, and the bluenette's brows came together. "You're always welcome to hang out with me Adrikins, sheesh," she teased, giggling lightly. "But don't think you'll hog her while you're there!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," he retorted easily. "Hard to compete with your exuding personality."

Marinette snickered. "You two are silly together."

They both looked at her, and she shrunk, but still grinned. Lila was the one who spoke next. "How about you let the girls hang together tomorrow, and come hang with me tomorrow Adrien?" She reached across the seat and placed her hand on his knee.

Adrien was moving his own hand, but Marinette felt something stirring inside, something unfamiliar, and everyone was suddenly looking at her. Why were they looking at her?

Chloe quirked a brow. "Was that, um, a growl?"

The bluenette flushed, blinking. "Did I growl?"

Adrien's lips twitched as he fought a smile. "I believe so mademoiselle. It was quite cute, actually," he said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. Lila's hand was already gone, and the woman was glowering, arms crossed over her chest.

"What sort of freak growls?"

"My _girlfriend_, apparently," Adrien bit out slowly, snarling under his breath at the Italian woman. She made a sound in her throat behind him. "Keep your hands to yourself Lila. I'm not interested," he said, staring into Mari's eyes, and the blush erupted more brightly.

"Love you," she murmured, staring back at him.

"I love you too," he smiled, but all the darkness still dominated there, even as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, thumb trailing over her cheek, caressing her jaw lightly. "My beautiful Marinette."

She giggled. "Mine," she breathed.

He kissed across her cheek and nipped her earlobe gently. "Don't think you're not still getting punished, Puuurrincess," he growled low, deep, primal. "But that was sexy as_ fuck_," he moaned softly. "I may want to use you more just because of it."

She squirmed. Oh, God.

***Allianz Tower***

Chat smirked at Ladybug as she fidgeted, gathering herself close to Queen Bee as they sat, waiting. His mate had avoided him the moment they arrived at the mansion. She'd stuck close to Chloe every second possible to avoid him, and it just made his animal flex more. She was going to get it, that was fine, delaying him was just going to make him yearn more, and man, was he already yearning.

He tried to go to her room, but she transformed and met Queen at her room before he did, and the girls were ready and waiting by the time Chat even made it to the roof. Clever little Mari, but she wasn't going to have Chloe by her side forever. He chuckled at the thought. Or, perhaps, if she wanted to play it that way, he'd just tie the blonde up and make away with his mate anyway.

"You seem nervous, bugaboo," he said innocently, tapping the end of his baton nonchalantly against his shoulder as he stood patiently. His grin was broad, the normal bright goofy grin Chat would wear, but she still squeaked with a tiny edge of fear.

"I-I'm not nervous, just, got a lot on my mind!"

"Oh?" He moved away from the edge, stalking closer, slowly, spinning his weapon lazily in his fingers, before he slid it into the sheath at his back, smirking as he neared. He could smell her wetness, and her frantic pulse, and the smallest accent of fear, and it was a potent arousing cocktail to his beast. "Tell me, _m'lady_," he breathed, staring down at her when she remained frozen to her spot.

"H-How do you do that?" Queen Bee whispered.

Chat's eyes dragged up from Ladybugs face, raking over to the yellow insect heroine beside her, licking his lips slowly, letting a lazy smirk cross his face. "Hm?"

"Make it sound like y-you're fucking someone with your words?" She quivered, licking her own lips. "And your smirk and eyes for that matter."

His smirk broadened, and he let his catlike orbs cascade down her form for a moment. After all, Chloe deserved a little bit of punishment for aiding his mate in torturing him. He could smell_ her_ eagerness now too, and she didn't smell bad either, and he took a sharp inhale, letting out a slow breath.

"Is _that_ what I do?" His voice dropped to a husky tone even as he tried to lace the words with an edge of innocence. Marinette let out the tiniest whimper.

"F-Fuck yeah," Bee snapped, trying to sound empowered, but he saw the shaking in her knees.

He gave an exaggerated, and graceful, slow moving bow. "My apologies Bee, I wasn't aware," he continued throatily, taking her hand as he rose back up, demanding her eyes with his intense stare, raising her knuckles deliberately slow to his mouth. "I will work very hard not to…" his breath grazed over her knuckles as his lips parted over her flesh, hovering for several prolonged seconds as her heart sped up dramatically, "_fuck_ you with my words my sexy little Queen," he whispered darkly.

He saw the sweat burst across her forehead, and his cat ears twitched as Pegasus appeared. "You guys ready?"

"Of course," he replied easily, turning away from the flustered women, grinning at the horse hero. "We're ready to show our faces around Paris for a bit so they know they're safe!"

***Three Hours Later***

"Stay safe Bee," Chat said softly, and Ladybug was backing away slowly. She could probably get away while he was saying his goodbyes. She turned around, but something snaked around her waist as he spoke to the yellow heroine. She looked down, blushing. His tail. His tail was around her waist! CRAP! "We will make plans to do it again," he agreed before she felt him shift behind her. "Were you planning on going somewhere without me?" His tone was completely dark now, no teasing, no playfulness…just lust and…anger? No, not anger, but…

"T-To bed?" Her fingers were trembling, and she couldn't swallow around her rapid pulse.

"Puuurfect idea, Princess," he whispered brusquely, picking her up suddenly, and began walking towards the portion of the roof near his bedroom. He managed to make it look easy, climbing down with her in his arms, in through an open window, but most people wouldn't have pulled it off. He did it with grace.

Chat set her down, and for the longest moments, they just stared at each other. Then, his lips crashed into hers, and the kiss was forceful, painful, punishing. His mouth demanded her submission, and she gave it, parting for his tongue, and he dragged her into his body. She felt his hardness through their armors, grinding into her, and she moaned.

"Ch-Chat," she whispered. "S-sorry…" she pleaded, blushing.

He smirked. "I forgive you, as always, all you need is to ask, but it won't save you your punishment, m'lady." He tapped her mask gently. "Take it off."

She frowned a little. "Chat…"

"Take it off, please."

She whimpered, licking her lips. "Spots off." Tikki fluttered after the flash of light, and Marinette automatically pulled out a macaron for her.

"Good luck," the being muttered, and cringed before she disappeared with her food.

"Such a pretty dress, Mari," Chat whispered, gripping the hem of her skirt. "Did you make this one yourself?" She shook her head, no. She didn't trust her voice. He smirked slowly. "Good," he chuckled. "That makes me feel better."

"A-About wha—"

He dug his claws into the fabric and tore it, ripping it all the way up to the top, startling her so bad she shrieked. He shoved the ruined pieces over her shoulders and yanked them down her arms so she was completely nude in front of him.

"More beautiful without it," he groaned, claws moving up her body to cup her breasts.

She swallowed heavily, and shivered under his light caresses before his claws found purchase in her hair, twisting almost painfully, guiding her towards the bed. She stumbled, and only his grip kept her upright as she gasped. "Ch-Chat!"

"M-Marinette," he mocked, shoving her over the foot of the plush piece of furniture. When she tried to stand up, his palm pressed between her shoulder blades, doubling her over again with his strength. She tried a second time, and a low warning growl trickled from behind her. "_Stay_."

She immediately stilled, her heart hammering in her throat. "Chat," she whispered breathily.

His claws gripped her hips before sliding to her full cheeks, squeezing firmly, rubbing at her bite mark. "Does Princess enjoy teasing me?"

She groaned, biting her lip. Thankfully, he couldn't see her face. "Y-yes," she admitted.

He moved his hands and shoved his hardness into her ass, rubbing slowly and they both groaned. "Do you like what you do to me?"

"G-God, yes, Ch-Chat," she moaned, fingers digging into the bed.

"You like thinking about how much I want to fuck you?"

His grinding intensified and she reached down between her thighs, but his hand snatched her wrist, twisting it almost painfully behind her back, making her cry out. He didn't stop his frantic thrusts, his moans and pants filling the air.

"F-Fuck y-yes," she cried out, pushing herself back against him eagerly, wanting him to push inside of her. She wanted some of that delicious friction.

"Princess is such a tease," he scolded, pulling himself back without finishing, and she heard the strain in his voice before the first smack on her backside came. She cried out with the pain, but it tapered into a throbbing pleasure, and she moaned.

"Mm," she squirmed, writhing. The second spank came on the same side, and it was with the same force, the leather of his suit making more tantalizing, so much more pleasurable. Her back curved a bit, and she cried out again, moaning softly. "Oo," she breathed.

The third time just _hurt_, and she yelped in surprise, blinking back the tears. "Too hard, Princess?" Some of the edge left his voice, and the concern was genuine. She nodded a little. She felt his mouth press against the assaulted cheek before several licks ensued. "Apologies, I was testing your force limit. Should have warned you first. It won't happen again, I promise."

More licks and kisses and the pain dulled, leaving her moaning, and writhing. "It's okay," she breathed. "I t-trust you Chat," she said honestly.

He purred softly, nuzzling his face against her cheek before she felt him shifting again. Another spank came, this time on the other side, with the bite, but it was gentler than the other side. It hurt, because of the mark, but it was still sinfully delicious.

"Oh G-God," she gasped, eyes widening. It was an oddly enticing feeling as fresh arousal fluid slicked her core. She heard him sniffing, and her eyes squeezed shut tight, willing him to ignore it.

"Mmm, interesting reaction," he croaked thickly. Two more spanks came, as with the previous cheek, and he massaged both sides. "I love how bright red your skin gets under my hands," he teased, and she squirmed. "I can see my _paw_ print," he chuckled darkly. "Get on the bed." She crawled up slowly, and he hissed behind her. "God, what a fuckin' sight," he snarled. "One of these days I'll get a piece of that," he promised, and she flushed. "You feeling generous tonight, Princess?"

She gave her head a sharp shake. She wasn't sure she was ready for that yet.

He chuckled again. "Fair enough." She saw him moving around the bed and he tugged on the curtains of the canopy twisting them in his grasp, pulling them forward. "Hand," he commanded, and she reached her trembling limb out for him. He wasted no effort tying the silk material around her wrist. He went around the other side and repeated the process so her arms were trapped.

"Chat?"

"Mari?"

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"Making it easier to do what I want with you without you trying to stop me or having you touch yourself," he said easily, climbing behind her on the bed.

She blushed, squirming. "What if I said stop?"

He stiffened. She felt it. "Are you telling me to stop?"

"N-No..I…just I'm asking..for reference.."

He gripped her hips, shoving into her, hard, and they both moaned loudly. "G-God, Mari, mm," he breathed, rubbing against her a little before taking a deep breath. "All you have to do is say stop and it ends, now. Each and every time, all you have to do is say stop. Chat, Adrien, doesn't matter if it's a punishment or a kiss, you say no and it stops. You're always the one in control, I promise," he whispered, placing a kiss on her back.

She blushed, squirming. "O-Okay, you just seem so riled u-up sometimes…"

"Oh, believe me, I am," he thrust again. "And I want to be a lot rougher than I have been, but I refrain. However, you just need to say no and it stops. I will never let myself keep going if you tell me to stop, Marinette."

She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he chuckled, and it was soft, and endearing. "However, Princess, you were still…a…very…naughty…girl," his voice slowly descended back into a dark mask, and she was already panicked again.

"S-sorry," she whimpered.

"Claws in," he muttered.

"Your suit is going to smell," Plagg muttered, flying away.

Adrien growled, but his fingers dipped between her thighs and slid along her core, dragging her juices upwards, sliding them along her ass crack, and her eyes widened. "Wha…What are you doing?"

"Punishing you," he growled. "You're going to sit here and enjoy every moment of it," he commanded, and she groaned.

She had to trust him. She did trust him. She'd said no to her ass…so…she knew he wasn't going to violate that. However, he spread more of her fluid over her ass until she was completely soaked inside the crevice.

She heard his zipper coming down, and felt the bed shifting as he shucked his clothing and his erection pressed against her backside, making her whimper. He pulled her ass up much higher and pushed her head all the way down.

"You're so fucking sexy," he grunted, pulling her cheeks apart slowly. He slid his cock between them, nestling it in her crack before he let them go, and her eyes widened as he hissed, his…hardness wrapped up in her ass crack, covered with her juice.

"F-Fuck," he gasped, rocking his hips so slowly she felt every inch pulling backwards, sliding along her crack between her cheeks, and she squirmed. It was…the strangest sensation she'd ever experienced, but Adrien moaned, loudly. "F-fuck," he repeated with fervor. "This is better than I-I imagined it," he whispered and he began thrusting back and forth carefully, his moans mounting faster than she expected, his nails digging into her hips.

"A-Adrien," she whimpered, aching for release as she listened to his pleased sounds. God, him being so turned on made her want release more, but all she could do was feel his hardness sliding inside her crack, getting so close to his ecstasy while she was left wanting.

"M-Marinette," he thrust a little faster. "G-God, fuck so close," he lost his rhythm, the rocks a little more frantic as she clutched the sheets and squeezed her eyes shut tight, moaning her frustration. "I'm g-gonna…gonna…GOD!" She felt the stick fluid explode across her back and the twitching of his muscle between her cheeks didn't do her dripping sex any favors.

"P-Please," she whimpered. "Will you f-fuck me now?"

He panted, chuckling softly as his hands gently caressed her hips. "No, I think not. I haven't even really started punishing you yet. I hope you hadn't planned on sleeping."

She whimpered, swallowing. "Wh-What?"

"How many hours did I have to go on edge because you turned me on and teased me," he asked darkly.

"At..at least…three or four?" She wasn't keeping track, but she'd gotten him pretty close and then she'd stopped…and…they'd had to go to Paris. She was sure he was an aching mess the whole time.

"Three hours of teasing it is then," he whispered darkly, and she shuddered.

"You c-can't be serious!"

"How much you want to bet?"

She squirmed. Challenging Chat…or even Adrien…didn't seem like a good idea…ever. Maybe that was the lesson…

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

**Guest, so sorry I missed your review on 20, don't know how I managed that! Adrien is NOT using condoms to answer your question.. I will cover this question further soon. Don't fret ^_^ I'm glad I could make you feel proud using an Italian structure!**

**Trying414, more to cum…**

**Nymphadora, that would have been the smart thing to do, guess they'll know for future dinners..**

**Kazza2182, Gabriel definitely has an angle.**


	24. Love Bites

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Love Bites**

"A-Adrien," she whined, trembling, begging. His ensuing chuckle was _infuriating_. "Dammit!" He pulled his mouth away from her sensitive skin again, and the pressure began spreading back out in a thin layer of aching tenseness instead of the concentrated knot that formed just before she experienced her ecstasies.

"What's the matter? You sound frustrated, Mari." His voice was perfectly innocent, but his sinful mouth played a dangerous game, inciting fire on the inside of her sweat slicked thigh. Her entire body was coated with sweat from the repeated build of her orgasm, only to have it snatched away…over…and over…it was maddening, and had put almost a physical strain on her form.

"P-please," she hissed, tugging on the curtains, her fingers gripping the material tightly in her palms, lifting her head to stare at him, down the line of her body between her thighs. He'd flipped her over, eventually, and had been torturing her body for…years…it felt like.

She watched through lidded eyes as he got up on his knees, and he pulled her ankle up to his shoulder. His face turned towards her skin, and just the desire in his emerald orbs as he breathed against her skin before kissing her joint made her buck and squirm.

"P-please," she repeated desperately, eyes scraping down to his cock, still so hard, jutting out, ready to impale her if he just…gave in. "PLEASE! I'll.." She licked her dry lips, her mind racing. "I'll let you have my ass, just please fuck me Adrien!"

He stilled, eyes widening. He frowned for several long moments before his mouth trailed sloppy hot kisses down her calf and she keened, trying to use her heel on the back of his head to pull him all the way to her core. She didn't have the strength left in her weak limbs, or the leverage, and he stopped when he got to her mid-thigh, licking in slow, long motions.

"I won't take your ass when it's offered in duress ma chérie, as tempting as it is."

She whimpered, and opened her mouth, but he started to crawl up her body, between her thighs, and she_ locked_ her legs strongly around him, latching her ankles together. His cock slid against her core for the first time all night and she almost came immediately, her spine curving and she cried out, trembling.

Adrien moaned against her ear before another chuckle echoed in the room. "C-Can I at l-least get your hands undone, or would l-leaving them tied b-be a better idea to save my back," he teased.

"Fuck it," she screamed, spreading her thighs enough to give him room, wriggling urgently to allow him to seek entrance, but his hands on her hips paused her, and she flattened, gasping. "N-no!"

He was staring at her, sweat beading on his forehead. "M-Mari," he whispered, capturing her lips, and she bruised his mouth with the force of her need, nipping his lower lip hard enough to taste the blood on her tongue, and his answering growl grew feral. She just wanted him to fuck her, she didn't care.

She tore free, panting erratically, eyes wild with her lust and need, feeling her heart pounding against her chest and ribs as she tried to thrust up against the strength of his hands. "God, please just fuck me already Adrien. Hard, fast, uncontrollably, I don't care how you do it, I just want you," she demanded, whimpering, licking his blood from her mouth, and his eyes…shifted.

Something…changed…and she saw less of Adrien in a mere instant. It was almost like Chat emerged…but not. More animal and his fingers scraped down her hips, leaving pink lines in their wake as he thrust his shaft along her slit, rubbing against her sensitive clit, and she cried out.

"FUCK YES!"

His hands gripped her hard enough to hurt, and he flipped her over to her hands and knees. There was enough slack in the curtain ropes to allow the transition, but her arms crossed in the process and she tried to adjust, but his fingers threaded in her hair, twisting tightly as another growl filled the room…raw…primal…and it made her whole body light up.

Adrien _shoved_ inside her core without warning, slamming so hard that she felt his tip hit her cervix, sending sharp spikes of pain through her lower stomach, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure that was coupled with the immediate feeling of him filling her aching pussy. Almost simultaneously, his weight was on her body, and his teeth found a home…_in_ the back of her neck.

She screamed her happiness, eyes rolling even as his free hand squeezed the bite mark on her ass cheek hard enough to spark fresh agony, pulling out of her and slamming into her confines again, hard…fast, and her orgasm hit on the second impalement.

She thought he'd stop when her waves collided with her body, but he didn't. He kept going, hard…fast…over and over, prolonging the sensation…with reckless abandonment. He was…almost out of control as her body writhed, and the sounds continued to leave her lips in a series of shrieks and cries, nails clawing desperately at the sheets, his teeth pressing harder into her flesh.

The sheer force of his pounding sent shockwaves through her backside where their bodies met, and the only thing keeping her in place was his hand on her ass, and his fingers roping her hair, riding her from behind. Another peak slid under her feet, and she fell over, swallowed up as she felt him explode inside her, but…he still didn't stop, and she saw the white spots dancing behind her eyes as her throat went raw from the misuse of her ecstasy.

"A-Adrien," she rasped, as the pleasure slowly began morphing to pure pain from his strength and speed. "S-stop," she whispered, barely able to get the word out through her sore throat, squeezing her eyes shut. It wasn't pure pain, not yet, but she felt the pleasurable edge dying down. Perhaps, she hadn't been ready for the overt aggression….or at least, not so much of it, in any event. Especially, since Adrien had more than most people.

He didn't stop for a moment or two, and she _almost_ panicked, but it was like it clicked after a second, and he yanked backwards as if he was burned, and she heard him fall off the bed with a loud thud, and she collapsed off her knees, flattening on her belly, panting. Parts of her were very sore, but she still felt incredibly good…other than her butt hurting a little from the impact and her throat being a tad raw. Oh, and the back of her neck stung and throbbed. She smiled weakly against the sweat soaked sheets.

"A-Are…you okay," she rasped, unsure if he could hear her muffled strained voice.

She heard him moving, and his hands were on her wrists, undoing the ties, and he was rolling her limp body over, staring down at her with an intense frown, the moonlight beautiful on his face.

"P-pretty," she whispered, trying to lift her hand to touch his pretty face, but she felt like jelly, and she missed, swiping his jaw, her arm falling across her chest as she giggled softly.

"Shit, are you okay Mari?"

"Mm," she cooed, letting her exhausted eyes closed. She tried clearing her throat and winced.

"Marinette, seriously, are you okay? Are you dizzy? Did I hurt you? Do we need to…" He sounded so unsure, and she frowned a little.

"Silly," she yawned through her rasping voice. "Feel incredible, just exhausted." She was having a hard time keeping her mind awake now that she was spent. After all his torture working her up…then his pounding…she was…done…

"Geez, are you sure, Mari?"

"Mm," she murmured. "Kitty wore me out. Time for rest." She was out.

***POV Change***

All he could feel was her. All he could taste was her. His animal lavished the taste and feel of his mate under him, writhing, screaming in pleasure as he mounted her, pounding away. She begged for him, wanted him…had bit him and licked the blood from her beautiful mouth and pleaded for him to fuck her. His beast possessed him. Adrien felt himself being tugged under by his more primal urges. His aggression, his possessive nature…his want and need to fuck and dominate his mate.

He almost didn't hear her though. A-Adrien," she rasped. The word was there, echoing in his mind. It was his name of course, but it just…didn't sound right. The animal growled. There was no need for names. No need for thinking. Only fucking.

He was lost in the throes of their combined pleasure, and he wanted to keep going…never quit…until he collapsed. "S-stop." This time the word was faint, and he frowned. It rolled along his mind. Again, it sounded odd, like it was taking a few moments to filter properly, and his eyes widened when it reached the higher functioning portion of his brain.

He threw himself backwards so hard, he went right off the foot of the bed, grunting as he hit the floor. He could almost think again, like, for a few minutes, that section of him had shut down completely, and his mouth tasted like sweet copper fluid. _Her_ blood. He had her blood in his mouth, and his eyes widened in surprise. Fuck. He'd hurt her! He swore he'd never hurt her!

"A-Are…you okay," she whispered so hoarsely he almost couldn't hear her even with his enhanced hearing.

He scrambled to his feet, undoing her ties. He stared down at her face, his brows pulling together as he rolled her over.

"P-pretty," she breathed, and her hand ghosted along his jaw before smacking across her torso, and she giggled, almost delirious.

His frown hardened. "Shit, are you okay Mari?"

"Mm," she murmured, her eyes fluttering closed. She cleared her throat, and the blonde saw the wince in the dark. Her throat was raw.

"Marinette, seriously, are you okay? Are you dizzy? Did I hurt you? Do we need to…" He wasn't sure what he wanted to say. Do we need to see a doctor? That seemed a little excessive.

"Silly," she yawned. "Feel incredible, just exhausted." Her voice sounded weak and it started to trail off.

"Geez, are you sure, Mari?"

"Mm," she murmured. "Kitty wore me out. Time for rest."

Her breathing deepened, and he listened closely. She was asleep. He twitched, swallowing, eyeing her over slowly. She didn't…look hurt. He gathered her up gently, to a sitting position, but she didn't stir. She was out.

Adrien looked at the back of her neck, and there was a perfect imprint of his teeth, smeared with bright crimson, and it was still seeping. Shit.

"T-Tikki?"

He wasn't sure why he was calling the crimson being.

"Adrien," she cooed gently, kindly avoiding the conversation of his nudity. Plagg would have said something.

"I d-don't…I mean…can you tell if she's okay? I didn't mean to…"

TIkki frowned at him before looking at her owner then back at him. She smiled softly. "Oh, of course," she tinkered softly, floating over to nestle against Mari's chest for several prolonged moments, closing her eyes.

Adrien held his breath. He didn't want to do a thing to disturb her.

Tikki rose after a moment or two, giggling. "She's perfectly fine, Adrien," she replied. "She just seems very exhausted. She needs to rest."

He let out his breath. "Thanks, scared me for a minute."

"You mean you scared yourself for a minute?" He flinched, and she covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cross the line."

"No, you're right, I scared myself for a minute. I thought I'd hurt her because…I lost control."

"You stopped when she told you to, no matter how out of control you felt," Tikki pointed out.

"Yeah, but it took a second…wait, how did you know?"

She flushed brightly, staring at the far wall. "Not _that_ big of a room," she muttered. "The important thing is you still stopped."

"I bit her so hard she's bleeding," he gestured.

Tikki inspected and nodded. "Yeah, that'll happen. I'd bandage it, but that's normal."

He frowned. "Normal?"

She giggled and nuzzled his neck before she started to float away. "You wouldn't believe the scars I'd have in the same spot if I didn't heal the way I do," she teased a bit before disappearing back under the bed.

Huh? He sighed, unsure what she meant at the moment, but he heard more giggling from under the bed and decided he didn't want to know. He stared at the sheets, and they were…a biohazard, still wet from sweat, and he figured they were probably not suitable to be slept in.

Adrien set her down for a moment, fumbled around for her room key. He slid on a pair of his sweats, and grabbed the blanket from the floor and wrapped her gently in it, picking her up. "I'm taking her to her room, and we're going to sleep there. Do you two want to come?"

"Lock the door on your way out," Plagg snorted.

Fine. "Just don't assume if someone comes in that it's us. There is a cleaning crew," he warned. "Keep yourselves out of trouble, Tikki?"

"I'll keep an eye on him, take care of Marinette."

He smiled and cuddled the woman closer to his chest, making sure the blanket was wrapped firmly around her nude body before he pushed out into the hallway. It was very early in the morning, but he wasn't taking the chance that he wouldn't run into someone carrying her to her room. Sure enough, he was barely out the door, and Gustave was there, almost colliding with him.

"A-Adrien," he rasped, surprised. "S-sorry, I was going to knock..but then…I w-wasn't sure because you were quiet and.."

He frowned, shifting Mari a little closer to himself, and Gustave stared at the woman in his arms, making Adrien want to growl in reflex. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just leaving."

"Not what I asked."

"W-well, hardly seems any p-point now…is…is she okay?"

Adrien stared down at his mate, and she looked peaceful, her breathing still deep and even. "Yeah, she's just exhausted," he replied, even though he could still taste her blood, and smell it.

"Y-yes well…that's…to be expected."

His eyes narrowed when he looked at the man. "What do you mean?"

Gustave sighed, rubbing his hands in his hair anxiously. "Okay, I came over just to let you know…that I can hear you guys at my end of the mansion…especially…her, so you…I don't know if you care, so I just wanted to let you know…in case you wanted to keep it down in the future. It doesn't bother me so much, but…some of the others may mind, and your father, although isn't here tonight, might be staying the week I heard."

Adrien closed his eyes, nodding slowly. Okay, that was fair. He hadn't even stopped to think of anyone else. "I appreciate it Gustave, I wasn't thinking about the noise."

The man blushed. "Clearly."

Adrien frowned, but he couldn't stop the smile that followed. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Picturing me naked Gustave, I can see it on your face," he teased lightly.

"Well, you're already half naked now. It'd be easy to just take the pants off," he suggested and Adrien scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"You're about three hours too late, I'm spent. Mari made sure of that," he countered easily, turning around. "Thanks for the heads up Gustave, I really do appreciate it."

"Th…Three hours?" His voice was in awe.

Adrien tipped his head back and laughed. "C'mon Gustave, honestly, I like our banter, but I'm_ really _not interested in men, I swear."

"Adrien…_three _hours?"

He laughed again. "G'night!" he pushed against Mari's door, which of course, was the one next to his, after he unlocked it. Time to bandage her up, and get some rest. He had a feeling the 'special' photo shoot was going to take whatever strength he could muster.

**AUTHOR NOTES REVIEWS:**

**Emjrabbitwolf, yes, Adrien can certainly appreciate more than one woman. Human is human, and animal…is animal. You can love someone all you want, but physicality is…well yeah. Yeah, I think it would be odd for her to be jealous of Chloe, honestly, at this point, especially since she knows their history and she wants to help her…and yeah, he has been looking ;) maybe they can explore things together! Lila is a freak in her own right, so she has no business speaking of such things *rolls her eyes***

**Guest, yeah, sorry about that again. Yeah, we'll cover more Chloe, I promise! I'll keep doing it up, I promise! Thank you!**

**NazaKaos, Thank you, and I have lots of ideas for Chloe, and they're all getting worked through in my head…this is going to be a super long ****story..because there is SO SO SO SO much smut…a lot of chapters ahead…and more plot stuff…so it's gonna be long..lol**


	25. No Help At All

**Chapter Twenty-Five: No Help At All**

What was that noise? Something was intruding, and her exhausted brain did _not_ like it. When she realized she was enveloped in a pair of warm arms, she knew Adrien was snug around her. The room was still dark, so it..was still early morning? Or had she…slept all day into the night? No, his father wouldn't have allowed her to do that.

The second thing she realized was her body…was sore. Very sore, and her neck was stiff. When she moved it a little, it actually stung, a lot, like a giant knotted bruise. Adrien's face was pressed against the back of her head, and his arms held her naked body against his…so what had woken her?

Soft tapping on her door. Oh. She tried to peel herself from his grasp, but he only tightened his grip, and he made a displeased noise that might have been a growl in his chest, but he didn't wake. It made her smile, but it was kind of inconvenient. How was she supposed to get up? What if she needed to pee? She didn't want to wake him every time she needed to rise from the bed.

She rubbed his arms gently, soothing, slowly, and his grip began to relax, allowing her to carefully retract herself from his body, but his face contorted a fraction before it fell back into peaceful lines and he shifted a little to sprawl out more, rolling onto his back. His body curved a bit, and his head tucked a little, his hands coming up to rest on his chest, palms up. She frowned, tilting her head.

Marinette's eyes widened, and she threw her hands over her mouth to stifle a giggle that threatened to erupt free. If he had the tail and ears, he'd look like a lazy cat lounging! Oh, God! She _needed_ a picture of this…the tapping…and she stirred again. Okay, another time! She'd catch it again…hopefully. It was too precious!

Walking…was surprisingly difficult, and when she reached the door, she whispered as low as she could so she wouldn't wake him. "Who is it?"

"It's Chloe, I'm sorry to wake you," she breathed. "Can I come in?"

The bluenette opened her mouth, but snapped it shut, looking down at her body. She was naked! "O-one second, I need to get dressed, don't go anywhere."

She quickly grabbed a pair of clothes from her nearby suitcase, tossing them on, despite the frantic screaming of her sore muscles, and popped the door open slowly. "Move back a little, Adrien is still sleeping and I don't want to wake him too," she murmured, and the blonde allowed her to enter the hallway, closing the door. "What's up?"

"I, uh, was wondering if you wanted to hit the gym with me?"

Marinette quirked a brow. It wasn't abnormal for the blonde to want to hang with her these days, but… "What time is it?"

"About 4:15," she murmured, staring at the floor.

Holy cow! She couldn't have been sleeping any longer than an hour! She opened her mouth to quickly decline…but her heart made her stop. Something was wrong. Something was…_really_ wrong here. Chloe wouldn't look at her, and the normally strong woman looked deflated.

Her entire demeanor was slumped, and the short time Mari had been in the hall, Chloe's bright gaze had been glued to the floor. There was no playful comments on Adrien being asleep in her room, no blunt advances on her apparent need to get dressed before opening the door…and even now…no need to fill the awkward silence. It wasn't like Chloe at all. She was a woman in charge with always something to say…something strong and someone with a will of pure Miraculous power.

"Sure, but I might need to borrow something to work out in? I don't think any of my stuff is suited for that," she tried gently.

She blonde smiled a little, and it was a fraction of the normal confidence. Marinette's heart splintered. What was wrong? She wanted desperately to ask, but it didn't seem like the appropriate time to bring it up. The middle of the hallway was not private enough, and plus, the woman had come to her already, so maybe she just needed a little time to get around to it….bring it up on her own.

"I'm sure I have something that _might_ fit you," she offered half-heartedly. "You might want to leave him a note where he'll see it though," she said. "He seems cranky about you these days and I'd hate to see his reaction if he wakes up and thinks you've been kidnapped."

The bluenette almost laughed, but then her eyes widened and she licked her lips. 'Y-yeah, good idea! Thanks!"

***One set of borrowed clothes later***

Marinette was still so sore, but stretching was helping, and she pulled her hair up, piling it into a messy bun, getting it off her neck.

"What is that?" Chloe touched the back of her neck, and she winced. "It's' a bandage, what happened?"

Marinette frowned for a minute before she flushed brightly. Oh, Adrien must have…put something over it when she fell asleep. "N-Nothing!"

"Geez, it definitely isn't nothing, I can see a bruise poking out from the edges. Did someone hit you in the back of the neck?"

She was starting to sound angry, and Mari spun to face her, face bright. "N-no, I swear, nothing like that!" At least the blonde had some fire in her eyes now that she was defending the bluenette. "D-did you want to r-run?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but rubbed her hands over the stomach of her gray hoodie. She'd refused to change into something lighter, or even short sleeved. "I'm not sure," she murmured, looking off at all the equipment.

Marinette spun slowly, staring at the _huge_ room, eyeing everything. There was ample space off to the far left with nothing but mats on the floor, and she frowned, padding towards it. "What's this?" When she got closer she raised her brows, staring at the fencing equipment she hadn't seen. There were staves and bokken, too. "Whoa, that's one way to work-out," she breathed. "I guess Adrien's dad wouldn't want him to miss a fencing lesson abroad," she teased. She noticed that there were boxing gloves in a pile near the corner, too.

Chloe nodded beside her, snorting. "I forget that he knows how to fight. I mean, I know that he can fight…but I meant…I forget that he's_ good_ at it and not just a pretty face," she said.

"Yeah," she agreed. If only the blonde knew the extent of Adrien's fighting skills. He was far more adept than people gave him credit for. He'd been defending Paris for years from all manner of evil.

She felt Chloe shifting. "You spar?"

Mari's eyes widened. "Y-you want to fight?"

"I think it would be good, yeah," she whispered hoarsely, eyes wider than they should have been, and there was something scary about that look. Something haunting that made Marinette reach for the blonde.

"Is…everything okay?" She touched Chloe's shoulder, and she jerked away as if she'd been struck.

"I'm fine!" She shook her head, blinking. "I'm fine," she repeated evenly. "I just think sparring would be a good way to refresh the self-defense skills _and_ get our work-out in. You _were_ attacked at the club," she pointed out.

The bluenette flinched, and Chloe grimaced. "Right, I guess so…" She knew that wasn't the reason…well not the whole reason, but she was going to drop it…for now. "Did you have a weapon in mind?"

The blonde reached into her hoodie's front pocket, deftly pulling out her yo-yo, holding it up. She flicked it down and it seemed to bounce up just as fast without much prompt. "Wanted to keep practicing with this…"

Marinette tilted her head. "O-Okay, so, since you're playing with that…I'll counter with a weapon I've seen used against it," she grinned, trying to be encouraging. "I've studied a lot of the hero footage," she explained, trying to be somewhat vague as she retrieved a bo staff from the wall. She spun it between her fingers easily, having played with Chaton's baton on several occasions during patrol. It was longer than that of course, but she could make due. "I'll be Chat Noir," she teased. "I'm assuming you'll be Queen Bee?"

Chloe flushed brightly at the mention of Chat's name, and Marinette's eyes widened. She had to remember the feline had toyed with her that very night, and she grinned. "S-sure," she grunted. She kicked her shoes off, tossing them off the side of the mat, sliding her feet shoulder width apart. It was a good thing Chloe had gone with the black Capri-style yoga pants instead of the sweats, or sparring might get tricky. Tripping on your loose pants would be humiliating. She began spinning the yo-yo almost lazily.

Marinette also donned a pair of the same Capri-style yoga pants, but hers were navy, but both pair were 'athletic' and skin tight. She wore just a sports bra though that she'd borrowed from Chloe, and her breasts felt a little suffocated in the black fabric. If she was going to work out, she wanted to be comfortable…and not overheat. Mari kicked off her shoes, too, rotating her neck, parting her hands across the weapon, holding it in front of her.

"Disarm, or tap out?"

The blonde _really_ thought about it. "I'm not sure…"

"How stubborn are you feeling?" Her eyes hardened, and Marinette laughed softly. "Tap out it is." She looked around. The mat was huge. At least 100 feet by 100. The gym itself was twice that, with the regular equipment taking up the other half. "Rules are…no leaving the mat. No direct hits. We can only do sweeping or tripping moves, disarms, locks, and pins. Avoid scratching if possible, pinching, and biting."

"No hitting at all?" Chloe frowned.

Marinette raised her brows. "What did you have in mind?"

"Palm thrusts in the bends of the elbows and forearms or kicks in the back of the knees?"

Those were both areas used to subdue and disarm so she nodded. "Yeah, that's fine, but no body shots or face shots."

"Can we grab another weapon if we're disarmed," she teased.

"One spare weapon if you can reach one, not the rapiers," she countered playfully.

Chloe actually grinned, the defeated look slowly disappearing. "On my mark?"

Marinette opened her mouth to agree, but the blonde surged forward. Her yo-yo flung outwards, and it caught her foot with Chloe's surprise attack, but before the blonde could pull, Marinette regained her senses.

The bluenette spun the end of her staff down and under the string, slinging it upwards, pulling Chloe forward before she could yank her off her feet. Queen Bee stumbled forward enough to slack the line, and 'Chat' jumped in a spinning arc, twirling her foot to unlock the string from her joint, landing deftly nearby. She spun the bo staff dramatically now, grinning wide, using it as her shield.

"Nice try."

"Wow, you really have studied the footage. That was amazing!" Chloe's eyes were filling with more fire, and Marinette was glad she was ignoring the soreness rippling through her body. Some of it was even fading. This was worth it. Seeing the blonde regaining some of herself was worth all of the pain she could bear.

"Yeah, well, fighting with _Ladybug _for so long has taught me some tricks," she teased. "Can't fool this alley cat."

"Yeah, but this Bee has more than enough venom to bring you down," she countered, giggling as she rushed towards the spinning barrier. Chloe ducked to the right, and faux Noir endeavored to sweep her legs from beneath her, but the crafty woman anticipated the move, leaping upwards in an agile aerial cartwheel.

Now that the shield wasn't in the way, her hands clasped the bluenette's shoulders as she went over her head, and yanked, twisting her body. Bee took her to the ground, tumbling, pinning her to the mat, with the staff between their chests.

"Give it up Noir, you can't beat the Bee," she teased.

Marinette threw her head back and laughed. "Didn't you know?"

Chloe frowned. "Know what?"

"Cat's don't like to obey," she crowed boisterously, arching her back and throwing the girl off. When Mari tried to leap frog to her feet, the yo-yo snared her ankle, pulling her back down. She slammed to her stomach, and when she attempted to break her fall, the staff spun from her grasp.

She grunted with a little pain, gasping, but she rolled in time to avoid Chloe's body pinning her down. She kept rolling and blindly got up, the world spinning. She heard the string and did a sideways handspring in reflex, unable to tell where Chloe was aiming in her dizziness.

Faux Chat stumbled, but when she regained her bearings, Chloe was rushing her again, flinging the weapon once more. The bluenette took a side-step so it went by her side, assuming it was aimed for her arm, and lurched forward, diving by the blonde, snatching up the staff as she rolled by.

"You're fast," Chloe chortled, and Marinette snickered.

"Not bad yourself, Bee!"

Little did they know, an audience was gathering.

***POV Change***

Adrien had several moments of panic as he woke, unable to feel the warmth of Mari's body. His emerald orbs shot wide open, and sure enough, she wasn't anywhere in the bed. Soft light was filtering in through the window, which meant it was still very early in the morning and he strained to listen. There was no sound in the room. It wasn't like her to wake before him, and by all means, she should still be passed out. He reached to the bedside table and glared at the clock. 5:17. Shit. Where could she be?

He threw the covers back, heart hammering loudly as he strode towards the door, taking a deep breath as he noticed the note, right at eye level on the barrier.

_Don't panic! I wasn't kidnapped! _He let out a strained chuckle.

_Chloe was lonely. We went to the gym._

_You can join us if you wake up before I'm back._

_Love,_

_Princess Marinette :P_

He laughed again and shook his head, feeling some of the tension leave his body. He was surprised she could even stand, let alone make it through a round at the gym. Then again, she fought akumas on a regular basis, so maybe it wasn't that surprising. She could probably push through a lot if she needed to.

He took another steadying breath and grabbed his phone and key, exiting. He padded to his own room and popped inside, grabbing his gym bag. "Time to hop in guys, we've been apart long enough."

Plagg grumbled something unintelligible, but Adrien heard a smacking sound, followed by an 'ow.' Tikki appeared first with a smile. "Morning," she cooed, fluttering inside the open pocket he offered.

"Morning," he replied, smiling.

Plagg showed up a moment later, grunting before he joined the crimson kwami, and Adrien zipped up the pocket most of the way. The model left his room and headed towards the gym, which was at the basement level. It took up the entire floor, really…because it had a sparring section. Most of the models didn't use it because they weren't trained. Adrien was lucky if he got time there.

He heard a fight as he neared though and he picked up the pace, finding that several people were already nearby watching two people duke it out. Andrew, Gustave, Ivanka, Yolanda, and Luka stood watching….but who…

His brows shot up as he caught sight of the 'battle'. The pair seemed so engrossed they …weren't aware they had spectators.

"Oh, Bee, you promised me some of that venom, but all I'm getting is your sweet honey," Marinette teased the blonde, and he blinked. What was that flirty tone? She was spinning the staff and grinning like…an idiot.

Chloe scoffed, tossing some of the tendrils from her ponytail back over her shoulder. "Don't try to woo me with your silken words alley cat! You _will _surrender!" She lunged forward, spinning a yo-yo in a wide arc over her head, and Marinette flipped out of the way, spinning the pole to sweep her feet from beneath her.

"Alley cat?" He couldn't help but say it out loud, but his voice was low.

Gustave started a little, blinking, and looked at him. "Oh, hey," he whispered, nodding. He smiled. "Yeah, Mari is Chat Noir as far as we can tell and Chloe is playing her old heroine part, Queen Bee. It…it's amazing. I didn't know they were so great at fighting…it's exhilarating to watch," he admitted.

Oh. He blushed a little. It explained the staff. "Yeah, they look like they're having fun, but they also look exhausted. Who's winning the fight?" He set his bag down slowly.

"Neither. Each time it looks like one has the upper hand, the other manages to outmaneuver them. They are _very_ skilled. They've been at it for at least forty-five minutes."

Okay, that was too long on such little sleep. Chloe couldn't have slept long either, if at all. He frowned. They needed to go sleep some more before the shoot or they would be dead on their feet. They left in three hours.

He strolled forward slowly, stopping at the edge of the mat. "You two need to rest," he hollered, and they faltered mid fight. They noticed the group of people, and both of the girls stiffened in embarrassment.

A chorus of boos called out from behind him, and he glanced over his shoulder glowering at the other models. They still booed, but he rolled his eyes.

"When one of us wins," Chloe growled, her body still tense.

"No, _now_," he commanded.

More boos, and he clenched his fists.

Marinette groaned. "I did promise we'd spar until someone won," she admitted.

Adrien's mouth hardened as the group behind him broke into cheers, and the girls engaged again. "What decides the winner? Disarming?"

"Tap out," Marinette called loudly as she gasped, dodging an attempt to pull her staff free.

He sighed. No wonder nobody had won yet. They were both too stubborn to give up. "Please tell me that you guys aren't_ hitting_ each other!"

"No rapiers! Only locks, pins, sweeping moves," Chloe bit out. "Palm thrusts for disarming, or kicking in the..!" She tumbled over the mat, growling her frustration as Marinette chased her.

"Back of the knee?" He could guess. It seemed to be an overall theme. No real harm. At least they'd used common sense.

"YEAH!"

Hm. He could speed up the process. "Okay, fine, but I'm adding an amendment to the game. If you are pinned for 30 seconds, you lose, deal? You both are too stubborn to keep the rules as they stand."

"Mari?" Chloe snarled, jumping over the staff.

"Fine—by—me—"

Good. He smirked mischievously, went to retrieve his bag and crossed by the far wall, around the entire mat to the equipment.

He dropped his stuff and pulled two wooden swords from their slots, walking barefoot onto the mat with a grace normal people don't possess. "Hey, Bee, Chat," he whistled, crouching low, holding one high and horizontal over his head, the other facing downwards in front of his chest. They both turned, eyes widening at his stance and appearance. "I'm tired of my minions failing miserably. Surrender your Miraculous," he said, smirking darkly. "Or I will take them myself."

"H-Hawk Moth," Bee hissed in mock anger, eyes narrowing. "You finally showed your face!" He had to stop his smile at her immediate act to his ploy. She was quick to allow him to play.

He bowed his head a bit. "You might want reconsider your 'no hitting' rule for me though ladies, I'd love to see what you've got, but of course, I won't hit back. I will adhere to the pinning and sweeping one." He could block without hurting them and still keep to the original rule they'd set. With that, he lunged, laughing maniacally.

***Photo Shoot***

Gustave was still gushing.

"You are my God," he murmured, in awe. "The ripple of those muscles as you fought," he whispered quivering, and Adrien actually blushed this time, shaking his head.

"I'm still taken, Gustave. I'm also really…really not interested in men."

"Oh, yes, and Mari," he moaned softly. "Her and Chloe could be my Goddesses. For them I would _almost_ consider splitting my attention," he teased.

The blonde snorted, shaking his head. "I still say you cheated," Chloe complained, hugging herself under the trendy burnt orange leather jacket she was sporting. "How is it your fat ass can pin both of us at once," she complained again, and he snickered.

"Just lucky I guess," he retorted. He'd disarmed his mate and tied them up with Chloe's weapon. To be honest, if Mari had had more sleep, it probably wouldn't have worked quite as well, she was sluggish on the response, but he got them down and pinned within twenty-five minutes. He'd managed to get them to sleep another two hours before the shoot. It was better than nothing.

"That didn't seem like a standard yo-yo," Marinette commented as she sidled up to the small group. "It seemed to spring a little like Ladybug's."

Chloe pursed her lips and shrugged. "Regular yo-yos weren't doing a great job when I first started practicing. It's an auto-return yo-yo. Or, reflex-return yo-yo. Whatever you want to call it. It does spring back a little like hers so I have a better handle over it."

Adrien smiled, impressed. "You always were more intelligent than most people gave you credit for Chlo," he murmured, pulling her forward gently and kissing her forehead. "You're also a little scary with that thing," he teased.

She snorted, giving his gut a shot, and he made an exaggerated sound. "Better remember that for next time Agreste!" She stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms, lifting her chin defiantly, and Adrien chuckled.

"You're up, Adrien, I need you and Luka for some of the men's line," Jacques called.

"That's my cue to go get dressed," Marinette grumbled, giving him a quick peck. "Good luck!"

He smiled, returning the gesture. "You too."

***POV Change***

They were modeling actual clothes today, which helped. Not that lingerie wasn't…a type of clothing, but she had small scratch marks on her hips now and bruise marks on her butt cheeks from him slamming into her so forcefully.

Her cheeks flared a bright shade of crimson. "He got a bit aggressive," she whispered to Tikki as she stared into the vanity, holding up another mirror behind her neck trying to see the mark on her neck.

The crimson being took the handheld from her and clung to it gently to assist the bluenette. "He did," she agreed as Marinette began peeling the bandage back. "However, despite his lack of control, he managed to stop when you told him to, and I was impressed by that. Being as young and unfamiliar with that situation as he is according to Plagg, I wouldn't have expected him to be able to hit the skids so quickly."

She could see the perfect outline of his teeth across the skin of her neck…and the flesh was a little puffy and swollen, but it was _very_ bruised, purple, black…green. Not light either, _dark_ purple and black and green. Her eyes widened. She could _count_ the number of teeth in his mouth.

"Unfamiliar? Why did he bite me?" Not that it didn't feel great at the time, it was just…such an odd place to bite her. The back of the neck? The shoulder would have been fine…and it would have made more sense…and would be more easily accessible rather than turning his head at that weird angle.

Tikki snickered. "Marinette, he hasn't been with anybody but you. Not for a kiss, or any other intimacy, and don't you know anything about animals?"

Her eyes widened in the vanity as she stared at her kwami. Seriously? Adrien hadn't even…kissed another girl? She felt an immediate flash of guilt about Luka now, and pushed her gaze to the vanity table. "Animals," she grunted, feeling immediately deflated.

Tikki sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mari, I didn't mean…to make you feel bad about yourself."

She shook her head, biting on her lower lip firmly. She wasn't going to cry. "Animals?" She tried to keep her voice stern and steer the conversation away. She wasn't going to talk about it.

She heard Tikki's hesitation like a tangible force even without looking, and knew the kwami wanted to keep reassuring her, but she answered anyway. "Toms often bite the back of their queen's necks during mating to hold them down. Though, it's theorized by some that the bite may also help induce the ovulation process," she commented softly, "since cats are induced ovulators," she said.

Marinette's eyes widened. "Uh…"

Tikki giggled. "Don't worry, Adrien wasn't actively trying to make you ovulate, he was just running on his animal instinct since you made him lose…his mind," she teased. "You literally drove out his rational thought and left nothing but his animal drive with your lustful pleading, the smell of your pheromones, and the feel of your body near him. The man can only handle so much with his level of…" She frowned, trailing off again.

"Yeah, I got it," she muttered bitterly, putting the bandage back in place and letting her hair fall back down over it. "Just lie low and I'll be back," she ordered brusquely and went out the door of the dressing room before Tikki could offer another reply. She didn't need any other reasons to suddenly feel like crap about herself. She should have controlled herself better. After all, apparently it was hard for Adrien and he'd managed, and she let one stupid weak moment get the better of her.

And…there was definitely something eating away at Chloe, and the woman wouldn't tell her what it is, and she couldn't figure out how to help her or pry it free from her lips. She was just…useless. She couldn't be any help at all. The spar had brought the blonde to life, but as soon as they'd left for the shoot, she'd noticed that defeated look sneaking back in.

She hung her head, moving towards Lila for her first shoot.

**AUTHOR NOTES REVIEWS:**

**Trying414, I'm very glad you enjoyed it!**

**Emjrabbitwolf, yeah, well…it was an easy chapter to do..as…a lot of those things are my own personal…preferences *blushes and grins* I'm…a bite fetish person myself (as in, I LOVE…when I get a nice set of teeth in my flesh *squirms*…I may or may not…have a few marks at the moment) There are definitely conversations coming…they just don't seem to have a lot of time in the last two days to do it between romping and work, but it's coming! Yes, Adrien has a 'mate' mentality, as in life partner, not 'mate' for the season with Marinette, so she better be prepared! I'm glad you liked that I incorporated the natural animal behavior in there with the biting/nesting behaviors but also made them into normal human behaviors (concern etc) I tried to make it seem like natural thought flow and not just 'instinct'. I'm glad it worked, and I'm glad you enjoyed!**

**NazaKaos, Yeah…we'll see, next chapter…how people are going to react to those sounds…they were a bit distracted this chapter to get around to that. Also, yes, still plenty of ground to cover…and lots of smutty stuff to be had!**


	26. Guilty Conscience

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Guilty Conscience**

Marinette was avoiding his gaze, he was certain, but he couldn't do anything about it. Each time he'd tried to steal a glance of her on the other set where the ladies were currently working together, he'd catch her quickly retreating eyes.

She had_ just _been staring, but she'd jerk each time he'd tried to meet her orbs. Had he done something he wasn't aware of? That couldn't be it. They'd _just _spoken and parted ways. All the bluenette had done was change her clothes. Luka was with _him_ so, he knew the man hadn't cornered her. So, what could have happened in the brief expanse of time?

"Adrien," Jacques clucked, "it isn't like you to be so distracted. Is something wrong?" The note of concern in the photographer's voice made him wince a little, and he sniffed loudly, smacking his lips, looking at the far wall. He was a professional. He would power through the work, and he would find out was bothering Mari _later_. He loved her…and he cared…but she didn't seem to be in immediate danger or in destabilized emotional distress. Plus, Luka was with him…so, he felt a little more relaxed she hadn't been cornered.

"Sorry, Jacques, I didn't get a lot of sleep," he said easily, trying for one of his natural grins. It felt a bit forced, but in the end, the man laughed.

"I heard you were with chain-me-up now, did she keep you up late last night," the words were playful and light, but Adrien's eyes widened. He_ knew_ that word travelled fast in his world…fashion…fame…but it still took him by surprise, and the expert chortled. "Oh! I think we have a winner!" The professional shook his head, laughing. "Okay, we can work with it. Luka do you think Marinette is cute?"

The musician snorted. "Any fool with eyes can see how incredibly sexy she is," he replied easily, eyes sliding to Adrien.

"Great! Let us do…sexual rivalry!" He clapped his hands excitedly, "The two of you pretend you're competing for Mari!" He repositioned the camera slowly. "Both of you shed the fall sweaters, we can do the shots for those later, strip to your slacks."

Adrien hesitated. "I'll need to visit make-up."

"Oh, wouldn't want those blemishes to show up on the perfect Adrien Agreste," Luka snorted.

The blonde ground his teeth together, hardening his gaze. He growled low in his throat, warning, feral, protective…territorial…completely unplanned and without prompt. Luka quirked a brow, and Adrien managed to clear his throat several times.

"Whatever," he snapped, gripping the jade sweater he donned, shedding it in a single graceful movement.

His stomach and chest were perfectly sculpted, without a single mar or shadow to indicate a disruption in the delicious pattern of desire, however, as he turned to flash his back for the two to view, he felt the immediate charge in the air.

"I c-can….see you and Marinette have been busy, but…what is _that_?"

Jacques' surprise had him closing his eyes as he pictured the scars in his mind beneath all the fresh scratch marks of their passionate nights. Marinette hadn't really seen his scarring yet because she didn't see his back often, and when she did, make-up had already taken care of things.

"I got caught in an Akuma attack a few years back," he replied honestly. "For whatever reason, it didn't heal right." Four jagged scars curved from his left shoulder blade, in a violent arc, and straight down his spine almost to his tailbone. They were ugly, and they were dark brown with an irregular white edge, but he knew if anyone touched them, it would feel just like smooth skin. They'd healed…just….not completely. He'd been left with a reminder.

"I'm sorry," Jacques immediate whispered, his eyes far too wide, and Adrien knew he was trying to abate the tears.

He just shrugged. The claw marks didn't bother him that much. He'd saved Ladybug from being shredded to ribbons by throwing himself in front of her, using his back as the shield since he'd lost his baton by that point. She hadn't seen the attack coming. His back had been torn apart, and he'd almost died…again…but she defeated the Akuma and fixed everything before he did.

Luka looked far too pleased. "You're not perfect after all," he commented.

"Nobody is," Adrien snapped.

"Would you say the same of your _girlfriend_?"

He hesitated, tossing his eyes to the floor, stiffening. It was a trick question, and Luka was treating it like a game, but he would not play. "Yes," he said suddenly. "I would. Marinette is _far_ from perfect. However, all the imperfections she's afraid of…the ones that she fears make her less, make me _love_ her _more_," he snarled, bringing his fierce emerald orbs to meet Luka's unwavering blue ones. "She's beautiful _because of_ her imperfection. I wouldn't give up any of her flaws if my life depended on it, because it defines exactly who she is," he breathed. "The woman I _will _spend my life with," he whispered hoarsely, but his voice held a deadly edge, warning.

Tension built between their unrelenting stares as their eyes locked, but his father's voice made both men flinch.

"Am I interrupting a crucial part of the photo process? Because, to me, it looks like we're arguing over inconsequential things."

The blonde inhaled deeply, plastering on the mask of calm he'd adapted over the years of disappointment and hurt. "We were gearing up for a sexual tension shot," he said easily. "It's a pleasure to see you father."

"Oh, interesting idea. Let's get the girls over here then," he replied, gesturing at the other photographer.

Adrien grimaced. He didn't want Mari anywhere near Luka. Great. The three women padded closer, and he had a hard time staying calm when he noticed _both_ the women he cared about keeping their gaze downward. Chloe seemed…depressed. Had she been that way earlier? No, she seemed happy following her spar and her brief rest. He frowned.

"What are those marks," Lila gasped, pointing at his back, and he sighed.

"Got caught in an Akuma attack a few years back. They didn't heal quite right," he repeated.

Gabriel's voice was the one that answered, and the surprise and anger laced in his tone shocked Adrien. "You mean Ladybug's power didn't fix it?"

Marinette gasped, head shooting up, and he cringed more. Fuck. Shit. He closed his eyes. The thought crashed into him like a freight train. Mari had known for awhile about her ability not healing him…because he had told her. He'd been keeping the secret from Ladybug to keep her from worrying for _years_, when in reality…she'd already known.

She'd been the one who saved him in the alley after a particularly brutal battle. She'd been the one who was there. Why are you spending so much time with Marinette Dupain-Cheng? She was there. She had known…her power had failed her partner…and she had been the one who saved him when his body was still broken that fateful day he almost died…the one that led him to be a stray haunting her balcony every night for the last few years. No wonder Ladybug seemed to linger more and more after battles.

He shook his head. "I guess her p-power doesn't always heal everything," he commented slowly. In reality, it was just him. It was the black cat Miraculous. It was the bad luck. It wasn't just anything, her power worked fine….it was_ him_.

Her eyes shot to the floor again, and he saw the hurt and disappointment cascading over her face. He wanted to surge forward and hold her, but his father's livid gaze rooted him to his spot.

"Why didn't I know about this sooner?"

"Uh, I just have make-up cover them up for my shots. They're flat scars, so it's easy enough…" He really wasn't sure why his father was upset over years old scarring, especially since it clearly hadn't ruined any of his work.

Gabriel's jaw clenched, and he shook his head slowly. "Very well," he bit out gradually. "Let us start this shot," he waved his hand flippantly, stepping back. "I want to try one with each girl, start with Lila."

The blonde suppressed his sigh. The Italian beauty pursed her lips at him, sashaying closer, walking her fingers up his bare chest. "Mi piacerebbe strapparti il resto dei vestiti," she purred throatily, and he automatically grabbed her wrist to move it. However, his father was glaring, and he took a deep breath. Professional.

Instead, he raised her knuckles to his lips, brushing them slowly, watching the flush creep into her cheeks. He grinned, sly, easy, but his reply was calculated. "Sentiti libera di iniziare con Luka." He spun her easily into Luka's body, smirking as the anger flashed in her eyes.

The blue-haired man's eyes widened as he caught the woman gently, but he grinned just as quickly, hands running down her arms. Adrien didn't want to do this. He hated this. It was becoming a daunting task to do shots with the other models. Well, the ones that weren't Chloe or Marinette. Gustave would have been fine, too, and he did stand nearby, but he wasn't actually part of the shoot. He'd just accompanied the group for fun.

"Okay, Adrien," Jacques called. "I need you to pine! Yearn, beg for the lovely mademoiselle!"

"Do you have an issue with Luka's proximity, Lila," Gabriel asked suddenly, startling the blonde.

His emerald orbs slid to his father before he looked back at the pair in front of him. Staring at her shoulders, he could see the tense set in them. "No, sir," she replied as swiftly.

"Good, then, would you mind pulling off your cardigan and hat?"

Adrien frowned, staring at the autumn outfit she'd been assigned. With her hair and eye color, she really did look lovely. She was wearing black leggings, with brown suede ankle boots. Beneath the mid-thigh length light toffee colored cardigan she was currently shedding, Lila wore a crimson bustier style blouse. The obsidian beret-style cap came off next, and for some reason, Adrien deftly took them, walking them over to his father.

"You're very beautiful," Gabriel commented as he took the garments, and she flushed, but her fingers fidgeted as everyone stared.

Adrien returned by their side. "Thank you," she replied, her confident mask reappearing, and the blonde couldn't help but wonder just how much of a front the woman actually put up.

"If we want to do sexual tension, Lila will have to show more skin," Gabriel said flatly. "Unbutton the front of your blouse three quarters of the way," he instructed.

She froze, and it startled him, forcing him to look at her. "Um," she licked her lips. "I'm not…"

"Wearing anything underneath?" His father finished smoothly as if they weren't talking about her nudity. Just another day, the weather is nice type of tone.

She nodded, actually looking embarrassed. "Sorry."

"We can still work with it," the man said, smirking. "Do you have a problem with letting the men touch you?" She shook her head, no. "Good, unbutton halfway instead, and Adrien," he said slowly, firmly. "Slide your hands up to her ribs and hold her, it'll keep her shirt from opening too far for the shot, and if we do the pose just right, it'll be provocative."

He really disliked his father in that moment, because of the way Lila's triumphant flashed over her face, and the fact Mari still wouldn't look at him. His heart hammered anxiously, and his blood simmered with frustration. "Okay," he bit out, trying to keep his voice even.

Her fingers were already tugging at the buttons, and he could see the swell of her bare breasts with each excited breath she was now heaving, and he grit his teeth, putting his hands on her ribcage, thumbs close to her diaphragm to hold the shirt down against her skin, but his pads brushed her flesh and she shivered, gasping. Adrien looked away.

"Lila, tilt your head to the side more, and Luka put your hands below Adrien's, closer to her hips." He pointed for the man to take a position behind the girl. Luka obeyed seamlessly, grabbing the girl almost possessively, and Adrien felt her body tense.

"Oh, monsieur still has a masterful eye," Jacques breathed.

"Yes," Gabriel murmured. "You both are too close to her body, we're going for rivalry, not threesome, take a step back." They did. "Lila pull your left sleeve down a little, the one closest to the camera, and reach your right hand out and put it against Adrien's cheek. Press the other against Luka's hand."

Her palm flattened against his left cheek, and her fingers caressed his skin slowly, and his jaw tightened. Nobody could see, since that side was away from them, but he fought the urge to smack her hand. She was taking advantage, but it was just his cheek, he would live.

"Luka, you lean a little closer to Lila's face like you're going to give her a kiss, but not too close, but keep your eyes on Adrien, and give us a smirk. Adrien, look at Luka like he's trying to steal the woman you want," Gabriel chuckled.

_That_ gave him pause, and he slid his eyes towards his father. He couldn't have picked _worse_ words, or the worst person to use for this example, because Luka _did_ want to steal the woman he wanted…the woman he loved.

Luka knew it too, and the smile he gave now…the dark satisfying gleam in his eyes, made Adrien's animal rear enough for a faint growl to leak free as their eyes locked.

"That is a very possessive look, Adrien, wonderful!" Gabriel praised, and the camera clicked. "Just a few more, hold it." His father chuckled. "Great work. You three work very well together."

Adrien yanked his hands back to himself, turning away as Lila shifted to button her shirt. "Thank you," he bit out despite the bitterness in his mouth and chest.

"Chloe can go next," Gabriel offered, and the woman made a noise that drew Adrien back around.

"I don't feel well," the girl whispered, holding her stomach.

His father narrowed his eyes, glowering. "Do you expect me to believe you're _just_ now feeling ill? Do you have an issue shooting with Adrien or Luka?"

Chloe shook her head in short jerking motions. "N-No," she breathed, clutching herself tighter and Adrien surged forward just as she fell. "F-Feel sick," she murmured.

"Chlo!?" His emerald orbs widened, and he pressed his lips to her forehead. Her skin was covered in sweat, and she was hot, her eyes far too wide. "Dad, she's burning up," he growled. "She's not in any condition to shoot," he said firmly.

Gabriel sighed. "Nathalie," he called, and the woman appeared. "Get the young lady back home and ensure she's looked after. Let me know if further action is required."

Adrien tried to help her to her feet, but she stumbled, and he scooped her up instead. "I'll take her," he said. "I'll be right back."

"That's fine," his father replied.

Adrien hissed. "Great, because I wasn't asking permission," he snapped back as he followed Nathalie outside to one of the limos. He laid her down in the back and Nathalie climbed in with her. "Please," he said a little more softly now to the woman. "Make sure she's okay?"

Nathalie nodded. "Of course, Adrien. I wouldn't let anything happen to a friend of yours," she breathed, a small smile touching her lips before the professional calm came back.

"Thank you," he sighed, kissing Chloe's cheek, but she was groaning, curling up. "I'll be back as soon as I can, okay Chlo?"

She groaned again, and muttered. "Keep an eye o-on Mari," she warned, closing her eyes tight, and he just nodded.

"Wish there were two of me," he whispered, rubbing her head gently before exiting. He heard her faint reply before he closed the door, and it made him smile. _One is trouble enough._

"Yeah, that's probably true," he muttered to himself as he watched the car drive away. He hoped she was alright.

***POV Change***

As much as she hated seeing Adrien's hands on Lila, she could tell he wasn't enjoying himself. Plus, she had no right to be jealous, did she? She was the one who let Luka kiss her. She was the one that let him nearly dry hump her into a puddle. She was the one who let him put his mouth on her and taste her….she was the weak one.

Chloe made a noise that brought her free from her consuming tumultuous thoughts, and Adrien was suddenly there, catching the woman.

"Chlo!?" Adrien pressed his mouth to their friend's forehead, presumably to check her temperature, and Mari's eyes widened. She hadn't realized Chloe was ill. She seemed fine during their spar. She seemed fine a few minutes ago… "Dad, she's burning up," he grunted. "She's not in any condition to shoot."

Gabriel sighed. "Nathalie, get the young lady back home and ensure she's looked after. Let me know if further action is required."

Marinette took a step forward, but Adrien was focused on the blonde as he tried to help her stand. She fell and he caught her again, picking her up in his arms instead. "I'll take her," he said, and looked at his father. "I'll be right back."

"That's fine."

The hissing reply that left his mouth made the bluenette jump, but she smiled too. At least his protective nature wasn't just saved for her. "Great, because I wasn't asking permission."

She knew Adrien cared about Chloe, but it was nice to see him act just as protective of the woman. She deserved it, after all. She seemed so lost and hurt…she needed a man in her life that was uncomplicated. Someone who just wanted to help her because he cared without any sort of secret agenda. Adrien could help Chloe feel better if anyone could.

"We'll continue, shall we?" Gabriel sounded amused, and her brows shot up. "Mari, stand with Luka, let me have a look."

She grimaced, but moved to do his bidding. He was the boss after all, and Adrien would be back soon. Her sweetheart cold shoulder corset was a burgundy color, the bottom flaring out at the hips into a soft brown, giving it a multi-colored dimension. It was paired with designer dark blue jeans, and black ankle boots. She didn't have a cap, but they'd given her gold and silver metal bracelets and a few necklaces that hung low in her cleavage.

"How does it feel to be surrounded by so many gorgeous women all the time Luka?" Gabriel breathed. "We have another breathtaking beauty in Mari," he whispered.

Lila made a noise, but Luka cut her off. "It's _hard_," he grinned. "Feels like my heart and hormones are always on edge," he said easily.

Gabriel actually chuckled. "Honesty, I like it. However, we must be professional here. So, Mari, you're good for now, Luka, get on your knees in front of her."

Oh, God. Her heart hammered uncontrollably. This was the worst idea ever. She couldn't do it. An immediate rush of guilt came over her as the musician moved, with what seemed like lingering motions down to his knees, staring up at her with those…heated blue orbs, and she swallowed.

"Put your hands on her hips and push her shirt up just an inch or two Luka, not too much."

His hands were already moving, but her brain and body were frozen. The bluenette couldn't think. She already felt like she'd cheated on Adrien with Luka once, even though they hadn't even been together, and now his hands were on her body again, and he was right there.

"This feels familiar," he whispered throatily, and she stiffened. Flashes of his face between her thighs invoked feelings low in her body she really didn't want to feel with his hands on her, but it was a floodgate she was having a hard time closing. She was a weak person. She was horrible…she was…

He gasped, before he growled, and she frowned, looking down. His fingertips lightly cascading over the light nail marks on the flesh of her hips, and she felt a smile creeping over her face. Apparently, Luka didn't like the fact Adrien had left a mark. If only he could see the one on her neck…or ass for that matter.

Some of his confidence slipped, giving way to anger, and her eyes widened. It was almost as if…he…felt entitled to her? Adrien leaving marks on her body…made him..angry because…she belonged to him. _That_ was the vibe she was getting, and she shivered.

"Seems I can't go anywhere for two seconds," Adrien commented slowly, but there was a deadly undertone.

"We saw fit to continue working, or is there a problem with that?" Gabriel asked dryly. He was baiting his son now, and Mari's features pulled into a frown. What was going on?

"I thought we were going for rivalry, father," he retorted just as easily. "How can you accomplish that without an actual rival in the shot?"

She glanced his way, quickly, but he was staring at her, and she tore her gaze away. She didn't deserve him. She didn't deserve to look at him. She was scum. She was weak. She was useless. She couldn't help Chloe…she'd betrayed Adrien…she…had allowed Luka to…

"Quite right, but it's hard not to take advantage of such beauty," Gabriel offered. "I wanted to get more photos with Mari and Luka together, she's stunning with _every_ partner."

She couldn't do it anymore. She yanked free from Luka's firm hands, shaking her head quickly. "I n-need a break!" Her voice was far more shrill than it should have been. "I'm s-sorry!" She ran. She didn't deserve anybody, especially not the man she loved so much….why…why had she been so weak? Now, her weakness was haunting her, tearing apart her insides. Guilt. She had nothing but guilt to keep her company as she slammed the dressing room door behind her, locking it. She hid from the world, but she couldn't hide from her guilt.

**AUTHOR NOTES REVIEWS:**

**Guest, there will be plenty of Lila bashing later, and trust me *winks* I have **_**plenty**_** of tools at my disposal, but thank you for the offer! Keep that meat tenderizer handy in case an Akuma comes your way!**

**MissyMagenta, well, hello there my new friend! I promise we shall get to the bottom of the Chloe mystery, and there WILL BE BLOOD! And pain….and agony….but we aren't quite there yet. Also, thank you, I generally specialize (or I like to think so) in sparring/sex scenes, because those are the center of my life…lol. I mean…I do A LOT of sparring in reality…and…*blushes* ahem..Thank you very much for your interest in my work! I saw that you also reviewed Weave (I'm moving to the next chapter on that NOW ;) so THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**NazaKaos, Yes, Gustave is kind of a fun quirky little character, however; yeah, she wasn't at her best. Me thinks there will be futures spars though! HAHA! Kwamis *snorts* they're the flies on the wall!**

**Emjrabbitwolf, Something has **_**definitely**_** triggered Chloe. I'm sure we'll figure out what eventually. Yes, there shall be MORE cat poses, AND….yes…there are more talks coming, I assure you! Also…biting mmmmmmmm *drools* Though I have many other …fetishes…I LOVE BITING (being bitten I mean)**

**Trying414, Yes…poor Mari. All the guilt…especially since we see so much of it in this chapter : ( and yeah, Luka…really did keep pushing..**

**Italian Guest, Hello there my friend! Another new name, it's great to see you! Thank you very much, I tend to specialize (as I said in a previous comment) in spar/sex scenes, or at least, I like to think I do, as I have LOTS of experience in both in reality ;) and I WANT A CUDDLY KITTY ADRIEN TOO! …then again…o.o I want….a bitey…possessive…no holding back when he fucks me Adrien too…soooo….*blushes*…**

**Kazza2182, Yes, don't worry, there was no screaming of "Chat Noir you're so amazing please fuck me harder!' :P I made sure to review the chapter several times before posting to make sure no identities could be revealed. Mostly it was wordless screams, and an Adrien might have been in there…and a 'fuck' or two! I hope you can keep up too! I love seeing your name on the review list! Hope you had fun camping! Yeah…Chloe needs to be fixed…whoever hurt her needs a pounding…I mean….beating *cringes* An ass kicking!**


	27. Feelings Before Duty

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Feelings Before Duty**

Someone was tapping on her door, but she couldn't bring herself to open it. She didn't care if it was Gabriel, or Lila, or—

"Mari," Adrien whispered through the door. "Please, let me in?"

She pictured his emerald orbs, sincere, full of love, and it made her choke. She couldn't face him now. He was so pure and so perfect, and she was just a piece of taint. She sighed, wiping her face aggressively.

"I n-need a few m-minutes, please?" Her voice quivered, and she could feel his hesitation.

"Alright," he breathed back. "Do you want me to wait out here or on set?"

His help just hurt her heart more. Why did he have to be so considerate? "I d-don't know, on set is fine," she whispered, crying.

She heard him sigh, and she thought he'd let it go, but something thunked the door. "I'm sorry, Mari, I can't. What's wrong? Please? Let me in?"

Tikki touched her arm gently, nodding at the door. "Let him in, talk to him," she encouraged.

The bluenette bit her lip, frowning. "I j-just don't feel well," she lied.

Silence. After a moment, he sighed again. "Mari, I don't expect you to tell me everything, but please, don't lie to me, okay? I can hear it in your voice, and I can practically taste the lie in my mouth when you say it…I don't know how, but I can…"

"Plagg," Tikki muttered.

"What?" Marinette's brows pulled together, and her kwami shook her head vigorously.

"Huh?" Adrien sounded confused, and she gasped.

"N-Not you!"

"Is somebody in there with you…?"

She cleared her throat. "Y-yes…the same…type of person who…keeps you company most of time," she tried slowly.

"O-Oh, right. She okay?"

Tikki nodded. "Yeah, she's fine. She was just commenting about what you said about the taste. I'm sure she can fill you in later."

"She can fill me in _now_," he offered.

Marinette frowned, sniffling. She didn't want to let him in. She was tainted and she was disgusting. She didn't deserve him. "N-No," she growled. "L-Later."

Tikki huffed, and surged forward, unlocking the door without her permission and Marinette balked. "Y-You didn't say I couldn't," she squeaked, quickly retreating.

"Tikki!"

Adrien pushed the door open, peering inside. The bluenette shuffled further into the corner, sitting on the floor. She didn't want him to look at her. She was worthless. She couldn't heal him, she'd given into Luka…she hated who she was right now.

"Mari?" He pushed the door shut, locking it again.

"You can talk to Tikki, I guess," she muttered dejectedly.

She didn't need to look at him to know he was contemplating arguing. "What's up, Tikki?"

She scoffed. "You're going to be able to smell all of Marinette's emotions and….urges, now," she pointed out, which drew the girl's attention.

"What!?" They both gawked.

"You chose her as a mate, correct?"

He flushed violently. "I'm not going to …just fuck her and leave if that's what you mean," he grumbled.

The crimson kwami nodded slowly. "You've chosen to stick by her, and therefore, you're linking to her. You've marked her, so you'll be able to recognize her scent easier. So, even without your transformation, you're going to pick up on her scent and taste, thanks to Plagg's inherent abilities."

"O-Oh," he whispered, swallowing. "That's going to suck."

Marinette glowered. "Seriously?"

"I j-just mean…your scent is so…intoxicating when I'm Chat…I have a very difficult time controlling myself…now…having to smell it all the time, I'll have to learn some new level of control, I guess."

She blushed, tearing her face away. "O-oh, okay."

"What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing," she spat, curling up more.

Tikki scoffed. "She has it in her head she isn't good enough for you now because my big mouth let it slip you hadn't been with anyone before her, and now she feels even more guilty about Luka, which was her _only_ other sexual encounter before you."

"_Tikki_," she hissed angrily.

"Luka…was your first?"

The pain in his voice just made it hurt more and she shifted, hiding her face. "G-Go away!"

"Mari…"

"I _said_ get out!"

"_Stop_!" His growling command startled her, making her jump, and she looked at him. His chest was rising and falling in haggard breaths, his eyes narrowed. "I won't let your stubborn ass nature get in the way of us," he spat. She blushed, and opened her mouth, but he sliced a hand through the air. "If you can honestly tell me that it's because you have a problem with me, or you're upset with _me_ for some reason, I will go and give you space," he said, taking a step closer, making her push her back further against the wall.

"I d-don't have a problem with you," she whimpered. "It's me, I'm tainted. I'm disgusting."

His face contorted, and he took another step forward. "Far from it," he breathed. "You're the most beautiful thing on this planet." He grabbed her wrist, propelling her upwards with ease into his body. "I can't get enough of your luscious body, the pure unfettered delight of your skin…"

His fingers curled around her hips, and she squirmed, yanking backwards. "N-no!" She put her hands over her face, sobbing. "I c-can't. You sh-should be with someone who deserves you! I…I…"

She gasped as he lifted her up, pressing her into the wall. He pinned her with his hips, grinding between her thighs, and she swallowed the next moan. Adrien's hands pulled hers from her face, trapping her wrists to the barrier. "I guess you're going to have to tell me to stop then. Tell me you don't want me, Mari, because otherwise, I'm going to fuck you until you understand I don't want anybody but you…and I certainly don't think you're tainted."

He pushed his hardness between her thighs, and she moaned, back curving. "Mm, b-but Adrien—"

He shoved against her again, hard, and she cried out. "No," he snarled. "Either tell me to stop, or close your damn mouth," he commanded. "I won't listen to you put yourself down anymore, it hurts too much."

The bright scarlet that filled her cheeks was sudden and his…aggression made her squirm. She wanted to argue…wanted to tell him to stop...just because she could…but…but...Her hips pushed back against him, her responding moan was loud as her panties got increasingly wet.

"F-fuck, I can smell you," he whispered hoarsely, inhaling sharply. His face found her neck, and his teeth were in her pulse almost as fast, grinding against her frantically.

"A-Adrien!" Her scream was full of surprise and pleasure as his fingers curled into her trapped forearms, and her legs locked behind his back, desperately thrusting to match his rhythm as the euphoria began to fill her body. She started to shake her head wildly. "Too many clothes," she whined.

He released her arms, and grabbed her shirt, tearing it up over her head, throwing it. Her bra came off next, and the cool air made her shudder, but she curved her spine, so her heaving breasts pressed into his already naked chest.

"G-God!" Feeling his skin against hers was…

"N-Not enough," he whispered, and spun them away from the wall, taking them both to the floor on his knees, pushing her back into the ground. He pried her legs from around his waist, and she let him, her own hands already fumbling with her pants.

Someone banged on the door, but Adrien didn't even pause, not the way she did. He was still tugging her Jeans down, pulling her boots and socks with them. "Gabriel says you've got three minutes," Luka commented.

"Fine," Adrien replied before she could, and he smirked at her as she pursed her lips. However, he pushed his slacks down his hips, revealing the hardest part of his body, and she bite her lip, making his eyes darken. "F-Fuck," he breathed.

"Oh, I thought Mari was in there," Luka said, sounding genuinely confused.

Marinette smirked this time as he pushed her thighs aggressively apart. "I am," she called, and Adrien's smile was satisfied, smug, making her blush.

"O-Oh…well if you—"

Adrien slammed inside of her, making her back bow, and her lips parted, releasing his name in a scream of pleasure as her nails tried to make groves in his shoulders, but he ensnared them, slamming them into the floor as he picked an erratic rhythm. She managed to flatten out, but his demanding mouth captured her lips as fresh moans and cries escaped, and her legs encircled him helplessly, desperate to cling to the pleasure he incited in her body.

"Are you two f-fucking?"

The bluenette's lips tore free in a gasping moan, and Adrien trailed his mouth down her neck, licking the new set of teeth marks before nibbling on her ear. "_Mine_," he growled, his body sliding against hers easily as the sweat built up between their heated skin, and she felt…so close, the knot behind her navel tightening dramatically.

"A-Adrien," she keened, heels digging into the small of his back with each thrust as her peak neared. "P-Please, G-God, don't stop!"

He growled into her ear, moaning. "Wouldn't th-think of it," he teased, groaning. "G-God you feel so good." His palms slid upwards along her forearms, lacing their fingers together so she could squeeze his hands, but he could still pin her down as his thrusts got harder, and that was all it took.

Her spine left the floor, and she let the pleasure tear up her throat, and she was vaguely aware of his teeth sinking into her soft flesh, but he started to suck, and the waves only intensified as he moaned against her supple breast.

When she came down, he collapsed above her, panting, chuckling happily against her face. "Do I need to fuck you a-again, or are you g-going to stop avoiding me and thinking you're tainted?"

She blushed deeply, looking away. "I w-won't avoid you, s-sorry."

He snorted. "Well, that answered part of my question, but I'll take it f-for now. I have another question now," he whispered, tracing a hand down her side, making her shiver. "My father brought up a good point yesterday, and I g-guess…I was just too lost in you to think about it…b-but…um…are you, do we need to worry about…"

He sounded embarrassed, and she frowned. "Worry about what?"

"The fact I've not been using anything," he whispered, holding his breath.

"Not using…" Oh, she started giggling, hugging him tight. "I mean, if you want to get some condoms as an extra precaution, you can, but I've been on pills since I started my period years ago. I was having issues, and the pills helped regulate it. I just…I forgot to mention it because I g-got lost in you too," she admitted, flushing.

"O-oh, good!" His body relaxed above her, and Marinette couldn't help but laugh harder. "I m-mean not that kids with you would be horrible, or th-that I wouldn't stay," he said, panicked, and she flicked his ear.

"Silly," she whispered, kissing his cheek. "I understand, but I think you're dad is waiting for us now, and I'm sure Luka won't have been quiet about what we were up to," she sighed.

"Don't care," Adrien commented. "We won't be the first couple to have a quickie on a break, and if he wants to fire me he can," he teased. He pulled free, hesitating, from her body, but helped her to her feet, eyeing her naked form, and he groaned. "Fuck, when do we get out of here?"

She snorted, punching his hip. "Not soon enough," she replied throatily, and he pushed her back against the vanity, his recovering arousal pressing into her core.

"W-We could just quit now and then we could fuck all the time," he offered, grinning broadly, and it made her heart falter.

"A-As appealing as that sounds," she whispered hoarsely, licking her lips. "I th-think we should get back out there." God, she hated herself. Staying in here with Adrien sounded so much better.

He chuckled, kissing her gently before pulling back once more. "As you wish," he whispered, grabbing his pants from the floor. "I'll let father know you'll be out in a minute, since…um..I'm not sure where I threw most of your clothes," he teased, and she balked, looking around, unable to toss a reply before he disappeared out the door.

***POV Change***

"That_ sounded_ like quite a break," Gabriel growled, eyeing his son venomously as he stalked closer.

Adrien didn't care as he shrugged, his smile broadening, in fact. "I was just helping her with a stress relief technique. She'll be ready to finish the shoot in a minute."

Gustave made a noise off to his left before going into a suspicious coughing fit. Adrien suspected he was trying not to laugh, which didn't help matters.

"Do you think this is funny?"

"Well, father, I'd say watching her best friend collapse on set, and having to deal with other responsibilities atop this, plus constantly being on point every time she's asked during every shoot despite being an amateur has earned her some slack. Anybody would be stressed. Not to mention she was attacked simply because of her status now, and the image we make of her," he pointed, out, eyes suddenly narrowing.

He watched his father's jaw tighten as he clenched his teeth. "You _are_ growing bold because of her, and don't think it doesn't have its limitations with my good will, Adrien," he bit out carefully. "However, I can concede to your point, and I'll let it go…_this_ time."

"Thank you, father," he said, incredibly careful to sound calm and even when he uttered the words. He was skating a thin line, and he knew it. Luka looked like he swallowed a bunch of hot coal, and Adrien grinned, his broad Chat grin. He couldn't help it.

"S-sorry," Marinette huffed, out of breath as she jogged over. "I'm very sorry Monsieur," she gave a bow in Gabriel's direction.

"It's quite fine, Mari," he breathed, smiling. "I hope you're feeling better."

Adrien's mouth tasted bitter and his 'tail' twitched. He…he still couldn't place this tone his father kept using with his girlfriend. Affection? Lust? Desire? Endearment? None of the words quite sounded right, but all of them sounded right…but he knew he had to be mistaken.

"Y-Yes," she blushed. "Thank you, what's next?"

His phone chirped, and he looked at the display. "I have some business elsewhere to take care of. You four can finish your shots, and when Chloe is feeling better, we'll schedule a day to make up shots for her."

His father left. Well, he'd never been one for lingering goodbyes. Or, goodbyes in general. "I'm glad he didn't notice the marks, but you should probably get to make-up first," Adrien commented, touching a hand to the left side of her neck and one to the mound of her right breast. There were bite marks in both locations.

"R-Really!?"

He flushed. "Sorry, not sorry."

She giggled. "I kind of like the fact you want to mark me up and claim me," she teased, and his cock twitched, a growl creeping free.

"F-Fuck, don't say that, not right now," he hissed, pleading.

"Mm," she grinned, "_Mine,_" she moaned, biting his lip hard enough to hurt, before withdrawing just as quickly. She licked crimson from her mouth, and he gulped, watching her head towards make-up. It was a miracle he didn't fuck her right there.

***POV Change***

She didn't even make it three steps to the mansion when the entire ground shook. Her eyes widened, and Adrien grabbed, her, both squatting close to the trembling surface. At first, she thought it was a quake, but a screams and sirens echoed in the distance, followed by an orange light cascading into the sky.

Her phone didn't go off, and she frowned. "Shit, Italy wouldn't have an Akuma warning system, would they?"

Adrien shook his head, propelling her upwards and into the house as the quaking settled down. "Is everybody okay?" His voice boomed as they cleared the door, and everyone nodded, eyes wide. "I suggest everyone stay away from any heavy objects near the walls, and probably retire to your rooms in case the house starts shaking again. Not much we can do until then," he offered.

Marinette snatched his hand and yanked, jogging down the hall to her room. She slammed the door closed, gulping for air, and Tikki automatically zoomed out of her purse. "Tikki, spots on!"

When the light faded, she pulled her yo-yo from her hip, but faltered because Adrien was still staring at her. "S-Sorry, I'm just….still, in awe," he grinned, broad and dopey before Plagg made a disgusted sound. "Plagg, our song is playing! CLAWS OUT!" She bit her lip watching him transform, and his tail swished, surging forward to grab her, kissing her. "P-Please don't do that right now," he growled.

"S-sorry, you're just so…I like how you transform," she giggled. "And you're really sexy," she blushed.

He snorted, shaking his head. "_Later_," he groaned giving her ass a squeeze, pushing her towards the windows. "Italy needs Ladybug."

***AKUMA in Italy***

"I hate flame based Akuma's," he hissed angrily, flipping backwards in a wide arc to land on the ledge by her side. "Makes it nearly im-paws-ible to get close," he finally teased, wriggling his eyebrows at her.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, scoffing, but she couldn't stop the twitch of her lips. "Puns? Really? You're so juvenile."

"Hey, you love it, don't be _catty_."

She snorted, giggling, flinging out her yo-yo, stepping off the roof to swing. Of course she loved his dorky puns, but she didn't have to admit it. She heard the sound of his baton touching solid matter, knowing he was vaulting close behind.

"What's your plan my Lady?" His voice carried to her through the wind, and she caught a glimpse of him launching off a roof to her left, somersaulting with impossible speed ahead of her. What was the plan? She wasn't sure yet. So far, they'd been unable to reach the Akuma. It was buried in the center of a flaming inferno, and Milan was burning.

She threw herself in another wide arc, releasing in time to tumble to a crouch on the surface of a roof, staring down at the raging fire. It almost had a life of its own, and something roared from the center of it, agonizing, and angry.

Chaton landed beside her, scratching his jaw with the end of his weapon. "I don't see the actual Akuma," he commented.

"Neither do I," she agreed. "I don't know what we're supposed to destroy if we can't even get inside."

"I'll have a closer look," he grinned, shifting, and she snatched his arm, eyes widening in panic. She was not going to let him get seared. What if her power didn't allow him to heal? What if he…

"It's okay, Ladybug, I'll be fine," he murmured, blinking into her bluebell orbs.

"N-No!" Her heart hammered uncontrollably, her grip tightening. Shit. This. This was one of the reasons she'd remained secretive for so long…keeping distance between her and Chat Noir. They had a duty to perform…but now, all she was worried about was _him_. She didn't care that other people were suffering. She didn't want him to get injured...or worse.

She'd always cared about Chat diving in the way to save her. She'd always cared about him being hurt, but now, it froze her insides to the point where she could barely function. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"M'lady, we have…work to do," he whispered softly, touching the fingers that were trapping his arm.

She flinched, going purely on instinct when she reacted, tears falling down her face. "I'm s-sorry," she breathed automatically, yanking his baton from him. He was going to do something reckless to protect her, always. What if she couldn't save him the next time?

His eyes widened in surprise, and her heroine name didn't make it by his lips before the blow struck the back of his head. His eyes went blank, and she repeated her apology as he crashed to the roof, unconscious.

"S-Sorry," she sobbed.

She gulped, turning to face the beast. He might forgive her. She'd rather face his anger though, than his demise. She spun his baton deftly in her fingers, launching herself towards the faceless Akuma.

**AUTHOR NOTES REVIEWS:**

**Phew, finally, an Akuma! Yes! I mean…wait…why is this a good thing….?**

**Trying414, Adrien is such a sweetheart...yet so aggressive…I want one. We will be visiting Chloe next chapter, I promise! Yeah, Luka can fuck off at this point.**

**Faefolk11, thank you for pointing that out, it was supposed to be 'insides' -_- fingers got away from me. Also, interesting theory, we'll just have to find out! Yes, her guilt…and her emotions…are slowly getting in the way, if you couldn't tell by the end of this chapter. She's processing a lot!**

**Kazza2182, Yes, yes he is a dick. She actually was wearing a sweater for the spar, Marinette was wearing less, so…you could very well be right about being injured. ;)**

**Italian guest, thank you for pointing that out, my Italian is quite rusty, my Spanish is much more used, honestly, so I should have known better to use the a instead of the o (feminine/masculine inflection), but I fixed it thanks! No problem for the reviewing, I enjoy interacting, and I figured you might be the same person who mentioned the tower. Glad I can please ^_^**

**Emjrabbitwolf, lol, oh, okay, Lila basically said she wanted to rip off Adrien's clothes. His response was 'Feel free to start with Luka' when he shoved her towards him. Hope that helps : ) You may be getting the right feeling about Luka…Also, yeah, Chloe…we got things going on with Chloe : ( As for marks on Adrien? Lol, I'm pretty sure his dad said LESS marks. I'm not sure there is a force on the planet that would stop Adrien from being with his Marinette now, so we'll see what happens! As far as the sexual lawsuits and stuff are concerned, yeah, you would think, but unfortunately, A, it happens more often than it should with little to no action done about it, and B, we'll be addressing it in coming chapters through different means anyway :P Mostly through blood and beatings me thinks. Yeah, Gabriel might have been a bit mad about his scars…for several reasons, but he only has himself to blame! Marinette is a hot mess of emotion right now…it's going…to mess things up…I think…I hope not…but geez…**

**Nymphadora, oddly enough, I LOVE Luka on the show, despite wanting Adrien and Marinette to be together, but I write however it comes out, and Luka got the short stick again this story. He got a bad role in Threads too, but that wasn't as much his fault, and he came back around. I just wanted to say I think Luka is a wonderful character in the actual show, he just…developed horribly in this particular fiction. He has become a sexual deviant I think…hm…wonder how that happened? Obsession with Marinette mostly likely…**


	28. A Painful Secret

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: A Painful Secret**

Her body slammed into the pavement, scraping a few feet as she shrieked, curling up in agony. Burns licked up the left side of her body, tearing at her armor to show bright crimson skin sloughing off beneath.

"Shit," Rena sneered, sliding in front of her to ward off a ball of fire with her tiny flute. "Can you stand?"

"I-I'm okay," she breathed, trembling as she used the wall of the building to pull herself up. It hurt, spiking agony through her entire torso, but she kept her feet under her.

"Where the hell is the alley cat?" Rena complained angrily, and Ladybug winced.

"I s-sent him to e-evacuate the civilians. Th-they were being burned a-alive, I couldn't bear it," she lied, cringing. She wanted to cradle her injured side, but the skin was literally sliding off on its own.

"Shit," she repeated. "We weakened her enough to break the fire wall around her, but she's still scorching everything near her. How are we supposed to break the Akuma?"

She clutched the Lucky Charm in her hand, still unsure of what to do with the tiny object. It was just a little figurine of a seahorse. What good would a seahorse be? The ocean, maybe, to put her flames out, but a seahorse? They wouldn't be able to get the ocean to Firestarter, or her to the ocean, so that was a bust.

Her brows came together slowly. Or _could_ they bring the ocean to her? She stared at the figurine again. "Wh-where's Pegasus?"

***POV Change***

Adrien felt himself floating upwards until he was aware of his body, and he threw himself forward, rolling across the soft surface. He leapt and landed deftly, in a crouch, growling low in his throat.

"Your mate is crazy," Plagg muttered to him, startling him.

It made Adrien realize he wasn't Chat any longer, and that just…

"Where _is she_?" He felt the anger coursing strongly through his body as he peered around his room. He was back at the mansion. He'd been in bed. She'd brought him back and put him in bed.

"How would I know? She's not _my_ mate, I'm not keeping track of her," he scoffed, receiving a dangerous glare from his wielder. "Geez, I don't know, okay! She dropped us off, pulled your ring off so the transformation would come undone in case anybody happened to come in, and put it back on your finger before she left! She didn't say a word to me!"

"That means the battle is over?"

He nodded his oversized head. "Yeah, and from what I heard from Tikki before they left it was bad."

Adrien snarled, and his kwami cringed. The blonde pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the Ladyblog. There was probably footage of the battle there. Even if Alya couldn't record it herself, she usually prided herself on finding the best clips to post.

He found some, clicking on the media, and his heart hammered. He watched Ladybug fighting…and she got hit…over and over again until her armor was nonexistent, and he could see her flesh peeling away beneath. Even portions of her face were burned, and her hair was singed. Rena was fighting with her, trying to keep up, but the spotted heroine kept trying to take the brunt of the fight. At one point, her yo-yo string was broken by a ball of fire in mid-swing and she went falling straight into the ground, and he listened to her shriek in pain.

"Dammit," he muttered, his anger reaching a new level, his blood seething as his teeth clenched together so tightly he thought they might shatter. Oh,_ they_ were going to have a _talk_.

"Holy crap, she took a beating," Plagg said from over his shoulder, only pissing the blonde off more.

"You don't fuckin' say," he snapped.

The kwami reeled backwards, narrowing his eyes. "It's not my fault your mate is crazy! Don't take it out on me!"

He sighed, rubbing his strained jaw. "You're right, sorry, but fuck," he grunted. He shoved his phone into his thigh pocket, looking around. "Was she healed when she left?"

The obsidian being nodded. "She looked fine."

"Good, I can be angry then," he muttered, sighing as he found his shoes. "We have to find her first."

"Ugh, we?"

"You're not staying here by yourself after an Akuma attack. If it happens again, I need you with me," he ordered, gesturing to his pocket.

"At least bring extra camembert this time," he complained, dropping into the snug space.

***POV Change***

"Adrien is going to kill you," Tikki murmured from her purse, and Marinette cringed.

"Y-Yeah," she breathed nervously. "Probably." She couldn't think about it now though. He was safe, she was healed, and the Akuma was purified. Having Pegasus open a portal under water directly above the Akuma's head was useful in dousing her flames. Once she was drenched, none of the heros wasted time in rushing her to break her helmet. "What are they called again?" Marinette didn't understand Italian.

"Vigili del Fuoco," the crimson being replied easily.

"Fire fighters?" Tikki nodded. "So you speak Italian?"

"I speak pretty much every language," she countered, before disappearing into the bluenette's purse as they entered the building.

That was good to know. She swallowed audibly, staring around the busy room. She hated hospitals. They made her feel sick even when she wasn't, but she pushed herself forward, trudging towards the elevators. She took them to the third floor, and exited, stopped by the lady behind the desk. She spoke in Italian.

Marinette frowned. "Chloe Bourgeois?"

The woman looked at her clipboard and nodded, holding up a room number for her to look at. "Grazie," she murmured. She at least knew that much.

The woman nodded, and Mari pushed herself further down the hall. Nathalie was outside the door, speaking hurriedly into her phone, but she did give her a nod as she approached.

"She's not seeing anyone right now," the professional woman said softly as she hung up. "Sorry."

"I d-don't understand, I thought she was just sick," she squeaked, finally letting her concern fill her chest. "Why is she in hospital?"

Nathalie sighed. "She's fine, now, I promise. She had appendicitis," she said calmly. "Though, since she's an adult and I'm not her guardian, I don't have any other details than that."

Marinette frowned. "Did her appendix explode?"

"No, she just had appendicitis, so it's good that we came. If it had ruptured, she'd be here a lot longer, and she might have suffered worse things," she commented slowly.

She grunted, pushing by the woman. "I'm going in anyway, she can snap at me if she wants," the girl said, shoving the door open, allowing it to close behind her.

"I said to leave me alone!"

"Tough shit," Mari countered as she stalked closer, and her eyes widened immediately. Chloe scrambled to cover herself with the blanket, but the bluenette caught her wrists, stopping her. "What the _fuck_ is this?"

There were _bruises_ covering almost her entire stomach and ribcage where she could see the gown hanging open. They were all colors, and might have been different sizes at one point, but it just seemed to be one mass now…sliding around towards her back too. Purple, black, blue, green…yellow…reddish brown…

"None of your business," she hissed, yanking her arms free, covering herself now, and curling up a little, wincing in pain.

She pursed her lips, frowning. "No…no it's not, but I care about you Chloe. Please, talk to me! What's wrong?"

Tears decorated the blonde's face. "I'm fine! Stop _asking_!" She sobbed, rocking slowly.

"Someone is hurting you, Chloe," she whispered. "Please…talk to me. If not me, tell Adrien."

Her eyes widened, and she shot forward, crying out in pain, but she grabbed the bluenette's shoulders violently. "You will not tell Adrien!"

"But Chloe I—"

"I mean it! It's not _your_ business to share!" Mari cringed, both in pain under the strong grasp, and the frantic desperate look in her eyes. It was true, this…this wasn't her secret to share…but she wanted to help the blonde…and…but… "_Promise_ me!"

She wasn't sure if it was panic, the fear, or the sadness in Chloe's eyes, but she swallowed, nodding. "P-Promise," she breathed, tears stinging her orbs. "P-Please tell me?"

She withdrew, curling up and away so her back was to Marinette as she sat next to her on the bed. "I c-can't."

Her chest tightened. Someone was_ hurting_ Chloe, not just mentally and emotionally…but physically. She didn't know how old the bruises were, but she'd bet that it was happening recently. That narrowed the list down, unless Chloe was sneaking out at night to visit …whoever, which could be the case too.

"_You_," Adrien snarled, making her fall off the bed onto the floor. She yelped, and Chloe yelped in surprise. She scrambled to her feet, and he backed her into a corner, and she felt like a trapped wounded animal beneath his fiery, dangerous…predatory gaze. "I'm here for Chloe, but _we will_ have words," he growled dangerously, and she gulped, nodding frantically.

There was no kiss, or hug, or playfulness as he retreated, and she watched him go to Chloe's side, taking her hand gently. "How are you feeling, Chlo?" His voice was tender now.

Marinette cringed, but some of her panic left now that he wasn't staring down at her. "I-I'm okay, just had appendicitis," she muttered. "Since they got it before it ruptured I can go home in the morning. Well, you know, back to the mansion. They were able to do something called a laparoscopic appendectomy, so I should be up and running in a week or two, maybe less," she breathed, frowning.

Yeah, if you don't take any more beatings. She must have made a noise, because Adrien gave her a look over his shoulder. It was curious, but it wasn't any less angry. "S-Sorry," she whispered. "Just…happy she's okay," she said honestly.

"Me, too," he grunted turning back to his friend. It was good to know that Chloe was going to be okay…and it seemed…Adrien was incredibly angry with her, and rightfully so, she supposed. She…didn't need to be here.

Her eyes flicked from Chloe to the back of Adrien's head to the door, and she licked her lips. She didn't think she could escape without him noticing. His back was almost fully to the door, but he was in tune with her now…and his…senses were excellent. She was trapped, she cringed, and Chloe gave her a look over Adrien's shoulder.

She nudged her head toward the door, and Adrien noticed Chloe staring, so Mari quickly dropped her gaze to the floor before he shifted.

"Oh, uh, could you get Nathalie for me now Marinette? I was refusing…t-to see her before, but I'm up f-for it now," she whispered.

Her heart faltered. God, she loved Chloe. She was giving her an out. She had known what she wanted. She wasn't sure if it was a bribe to keep her secret, but Mari had already promised…and as much…as she felt Adrien deserved to know…it really…wasn't her secret to share, as much as it pained her.

"I'll get her," Adrien said firmly.

"N-no!" Chloe gasped, and the bluenette looked up, watching her cling to him. "P-Please don't leave me Adrikins!"

Mari cringed. She felt bad they were distracting him, but she needed to get out of there. "I'll be right back," she said firmly, rushing out the door before he could reply again. "Chloe would like to see you now," she whispered to the woman, even as she kept moving. She'd checked on her friend, and she was going to be back tomorrow. She felt better…but now…she had to hide. She couldn't fix everything wrong with Chloe…until she knew what was fully going on, but, for now…for now…she had Adrien, and Marinette was going to keep a closer eye on her.

Now, the woman had to run…and hide.

***That Evening***

She was hiding under her covers. She was twelve years old, hiding under the covers. That's what it felt like. Part of her felt silly, but…

"Marinette, you can't hide from him forever," Tikki snickered.

"Watch me," she breathed, staying under the blanket.

Knocking. Her heart fell into the pit of her stomach as it started to race. She felt nauseous. "Marinette," Adrien said firmly. "Open the door."

Okay, okay…

She could pretend to be asleep…he didn't have to know. She tried to control the rate it which she was breathing, because she could hear herself, and it was awfully loud under her plush shield.

"I know you're in there," he growled. "I just heard you talking." Dammit! Damn his hearing! She pressed her lips together tightly, willing him to forget her existence until his anger dissipated. "Marinette," he said evenly, almost innocently. "My Love," he whispered, and it sounded like he was drumming his fingertips on the door. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

She gulped. He wouldn't hurt her. Right? No, no he wouldn't. He was angry because she'd hurt herself, so hurting her seemed…dumb. She started to tremble though, fear sliding along her spine. She wasn't sure what she was afraid of, because it wasn't like he would do anything to put her in real danger, but she knew…she wasn't going to like whatever came if they were in the same room together.

"Okay," he growled, chuckling darkly, and her eyes widened. "Don't need the door," he warned.

She frowned, her brows pulling together sharply. He didn't need the door? What did he mean he didn't need the door? Her panic made her mind race, but it was fumbling over anything that might be perceived as coherent. After a minute she gasped, scrambling from the bed.

She reached the window, yanking it closed, locking it just as Chat came into view. He perched easily on the ledge, one clawed hand gripping the side of the building as his glowing cat eyes leered at her, and she fell backwards, scrambling on her butt back towards the bed.

"Let me in," he warned.

"I'm t-too tired f-for company," her voice squeaked.

"Open this window, _now_," he breathed, pressing his forehead to the glass. "Or I _will_ open it by force,"

She didn't think he was joking, and she threw a look to Tikki, who cringed, giving a palms up. "You made your bed," she whispered.

"Th-thanks!" Her eyes widened as she touched her earrings, and she looked at him.

He let out a warning growl. "Don't even think about it. If you make me chase you any more today, I'm not going to have _any_ leniency left. So, ask yourself this question, _Princess_," he whispered darkly. "Do you think you're faster than me?"

No. She wasn't. She gulped, getting up from the floor. She walked unsteadily towards window, lifting her trembling fingers to the lock, and undid it, barely giving the barrier a tug before he was in, swinging her violently around, slamming her spine into the wall next to the glass.

She let out a loud cry, half pain, but…she usually liked when Chat was rough with her, so her body tightened with pleasure too. She knew that his visit wasn't going to be like _that_, but she couldn't help it.

His nostrils flared, and his pupils dilated, but he clenched his jaw. "What the _fuck_ were you thinking?" He shook her shoulders so forcefully, her teeth clacked together. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I d-didn't though…" Her response was weak, and her eyes were too wide as she stared up into his fury.

"I watched the battle, Mari, and I could have protected you! You fucking took me out of the fight when I could have helped you!"

"You could have gotten hurt!"

"So it's okay for you to get hurt instead?!" His upper lip curled back, and she noticed that his canines were elongated. "Is that what you're telling me?"

"My magic….fails you!" This time she broke down, the tears breaking free. "What if you die…and I can't fix it!? What am I supposed to do then!?" She slammed her palms into his solid chest, but he didn't budge. "How am I supposed to live then!?"

He blinked, slowly, some of the anger dissipating, but he didn't move. "You have_ no_ right to take me out of the fight, Mari. I have a duty too," he whispered more softly, wiping some of the tears from her cheeks with his palms. "I have to protect you, and the people."

"I c-can't let you die," she sobbed, sagging, and he caught her.

"If you die, who saves everyone? It's my job to make sure you survive, it always has been! Dammit, stop worrying about me!"

She laughed now, through the tears, and it was angry now. "Don't worry about you? How can I not? I LOVE YOU!" She hit his chest again, over and over. "I love you, you stupid man, you stupid cat!" She screamed, and he grabbed her wrists before she could keep going. "I love you," she croaked. "I can't lose you!"

He held her tight, and snarled. "How, then, Mari, is it okay for you to sacrifice yourself and leave me alone knowing I'm supposed to have been the one protecting you?" He kept his voice even, but she heard his hurt and frustration.

She stilled. It was just..it…"I d-don't know, I just…I couldn't let you go knowing you might not heal…that I might lose you," she breathed. "I froze…then…I just…reacted."

"I swear, Mari, I love you, but if you _ever_ try to remove me from the battle again, where I can protect you, just to protect me, I'll make sure it's _you_ who doesn't get to fight anymore. I'll start bringing Akumas back to you in jars if I have to, but you will not make me worry like this again, and you will not keep me from protecting the woman I love, is that clear?"

She gulped. She knew he was serious, and she touched her earrings. "You wouldn't take—"

"Of course I wouldn't," he snapped angrily. "I wouldn't knock you out either," he spat. "I might tie you up though."

She blushed at the implication, and she pressed her thighs together as heat coursed lazily to her apex.

His nostrils flared again, and his lids drooped a bit. "How are you getting turned on when I'm chastising you? This is not a…sex call."

She flushed more thoroughly, swallowing. "S-Sorry, I can't help it…you…do that to me. Sorry that you..d-don't feel the same way."

He rolled his eyes, and grabbed her hand, guiding it to his cock, and it was hard, and ready, and she moaned, which made him groan. "D-Does it feel like you don't do that to me? However, I'm still pissed!"

She squeezed him, and he writhed, swatting her hand away, but it was enough to make her incredibly wet, and she bit her lip. "Can't you do both?"

He squeezed her jaw quickly to make her stop. "Both what?"

"Be angry and fuck me at the same time," she whispered darkly, eyes wide, as if saying it out loud might make the prospect disappear.

His eyes widened, and he actually reeled backwards a foot or two. "Stop that!"

The bluenette frowned. "S-Stop what? Y-You could punish me...if it makes you feel better," she moaned licking her lips, and watched the line of his body quiver.

"N-no," he snapped, brushing by her, and crouched in the window. "You want your punishment for making me feel worthless, and h-hurt today? Having to w-watch you…get nearly burned alive..." He swallowed and looked away. "This is it," he croaked. "I love you, but have a g-good night Princess." He swiftly launched upwards, leaving her gaping after him.

She crumbled to the floor, eyes wide, fresh tears streaking down her cheeks. "H-He just…rejected me," she whispered.

Tikki clucked her tongue. "Don't even, Mari. He didn't do anything of the sort! Don't turn this around! You hurt him today, and even I could tell he was fighting every urge possible not to throw you down and mate as soon as you said something! I'm sure he's hurt as much as you over this 'punishment' so you stop that line of thought right now young lady!"

She deflated more, sighing, sniffling. Tikki was probably right, but it didn't hurt any less. "How d-do I let Chat get hurt now Tikki?"

The crimson being sighed. "Now, _that's_ something we should be thinking about."

**AUTHOR NOTE REVIEWS:**

**Kazza2182, words doesn't begin to cover it, lol.**

**Calerose, she DID! I can't believe she did it either…yeah, Adrien was mad.**

**Emjrabbitwolf, yeah, Adrien wasn't too pleased, and who knows what the alert was? O.o'''' I'm unsure! However, yes, no sleeping with the 18 year olds! Unless they want to sleep with you! Marinette needs to get herself together, she's in pieces, and well, she needs to figure something out. Hopefully Tikki will help! Also, yeah, switching might be a good idea for these rabbits..**

**Sweetestofpeas, I already said you could keep it since I have LOTS of my own tools, but Lila bashing is coming, I just had to get through the Chloe stuff first ^_^ I have special tools for Lila!**

**Italian Guest, well my Italian is rusty, English (hopefully that's obvious because it's my first language) Spanish (Latin American, though I started with proper Spanish), my French isn't too horrible, I'm halfway through my Mandarin with my friend (native speaker) and working on Hebrew and Gujarati with two other people who are native speakers. I like to learn, so if I can be taught and know someone willing, I'm all for it! Gabriel IS a creep, yes :P**


	29. One Step Too Far

**For some strange reason, reviews are showing up for twenty-eight, despite my email notifications for them…so we'll see what happens, and if they don't show up, I'll go through and try to reply next chapter using the email notifications! Sorry guys!**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: One Step Too Far**

He couldn't sleep. Between his raging hormones, and the fact he just wanted Marinette beside him to hold, if nothing else, rest eluded him.

"You're keeping _me_ awake," Plagg grumbled as Adrien shifted for what must have been the millionth time. The blonde grunted, staring at the canopy in the dark. "Just go rut her, geez," the kwami muttered.

"I don't want to rut her," he spat, rolling over and crossing his arms.

"Liar," Plagg hissed. "You _always_ want to rut her."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "That's not what I mean. I'm not restless because I want to fuck her, I just…wish she were nearby," he muttered.

"So go do that then," the obsidian being sighed. "Or you could go to the gym…or get on the floor…"

"Fine! Your point is taken," he sighed, rolling off the mattress to his feet, rubbing his hands over his face before pushing them roughly through his messy golden locks. He grabbed a few of his spare water bottles and threw them in his gym bag, slinging it over his bare shoulder and padded to the door.

He locked the barrier behind him and walked straight into Lila, who seemed to be hovering outside his room.

"Oh, hello there Adrien," she purred, smiling up at him. "Headed somewhere?"

"I was going to go down to the gym," he gestured to his bag, endeavoring to move around her, but she shifted, placing a hand on the wall to block his path, pressing closer.

"I heard you were alone tonight, did you want some company?" Her body flattened into him, so his back hit the door, and he growled, feeling the shiver run down her body from the sound. It didn't help that he was perpetually hard, and she noticed, grinding into him.

He gasped, grabbing her shoulders, and spun them, shoving her back into the door now, putting space between their bodies. "I'm over it, Lila! I've tried to be nice, and I've tried to let it slide, but I'm not interested, and you need to get that through your head," he snarled. "I love Marinette, and you don't even come close to comparing, so move on!"

He watched her flinch, and her features started to contort with anger. "It just doesn't make any sense!" She shoved his hands off her shoulders, which was fine by him. "What do you see in her?"

He snorted. "You haven't got enough time for me to cover everything," he sneered, not appreciating her tone.

Her eyes narrowed, but she threw her arms around his shoulders, pressing into him again. "Let me show you what you're missing, you might change your mind," she huffed.

"_No_," he said firmly, reaching up to peel her arms from around him. She clung tighter, and he was trying not to hurt her as she rubbed up against him more, and instead, his hands shot to her hips, pushing them away from his.

"Am I interrupting?" Luka asked, raising his brows as he neared.

"Yes," Lila growled.

"No," Adrien snapped. "Lila was just leaving."

"Was I?"

"It looks like you were just starting," Luka growled.

"Shut up," Adrien barked back angrily.

"If you're allowed to have a side piece, is Mari?" Luka asked.

"Fuck _off_ Luka," he snarled, finally pissed enough to _shove_ Lila back hard enough that she hit the door, gasping. "I don't like being cornered, and I certainly don't care for what you're suggesting."

"Not my fault you can't keep it in your pants for the best woman in the world."

Adrien watched Lila stiffen, frowning, but his green orbs slid slowly to the musician. "I would _never_ cheat on her, and you've got a death wish, Luka."

"Do I? How do you figure?"

He turned slowly, dropping his gym bag to the floor, and Lila squeaked, scooting further away now. "You're provoking _me_," he said slowly, letting the dark smirk take over his face as the beast began to rear inside his chest. It was happy that the leash was coming off. It wanted blood. It wanted violence. It had claimed Marinette too…and it didn't like the competition. Competition needed to be mauled.

"You want to fight, Agreste?"

"You want to keep making passes at my girlfriend?"

Luka smirked slowly. "She did _taste_ amazing. Best I've ever had. You should have heard her moaning _my_ name," he whispered.

Adrien punched the blue-haired man right in the jaw, but as he stumbled backwards, the blonde was already lunging. However, to his surprise, the man twisted, agile, flinging his body sideways so he slid by him across the smooth marble floor.

He spun just as quickly, crouching low, baring his teeth as the animal dominated more of his thoughts and instincts. "She's mine, Luka," he growled, low, feral, dangerous.

He smirked, his body moving with an eerie type of grace as he regarded the blonde. "Oh, _yes_," he hissed prolonging the enunciation, and the sound was a little more animal than human, making Adrien's eyes narrow, his nostrils flaring as the hair on the back of his neck went up. "So you keep saying."

"I'm not saying, Luka, it's a fact. Back_ off_."

"G-Guys?" Lila's voice was unsure, and Adrien's eyes flicked to her. He didn't like her, but he didn't want her to get injured if this got out of control.

"Go to your room, Lila," he barked.

She moved to do what she was told, for once, but Luka snatched her arm. "You don't want your second girlfriend to stay and play," he chuckled, nuzzling her cheek with his nose, and the Italian beauty flinched.

Adrien pounced, closing the distance between them easily, and the man released her in time to block the blonde's punch to the face. "Get out of here," he growled to her, sweeping the man's feet from under him, shoving his weight forward.

He moved to pin the man down, but he slithered out of his grip, shoving his knee into Adrien's chest, throwing him backwards so they separated again.

"You're pretty quick for a model," Luka commented, rubbing his face where Adrien had landed his first punch. "You hit pretty hard too, you on something?"

"No, I just train a lot," he spat, launching forward again, using _all_ of his strength this time, and he caught the musician by surprise with the extra burst of speed.

Adrien punched him again, then shoved his knee into the man's stomach, doubling him over. He brought the joint up further, gripping the back of his shirt, and shoved it hard into his face as he leaned down.

He felt Luka's nose give way against his knee, and the man hissed loudly, staggering backwards when he was released, grabbing his face. "You fuckin' broke my nose!"

"You fuckin' pissed me off," he warned. "Want to keep going?"

Luka was quick too, and the next blow actually caught Adrien in the face, right near his temple, the force of the kick threw him sideways, but he used the momentum to flip instead, landing on his feet. He blocked the next downward kick, and he grappled Luka, shoving him so hard into the wall it cracked, and they toppled to the ground, snarling like animals.

"What is going on here!?"

The two men instantly parted, getting to their feet. "Nothing," they both offered brusquely.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Gabriel barked. "Look at you two!"

Adrien smirked, staring at Luka's face. His nose was gushing blood, and he already had a swollen eye and bruise forming down the left side of his face. His shirt was torn, and Adrien _might_ have clawed him, sharp rakes over his abdomen that seemed a little too deep for regular nails.

However, he could taste blood in his own mouth, and his lip felt fat. His cheekbone throbbed too, and he knew there was probably a bruise forming. "Just a friendly spar," he offered, glowering at the musician.

"Yeah, we couldn't wait to get to the gym," Luka complied.

Adrien _snorted._ "Yeah, just got too amped up."

He heard his father growling from behind him. "That's the story you two are sticking with?"

"Looks like," Luka muttered.

At least the man wasn't a complete moron. "Adrien, back in your room! Luka, go have Nathalie take a look at your nose, and then you return to your room as well!"

The blonde frowned, glowering at the blue-haired man, but he shoved forward, snatching his bag from the floor. "Fine," he spat. "Got enough work-out in anyway," he chuckled, receiving a hiss from the man before he disappeared back into his room.

"I thought you were gone for the night."

"Did you _not _hear the commotion?"

"Yeah, but I figured you were fine."

"Thanks," he snapped, rolling his eyes, throwing the bag clear across the room. "Luka is asking for a painful demise."

"So I heard. I don't like him talking about our mate that way."

"_Our_ mate?"

"Cheese," he grunted.

Adrien narrowed his eyes. "Plagg…"

"Whaaa? I like her too, okay! There, I said it! Happy?"

He couldn't help but smile. Yeah, he kind of was.

***POV Change***

Marinette's room was a disaster. She hadn't been able to sleep last night, so she'd left through the window and explored the city for awhile as Ladybug, alone. Then, when she'd come back, she still hadn't been able to sleep, so she figured she'd work on her design assignments. She'd been at it for awhile now.

Papers were everywhere. Pencils, erasers, chalk, notebooks, and color pencils littered the carpet where she was lounging, banging her head on the ground repeatedly.

She laid her head on the floor, sighing. "Maybe you should take a break," Tikki suggested.

"I need to keep working. Especially since I have a free day today," she countered. "I can break later, I've only been at this for a little while."

"Ten hours."

The bluenette shot up to her feet. "What!? You're kidding!?" She looked at her phone, and realized, that it was indeed, almost noon. Also, she…hadn't been checking her text messages. She had..hundreds. She cringed.

She skimmed the last few from Alya, her heart sinking more, she swiped the name, putting the phone to her ear, listening to it ring.

"Girl! I thought maybe you'd died!"

Marinette cringed. "N-No, I've just been really busy."

"We heard there was an Akuma in Milan yesterday, are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yup, Ladybug, Rena Rouge, Chat Noir, and Pegasus showed up. I guess they teleported."

"So, how is the life as a super glamorous model? Are you having tons of fun? I love the new nickname. Chain-me-up? It's really got a following! You're almost as famous as Adrien!"

The bluenette coughed, clearing her throat. "I d-doubt that," she muttered.

"You really couldn't find time to message me though? I mean, is your schedule really that hectic? I know you have some shows and shoots, but what about in between?"

"I've been...busy…"

"Too busy for your best friend?" Alya's voice was a little hurt now, and Mari closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"B-Busy with…" She was going to have to tell her eventually, before the whole world found out. Plus, Alya had been rooting for this very thing for years. "Busy with Adrien."

"Oh! Well, if you're finally trying to talk to him, I guess I can forgive you," she teased.

"We're, uh…doing more than talking."

Silence. "What do you mean?" Now her voice was tentative, but firm…probing.

"Well, stuff," she grimaced, blushing at the thought of all the sinful things her and Adrien had done.

"Does this stuff involve kissing?"

"It might have…"

"OHMYGOD!" Marinette pulled the phone from her ear as the caramel skin screeched her excitement. "So you've finally kissed, what was it like!? Are you going to start dating?"

"Well…"

"Oh, GOD! Are you dating Adrien!?"

"Y-yeah, we made it official a few days ago," she whispered hoarsely.

Another squeal, and she snorted this time. "Is he a great kisser!?"

"Alya!"

"What, it took you so long to kiss him, I might as well get the details!"

She huffed. "He is an _amazing_ kisser, among other things."

"Wait-a-minute! How many things have you done with Adrien!?"

She groaned. "J-Just..the normal things?"

"Did you finally get that card punched?"

Her eyes widened. "What card?"

"Girl, your V card, did you finally go all the way,_ and _with the guy you've loved forever?"

Her face was incredibly hot. "Y-yes."

"HOLYSHIT! Is he amazing in bed too!?"

"Yes," she breathed, feeling sinful with her answer. "It's way better than I imagined."

"Girl, I'm jealous now."

Marinette giggled. "It _has_ been pretty amazing," she admitted. Well, until she messed it up. She sighed. "I have to go though, I'm working on some designs for Gabriel."

"Oh, okay. Try to call more often! Love you girl!"

"Love you too," she said, turning the phone off, tossing it onto the bed before falling backwards against the mattress.

"You alright?" Tikki floated closer, touching her cheek.

"He must be really mad at me if he hasn't even come to check on me," she whispered, covering her face.

"So, go see him," she offered.

Marinette shook her head. "If he's that angry, I'm going to leave him be." She got up, moving back to the floor. "I-I'll just keep working."

***POV Change***

"Your behavior is completely unacceptable," Gabriel snarled.

Adrien frowned, standing side by side with Luka. "We were just messing around," the blue-haired man argued.

"Even if that were true, look what you did to each other's faces!"

Luka's nose was swollen and_ both_ his eyes were underscored with black. The left side of his jaw was bruised from chin to ear, and it trailed up to his cheekbone. The marks were green and blue, and Adrien tried not to smile.

His own face was a little better, but his lower lip was swollen and he was bruised around his left eye and temple, with a cut in the center from Luka's kick. He'd like to think he came out on top. He thought his cheek would be bruised too, but it wasn't.

"How am I supposed to finish shoots with you two now?"

Adrien grimaced, shrugging. "Lots of make-up and Photoshop?"

Luka snorted, but then scowled, wincing. "It won't happen again," he whispered hoarsely, cradling his face.

Yeah, right. Adrien didn't believe that for a second, but he nodded.

"Nathalie, get them to the office and see if make-up is going to help. If not, we're going to have a serious problem." His eyes settled on his son. "You better hope that we don't."

"How long are we going to be gone?"

"As long as it takes," he spat. "Do you have somewhere pressing to be?"

The blonde sighed. "No," he breathed. Hopefully they'd be back before Marinette woke up. He didn't want her to go the whole day thinking he was too angry to even speak to her…even though he was still pretty pissed. He missed her.

***POV Change***

She'd dozed off at some point, but somebody was knocking on her door. She sat up, and a pencil was stuck to her cheek. She grimaced, yanking it off, wiping the drool from the corner of her mouth.

"Who's there?" She yawned, blinking. She glanced at the clock. Six in the evening!?

"Chloe," she whispered softly, as if she were trying to avoid being heard.

She was already moving, throwing the door open. Chloe was leaning against the doorframe, clutching her side a little, wincing. "Come in," she hissed, ushering the blonde in. "I'm glad you're back!"

"Y-Yeah," she grimaced, her gait jilted as she made her way to the bed, sitting down. "I survived my one whole night in the hospital," she tried to tease.

"This is serious, Chloe!"

She flinched, staring at the floor. "It looks like you survived Adrien's wrath, whatever that was about?"

Mari frowned, rubbing her bare arms a little. "We had a disagreement about professionalism," she said honestly. There, she didn't have to lie to the blonde. "You going to talk about _your_ problem?"

Another cringe, and the woman rolled over, closing her eyes. "Too tired. I just didn't want to be alone. Can I crash with you tonight? Unless, you and Adrikins had plans?"

The bluenette sighed, snatching up some of her materials and bringing them to the oversized bed. "No, I haven't seen him all day, but you could crash with me even if I'd made plans. I've been designing, care to have a glance?" She would drop it…again. At least Chloe would be safe tonight.


	30. Rumors

**Author Note:**

**Reviews are still not showing up, but I've heard it's a common glitch on , and that they'll appear, eventually, so still feel free to review, because I do get the email alerts and enjoy reading your thoughts and criticisms! Enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirty: Rumors**

At eight that evening, another knock came on her door, and her heart fluttered, hoping it was Adrien. As she neared the door, her voice reached out. "Who is it?"

"Gustave," the French man replied easily, and although disappointed, she tugged the door open gently.

"Hello, Gustave, what brings you to my room so late?" She tried to make it playful, but she knew her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

His light brown eyes travelled by her face to the blonde woman sleeping calmly in the bed. She'd fallen asleep watching Marinette design a new winter dress ahead of the collection despite the fact they were just starting summer and still advertising the fall lot. Fashion usually did things far ahead of time.

"O-Oh, I didn't realize you had company."

She offered a warm smile. "She just got home from the hospital, and she needed someone to keep an eye out for her. She thought Adrien might be here, but it was just me. Nothing more, nothing less Gustave," she lied easily. She didn't need the rumor mill talking about her and Chloe, not that she was ashamed, but she had her hands full with Adrien as it was.

He nodded, almost deftly, and frowned. "I wanted to make sure you were okay?"

She quirked a brow, blinking. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I have not seen you all day, and I assume it's because you've been confined to your room…and I thought it might have to do with last night?"

Her entire body went cold, and her mouth was dry with sudden panic. Had someone heard her arguing with Chat? She didn't think it was possible since…there would be a little more than one male model asking her if she were okay…having an argument with one of Paris' best guardians.

She licked her lips, desperately trying to quell her quaking heart. "W-Why, what happened?"

His frown only intensified. "You didn't hear the fight between Adrien and Luka? It was pretty loud, and it was right outside Adrien's room."

Her mouth fell open. It must have been when she was out last night! "Wh-what kind of fight?"

"I don't know if I should say," he sighed. "I thought you'd already heard."

"Please, Gustave?" She gestured for him to step out into the hall so Chloe could continue sleeping undisturbed. "It's not like Adrien to get into a fight," she muttered. Well, not unless evil was afoot.

"They…were fighting over Lila from what I've heard and from what I saw. Though, it could be a mistake," he added quickly as her face fell.

"Fighting over Lila doesn't make sense," she whispered. "Adrien isn't even interested in Lila. He never has been." She ran her fingers through her long aqua tresses. "Could he have been defending Lila against Luka? That would make much more sense," she breathed.

"Adrien didn't speak to anyone on the matter, in fact, he avoided everybody until his father called him and Luka into the office earlier this morning, but from Luka and Lila's stories, she'd been with Adrien, and Luka happened upon them. Of course, Luka didn't like that he was cheating on you, and threatened to tell you, and then it dissolved into a fist fight."

She gave her head a few sharp shakes. "They must be lying. Adrien wouldn't do that. You said you saw something?"

This time he really hesitated, and she chewed her tongue worriedly. "It was late, Marinette, I could have been mistaken, and I looked away immediately," he uttered. "I don't want to give you misleading information if I'm wrong, especially since I like Adrien. Like I said, I only came to check on you because I thought your disappearance was because you had heard already. I did not want to be the bearer of gossip."

"Tell me what you think you saw, please?"

"It looked like Lila was up against Adrien, and his back was against the door," he frowned, nodding. "They were talking, but I couldn't quite hear what they said, but they got a little louder as I retreated."

She chewed her thumb. "Adrien usually does the backing up, not the other way around," she murmured to herself. Though, he did enjoy when she got on top of him and took control. She sighed. Maybe he was drawn to Lila's confidence? Maybe she'd been too whiny, and then…knocking him out was the final straw?

"You're over thinking, Marinette, please, I did not mean to cause a problem," he laughed nervously. "I'd hate to have my eye candy mad at me."

"Where_ is _Adrien? He hasn't come to visit me all day, and I've received no messages."

"I believe him and Luka were sent to the Milan office to do shoots, or something of the like. Adrien isn't normally one to keep his phone on him during work," he commented, but she nodded because she knew that.

"Is it normal for them to work so late?"

Gustave frowned this time. "Gabriel didn't seem happy about them busting each other up, so he could be prolonging the work for several reasons."

She nodded a little, sighing. "Thanks Gustave, I'll just have a chat with Adrien when I can."

He chuckled. "That's probably best, sorry to have…been the bearer," he muttered, looking sincere.

She smiled and gave him a hug. "It's fine, rather from you than someone who wanted to try and rub it in my face," she teased.

"Good point," he laughed and turned. She retreated to her room once more, releasing a loud breath. Though, it would have been best hearing it from Adrien first.

***VERY early in the morning***

Something warm snared her, and she had a brief moment of panic, her heart ramping up in her chest, pulling her rapidly up from the bliss of sleep.

"I've got you," he whispered against her ear, and she immediately relaxed against him, letting a small smile touch her lips.

"Adrien," she murmured gently, keeping her eyes, closed, but her hands came up to cross over his, which were wrapped around her body.

He kissed the back of her neck lightly. "I'm gone not more than a day and it seems you've already replaced me, and with a woman I see," he teased, nibbling the shell of her ear, and she quivered. She _really_ wanted to lean into his jokes, and be playful…but…

"Odd," she whispered hoarsely. "I heard something similar about you, except it didn't take a single night," she said carefully.

His arms tensed around her, and she felt his body stiffen against her back. "Is that so?"

"Mm," she replied softly. "With Lila, no less."

He made a sound that could be discerned as a soft hiss of displeasure. "Don't want anything to do with that woman," he said firmly under his breath. "I was trying to _stop_ her advances, and she just kept throwing herself on me just outside my room."

His right hand slid lower, fingering the hem of her pajama shorts, and she swallowed, feeling the heat cascading to her core. "Wh-Why did you fight Luka?"

This time he growled, right against the nape of her neck, and his fingers snared her hip, thrusting against her almost painfully, and his left hand came up to cover her mouth to muffle the loud moan threatening to spill free as his throbbing cock rubbed into her soft flesh. Her eyes flew open, touching his knuckles, but then she remembered, they weren't alone in the bed!

"He was making rude suggestions about you, and I lost my temper," he whispered simply, allowing his tongue to slide up the side of her throat. "You should try and keep quiet so you don't wake her," he chuckled darkly, moaning softly even as his erection continued to create friction against her backside, but his right hand slid back to her hem, delving beneath.

"A-Adrien," she groaned against his palm, squirming. "Y-you can't with h-her right here," she breathed, panicked.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle," he said thickly, his hand breeching her panties as his bare knee pressed between her thighs, pulling them apart by lifting his limb so his hand could press more easily down. "Who was it that nearly gave me a hand job in a crowded restaurant with the lovely Chloe's evil help?" His index finger circled her clit, and her back curved as her teeth found the inside of her mouth to hold the cry in.

"M-me," she gasped against his hand, pressing her nails into the back of it as he kept her mouth covered to subdue her delighted keens.

"I missed you too much," he admitted, suddenly finding a relentless pace against her most sensitive nub, and she trembled against him, her hips bucking backwards wildly. "I _need_ you right now or I'm going to fuckin' lose my mind," he snarled into her hair as he continued to fuck her ass through their clothes, his fingers torturous on her clit until she felt that familiar peak closing in, and he must have felt it too, because…he released her, rolling her as quickly as he would allow himself without disturbing the other blonde sprawled out a two feet from them.

She gasped, staring into his emerald orbs, and they were intense, even in the dark, but she didn't have a moment to drink them in as his fingers shoved the crotch of her pajamas and panties aside, and his…bare…cock slid against her already heightened desire.

"F-Fu—!" Her cry of pleasure disappeared into his demanding mouth, and Adrien continued to thrust, just rubbing up against her dripping slit, but his tip enticed her nub, and she lifted enough from her side on one elbow and knee, hooking her other leg over his side to roll her hips desperately back against him to create even more friction. His hands found her ass, and he was groaning desperately, almost whimpering into her mouth as their panting intensified, sweat trickling down her face as the orgasm neared.

It hit her harder than expected, and her teeth found purchase in her own lower lip as she suppressed the urge to scream out, her body quaking with her pleasure, eyes squeezing shut. The feeling was prolonged by his continued thrusts, but soon….he was trembling beneath her too, palming her ass possessively.

She panted uncontrollably, gulping for air, and rocked herself forward, delighting in the hiss he released. "I'm s-surprised we didn't wake her as it was, honestly," he admitted. "I don't think twice we'll be as lucky."

"Th-There's a bathroom…and a shower," she pleaded. "G-God, please," she begged.

He didn't need any further invitation. He rolled them both skillfully, and he was on his feet, scooping her up in his arms. He tossed a glance over at the blonde, tilting his head a little, listening.

"Sh-She really sleeping?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, she's deep in it," he whispered, stalking toward the bathroom. "Just like I'm going to be as soon as this fuckin' door closes behind us."

Oh, my. She squirmed, licking her lips.

***POV Change***

He spilled inside of her again, and he groaned, eyes rolling a bit even as his body pinned hers to the wall, his hands trapping hers. He was trying to give his back time to heal, and his mate liked to use her claws. Adrien didn't mind, but father sure seemed to.

"We s-still have lots of t-talking to do," he warned, panting as his tongue licked at the bite mark on the swell of her breast from the previous shoot. It was so incredibly sexy.

"I know," she groaned, head lulling. "W-We can talk t-tonight?"

He snorted, rocking in and out of her body slowly despite his quickly softening state. It never lasted long. "It's a date," he muttered, and she touched his temple tentatively.

"What was so bad you got into a fight?"

He let out a bark of laughter before he could stop himself, wincing as the sound echoed. "You don't want to talk about you're inability to trust me in the field, or how we can get around it, but you want to talk about _that_ right now?"

"You got _hurt_," she breathed, biting her lip as it started to wobble, and her eyes filled with tears.

Shit. "I'm okay, Mari, I promise. Luka looks worse," he pointed out. "He just kept implying he wasn't going to stop trying things with you, and then he…he…" The beast reared up, and Adrien released an actual snarl of anger. "He told me you were the best thing he ever tasted and I should have heard you moaning his name. That's when I lost the rest of my control."

He felt her body go rigid against him, and she dropped her head. "I shouldn't have been so weak."

"Don't start," he warned evenly. "Or I'm going to have to punish you." She squirmed and he rolled his eyes. "Not a fun punishment! I won't have you putting yourself down anymore, Mari. I don't blame you for anything. It's Luka who continues to cross a line he shouldn't, so stop blaming yourself."

She sniffed a little, and nodded. "I guess."

He rolled his eyes again, but his head jerked a little, staring at the door, heart pounding a little. His sudden alertness startled her, but she held her breath. It was locked…which was good…

The knob rattled. "Mar—"A yawn broke the word before she tried again. "Marinette?"

"Y-yeah," the bluenette blushed. "Sorry, we'll be out in a second!"

"We'll?"

He snorted at how bright her face flushed with her embarrassment. "Yeah, Chlo', we'll be out in a minute." He could probably sneak out if he tried hard enough, but it wasn't worth the effort. Chloe didn't seem to care about their relationship.

"God, are you guys having nookie in the bathroom while I'm sleeping?"

"No, of course not," he countered, chuckling as he licked her shoulder in lingering motions, enjoying her squirms. "We were discussing nuclear physics, and this seemed to be the most suitable environment for a constructive conversation."

Chloe snorted this time. "Bite me, Agreste."

"Oh, touché, couldn't pull one over on you," he teased. "We _were_ using the bed, but we were afraid of waking you, so we moved ourselves to the bathroom."

Marinette looked like she was going to have a heart attack, and he was barely containing his laughter.

The woman scoffed. "Yeah, okay," she muttered, her tone one of disbelief. "Just make sure you clean up."

The bluenette punched him in the shoulder, and he yelped in an exaggerated manner before pulling free of her body. The cool air licking along his swollen cock made him shiver, and groan, but she punched him again.

"You're not _that_ funny," she spat, narrowing her eyes, but he saw her fighting the smile.

"Apologies, I couldn't help myself," he teased. "Forgive me?"

She scoffed, but gave him a quick peck before gathering her clothes from the floor. "Maybe I should start coming up with punishments for _you_," she countered, tossing him a sultry look before padding towards the door, pulling her shirt over her body.

He gulped, watching her sway her ass and…man...he'd never wanted to be in trouble so badly before.

***POV Change***

"Yay!" Marinette giggled, hiccupping. They'd completed their last fashion walk in Milan. Chloe had to sit out, but she didn't want to stay home alone, so now, the woman was beside her, and they were both thoroughly enjoying what might have been too many glasses of the free champagne at the after function.

"You looked _so_ pretty," Chloe slurred, snickering. "Almost better than me!'

The bluenette blushed, but part of the natural glow was due to the alcohol. "This is really good," she hiccupped again, staring at her empty glass, eyes widening. "Who drank the rest of my cup?"

The blonde pursed her lips. "Did someone steal your drink?"

"Yes, they've avsc—acons…absconded with my bubbly drink!"

"Don't worry," Chloe said, slamming a fist on the table, startling the other patrons sitting with them. "Whoops, sorry!" They both erupted into a fit of giggles before she continued. "We'll figure out who did it!"

"I think, Mari, you might have had enough. I believe you might be snockered," Adrien commented firmly, but his lips were in a smile when she tilted her head all the way backwards to look at him. She smiled too, but the world was wavy, and her neck was starting to hurt.

"Someone stole my last one," she gasped, eyes widening up at him in true shock. "I didn't get to finish it!"

He chuckled, leaning down and kissed her forehead, then her lips, gently. "You should probably be abstaining, period. The only reason I let you is because I'm here," he whispered, hands trailing to her bare shoulders, and she shivered.

She lifted her heavy head, and the world swayed again, but she turned in her seat. "S'cuse me monsieur," she hiccupped, eyeing his hand on her shoulder. "You should be careful how you touch me because my boyfriend can kick your butt," she snickered and Chloe erupted behind her. "My boyfriend! That's _you_," she whispered loudly, laughing.

He grinned, and it took her breath away, because it took up his whole face. "Indeed," he countered. "However, I'm willing to fight him for you, and I'm pretty strong myself," he teased, pulling her to her feet. "Where is this protective boyfriend of yours?"

She looped her arms around his neck. "Mm, think he mighta run away."

"His loss. Now I've got a chance," he whispered, kissing her lips, and his mouth tasted so good.

"You taste delicious, like warm and safe!"

He snorted, eyes drifting to Chloe. "You too, Chlo' c'mon. I want to get you both home. We leave for Venice in the morning for two days." He gripped her waist firmly with one arm, and reached down, pulling Chloe gently up with the other. "Should you even be drinking after your surgery?"

"Whoops," she snorted. "Probably s'okay. I think…they said don't drive. Or maybe no drinking for twenty-four hours, but its been more than that, right?"

Mari felt his body stiffen, and saw his jaw clench. "God, you're so strong," she cooed. "I want to have sex right now," she breathed, reaching a hand between their bodies. She palmed his arousal, moaning when she found him ready. "Mmm you want sex too!"

He groaned. "M-Mari, let us make it home first, and then we'll…" he let his voice trail off, but she didn't like that look. He wasn't going to have sex with her!

Her eyes widened. "Are you hard because of Chloe?!"

The blonde tinkered. "Can I taste the safe and warm too then?" His face was stuck between confusion and amusement and indecision when Chloe leaned forward, trapping his mouth.

Mari's eyes widened in surprise, but the lightness in her head refused to react completely as the girl's mouth moved gently against…

"Hey!" She frowned. "That's my boyfriend!"

Adrien yanked his head back, blushing, looking just as surprised as Mari felt. "C-Chloe, try…try to remember what you're doing, okay?"

"Mm," she moaned. "But he does taste like warm and safe."

The both started laughing again. "I _know_," the bluenette chortled. Adrien blew out a loud breath.

"How about I help you with the ladies?" Luka's voice was soft, sincere, but she felt the entire line of her boyfriend's body vibrate with anger. "If it makes you feel better, I'll take Chloe," he smiled, and she looked at her friend, eyes too wide, and her own brows pulled together slowly, the cogs moving in her head. Why did she seem horrified?

"I can handle them both," the blonde replied easily.

"Well, if the screams of the night are any indication, I'm sure you can," he retorted quickly, and Adrien snarled. "So, what, that makes three women for you now? If, we count Chloe now, too?"

The blonde girl looked panicked, and Mari…was still trying to figure out why, but Luka's words snapped her focus to him. "Shut up, Luka," she muttered suddenly. "Adrien is _only_ sleeping with _me_, don't be mad just because you're jealous," she snorted. "You weren't _that_ good."

Whoops, that was…uh…not what she'd meant to say, but Chloe burst out laughing. Mari's cheeks lit up, because it was a partial lie, Luka hadn't been bad, but it was the first thing that popped out in her irritation. However, Luka's eyes were narrowed to slits, and Adrien was suddenly pulling her behind him, protective. He did the same with Chloe.

"Her mouth is brave when she's intoxicated," he commented. "Does she talk that way to you?"

"No, but I guess that means she finds my performance good enough."

Both girls snickered, covering their faces. "He's funny," Chloe whispered, but it was loud.

She couldn't see Luka's face, but she was betting he was pissed. "_Heavenly_," Marinette moaned, rubbing her face into his back, and he tensed, but chuckled.

"They need to get home, they're obviously in no condition to stay out," Adrien said firmly. "They don't want your help, and I don't need it, but thanks for offering."

She watched Chloe clutch her abdomen, wincing more each time she laughed, and she realized that the girl probably…shouldn't…be straining her muscles so much!

"Carry her," she blurted out loudly.

Adrien turned as Luka walked away, stiff, probably angry. "What?"

"You have to carry her," she said urgently. "She shouldn't be walking, she's in pain!"

The blonde eyed his friend, and he sighed. "You coming out was probably a bad idea. I thought you said it was okay?"

She muttered as he lifted her up gently. "Mighta…been mistaken."

He frowned. "We'll discuss that tomorrow, but for now, we'll get you guys home."

Marinette clung to his side the whole way to the car, nodding politely at people as they said their goodbyes and congratulated her for…she wasn't sure, being able to walk on a stage? Adrien got Chloe into the car, gingerly setting her down so she could lay if she wanted, and he helped Mari in next.

"You two are trouble together," he muttered, growling.

"Yeah," she giggled, closing her eyes. "But you love us both."

He sighed. "Can't argue with that, can I?" She felt his lips touch her temple as she leaned against him, and the alcohol forced her to pass out…or fall asleep, she wasn't sure which.

***Some time later***

Chloe's eyes had been so wide. She was so mortified. Scared? Somewhere in her floating unconsciousness, Marinette's brain was still working, and something was bothering her.

How often did Chloe get scared? She could count on one hand the number of times she saw real fear in the girl's formidable eyes…so why…

Something tugged her all the way up, straight into consciousness, wide-eyed alert, and she gasped, choking for air, mouth dry. Adrien was asleep beside her. How had she gotten home? When did she get home? What time was it? It was still dark out, so early, but…she reached over. No Chloe. Where was Chloe?

Shit, no-no. Chloe couldn't be alone! Panic gripped her chest. "Adrien," she shrieked, shoving him so hard he almost fell completely off the bed, and he reacted in instinct. He pushed as far from her as possible, rolling off the bed and sliding across the floor in a crouch, ready.

"Mari?" He frowned, looking around for the obvious danger that could have made her wake him in such a brusque way.

She scrambled off the bed, but somehow, she was still partially drunk, and the world wavered a bit. "We have to get Chloe, where is she?"

"I put her to bed when we got back?" He raised his brows.

"NO! She can't be alone!" She panicked, staring at him, afraid.

He looked taken aback, but his eyes narrowed. "You know something I don't," he accused, and she swallowed.

She shook her head violently and ran for the door, staggering in her impaired state, and plowed into it, fumbling with the knob. Oh, God, she hoped that…she hoped that the woman was alright. She was probably overreacting. One night would have been fine, but she didn't want to take chances. She'd stay with her every night if she had to!

Adrien pulled her backwards. "Stay _here_," he demanded, disappearing through the barrier with ease.

She sat on the floor, fingers trembling as they buried in her tresses. How could she have not told Adrien to be sure to bring Chloe with them? How could she have let the woman down like that? Oh, God, what kind of friend was she?

She covered her face, holding her breath as the seconds dripped by.


	31. Taint Your Love

**Chapter Thirty-One: Taint Your Love**

Seconds spilled into minutes, and the longer she sat on the floor trembling, the more she worried that something awful had actually happened to Chloe. What had she done? Why hadn't she awoken sooner? Marinette was so engrossed in her guilt that she missed the sound…missed the faint shift in the air that might have alerted her of the intruder, but she never heard them coming.

"I'm tired of playing games with you," the female voice growled, ensnaring her from behind. "You can't have him, he's mine!" Something stung her neck, and she hissed before a hand covered her mouth. "Let us see how much he wants you after_ this_."

***POV Change***

"Did you wake me up just to bang on a door?" Plagg's voice was semi-indignant from the pocket. The blonde didn't respond. He'd grabbed the kwami from under the bed, tossing his light jacket on while Marinette had fumbled with the door. If there was that much panic in her, he wanted to be ready to face anything.

Adrien slammed his fist on the door again, but Chloe didn't answer. She was either in a complete drunken stupor, blacked out for God knows how long or…she might be hurt. He thought about breaking down the door, but instead, he checked the room next to hers, finding it unlocked, and thankfully vacant.

"Claws out," he muttered without even stopping as he rushed towards the window, tossing it open to scramble to the next glass barrier over. He peered in, his night vision enhancing the features of the room, and he couldn't see the blonde at all. She wasn't in the bed, and the bathroom light wasn't on.

He growled, prying at the window, and climbed in, the smell of iron immediately dominating his senses in an environment where it shouldn't. He lunged forward haphazardly, and rounded the bed, and there she was…sprawled out on the carpet, a pool of blood slowly spreading from beneath her matted blond tresses.

"Chloe!" He gasped, sliding up to her side on his knees, lifting her cautiously to look at where the blood was coming from. There was a large gash in the back of her head that he prodded tenderly with his fingers along the outside, and she groaned. "Shit, Chloe?"

Her eyes opened, but with his night vision, he could tell her pupils were uneven, and he cussed internally. "I f-fell," she muttered, slurring. Yeah, with the way Marinette panicked, he wasn't believing_ that_ for a moment. Plus, there was nothing within reach she could have possibly hit her head on to make such a deep wound.

"It's okay, I've got you," he whispered, but her eyes were already closed again. "Wake up hun, I need you to stay with me," he shook her lightly before lifting her into his arms. He should let everyone know what happened, but he needed to move, now, and going as Chat would be faster than them calling an ambulance. Fuck it, he could text Mari from the hospital to let her know. He'd come up with a story for everyone _later_. "I've got you," he repeated, endeavoring to keep her awake as he approached the window. Chloe had held her secret long enough, she would give him answers whether she liked it or not when she was better.

***Four Hours Later***

"How much longer is this going to take?" His frustration was evident as he shoved his thick fingers through his tousled blonde locks.

"We need to do a CT because she's pretty out of it," the doctor murmured, looking at her chart. "She needed stitches, so that took time."

Adrien growled under his breath, and the doctor took an unsteady step backwards before the model caught himself. "Thanks," he said instead, looking at his phone. He frowned, thumb sliding over the screen at the text he'd sent Marinette. She still hadn't read or replied to it. Something didn't sit right with him about that either. She'd been so scared about Chloe, and then what, gone back to sleep while waiting? He supposed it was possible.

He dialed her instead, and it went straight to voicemail. Geez. Her phone was dead? Maybe that's why she hadn't read or replied. However, it was almost five in the morning, and she could have passed out even in her worry. Shit. He was torn. He could leave for a little bit and come back, but what if Chloe woke up and needed him? He didn't want to abandon her.

He cringed, poking his head in on the blonde woman. He'd stay another hour and then he was leaving to check on Mari.

***Closer to two hours later***

He slid into his window, but frowned when he realized the bluenette wasn't still in bed. It wasn't like her to get up early. He strained to listen, but it was quiet.

"Claws in," he muttered, heading for the door as his kwami commented about needing more cheese. Maybe she went back to her room? He moved to her door, and knocked, but there wasn't an answer.

"She's probably tired," Lila snorted. "I know I would be after the night_ she _had."

Adrien looked at the ceiling, taking a deep breath. He wasn't in the mood for the Italian beauty _or_ her mind games. "Go away, Lila," he snarled angrily.

"Okay, but as I said, Luka probably tired her out," she teased, giggling as he tensed up. "She might still be with him, in fact," she offered, sauntering away.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Mari wouldn't have spent the night with Luka. She'd been worried about Chloe. Lila was a liar. His mate wouldn't do that to him. He banged on her door a little more roughly then he meant to, but he couldn't hear anything. Shit.

He didn't want to entertain Lila's idea. "Plagg," he squeezed out and closed his eyes. The kwami was still in his room, recharging. Fine. He'd get the obsidian being and ask him to go into Mari's room to check for her.

"I don't know what happened," a tiny voice squeaked just at the edge of his hearing as he entered his room again.

"Tikki?"

"A-Adrien, I'm sorry, I have no idea what happened," she sobbed, floating up to meet his intense green eyes. "I just…I was sleeping and you snatched Plagg, which startled me, but then…Marinette was quiet and staring at the door for awhile, so I drifted back to sleep," she whispered hoarsely, eyes going distant.

"Okay, yeah?" He tried to keep his voice from sounding impatient, but he wasn't entirely sure he succeeded by the way Plagg was eyeing him.

"I thought I heard voices, but, I was half-asleep, and it was a girl's voice so I just…assumed it might have been Chloe," she murmured. "So I didn't think much of it, especially since Marinette was so quiet."

His brows pulled together in a steep frown. "You sure the female voice wasn't Mari?"

Tikki nodded. "I'd recognize her voice in any range," she admitted. "When I woke up, I realized…I was alone…no Plagg, no Marinette, no Adrien…which scared me. I'm never left alone, not like that."

The blonde nodded, understanding. He only let Plagg leave his side if he was shacking with Tikki, or at least with Mari. "Where's Mari now?" That was the real question.

"Sh-She's in her room, b-but something happened, and I'm not sure what," she sobbed. "She told me to get out." Her cries grew more frantic, and her tiny body quaked. Adrien reached out a hand to comfort her, but the cat kwami beat him to it, hissing a little in his direction. He held his palms up in surrender, rubbing his jaw in irritation.

"She locked the door, I can't get in." He would have pressed the crimson being for more details, but she seemed distraught and guilty, so he let it go. "Could one of you unlock it for me?"

Plagg grunted, but nodded before zooming into the adjoining wall. Adrien didn't waste time moving back into the hall, but he almost slammed right into Luka, snarling under his breath. "You spend too much time near our rooms," he bit out.

"I was just going to check on Mari," the musician countered. "She seemed to be a little unsteady when she rushed out of my room this morning."

"Lies," he growled.

He chuckled, shrugging. "Hey, don't blame me if you were gone last night and she needed _immediate_ satiation it seemed."

"I swear Luka, if you did anything to her against her will—"

"I would _never_ take Mari against her will," he snapped. "She came to _my_ room," he said further, "and rocked _my_ world."

Adrien whirled, shoving the man, hard. "Liar!"

A smug smile crossed his face, and the blonde's heart pounded uneasily. "She sure does like it rough though, doesn't she?" He looked at the girl's door as if he could see her, smirking wider. "You can think I'm lying all you want, but since you liked to mark her so much, I thought I'd do the same."

His blood ran cold. "If you hurt her…"

"I didn't do anything she didn't _beg _for, so get over yourself, Agreste," he barked. "Don't worry, I didn't mess up any of _your_ marks in the process. I just figured…I'd leave a matching set." He grinned. "Since, you know, it seems we're sharing."

"Fuck off, I'm not sharing anything, especially not _her_," he scowled, shoving the door open, slamming it closed as the man chuckled behind him. He cut the sound off, and he almost immediately heard sobbing from behind the bathroom door.

He surged forward, trying the knob, but it was locked, so he tried knocking instead. He could hear the shower running in between her sobs. "Marinette?"

She yelped from inside before she started shrieking. "Get out! Go away! L-leave me alone!" The screeching statements were followed by more sobs. The panic and fear in her voice only served to make him press harder.

"What is wrong? Let me in, Mari!" He rattled the door, banging a fist on the barrier. She shrieked again, and painful cries reached his ears.

"I c-can't! I have to get it all off," she whimpered. "It won't come off," she shrieked. "I d-don't know how…I don't…I didn't…" More broken sobs, and Adrien had had enough. He took a step back and shoved his body forcefully into the solid wall, popping the lock, and it swung in a wide violent arc.

She was hunched in the corner of the shower, hands over her wet head, rocking in a small ball, and his eyes widened at the frailty of her stature. "Mari…"

"No," she crowed. "Don't look at me! I didn't..I don't know how it happened. I can't remember! I'm awful. It won't come off!"

He stepped closer and reached over to touch her, but hissed, yanking backwards in reaction to the temperature of the water. He glared at the knobs, and shut them off. Holy fuck, that was cold! However, when he stared at the dial, it was set relatively high, and his eyes widened.

"Fuck, Mari, how long have you been sitting under this water?" He demanded, gripping her shoulders to pull her out, and her skin was cold. Shit.

"It…it was hot….so hot….so I could scrub…but then I couldn't feel it anymore," she whispered as he managed to get her slick body to cooperate, moving her out of the shower. However, the site that greeted him now that she wasn't curled up into a ball made his blood boil. Someone was going to die. For Chloe, for Mari…for making him feel like he'd failed to protect both of them.

"Love…" he whispered hoarsely, touching one of the bruises on her forearm, but his eyes were glued to the bite mark on her breast. It wasn't the one he'd left…it was on the opposite breast, and in almost the exact same location.

She jerked free from his grasp, shrieking, turning as she plummeted to the ground to cover her head. "Don't touch me!"

His fists clenched, staring at her. Another bite mark was imprinted in her backside, the _other_ cheek from where he'd left his. A matching set. Luka had fucking left a mark to match each of _his_.

The bluenette had bruises all over her wrists and arms, and between her thighs, and he felt his sanity slipping to give way to the beast.

"Did…Luka force himself on you?"

She trembled uncontrollably, and he cussed inwardly, retrieving the blanket from the bed with haste, tossing it around her, careful not to touch…since she seemed adamant that he shouldn't

"C-Can't remember…only flashes," she whispered, rocking. "I d-don't think so."

He frowned, running his fingers through his mane. "Let me help you, please? May I…may I pick you up?"

It made his heart clench with agony that he needed to ask permission. For years now…Chat had been scooping her up for the fun of it, and since they'd started dating, Adrien did it whenever he liked because he knew she liked it too. The fact he had to ask now? Another slip of the rational mind to anger, and the beast climbed another inch.

She nodded slowly, unsure. "B-But don't look at me!"

He sighed. He supposed he could manage that. He was diligent in keeping his gaze higher than her body as he picked her up, cradling her, and she whimpered, but he pressed forward. He got her out of the bathroom, and set her gently on the bed, still staring up.

Her sobs broke the air once more, and he stiffened, wanting to hold her. "I'm t-tainted!" The beast almost took full control. He needed find out what happened. He needed to know who was going to be planted in a shallow grave, because even if it were his best friend, they'd crossed a line Adrien wasn't willing to forgive.

They'd _hurt_ his mate. Not just physically, and he was ready to taste their flesh between his teeth, feeling their blood coat his claws.


	32. Lick Your Wounds

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Lick Your Wounds**

She scrambled further from him on the bed, shielding her head with her arms. "S-Stop looking at me," she shrieked, panicked. Oh, God, what he must think of her! She couldn't take the judgmental stares, and she didn't want to know how much he hated her. She'd betrayed him. She wasn't sure how, or why, she'd done what she did, but she had. She'd woken up next to Luka, and they were both naked, and his marks were all over her body.

Had he forced her? The few scattered and frayed images she could manage to capture weren't entirely helpful, but she could almost remember being atop Luka, riding him. More images of her mouth wrapped around him, or his between her thighs. It didn't seem like he was forcing her…which meant she had gone to him willingly.

"I'm t-tainted," she cried softly, pressing the heels of her palms into her eyes. "I'm s-s-s-so sorry," she croaked.

"You're _not_ tainted," he growled low in his throat. "You're still my beautiful, amazing, lovely Marinette."

"S-stop!" She didn't want his half-truths or his sympathy. She knew what he really must think of her. "I fucked Luka! Doesn't matter h-how or w-why, but I did," she muttered helplessly. "I'm almost p-positive he wasn't…d-doing it against my will," she breathed, the sound barely audible.

"That's just it, Mari, you keep saying it like you're not sure. You also say you can't remember. So," he whispered, and she felt the bed shifting as he tried to shuffle closer. "Either you were too drunk and don't remember, which I find least likely, because you were mostly sober when you woke me. The adrenaline and panic would have burned most of the alcohol left in your system in a short time."

He was quiet, and she lifted her eyes tentatively. She flinched, his palm hesitantly outstretched towards her. She stared at it, glaring, fearful….but he didn't waver. The look on his face was soft, despite the heat in his eyes. Not sexual heat…something else. She swallowed, and lifted her quaking fingers to slowly touch his hand.

He gripped her digits with ginger strength, and kissed her knuckles softly. "Or, I think you may have been drugged, which makes far more sense," he whispered.

Her free hand went to her neck, sudden, jerking, and her eyes widened. Flashes of a woman, but when she tried to focus the image wavered uncontrollably, as if her brain refused to process the features. "Th-there was a woman," she squeaked.

He frowned as she stared at him harder, willing him to understand. "Alright," he said, scooting a little closer, reaching his other hand towards her neck, his gaze questioning. Oh, he was asking if he …could…

"O-Okay," she stammered, and he moved up beside her on the plush mattress, tilting her head gradually to stare at her neck.

"It _does_ look like a needle mark here," he replied softly, touching his fingertip right near her pulse, and it sent electric shocks down her flesh. She shivered, eyes widening, and she scrambled backwards so fast, her back smacked into the headboard.

"I c-can't let you touch me. I don't deserve you," she grunted, sniffling loudly. "I'm such a wh-whore," she sobbed.

"You are _not_ a whore!" This time his voice _was_ angry, and it startled her. "Nothing that happened is your fault, Marinette, and I'm not going to love you less for it, just don't make decisions for me, okay? If you don't want me to touch you because you need time, I won't, I promise, but don't, please, for the love of everything, keep me from touching you because you think you don't deserve it or by some misguided logic that you will taint me. I get to make my own decisions y'know," he growled. "I _want_ to touch you, _still_. I still want to kiss you, and caress you…lick you until all your worries are gone and you have nothing but pleasure filling you up. However, I _will_ wait, no matter how long it takes, if it's because you're not comfortable now."

Her lower lip trembled, she couldn't help it. "H-How do you always say the most wonderfully beautiful things?"

He smiled, snorting, and it lit up her heart. "It helps when you mean them, and have the woman you love by your side, loving you back," he grinned, and it was lopsided, and goofy, even if she saw some of the strain.

She bit her lip, and she heard his intake of air, which made her let it go. She guessed that one motion really did drive him a little crazy. She pushed her gaze to the mattress and opened her arms a little, unsure. "Hold me?"

"As my Love wishes," he replied easily, and crawled over to her. His arms encircled her slowly, gently, and squeezed her body into him, protective, warm….safe…

She felt her muscles relax, an unbearable tension she hadn't been aware of leaving her body. "I l-love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Mari, always. No matter what happens, I will love you forever," he countered. "Don't ever forget that please." He sighed as she nodded, pulling back a little. "May I look, please?"

"I g-guess."

His fingers touched Luka's mark on her breast, and she flinched, jerking. He yanked his hand away, sighing. "S-sorry, I don't have to look, just…" He shrugged.

"N-no, it's fine. G-go ahead."

His fingers flexed, and she closed her eyes as he touched the bite again. "Permission to kiss it?"

She chewed her lips, but confirmed again. "Y-yes," she croaked, squeezing her eyes tighter.

The bluenette recoiled, only slightly, as his soft lips touched the mar on her supple flesh. He kissed the wound gently, repeatedly, until she stopped jumping every time his mouth met her skin. Then, she yelped in surprise as he dragged his tongue in a slow lingering motion over the set of teeth.

"A-Adrien?" The sound was half-pleased, but there was fear and doubt in her tone.

"D-Don't worry, my Princess," he growled deeply. "I'm not planning anything sexual," he whispered, dragging his tongue in languid motions over the mark repeatedly. O-Oh, he was…

He was licking her wounds, soothing…grooming…comforting. It felt…nice, actually. Her fingers loosened their hold on his body, finally realizing her nails had been digging into his shoulders, and his tongue continued that slow alleviating pace on her breast.

The comfort and affection behind it made her squirm, and things low in her body tightened, but she swallowed around the feeling. She just wanted to enjoy his soothing.

"I can't believe that bastard felt confident enough to leave one here, he could have hurt you," he snarled a little as Adrien's head nudged up under her chin, much like a cat head butting, and she let her skull lull backwards as he licked the one right above her collarbone on her throat. That one had definitely hurt. "I'm assuming it was to counter the one on the back of your neck," he muttered angrily before falling silent again, his strong agile appendage raking damp trails over the mark.

This time, the heat really did pool strongly between her thighs, making a knot tighten behind her navel, and she released a soft mewl.

Her hands roamed of their own free will, but his fingers grasped her wrists, firmly, but tenderly. "N-No, Mari, please," he whispered against her collarbone, his voice strained. "I'd love nothing m-more, but not today, and certainly not right after you've…had a traumatic experience. I want you to be absolutely sure of what you want, and if you're ready, and that time is definitely not now," he groaned, swallowing audibly. "Just l-let me soothe you, my mate," he murmured, lapping lazily at the wound once more.

She blushed, twining their fingers together. "M-Mate?"

He stiffened, and her eyes widened. "I j-just…that's what…I c-call you in my head. I think o-of you as my…m-mate, a lifelong mate," he stammered. "It's an animal thing," he continued, gasping. "Sorry…"

She smiled a little. "I l-like it," she admitted.

His head popped up, their eyes locking. "Really?"

"T-truly," she responded honestly, and he captured her lips suddenly. She gasped, loudly, and he jerked back.

"S-SORRY!"

"N-no," she countered. "I j-just was surprised. It's fine," she cringed, but part of her felt queasy.

He shook his head, gradually. "Will my Love roll over for me?"

She frowned, a little confused. "Wh-why?"

"Well," he smiled, and it was a little playful and _heated_ in the sexual way. "How else am I going to cover the one on your ass?"

"O-Oh!" Her face flushed brightly.

***POV Change***

She jerked at every sound, and his arms continued to cradle her against his body. He'd offered to let her have the bed to herself, but she'd relaxed a little under his brand of soothing, and gentle caresses, assuring her that he wasn't repulsed or angry with her.

Angry? Absolutely. With her? Not a chance. Whatever had happened wasn't her fault, and he wasn't going to look at her any differently for it, but now, she was on edge. He hadn't been here to protect her, and he had to live with his shame and guilt. He'd live better once he killed the bastard who drugged her. A woman? Well, the only woman with a nasty bone in her body that he could think of in close proximity was Lila. However, proving who it was would be another matter.

He sighed, and Mari jerked again, making him flinch. She was afraid to let herself sleep and be vulnerable, and he didn't blame her…even if it hurt a little because he was there. He hadn't been there before, so she wasn't willing to let herself sleep, not fully.

"What can I do? Anything?" His voice was soft as he kissed the nape of her neck, careful to be chaste. He didn't want her to get worked up or give her the wrong impression. She just needed to rest.

"It's…it's silly." Her voice broke a little, and he frowned.

"I promise not to judge, but if it's something I can do for you, tell me and it's yours. If it's going to make you feel better, I'll crawl on my hands and knees to get there."

She let out a soft sound, and he recognized it as a genuine chuckle, as short as it was, and he smiled brightly. Any happy sound was worth a million grins. "P-promise not to be offended?"

He cringed, but nodded. "I promise," he whispered, kissing her head, rubbing her arms with his hands as he held her from behind.

"C-Could you…" she let her voice trail off, and she sighed. "Nevermind."

For a moment he thought she was going to ask him to leave, because other than that, what could possibly offend him? "N-No, tell me, please? I won't be offended!"

"I'd feel b-better with…w-with Chaton," she squeaked, embarrassed, and his eyes widened.

He must have made a move or sound because she started apologizing, and he chuckled, shaking his head. "N-No! I was j-just surprised because I thought you were going to kick me out. I'd be more than happy to transform for you if it makes you feel safer." After all, his abilities were far more enhanced, so why would he be offended if she wanted to be guarded by his hero form?

Plagg groaned from under the bed. "Cheese first!" A smacking sound. "Okay…after…"

"Claws out," he murmured against her head, and the flash of green was immediate as Plagg was sucked into his Miraculous, grumbling the whole way.

Mari's fingers traced the leather on the back of his hands, and he felt a lot of the tension immediately leave her body, making him purr softly in his chest.

"I l-love when you do that," she gasped, nestling her back more tightly against him to feel the vibrations better. He purred louder, and she sighed contently. "Thank you," she breathed. "C-Can you control your tail, too?"

He let his eyes slide closed. It was based mostly on reflex, but if he tried hard enough…"Oui, most of the time. Sometimes it's reflexive to my emotions though."

"Will you hold me with…th-that too? I just…want as m-much contact as possible," she whispered, the embarrassment sneaking into her voice again, and he chortled.

"Of course, Puuurrincess," he assured, sliding his tail over her hip, and curling it around her stomach, 'holding' her tighter against him. "Better?"

Her body completely melted, and she nodded. "Y-yes, thank you."

He felt her breathing steadying, and soon, she was out, and he kissed her head. He'd already triple checked all the locks on the windows and door for her before they'd crawled into bed together. He'd even had the foresight to pull the curtains on the canopy, because she wanted the additional shield. So, if anyone happened to peek in the window, they wouldn't see Chat Noir lying with her.

Each noise that greeted him made his ears swivel, and as much as he wanted to relax and let the lull of her soft body pull him to sleep, he was going to stay awake and watch over her. He wasn't going to let her down again. She didn't blame him, she said, because Chloe had needed him, which was another…problem in and of itself. He'd asked the one person he trusted to go check on the blonde. Well, he trusted Nathalie too, but apparently she was ill, so the second person he trusted. Gustave had been kind enough to agree for his 'favorite eye candy.'

So, for now, he held her, comforting, alert, ready to strike anyone who dared look at her the wrong way.

***POV Change***

Luka was kissing her. His mouth was hot on her neck, and the swell of her breast, her hips grinding greedily against him as she rolled their bodies. She was pushing him down, strong, aggressively, tearing his pants open to match her own nudity before she impaled herself on his arousal, back curving as she cried her satisfaction.

The images shifted, distorting, and someone was grabbing her from behind. They were saying something. Something about not playing games? It was muffled, like she was stuck listening to the audio underwater, and then the sting came, right in her neck.

The riptide pulled her under, and she swallowed a mouthful of shadow and emptiness, choking as she tried to scream in her panic. Her body jerked, and she sat up suddenly, panting, her body slick with sweat.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she scrambled around and saw a pair of green eyes glowing at her, but the racing of her heart lulled as she recognized the cat eyes, beckoning him closer with her begging arms.

"Sorry," he muttered. "You were struggling so I let you go," he explained, wrapping his arms back around her. "I didn't want you to wake in a panic, but that didn't work out well. I tried to calm you, but you…just wouldn't."

She thought about it for a moment and nodded slowly. "If I'd woken up trapped in your arms, I might have freaked out more, so thank y-you," she reasoned, nodding again.

He seemed to relax under her observation, as if afraid he'd made a mistake by letting her out of his embrace for a few moments. "I love you," he grunted, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too," she replied quickly, capturing his lips. The motion was light at first, but she wanted a little more. She wanted to chase the feeling of Luka from her skin, and the feeling of tension from his body. She didn't want this to destroy them, even as he promised he could wait. A kiss wouldn't hurt.

She moved her mouth more firmly against his, and he made a sound in his chest, licking her lips as he pulled away, making her whimper. "N-Not, today, okay?"

"You act as if one kiss will be our undoing," she teased, leaning forward to kiss him again, but he put a finger between their lips.

"Won't it?"

She thought about it for a moment and shrugged minutely. "M-Maybe," she admitted. "I want a kiss, Chaton, a proper one, please?" She gave him puppy dog eyes, and he snorted.

"I am immune!"

She drew her lip between her teeth, knowing it was a cheap shot, but he stilled, eyes widening, and she loved watching his irregular pupils contract. "P-Princess…not fair," he whispered hoarsely.

"Just…" She moved his hand gently from between their mouths. "One…" She leaned in closer, lips brushing his. "Kiss."

"One," he said firmly, and she crashed into him, pulling a loud surprised sound from the hero. She fed on his lips, and it felt good…he felt good. Natural, warm, safe, strong…mm.

Her tongue licked the line of his lower lip, and he gasped, allowing her entrance so their appendages fought for dominance. He won, eventually, but then, he receded, gasping as his lips tore free from hers.

"N-Now, more rest," he said adamantly, and she knew…by the look in his eyes…he wouldn't be swayed so easily.

***A few hours later***

Someone was nudging her. It was gentle, and reserved, before strong hands kneaded her shoulders, a mouth touching her head. Mari almost panicked, but she felt something else flicking against her stomach, twitching just under her shirt, and it felt like leather. It vibrated, flicking again, and she smiled.

"I like y-your tail," she yawned, reaching down to grip the belt gently near the end. Her thumb grazed the tip of the belt, and the length did the 'wave' jerking a bit, and he gasped.

"W-Whoa…" he croaked. "Um, let me have that b-back," he said, gripping her fingers to get her to release the object, and he kissed her knuckles. Interesting. Something she'd have to play with later. "Thank you," he breathed. "Time to get up, Chloe is ready to come home, and I want to make sure she gets here safely. Then, we're having words with father."

"You go ahead, I'll wait here," she muttered, and he snorted.

"You're funny, that's a good one. Yeah, when pigs learn to fuckin' wield Miraculous' then I'll maybe think of letting you stay here alone," he countered, his voice growing dark. "I will _not_ let you out of my sight again, not for that long."

She sighed, but she knew he was right. "O-Okay, let's go get Chloe."

"Good, and when we get her, she's going to give us some answers," he said firmly.

Oh, boy. She didn't want to be Chloe.


	33. Betrayal

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Betrayal**

He'd shielded her on the way out of the mansion, from view and from any scathing remarks that might have been tossed her way. Nobody said a word, but in all fairness, they'd managed not to run into Luka or Lila in their short travel.

Once they got into the car, and she looked at the time, she frowned. "I've only been asleep for three hours? It felt much longer than that," she muttered.

"Yeah, sorry, I wouldn't have woken you at all, but obviously…" He tugged her gently into his side as they sat, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Her head lulled, as sleep tried to tug at her again, but she caught glimpses of Luka, and jerked upwards again.

His hand kept rubbing the small of her back, soothing, chaste, but she could see him clenching his jaw, and she leaned over to kiss the tense muscle. His gaze moved sideways to regard her, and she kissed his lips lightly.

He gave her a quick peck in return. "Love you," he muttered.

"Love you too," she replied with ease. She slid onto his lap, straddling his thighs, and despite his hands automatically gripping her hips, his brows pulled together in a deep frown.

"W-We agreed, not today," he whispered, but she felt the eagerness in his body as she scooted her pelvis closer to him, feeling his hardness press into her, and she gasped. His eyes widened, and the man used his grip to push her back towards his knees. "N-not today," he said more firmly.

"Don't you think I can make my own decisions?" Her voice was innocent as her fingers curled over his shoulders, endeavoring to pull herself closer to his body, but his hands wouldn't relent.

"I d-do," he croaked. "However, you think you're okay when you might not be, and I don't want you to," he struggled, pondering. "I don't want you to rush and then realize you can't because then you'll be even more hurt," he finished slowly.

She stilled a little, chewing on his words, staring down into his half-lidded gaze. She saw how much effort it took him not to give in, and she dropped her head slowly. "Please? Can we just try a little bit? I just want…" she hesitated, chewing on her lower lip.

"Mari?" His voice was soft, unsure, but he kept her at a distance.

"I just want to feel normal after what happened, and being with you…is normal," she admitted. "I also just want you to chase the feeling of his hands and mouth on me away," she squeaked through her suddenly tight throat. Each time she closed her eyes she felt Luka's mouth on her throat and skin. His hands snaring her arms so hard they bruised, and she'd…enjoyed it.

Adrien made a strangled sound, and she heard him swallow. "M-Mari, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Please?"

He groaned, but his grip loosened. "Any sign you're uncomfortable, and it stops," he bit out, strained.

She smiled, hopeful, and lifted her eyes a little, pressing her lips against his in a soft caress. He responded gradually, but she could tell he was holding back, and she frowned. She wriggled herself back down his thighs, pressing her chest flat against his, delving her fingers into his soft locks. She rocked her hips forward, pulling a moan from his lips into her mouth, and she drank it up, shivering.

His mouth moved more confidently, and his fingers trailed to her ass, pulling her tightly against him, rocking his hips up to meet her slow grinding, and she gasped into his probing mouth, allowing his tongue to explore her depths as her eyes fluttered closed. It should have felt…better than it did, but maybe she just needed to keep going.

"A-Adrien," she murmured trying to fill his name with the pleasure she knew she should be feeling, tipping her head back a little, and his mouth pulled free slowly, and hot breath touched the side of her neck, layering heavy kisses on her skin and the scarf secured there. And…and…

Her entire body froze as the images flashed through her mind. Luka's mouth on her throat, _his_ hands on her hips while she rode _his _body, and her eyes flew wide in panic, heart hammering painfully as she reeled backwards.

Adrien caught her before she fell off his lap, but he rotated, shifting her to her own seat just as smoothly, jerking his face away.

"I'm s-sorry! It…it's my fault," she sobbed, pressing the heels of her palms against her bluebell orbs as the tears danced freely down her face. "I'm tainted," she whimpered as she felt her body itching everywhere Luka had touched her.

"It's not your fault," he said firmly. "Also, I'm sorry, I should have just stuck to it. Not today, Mari, not again," he said definitively, his voice distant.

She sobbed harder, and his arm looped her shoulder from the side, but when she went to look at him, he kept his gaze adamantly pointed in the opposite direction.

"I-I'm really sorry, Adrien," she whimpered.

"Don't be sorry, please. I don't blame you, and I'm not upset with you," he said flatly, and she was thankful he wasn't looking now because she flinched. She certainly felt like it was her fault.

They rode in silence the rest of the way to the hospital, and when they did, he pulled her towards the front desk. Marinette quirked a brow, staring at him as he spoke rapidly in Italian, gesturing at _her_ several times during the conversation. She immediately felt shame and guilt plaguing her body, trying her best not squirm under the receptionist's judging stare.

The woman looked almost sad as she nodded and offered a long reply which he listened to carefully, then smiled and thanked her as she handed over some forms and a clipboard. He eyed them and pulled Mari gently down the hall towards the elevators.

"Care to fill us…single lingual people in?" She tried not to sound bitter about it, but he chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Was making sure we didn't have to go to the emergency entrance to get a toxicology lab done," he commented easily. "You need to be tested so we know what was in your system…or is in your system," he frowned.

She stiffened. He hadn't asked her permission to do anything of the sort, but at the same time, she was relieved he'd thought of it. However…"You could have told me before we left."

"Would you have argued?"

She opened her mouth to say no, but then closed it, pursing his lips, which pulled a few genuine snickers from the model. "Yeah, yeah," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"We'll get Chloe first, so I have you both with me, and then we'll head to the toxicology lab."

"Why does it sound like this isn't…your first time?"

He looked away this time, dropping his gaze. "The modeling world can be nasty," he replied brusquely.

Oh. She sighed. She hadn't really stopped to think of the things Adrien might have seen or experienced in all his years travelling and modeling…but the look on his face made it seem like it wasn't currently open for discussion, so she rode with him in silence, with nothing but her shame to claw up her insides.

***Back at the Mansion***

She watched Adrien snarl angrily into his phone, shaking his head. "Where is Nathalie? I want to speak to my father, I don't care how busy his schedule is," he snapped at whoever was on the other side.

The man practically shoved them through the door into his room, and slammed it closed behind him. He managed to keep a steadying hand on Chloe, but Marinette blinked, scooting further away from both of them.

Mari sat on the edge of his bed, hugging her arms around herself as she stared at her lap, wondering why he was so agitated. Was he more upset with her than he wanted to admit? Yes, that was it. He was disappointed she'd stopped, and she'd left him frustrated. Guilt curled up in her stomach, and she felt a little nauseous and light headed.

"Useless," he muttered to himself more than anything as he hung up, drawing her attention back to the forefront.

Chloe dropped her suitcase on the floor, frowning. "Do I really have to shack up with you two for the rest of this trip?"

"If we end up staying, yeah, you do," he replied just as quickly, eyes narrowing. "You're not getting hurt again if I can help it." His eyes skimmed to the bluenette's face, and she tried to offer a smile, but it felt forced. "You're going to sit down with us, and you're going to explain exactly what has been going on with you, Chloe."

She opened her mouth, and then her blue orbs slid to Mari, narrowing. "You told him?"

Marinette didn't even get the chance to panic, because Adrien growled low in his chest. "She told me _nothing_ which is probably how you _both_ ended up hurt!"

Chloe's resolve crumbled, and her eyes widened. "Y-You're hurt?"

"I'm fine," she half lied, touching the scarf they'd wrapped around her neck to hide the bite wound.

"Yeah, she's _fine_." He snorted, but it was devoid of humor as he rolled his eyes. "Start explaining Chloe, don't make me ask again."

"This is you asking?" The blonde tried to put some conviction and attitude behind the question, but Mari saw her falter under the weight of Adrien's heated glare. "I c-can't," she whimpered, covering her face. "I d-don't want you two to hate me!"

That took her by surprise, and she frowned. "I w-would never hate you," she whispered.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Her sobs filled the room, and Adrien pulled her into his embrace, but she struggled, shoving so violently away from him that she winced, gripping her torso. "It w-wasn't supposed to happen like this," she said urgently.

"Happen like what? With you almost ending up dead?" Adrien's tone was scathing, and the bluenette flinched under the terseness of it.

The blonde shook her head rigorously, sitting down next to Marinette, but Mari scooted a little further away, not wanting to be touched. She didn't deserve any type of human contact. She was filthy, and she'd let herself get attacked. She'd been vulnerable, so even if she'd been drugged, she should have been able to prevent the entire situation. She was worthless. She didn't deserve compassion or affection.

"I…I wasn't supposed to care," she whispered hoarsely. "Especially not about Mari," she admitted.

Adrien's entire body went rigid. "What do you mean Chlo'?"

"I've b-been," she sobbed, covering her face as if she could shield herself from them. "I've been dating Luka for almost a year now," she said brokenly, and Marinette was _glad_ the blonde had covered her eyes, because her face contorted with disgust before she could help it.

"You're with…Luka," Adrien said the words slowly, as if they didn't belong together in the sentence. "Okay," he tried to sound level, but the bluenette saw the anger and confusion crossing his features. "So, what does that have to do with what is happening now?"

She inhaled sharply. "I d-don't think he ever really stopped caring bout Marinette, because he'd keep going on about her, no matter how long we were together. He told me that he was over her, but I c-could tell. I thought…if enough time p-passed, that I'd be good enough…good enough for him," she cried. "He told me he cared about me, b-but then…Lila," she spat.

"Lila?" Adrien bit out.

"Lila pulled that stupid prank, shoving Mari out on the runway, hoping she'd make an idiot of herself," she laughed, but it was abrupt and harsh. "But of course, she pulled it off, like she always seems to, and it just made you notice her more. You weren't supposed to like her, Lila says you were supposed to be with _her_…like it was…already a-arranged or something," she sniffled.

Adrien growled low in his chest, and Mari turned, facing away from both of them, swallowing. "I never had plans to be with Lila."

"That's not how she made it sound, but the problem was, Mari liked you too, which seemed…to r-really upset Luka, so he…asked me…told me if I really loved him that I'd help keep you two apart," she admitted feebly. "I w-wasn't…supposed to be friends with you guys," she sobbed violently. "I d-didn't expect to actually like the woman my boyfriend is in love with," she laughed again, and it was weak. "But, then, you're so genuinely kind and compassionate, it was hard not to. I started to really like Mari, and it was making it difficult to sabotage anything, so naturally…"

"Luka and Lila were becoming angry." Adrien said it as a fact.

"At first, he said he was only going to flirt with her to help Lila out, but then…he told me what happened in the dressing room."

Mari physically jumped, flinching at the mention, but Adrien sighed. "What next?"

"I knew it was more than just a favor to Lila after that, but…I loved him…and I couldn't bring myself to leave. Some odd part of me also thought, if I tried to help enough, he'd see me…really see me and maybe care, but I also didn't want to hurt Mari. It was tense, but we were fine." She drew in a loud shuddering breath. "Then, the night at the club…I was s-s-s-supposed to drug her, and I told him I couldn't. I wouldn't do it, so he convinced Victoria to do it instead, I guess."

She sniffled again, and Marinette felt the nausea increasing. "She was supposed to end up with Luka that night, but then that stupid fight happened, and y-you ended up possessive of her. P-Please don't hate me," she pleaded, whimpering. "I j-just…there's no excuse…for…I j-just…please!"

"I…don't hate you Chlo'," Adrien breathed, but Marinette shifted further away, swallowing. "Did Luka attack you last night?"

"N-No, it was a woman, I think…"

"Lila?"

"I d-don't know…" She squeaked in her throat. "I'm s-serious, I don't remember much, but i-it was definitely a woman."

"Well, as plans go, it isn't the most brilliant," he muttered. "Lila hasn't been totally overt in trying to seduce me, and I love Mari, I'm not leaving her now that we're together, so why is she still trying?"

Chloe made a noise. "I don't know, but she said by the time it's over, nobody will want to be with her, not even you. I think she's working on something, because she disappears a lot, but I wasn't clued in on her portion of the plan."

Mari didn't deserve Adrien anyway. She closed her eyes, realizing her eyes stung, and her chest hurt. "I-It's fine," she finally whispered through clenched teeth. "Excuse me," she said more hoarsely, brushing by her boy…by Adrien, disappearing into the bathroom before he could stop her.

Her best friend was a lie. Her boyfriend felt like a lie. After all, if Lila hadn't been trying to mess with her, would Adrien even be with her right now? It didn't matter anyway, as she knelt beside the toilet, the world spinning. She was broken. She couldn't bring herself to stop thinking about all her guilt and shame, which made her hug herself. The waves of warmth inside her stomach and chest became more insistent and she hunched over the bowl, puking. God, what a mess everything had become so swiftly.

She vomited until her throat and nose burned, cradling her own body more tightly. She could barely even stand her own touch as she curled up on the floor. The only sound that she could discern were more heart wrenching sobs, presumably Chloe's, as she closed her eyes, willing the world to fall away.

**Author Notes:**

**Welp, I feel bad for Chloe, but guess what? I have a feeling..we're still…not getting the whole picture here o.o''**

**YAY, reviews showed up, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last few chapters where I couldn't reply, you guys are amazing as always! I love you guys, but I'm just going to continue onward, and reply to last chapters reviews! SORRY !**

**Trying414, well, we at least got half of the story…kind of :S unless there's A LOT more going on…o.o'''**

**Kazza2182, we have some of the story, but we're still trying to recover details, because not everything can be accounted for…hopefully you enjoyed.**

**Emjrabbitwolf, well, you wrote an entire story yourself! :P Adrien is handling himself like a champion, yes, but as far as things getting resolved? They've still got some obstacles to get through, and apparently father is a slippery prick who can't be gotten ahold off. Asshole. We aren't finished getting through plot devices, and HOPEFULLY it'll still be an exciting reveal/ride! Who knows…maybe Luka can be redeemed…or has a good reason for doing what he did…? O.o''**

**Nymphadora, yes, I will allow it! Just…have them back for the next chapter so I can write it ;)**

**Sweetestofpeas, you will be able to commence lighting in about…3 chapters or so (5 at most)! However, I promise there is a beatdown *ahem* coming to Lila before that! (possibly..next chapter)**

**Faefolk11, maybe there is a way to make it all a bad dream? :S ;) I've got more stuff in the works, so keep your seat! I'm glad you enjoyed the fight, because there shall be more! I'm glad you picked up on the hissing/snake like abilities, wasn't sure if they were TOO subtle. ^_^**

**NazaKaos, hm IS the mystery woman Lila? Why is everyone quick to think it's Lila? :P Chodrinette? I LIKE IT! …we shall use CHLODRINETTE! What do you think?**


	34. Anger and Pain Management

**Author Note: It is NEVER the victim's fault that they are sexually assaulted. When you say no, it means no, and if you say yes, and THEN say no..it still means stop. If you are drugged, it is still without coherent cognitive consent. It is not about how you dress or act, there is no excuse to merit someone (male/female)) taking advantage of another person, and contrary to popular belief, sexual assault is not generally about sex anyway, it's about power and control and is almost always a crime of opportunity. It is NEVER EVER EVER the fault of the victim, no matter how many ways another person wants to justify it. With that said, however, what Mari feels in this chapter…is, unfortunately, a normal part of the victim experience. So, I apologize, but trudge forward please! Hopefully the last bit here is worth the sickening mindset a victim usually goes through.**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Anger and Pain Management**

Adrien banged on the bathroom door for the tenth time in two hours, but the reply was still the same.

"Go away, I don't feel good."

He'd asked nicely, and he'd even begged a little for her to open the door, but the best he could do at this point was keep checking to make sure she was alive. He didn't want to force her to open up if she didn't want to see them. Understandably, she was probably upset about Chloe's confession, but atop that, he was sure she was upset with him for not being stronger…overall. He didn't stop her from pushing herself with him in the car like he should have, and he wasn't here to protect her when he should have been.

Adrien sighed, wondering if she'd forgive him, eventually. "Alright, but I'm still going to check on you again in twenty minutes." He was afraid if she, for whatever reason, lost consciousness, and he didn't check on her, things could get bad.

"Sh-She hates me," Chloe whispered, sniffling uncontrollably. "I d-don't really blame her," she whispered hoarsely, and Adrien sighed again.

"Hate is a strong word. Upset with you? Probably, however, she needs time to process, especially after what happened to her last night."

"What happened?" Her voice was full of concern, and Adrien rubbed the back of his head.

"If she wants to tell you, she can, I won't be the one to mention it, just know she had a bad night." He shook his head slowly. "I don't understand Chloe, how did nobody know you were dating Luka? _Why_ would you keep that a secret?"

She shrugged her slumped shoulders, and if it were possible, the weary blonde deflated even more. "He didn't want anybody to know. I don't know if he was embarrassed of me, or if he was just holding out hope Mari might become interested and then he wouldn't have to explain me to her," she said sadly, and Adrien's heart fractured a little more.

He moved closer to her and knelt on the floor in front of the bed where she was sitting. She looked away, but he tugged gently on her chin to get her focus. "Chloe, I can't begin to understand what exactly is going on in Luka's mind, but if he was embarrassed of you, he's an idiot." He offered a small smile, staring up into her pink tinged eyes.

She snorted a little, and her puffy eyes widened. "I hope we can fix…this," she murmured, sniffling again.

He nodded gradually. "I think we can work on it," he replied.

She procured a minute smile and stared off at the bathroom. "I hope I haven't ruined you and Mari, I do care about you guys, ya know?"

Adrien cringed, following her gaze after she spoke. "I'm going to be here for her no matter what, but…I don't know how to begin making her feel better. Not now."

She jerked, and he stared at her. "It was that bad? Whatever happened?"

He sighed. "She feels unworthy now, and I can't show her otherwise. She won't let me near her. Not really."

Chloe gasped. "Luka didn't hurt her, did he? Like…" She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Rape her?"

He pressed his lips into a thin line, jaw clenching. "She says no."

"The drugs," she said suddenly, eyes widening. "That's why you wanted to get her tested. You think someone dosed her, and Luka took advantage. Or, Luka did it and took advantage. Or, someone dosed her, and Luka just got incredibly lucky on her misfortune," she whispered.

He nodded, not having thought of the third possibility because he just assumed Luka was guilty, but maybe, he wasn't. Adrien doubted it, but he should at least _try_ to explore all avenues. Narrowing his mindset would only hinder things.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said, but her voice sounded odd, and when he really looked, he noticed her eyes were a bit glossy.

"Chlo?" He blinked. "What are you sorry for?"

She started shaking her head, bringing her eyes back to center, frowning. "The woman who attacked me…she said I'm sorry," she said, frowning. "It was the first thing she said to me before she grabbed me…she came in through the window."

"She was sorry for what? Sneaking in? Attacking you? Maybe it was her sick sense of humor?"

Chloe's brows creased more. "I d-don't think so. She almost sounded pained when she said it. Sincere…but that's…all I can remember."

"That doesn't make any sense. Did you see her face?"

She jerked her head. "No, she grabbed me from behind, and that's all I can remember. That, and her saying she was sorry like she was in pain about something." She sighed. "If she said anything else, I just don't remember."

"Do you think it was Lila?"

She rubbed her face, covering it. "I don't know. The voice feels familiar, but Lila seems wrong, I don't know why." She shrugged, dropping her arms. "Then again, I have a concussion. I could be wrong about Lila."

Adrien growled under his breath, rubbing the back of his neck. Oh, what about… "Was there anyone else in your room when it happened? _Anybody_ that could be a potential witness?" He brushed her hair gently at the crown as he said it, hoping to give her brain a nudge in the right direction.

"I'm usually alone unless I'm with Luka," she murmured, eyes faltering. "Or with you guys."

"You haven't had _any_ other visitors?" He tried to make it sound sympathetic instead of probing, and he brushed her hair again._ C'mon Chloe…I need you to make the leap._

"N-Not really," she whispered, but then her eyes slowly started to widen as he combed her hair a third time, soothing, unassuming. She practically smacked his hand away as she touched the right side of her head. "Wh-Where is my hairpin!?"

Adrien frowned. "You didn't have one when I found you." His heart thumped rapidly, suddenly fearful. "Were you wearing one last night?" He tried to recall if she had it in when they were out, but she didn't.

"I k-keep it with me _all_ the time, but I only put it on when I'm alone, it…it's special," she breathed. "We have to go to my room and look for it!"

Shit. Adrien knew it wasn't there, or least it wasn't where he'd found her. He would have noticed the Bee Miraculous. He wasn't going to leave Mari here alone, and she was refusing to come out. He sighed, pulling his phone out. The Miraculous was important, so he couldn't put it off either.

"Who are you texting?"

"One of the few people I'm going to trust sitting here with Mari while I'm going to your room with you."

***POV Change***

Adrien had knocked again, sighing on the other side. "We have to go check Chloe's room for…a special hairpin of hers. I'd wait, but she says it's important to her," he said slowly, and Marinette's eyes widened. The Miraculous? Had Pollen seen something?

"O-Okay, I'm fine here," she rasped, her throat raw from puking. The thought of him leaving her alone, again, made her break out in a cold sweat, but the Miraculous was important, and she couldn't bring herself to get up.

"Yeah, I know, Gustave is here, and he'll be a perfect gentlemen if you happen to wander out. If not, he knows to check on you periodically in case you pass out," he said softly. "The windows are locked," he said firmly. "I told him nobody else comes in this room. Not my father, not Luka, nobody. I have a key, so the outer door will be locked when I leave, too."

She let out a short breath and nodded. All of those precautions made her feel microscopically better, even if it didn't put her at complete ease. She still felt vulnerable. It was like even one hundred steel doors wouldn't be enough to save her from the guilt, shame, and the fear that she was just like everyone else. Unsafe.

"Th-Thank you," she finally replied, realizing she could still 'feel' him at the door.

"I'll be back presently," he croaked. "I promise."

She nodded, but remembered he couldn't see her, especially since she was curled up as tightly as possible. "Take y-your time," she muttered hoarsely.

He scoffed. "Not if it means…more time away from you," he whispered softly, and she heard a light thud, perhaps his forehead hitting the door.

She wanted to smile, she really did, but she found nothing but tears where the playful hopefulness was supposed to be. "L-Love you," she offered instead, squeezing her eyes shut, silent tears escaping in a river down her face.

"I love you too, Mari, no matter what, with my entire heart and soul, please, remember that…"

She shook her head, a soft sob escaping. How could he still utter such pretty words at her? How could he still love her after what she had allowed to happen? Maybe…if she hadn't let Luka go down on her the first time. Maybe…if she hadn't been so…provocative. Maybe…if she had been stronger and more alert…she could have prevented it all.

She barely got up over the toilet again before another wave of bile spewed from her quickly cracking lips. The taint was never going to wear off. She was going to be a filthy, soiled, as long as she lived…having betrayed the man she was supposed to love. For acting like a whore, and leading Luka to believe he could have her. She was pathetic. Did she even deserve to live? Could she…continue to live with herself, staring into his sincere emerald eyes, knowing she was a stain on his heart and soul?

***POV Change***

He was endeavoring to get Chloe to calm herself, despite the fact his stomach was a tightened knot of dread. She couldn't find her Miraculous, which meant Pollen wasn't going to be useful, and more importantly, there was a jewel floating around somewhere.

"Calm, Chloe," he whispered, reaching for her, but she snarled, jumping back.

"Y-You just don't understand! It's everything!" She whimpered, twirling in a circle again as she threw things around the room, dropping to check under the bed for the hundredth time. "You'd never understand!"

He sighed, rubbing his jaw slowly. He could tell her he knew, but how? She was working herself up into a frenzy, and she was supposed to avoid strenuous activity.

"Why, because it's a Miraculous?"

His words cut her off, mid motion, and her eyes widened considerably before they narrowed at him. "H-How did you know?"

He inhaled slowly, nodding. "Judging by how important it seems to be, the reports that I read of Queen Bee making a surprise appearance in Paris a few nights ago, and the fact, that I know, from seeing you transform, that the Miraculous is a hairpin, I took a logical stab in the dark." Yeah, or I might have helped give it to you. Either or, take your pick.

She broke down, and he rushed to her side, hugging her tight. "Ladybug is going to kill me!"

"We'll figure it out, it's okay," he breathed, kissing her head as she sobbed, sagging into him. He slid his palm to the side of her neck, and he felt her pulse, frantic against his fingertips. She was going to overwork herself.

"M-Maybe the intruder took it?"

He clenched his jaw. He had thought of that, but he didn't want to admit it was the most likely scenario. "We'll figure it out," he repeated. "However, working yourself up isn't helping. Take a deep breath. Breathe with me," he cooed, pressing her into his chest and taking a large deep breath. He let it out slowly and continued the motion, over and over until they were in sync, and he could feel her heart slowing beneath his fingers.

"When d-did you get so calm and wise," she tried playfully, and it pulled a chuckle from him.

"When I realized being an ignorant boy had cost me years with Marinette," he teased back, and she rolled her eyes.

"Y-You do seem more confident, more sure of yourself."

He nodded. "I'm going to be there for her. I'll be here for you. I'm going to do everything I can to make everything right, and I'm not letting anything stop me. If I had opened my eyes to both of you sooner, maybe we could have prevented some of this mess, however, would have, could have, should have doesn't change what happened. We have to deal with the hand we've got, as shitty as it is."

She pulled back and looked at him. _Really _looked at him as if she were seeing him for the very first time despite having grown up together. "Wow," she whispered, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on both his cheeks. "My Adrikins, all grown up!"

He snorted, using his palms to wipe her cheeks before returning a kiss to her forehead. "Just when you thought you'd be looking down at your nose at ignorant ole me forever," he played, pulling them back up to their feet. "Let us do another round of looking before we really call it quits."

Chloe didn't argue.

***POV Change***

She needed to get stronger. Yes, that would fix things. Or at least, start to fix things. She squeezed her sore eyes shut for several long moments before she used the edge of the toilet to get her unsteady feet under her body.

She stared at herself in the mirror at the sink. Her face looked a little sallow, and her lips were cracked, and partially bloody. She had dark circles under her eyes, and the scarf only covered the bite wound, not the bruising that was exploding beyond the sapphire material.

She splashed cool water on her face several times, shivering as the clear droplets soaked the front of her shirt, working up determination before she unlocked the bathroom door, pushing it open.

Gustave didn't quite manage to contain the gasp of surprise at her general disheveled and ill looking appearance, but he was quick to recover. "M-Marinette, it's good to see you," he said, his tone close to sincere.

"I'm going to the gym," she announced flippantly, padding unsteadily towards the door. The world wavered, sliding in and out of duplicate images, and she faltered, but she didn't stop.

Gustave groaned, rushing to cut her off. "I think it would be best to stay here until Adrien returns?"

She scoffed, staring at her clothes. "I don't need his permission," she countered, turning towards Chloe's suitcase. She found a pair of those Capri style yoga pants that were skin tight, and retreated back to the bathroom to change. She kept the obsidian tank top, but she threw her long tresses up into a messy bun.

"Okay, now I'm going to the gym," she growled, padding more confidently towards the door, even as the room shifted again.

"Marinette, please, listen to reason."

"I am. The _reason_ I'm going is to get stronger," she spat back. "So, unless you want to fight me, and possibly hurt me, you can step aside because I am going."

He stood in her way, but she grabbed his shoulder with practiced ease, thrusting his back into the door to knock the breath from his lungs. It dazed the inexperienced man, and she yanked him forward, propelling him by her form.

He sputtered as he regained his composure, and she smirked over her shoulder, despite the fact she was panicking, resisting the urge to rub her palms repeatedly where she'd touched him. "Coming?" She wasn't willing to push her luck so much that she'd leave ahead of the man. Adrien would never let her out of his sight again.

***At the Gym***

Nobody had been there when she'd arrived, thank the fates for small favors, and she was currently spinning across the mat with practiced skill, pulling off several acrobatic somersaults, twirling the staff with her as she went. She could see Gustave repeatedly checking his phone from the corner of her vision, and she sighed.

"You texted him already. He'll be here when he is, he can't say you didn't let him know, and you're still with me. Don't worry about him," she tried to sound comforting, but her voice was a fraction of its regular strength.

"She decided to show her face," Lila snickered, making the line of the bluenette's body stiffen. "I heard you came down here, but I was surprised, so I came to check myself!" She spread her arms wide. "Et vous voilà!"

"I'm not in the mood, Lila," she tried to sound firm, but her voice quivered. She stared at the woman, eyeing her burgundy spandex shorts and simple onyx t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and it struck her as odd. She _never_ put her hair up unless it was for a shoot.

The Italian beauty's eyes narrowed, and she muttered something dark in her native language, but it was lost on Marinette. "How about a match?" Her smirk slowly dominated her face as she padded over, kicking off her shoes.

A match? She blinked, watching the woman saunter towards the weaponry. Oh, she was dressed for the occasion. Marinette didn't think this was a chance encounter. "I don't think that's wise," Gustave offered bluntly, but both women tossed him scathing looks. He shrunk a little, and Marinette immediately felt guilty.

"So, how about it? We can do matching weapons if you prefer an even battle. What rules do you like to play by?" Her eyes slid to the bruises blossoming angrily down Marinette's forearms, and smiled. "Certainly not the conventional ones," she taunted easily.

She went rigid, eyes widening. Flashes of naked entwined bodies plagued her mind, and she almost doubled over to vomit. However, Mari managed to regain her calm with a few quick breaths, and grit her teeth.

"Fighting isn't a good idea," she said simply, knowing if she engaged the Italian woman, it was likely neither of them would hold back. Marinette wasn't exactly at her best, but she could make up for that with the sheer scathing fury beginning to scorch her veins. She _wanted_ to hurt Lila.

The brunette pouted, and she ignored her, walking towards the weapons display, sheathing the staff she'd been using. Someone gripped her shoulder, hard, and a little bit of her humanity slid away, leaving way for the anger she'd been building. Underneath that, a subtle symphony of panic at the contact.

"Are you afraid to lose?"

"Get your hand…off of me," she warned low in her throat, pushing the panic aside to let the rage take control. It was so much better than being afraid. "I don't want to be touched."

She grasped tighter. "Or what?"

Her bluebell orbs slid closed for the barest of fractions. All of the pain, and guilt…all of the shame and worry coalesced into a powerful knot, fueling the agony and fury, at least for now, and she _reacted_.

She grabbed the woman's digits with _both_ hands, and ducked under her arm, spinning at the same time so she could face her. Marinette kicked her in the gut to double her over, and flung a leg over her shoulder as she did, hooking the woman's neck with the back of her knee, and threw them both sideways in a barrel roll so they left the mat for a split second.

The bluenette relinquished her grasp just before they slammed into the surface, using the momentum to find her feet rather than allowing it to paralyze her with the blow, and she glowered down at Lila. She was sprawled on her back, sputtering in surprise.

"Or, I will take you down," she snarled.

Gustave made a sound, somewhere between a yelp and gasp, and it pulled her attention. It was long enough for Lila to regain herself, and she rolled backwards to her feet, swiftly retrieving a weapon.

"Y-You're going to pay for that," she wheezed, coughing. She pointed the wooden sword at Marinette's chest, and the angry goblin inside her soul only screeched for more violence.

"Fine, but remember that I_ tried_ to warn you," she hissed, reaching for a set of kali sticks.

Lila lunged before the woman had fully retracted the dual batons, and she threw herself to her back on the mat, rolling backwards out of the way as the Italian sailed by. She prepared her weapons as the woman pivoted with incredible agility, lunging again.

Marinette sidestepped, curving her first baton in a arc to swipe the offending sword out of the way, rolling her second into her fist to solidify her blow as she _punched_ Lila in the face. Having the solid object curled in her fingers reinforced the hit, and blood burst from the woman's suddenly split lip as she shrieked, skipping backwards.

She touched her face, olive eyes wide in disbelief. "You _hit_ me."

Marinette chuckled darkly, raising her brows. "Oops?" It actually made her feel _a lot _better, and she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Fucking bitch," she shrieked, charging forward in a two handed stance.

The bluenette rushed forward in tandem, sliding down to a single knee as she ducked under the wide arc. She spun on the joint and came back up so she was standing beside Lila, surprising the woman, and continued to twirl, facing the Italian's back, and double tapped her exposed ribcage with the ends of her sticks. Something gave way under the force, and Lila yelped, toppling forward, gripping her offended torso.

"Tired yet," she taunted.

"I'm going to _kill _you," she proclaimed.

Marinette tipped her head back, letting out a burst of harsh laughter. "I would think that takes a modicum of skill, which you seem to be lacking."

"Shut up," she snapped, breathing heavily as she cradled her injured side.

"You're the one who was all talk. What's the matter, now that you're on the losing end, it isn't fun anymore?" Marinette snorted, feeling the dark pleasure of her torment curling in her chest. It purred, bringing a malicious smile to her face. Mari was hurting, so why not hurt Lila for contributing to her suffering? "That was just for trying to make me look stupid on the runway," she offered thoughtfully. "What will I punish you for next?"

The Italian turned, stiff, jerking, but raised her weapon again. "You're not better than me," she bit out.

The bluenette nodded. "I'm not better than anyone. I deserve nothing than to curl up and die right now, but that is beside the point. I don't have to be better than you…for you to deserve what's coming next," she threatened, surging forward with more speed than she should have possessed.

The first baton cracked against her cheekbone, and as Mari did a full spin to face her again, dropping to a kneel. She combined the sticks in both hands as she moved, and _slammed_ them into the backs of Lila's ankles, sweeping her completely off her feet.

The woman didn't even have time to brace her fall, hitting her back hard, and she coughed, wheezing, clutching at her chest as she struggled for air. "_That_ is for touching MY boyfriend!" She shrieked and pulled her foot backwards to kick the woman in the already wounded side as hard as she could, but someone grabbed her wrist, yanking her off balance.

She toppled, but managed to find her footing, turning to glower at the perpetrator, only to be met with sorrowful green eyes. "Mari," he breathed. "Stop," he whispered. "Please…she's down, there isn't any need to kick her…that's unfair," he said slowly. "It's what a coward would do, and you're stronger than that."

She was _angry_. She was angry with him for stopping her. She was angry with herself because she knew the truth in his words. She was going to annihilate Lila while she was already down and couldn't defend herself. She was angry that she hurt so damn much and couldn't seem to do a damn thing about the taint on her soul! On her body! On her existence.

The first tears popped free, and he held his arms out tentatively. "Let me take you upstairs, my Marinette?"

She sobbed, collapsing forward, and he caught her with ease, picking her up, cradling her to his chest. "I'm s-sorry, but she deserved most of it," she sniffled, hiding her face in his shoulder. Suddenly, his arms felt safe, and warm, and she was too tired to care about anything else.

She felt the soft rumbling in his chest, realizing he was purring, trying to soothe her, and it helped. Her body relaxed, fraction by fraction as he carried her deftly. "Yeah, I'm not arguing against that," he admitted. "That's why I was watching until the end," he tried to make it sound playful, and she let out a single chuckle.

"Did I look like a maniac?"

"A little bit, but it was still pretty paw-some to watch," he whispered, kissing her head. She didn't even flinch. "Gustave is taking her to see the new assistant, Henri. I'm sure she'll heal, mostly."

"Shoulda hit her harder," she grumbled, making Adrien pause outside his door.

"It isn't like you to be vindictive, Mari, do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head suddenly. "No, too tired."

"Me, too," Chloe replied, startling the bluenette. She hadn't even realized the woman was with them, but then, Adrien said he wasn't leaving either of them alone again.

"Then lets take a nap," she offered.

"After watching you beat the shit out of Lila? I could curl up and sleep for days in contentment," she teased, making Adrien give her a look, but both girls broke into laughter.

It seemed to make his shoulders loosen, and he sighed, rolling his eyes. "What am I going to do with you two?"

It was a good question….one she didn't have an answer to.

_**AUTHOR NOTE REVIEWS:**_

_**Trying414, here is more! Hopefully it was adequate! O.o''**_

_**Kazza2182, yup, maybe, he might be. Who knows? :P I don't! Just kiddin…I do. I have notes on it in fact! Chloe is fine…for not I believe :P**_

_**Emjrabbitwolf, for sure, yes, Adrien deserves a goddamn trophy at some point because he's holding together better than most people would. Then, if/when, Mari is feeling better, he deserves lots of consensual love! I will be providing some things for Adrien to let loose on soon :P I'm sad to say, that her destructive behavior is coming, and it may or may not include cutting, since I write what I know usually, and unfortunately, cutting is a big part of my passed, so I know the feelings/thoughts/sensations extraordinarily well, but we'll see. I have no 'for sures' in that department. Yes, there is DEFINITELY more going on in the background that hasn't been exposed yet, how else will I surprise you? There's never a good reason for revenge/hurting someone, unfortunately. It all just…brings about more pain. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	35. How to Cope

**Chapter Thirty-Five: How to Cope**

She was trapped. Suffocating. Her body writhed when she realized the weight over her form was crushing her, unyielding, and she parted her lips to emit the building shriek.

Not one, but two bodies startled, jolting away from her, and she bolted upright, panting heavily, scrambling backwards until her spine hit the headboard. Her wide eyes darted back and forth between the duo, panic slowly giving way to confusion until it settled on a borderline of calm.

"S-Sorry," Chloe muttered. "That was my fault," she yawned. "I'm a cuddly sleeper…"

"Were you the one that was almost on top of me?" Her voice sounded shrill, but she cleared her throat a few times, wincing as Chloe nodded.

"Are you okay?" Adrien's level voice didn't match the nigh overwhelming concern on his face, but she signaled she was fine with a jerk of her head.

"I just woke up feeling trapped, sorry," she croaked, rubbing her arms.

"Sorry," they said in tandem, and she cringed.

"Nobody's fault," she countered, continuing to rub at her skin, willing the shame and vulnerability away. Her eye twitched, and she brought her knees up to her chest, rocking a little. "Shouldn't have made a big deal," she murmured, pressing her face into the two joints.

"If it bothers you, it _is_ a big deal," Adrien said softly, and she felt the bed shift.

He wasn't moving anymore, and she peeked up from her knees. He was only a few inches from her, his face unsure of whether he could even hug her, and it made her chest tighten in excruciation.

"P-Please," she croaked, nodding, and he closed the distance, wrapping his arms protectively around her. He kissed her head gently several times, and she sighed, letting her eyes slide closed, leaning into his weight.

However, the moment her lids shut, she saw the images seared behind them. Luka. It was always Luka, and her entire body stiffened, her heart quickening.

"Open your eyes," Chloe blurted out loudly, startling the pictures away as she jerked her bluebell orbs open, gulping for a breath of air.

"Chlo'?" Adrien sounded confused, and the blonde woman gave her head a few hard tosses.

"She was fine until she closed her eyes," she whispered, hoarsely, her own beautiful eyes a little too wide for her face. She licked her lips nervously. "I saw…her face twisting," she explained so softly Mari almost didn't hear. "W-Were you starting to see s-something bad?"

The bluenette's brows pulled together, but she swallowed. "Y-Yes," she breathed, the sound barely pushing by her clenched teeth.

"I-It helps me…t-to say the name of someone I'm w-within in the strongest voice I c-can," she murmured, looking away. "If I'm a-alone I have one memory I start describing out l-loud in detail to try and distract…from the p-pictures."

Marinette felt Adrien's body go completely still. "Chloe?"

She waved a hand, almost flippantly. "You sh-should try that, and if you're with Adrien, you should t-try opening your eyes if that makes it worse and focus on h-his, or say his name and look at him. A-Assure yourself that you're not…b-back there and you're with s-someone who cares about you."

Mari's heart ached. She stared at the defeated look crossing the blonde's face, and pulled free from Adrien's arms, crawling desperately to close the distance between her and the girl. She shouldn't feel so bad! She didn't want Chloe to look like _that_.

She threw her limbs around the woman, gripping tight, and she gasped. "M-Mari," she groaned, surprised. "It's o-okay. I'm okay," she replied, but her arms carefully snaked around the bluenette. "L-Life sucks sometimes, but you learn t-to move on."

Marinette pulled back a little, staring into Chloe's blue orbs, and she saw the carefully constructed strength there. It was fragile, and it was fracturing. "Chloe," she whispered sadly. What had she gone through by herself?

She watched the girl's eyes waver, and saw the tears building up. "J-Just be happy you're with someone who loves you and genuinely cares. Let h-him help you. Lean on him," she grunted, shoving the bluenette away, albeit, tenderly.

Her heart broke. Chloe was splintered, and she didn't even have someone who loved her? No, that wasn't true. "W-We love you, Chloe," she croaked, finally, surprising everyone. She was still upset that the blonde had deceived her, but if she had been honest, and Mari was sure she had, then she had tried to break free from the plan to hurt the couple. That…that deserved an effort on her part. Plus, she really did, truly, care about the woman now.

"Yes, we do," Adrein said firmly, crawling forward to wipe the girl's suddenly wet face with his palms. "We're here for you," he assured. "Both of us."

A sob broke from the woman's soft lips, and she covered her face. "I'm s-so sorry you guys!"

The man sighed, and grabbed both of them, ushering the women to his chest, holding them tight. At first, Mari felt the first wave of panic rising up in her chest from feeling trapped, but she looked up into his bright, loving green eyes. "A-Adrien." She tried to make her voice sound strong, but it wavered. "Adrien," she said more firmly, gazing at him, and the warmth she normally felt with him slowly ignited in her chest. A small smile touched her lips. "Adrien," she said softly, and Chloe snorted through her tears.

"That sounds better," she teased, sniffling.

"It works," she whispered, smiling wider, and a big lopsided grin graced his face, making her heart stammer.

"It w-won't every single time, not at first, but y-you'll find ways to feel better."

Mari swallowed audibly. Hearing Chloe talk so matter-of-factly about something that was traumatic was heart wrenching, but she nodded. She snuggled into both their warm bodies, and her eyes fluttered, but the moment they did she felt sick, tainted, and she jerked her skull back up, staring into blue eyes.

"Chloe," she said firmly, smiling. She stared as if she'd memorize every line of her worried face, a little sad at the puffy orbs. "Thank you, Chloe," she smiled. It helped a lot to remind herself of the people she cared for, rather than surrendering to the after images of what she couldn't change.

"Well, you're a quick learner, kid," she teased, offering a weak smile in return. "Just don't get all s-super mushy of me." She paused, hesitant, unsure. "It really helps to t-talk about it, honestly. I know you're probably not ready for that, but keep it mind. Talk to Adrien, talk to …m-me if you like, or your parents. Or even Alya. Pick someone, but you _should_ talk about how you're feeling and what you remember." When the bluenette went rigid again, Chloe flinched. "I know…it doesn't seem worth it. You want to bury it and forget, but that will just make it worse, trust me. Talking and working through it is going to be a lot easier than you think. Not easy at first, but it'll help you feel much better far quicker."

Adrien growled low in his chest. "Tell me who to kill Chloe, and it's yours," he said suddenly under the weight of her pain, and she snorted, sniffling loudly.

"It's fine, I'm fine." She shrugged, leaning her body more heavily into the others. "I'm just happy you guys are willing to keep talking to me."

"Of c-course!" Mari tried to beam, but she felt like she was wincing a little more, and Chloe let out a burst of laughter, making the bluenette flush. "What are friends for?"

"I'm still your friend?"

"Always," she replied easily, and Adrien echoed her sentiment.

She buried her face into Marinette's shoulder, and her skin was immediately wet with the woman's tears, so they sat, holding each other. Adrien refused to relinquish his firm hold, but, the more they remained…the better Mari felt about it.

***POV Change***

Adrien stared at the text message as the girls conversed quietly on the floor, staring over some designs that Mari had done.

_(2:37 p.m.) Henri: Your father will meet you in Venice. The new departure time is in your emailed itinerary._

They had been scheduled to leave that morning, but after sitting in the hospital for first two hours earlier waiting on Chloe, it had become clear making their train was going to be difficult. So, he'd messaged Nathalie with no response, and learned the woman was ill and had, for the time being, been replaced.

"We need to pack our things," he muttered dejectedly. He was hoping to speak to his father sooner, and maybe, get the girls home, to Paris, where they could be away from the strain and heal properly.

"O-Oh, okay," Chloe nodded.

"Venice?" Mari sounded meek, and he flinched.

"I tried to cancel, I'm very sorry," he said, sounding dejected. "I only wanted to get you both home safely.

"Oh, then, you're a complete failure," Chloe cut in sardonically, rolling her eyes in expert fashion. "C'mon, Agreste, we know who your father is. We aren't expecting miracles."

Marinette nodded in some form of distant agreement. "I've always wanted to see Venice," she muttered, staring at several pictures. Her mind wasn't even fully aware of the situation, it seemed.

"Showering is going to be awkward," he tried playfully. Both women regarded him then, and he chuckled. "Well, I'm not letting you out of my sight, so if you guys want to take turns, that's fine, but we're all staying in the bathroom together while we do so."

"Oh, for the love of—" Chloe rotated her gorgeous orbs again. "Is that really necessary?"

His face fell into hard lines. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Marinette squeaked, tugging on her friend's shirt. "Don't t-test him p-please."

Chloe groaned. "So, then?" She threw her hands up. "We all sit in the bathroom together and take turns?"

Marinette cringed. "That seems the best solution," her voice trailed off, unsure.

"Fine," Adrien offered. "Both of you can take turns first, then, I'll have my turn. Arguments?"

***POV Change***

Marinette was exhausted despite the short trip. Being on the train just made her nerves stand on edge, and pushing into the third mansion of their trip did little to impress her.

"A-Adrien," she whispered desperately, and he tugged her gently towards her room.

"Chloe, get in there, don't argue with me," he snapped irritably.

The woman snapped her mouth shut with an audible sound as both girls trudged into the large room, but instead of a canopy bed, this one had a single standard matrimoniale bed, with a headboard full of books. The entire room was a lavish sapphire and silver décor, and Marinette felt a smile tug on her lips.

"I like it," she breathed.

"Good, because you're not leaving other than for shoots," he replied brusquely, tossing his bag onto the floor. "Chloe, either," he added just as quickly.

"Why am I a prisoner?"

"Do you really want me to answer the question, Chlo'?"

She fell silent, and Mari cringed, sliding towards the bed, flopping back against it, staring up at the ivory ceiling. Was this what her life had become? Commands and control? Shame and guilt? Worthless screaming inside atop soul shattering disgust?

"Princess?"

"Princess?" Chloe's voice sounded vaguely disgusted as she repeated his affectionate term, and the bluenette jolted.

"I'm o-okay, just want to rest," she half-lied.

Chloe gave a deft nod, but Adrien regarded her with more severe interpretation, and she gulped. She wasn't fooling him, but he gradually nodded.

"Rest now, we'll talk later"

Oh, boy. She wasn't looking forward to that.

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

**Holy…fuck nuts..I just figured out how I want to end this..and..I think it's awesome. Hope you all agree when we get there. Also….FUCK…I have 2 more 'fluff' stories (romance/angst) started in my head..and another epic (like threads) idea going…so…FUCK…does anybody want me to start these NOW or what until this crap is finished? I apologize for the delay and general crapiness of this chapter, but my work finally cut my entire job code from existence (my job is now gone) so I'm dealing with that. Sorry. I'll try to be on schedule with the updates (every day, as before) Hope this wasn't disappointing comparatively, we just learned some coping mechanisms for ….certain stressful situations. Thanks, sorry…really…truly…again..*lowers head* sorry, depression kicking in. I'm a chronic sufferer.**

**Norikins, I'm glad that my words are perfectly conveyed. I don't have much going for me…writing is one of the few things..I feel I ****might**** excel at…so to have people 'see' the things I see, is helpful. I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Thank you, very much, truly, from the bottom of my heart.**

**Trying414, yeah, Lila sure deserved a butt kicking, but we still have more story to go, so we'll see what is going on. Sorry for the delayed chapter. Hopefully it isn't crappy. Sorry.**

**Kazza2182, I appreciate your kind words, and I sent you a private message on such things, but yeah, I've been through two separate, and unfortunately, very different degrees of experience of this type of assault, and it can make self worth and questioning your existence harrowing. I'm glad you're still with me, as you're one of my faithful, loyal, and trusted reviewers. Your name is one I look forward to seeing when I look in my emails, but don't let that make you feel obligated. Life is life, and shit happens…sorry if this chapter is shit. I have a lot going on.**

**Calerose, yes, Lila deserved it. You may very well be right, but I can't reveal anything yet..but you seem smart, and I'm sorry if it sucks? However, the show must go on, and hearts WILL be shattered before the end of the story. I try to be as 'canon' as possible, and…please KNOW .that it moves me…motivates me…inspires me…makes me happy when the darkness invades my heart and mind, to know that my words are so well done that you enjoy them so thoroughly. It helps keep my own demons at bay. Thank you.**

**Emjrabbitwolf, Oh, my dear friend…I truly wish I had the mental fortitude to give you the full attention you deserve today, but, sadly, I don't. However, that doesn't mean I won't try. As with most sexual assaults or any traumatic experiences in general, a lengthy period of recovery ensues, but I have a general feeling that with Chat/Adrien, and Queen/Chloe by her side, that Mari will have an easier (not EASY) time finding her way back to a balanced state. Adrien and Gustave BOTH deserve macarons and cookies, and bonuses for all the level headed calm and support they've shown so far, and I'm sure it's coming, and I apologize if I've not covered every point, but I love you..and I truly…desperately…appreciate every moment you take to waste on reviews for me…it…brightens my life in ways I can't possibly express. Thank you.**

**MissyMagenta, Thank you! I'm glad my sparring is good, as I do it quite frequently (I'm trained in bo staff, compound bow, sais, short swords, kali sticks, and melee (((hand to hand CQC ))) so I hope my writing reflects that enough. I'm glad you enjoy those scenes, and yes, Lila certainly deserved that bit of beat down!**

**Nymphadora, I haven't revealed if he had one still/actively yet, but it will come up, I promise. Lol, and yes, I DO see what you did there *winks* you're far funnier than I, so perhaps you can do the jokes for my next story?**


	36. Mending

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Mending**

Marinette stared at Adrien, and she felt the guilt gnawing at her chest like a tangible beast threatening to dominate her body. He seemed perfectly at ease, calm, but she couldn't help but feel hurt on his behalf. He was sitting on the floor, with his back against the wall, and his eyes were closed. At first glance, one might think he was sleeping, but she could see the tense set of his shoulders.

Chloe had wanted some alone time, and retired to the bathroom to soak in the overly large tub. Adrien, of course, made sure there were no escape routes first, and now, they were sitting in awkward silence.

Marinette stared at the line of his jaw, her eyes drawing down to the rise and fall of his bare chest, and she licked her lips. She wanted, deeply, to close the distance between them. Every inch of her body craved him, but her mind froze, and she frowned. Adrien. This was Adrien. He didn't hurt her. He was her shield. He was always the one protecting her. If she couldn't be comfortable around him, who could she be comfortable with?

She shifted from the bed, and he didn't budge. She wasn't sure if he just didn't hear her, or if he was pretending not to, but she crawled slowly across the floor towards him.

"Adrien," she murmured softly as she neared, and he opened his eyes.

"Mari?" The green orbs widened, and it looked like he tried to push further into the wall. "What are you doing?"

She let a grin cross her face. "Looks like I'm coming to kitty," she tried to sound confident, but her voice wavered.

"I thought we agreed?"

"It has been more than a day," she pointed out, finally reaching him.

"I still think we should wait," he grunted, putting his hands on her shoulders to halt her movements, and she frowned.

"Don't you think I can make my own decisions?"

He looked pained. "I'm s-sorry, Mari, but you said that last time, and you…" She flinched and it made him wince. "I don't think you're ready."

She shoved her palms into the bends of his elbows to remove his grip from her shoulders, and she didn't waste the opportunity to plow forward, crashing her lips to his. Adrien didn't respond to her kiss, but she moved her mouth tenderly, burying her fingers into his golden mane.

She kept her eyes glued onto his, refusing to close them, and slowly, he opened his lips to her probing. Adrien's hands grabbed her hips, and her eyes widened, but she refused…refused to let the images plague her mind. Adrien. Adrien. Adrien.

"Adrien," she moaned, and he dragged her onto his lap. She wanted this. She did.

He tore his mouth free just as fast, and gingerly pushed her back, making her blink. "S-Sorry," he croaked. "N-No."

"Yes," she said firmly, frowning, and she grabbed his biceps, yanking as hard as he could, throwing herself backwards. She managed to dislodge him from his seated position, and he was above her. The bluenette tried to get him between her legs, but he was already straddling her thighs, preventing it.

"Mari, don't force _this_," he growled, staring down into her eyes, frowning.

"I _want _you," she said honestly.

"I know," he replied. "It doesn't mean we have to do this right now."

"I _want_ to," she snarled. "Stop trying to …stop me," she complained.

"Mari," he said firmly.

She shook her head and thrust her face up to capture his lips again. Dammit if she wasn't going to get him to let her try again. She wanted to try. She was going to use Chloe's advice. She wasn't going to close her eyes. She was going to remember that this was _Adrien_.

Her nails scraped lightly down his back, and she dragged her tongue over his lower lip, pulling a groan from the man. She felt the tension in his body, the reservation, and to be honest, she was scared…nervous…but she wanted to try. She wanted to get back to normal. She didn't want this one incident to define her entire life…and certainly not her relationship.

"Adrien," she whispered, pouring her want into the singular word.

He whimpered, but pulled away, the agony crossing his face more than blatant. "I c-can't."

"Is…is it because I let him touch me?" She didn't mean to let the words tumble out, but that was the first thought that dominated her mind. She wanted to try…but it didn't seem he wanted to anymore.

He looked like she'd struck him. "No!"

"Do you…not want me anymore because of what happened?"

His frown and confusion only increased. "Why would you think that?"

It didn't matter. An immediate wave of insecurity washed over her form, and she felt nauseous. Mari pressed her palms into his chest now, trying to get him off. "Just forget it," she sniffled, turning her face away, the hurt welling up inside her chest. Her confidence and will to drive forward was gone, shattered, as the negativity set in.

"Mari," he whispered, sounding broken, helpless.

"Get off! Please, get off," she shrieked, wriggling violently, and he moved to obey her pleas. She scrambled beyond his reach and slammed her fist on the bathroom door. She needed to escape. "Chloe! Let me in!" It only took a few moments before the door opened, and she tumbled inside, sobbing.

"Whoa, are you okay?"

"He doesn't want me anymore," she cried loudly, slamming the door closed, locking it.

Chloe's brows shot upwards. "I'm sure that's not right," she breathed, pulling the aching woman close, hugging her. "Just take a deep breath."

The bluenette, nodded, trying to do as instructed, but it was hard. "I t-tried to k-kiss him and he didn't w-want me."

The blonde stroked small circles over her back, soothing, and kissed her head, chaste, tender. "I think, maybe, he's afraid of pushing you into a bad place," she murmured.

"I w-wanted to try!"

Chloe sighed, holding her at arm's length. "Yeah," she smiled sadly. "But he's not sure how to handle it, Marinette. He's trying to think of you."

Marinette sniffled. "I just want to f-feel normal! I just want…to feel good instead of…" She held her hands up, physically grasping for a word.

"Shameful and hurt?"

"Y-yeah!"

Chloe gripped her hand gently, and tugged her towards the door, unlocking it. "C'mon, we have to address this before it becomes a thing."

"I d-don't want to face him," she hissed. "I'm disgusting," Mari cried, trembling, digging her heels in. However, the blonde was unyielding as she yanked her through the opening.

"Adrikins," she said softly. "You two have a problem."

"Chloe," the bluenette pleaded, only for the name to fall on deaf ears.

"Your girlfriend feels like you find her disgusting," she said loudly.

"Mari," he said, face contorting in agony. "I don't think any such thing!"

"Of course you don't," Chloe scoffed. "She just feels that way because you're trying to think of her. You two have a communication problem. I'll be the mediator," she teased.

Marinette blushed. "Is that necessary?"

"Apparently it is, if you come bursting into the bathroom, crying that the man who clearly loves you doesn't want you."

"I j-just don't want her to rush into intimacy," he commented.

"That's fair," the woman said, nodding. "It was hard for me at first. It's still hard sometimes, especially since I know he doesn't really care."

The tone in her voice was so flat and simple that it took Mari back, and she blinked, astonished. It took Chloe a moment to realize what she said, and the flippant way she'd uttered it before she flushed, and looked away.

"Chloe?" The bluenette took a step forward, but Adrien was already there, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

"It's f-fine," she whimpered, swallowing audibly. "This isn't about me."

"How can it not be about you?" His voice was steady. "We love you."

"Stop saying that!"

Marinette frowned, sighing. Boy, they were the perfect trio of complicated issues, weren't they? "We _do_ love you," she insisted.

"STOP IT!" She slammed her fists into Adrien's chest, as if he'd been the one who'd hurt her, and the tears were cascading down her cheeks. "Stop saying that like it's okay! Stop saying it like you mean it!"

"We do mean it," he offered just as easily, his body not budging under the force of her repeated blows.

"We do," Mari echoed, even as her heart began to fracture. Was Chloe so broken that the first mention of affection made her doubtful? Had Luka been the only one to hurt her? Why didn't the blonde believe them? All she wanted to do now was reach out and heal her, damn her own pain. Chloe had tried, so hard, to help them, every step of the way, at the detriment of her own being.

"Stop," she shrieked, thrashing violently in Adrien's grasp, but he refused to let her go, and Marinette was sure it was because he was afraid she'd take it as a sign he wasn't adamant to his word.

She came up behind the blonde woman, and she encircled her arms around them too, so the duo encompassed the girl, and she sobbed, her knees buckling. Adrien shifted, and Mari followed suit, allowing the trio to move to the floor with ease as they held each other.

"Stop saying it," she whispered frantically. "You don't mean it," she cried.

"We'll always mean it," the bluenette said firmly.

"Forever," Adrien added.

"Y-You can't. I'm u-unlovable!" Her body quaked in her arms, and Mari sniffled, feeling her soul splintering. She wished, with every fiber of her being, that she could have been there sooner for the blonde.

"You're wrong, Chloe," he murmured. "I've always loved you."

The woman sobbed, and suddenly, her lips surged forward, connecting with his, and Mari's eyes widened, staring. She…she was kissing her boyfriend. Just as quickly, the blonde retracted, gasping.

"I'm s-sorry!"

Adrien's wide emerald eyes stared at Mari over her shoulder. What was that look? So many emotions were filtering through her mind that she was having a hard time discerning her own from the ones cascading through his eyes. Shock? Hurt? Betrayal? Love? Jealousy? Want? Lust?

A part of Marinette wanted to make Chloe happy. She felt the woman deserved it. She even, on some odd plane, found the woman attractive. She'd never been drawn to women before, but Chloe pulled her in. The three of them held an odd gravitational orbit that it was hard to deny, but was she willing to share Adrien?

Part of her was willing to do _anything_ to help heal the agony in the blonde's heart…but at the same time, this was the man she loved. What if he ended up loving Chloe more? In this very moment, did she have time to contemplate that possible outcome? What if it was just one time? Would one time hurt? After all, maybe…just…maybe…if she …included Chloe…he would give in to her. Having another woman there actually made her feel a little more comfortable, as odd as it seemed.

She licked her lips and nodded at him quickly, gesturing at Chloe with her eyes, hoping he wanted to help the woman as much as she did. If not, the request would seem odd, but then his eyes grew more, surprised.

Chloe tried to break free, but Marinette held fast, and Adrien peeled his arms free, gripping the blonde's face gently. The bluenette watched, holding her breath, waiting for the green-eyed monster to rear its head as his lips pressed against the woman's, but nothing happened. No jealousy sparked, and no anger erupted.

However, Chloe gasped, and she felt a lot of the tension release from the woman's body against hers. It took several lingering moments, but soon the kiss was desperate, and needy, and she shoved herself backwards from them as Chloe fed on Adrien's mouth like it was the only thing keeping her centered.

She watched, in fascination, and a little bit of shock, as the woman surged above him on her knees, clawing at his shoulders, trying desperately, it seemed, to melt into his very body as their mouths mingled. One of his hands went into her wet tresses, and the other slid down to her ass, pulling her tighter against him, and it took Marinette a few moments to realize that Chloe was wrapped in a large fluffy towel.

His fingers cupped her bare bottom, and she moaned against his mouth before she finally tore free, panting, and reeled completely backwards, dropping to the floor on her backside.

"I'm s-s-so sorry, Mari!"

She snorted a little, blushing. "Well, I'd say I'm mad, but uh—how do you feel?" Her bluebell orbs slid to Adrien's half-lidded gaze, and the jealousy finally sparked. Maybe he didn't want her anymore, but he seemed to want Chloe.

"Well," she breathed, still trying to catch her breath.

"Honesty would be nice."

"It was incredible," she whispered, swallowing loudly.

"Then, I'm not mad," she teased, licking her lips as her surprised blue eyes shot upwards. "Did it make you feel better?"

"Y-Yes," she admitted. "At least it felt real."

Marinette dropped her gaze to the floor for a few moments considering those words carefully. Chloe felt like her relationship was fake, but she couldn't let go. She loved Luka, but he didn't love her back. However, Adrien loved her, and made her feel good. Now, it was difficult for the bluenette to be intimate, and he seemed unable to want her…but Chloe was available. So, maybe…

"Okay," she whispered. "I'm going to go take a bath," she croaked gently. "What you two do between now and then is your business. I don't mind," she whispered, swallowing around the tightness in her throat. She didn't want to share Adrien, really. Not when she wasn't present, anyway, but Chloe hurt so bad, and he seemed to want the blonde woman. Who was she to stand in the way?

"Marinette," Adrien growled, and she shook her head.

"N-No," she laughed quickly, standing, and scooting back from both her friends…the people she loved. "I mean it." She _did_ mean it, but part of her hurt saying it. She hugged herself. "Chloe…I love you," she said honestly. "Adrien, I love you. You both…need…things…and can give it to each other. It just…makes so much sense. I'm not going to be selfish about it." She turned…and disappeared into the bathroom, locking the door. She needed to put the barrier between them and her.

She released the breath she'd been holding. So, the kiss had been bearable, but thinking about anything was hurtful. It wasn't Chloe's fault. It wasn't Adrien's fault. She loved _both_ of them so much. If Adrien could show Chloe what true love and affection was, she didn't want to be the force that stopped that. The blonde woman deserved so much more than that. After all, it wasn't like Adrien was her husband, and it wasn't like Chloe hadn't suffered on their behalf as well. Mari was positive she'd suffered physical trauma because of them.

"Marinette," Adrien said, knocking.

She shook her head. "Leave me alone," she screamed, grabbing her ears. "HELP CHLOE!"

The bluenette turned on the independent shower to, hopefully, emphasize her point. He didn't say anything again, and she sniffled, shedding her clothes. She hoped that they he could help heal some of the blonde's wounds…if he didn't want to be with her.

***POV Change***

Adrien stared at the bathroom door a little while longer, but she didn't open up. He heard the shower running, but it did little to dissuade him from thinking she might pop out at any second.

"Adrien," Chloe tried softly. He flinched, turning to stare at her, finally. "I'm s-sorry. I really didn't mean to make things worse."

He sighed, closing the distance between them and hugged her. "It's not your fault, and you didn't. She all but told me to kiss you, and I should have just…I don't know, refused?"

She tensed in his arms, and he mentally smacked himself. "Right."

"I don't regret it for the reasons you might think," he offered quickly.

"Oh? What reasons might I think?"

"Because it's you? Because I don't care? Because I'm not attracted to you?"

She blushed, and looked down. "Oh," she whispered. "Yeah, I might have been thinking one or all of those."

"I should have refrained because she was already thinking I didn't_ want_ her," he hissed. "And then I went and kissed _you_. Of course you're attractive Chloe,_ and_ I care about you, _that's_ why I regret it. I kissed an attractive woman I also care about in front of her when she was already feeling shitty. It was _stupid_."

The woman sighed, nodding. "I see your point."

"Yeah, now, how do I fix it, oh, expert in all things female?"

She laughed, briefly, and punched him in the shoulder. "I think this is good."

His brows shot up, and he knew his look was skeptical. "Please, pray tell, how this was a good thing?"

"You said she told you to kiss me?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, then, she was thinking of someone other than herself, which is, obviously, true to Marinette form, but…that meant she was willing to put her own feelings for you aside for me or that she cares enough for me that…she's willing to share you," she offered, frowning. "I, uh, dabbled with female intimacy a little after my first assault, and found it easier than being with a man."

Adrien flinched violently, staring down at her. "First?"

She shook her head rigorously. "Nevermind that. I couldn't be with a man straight away. I found it far less…strenuous on my mind to indulge in women for a short period. It reminded me less of my experience."

He didn't want to let it go, but he did. Pushing her didn't seem wise, and after all, it was her hardship to bear and share. "Okay, so her…willingness to share?"

"Yeah, I think it might mean that she's coping better than you might think. She's rationalizing better than I did at first, and wanting to keep trying with you?" She shook her head. "You need to let her keep hacking at it."

He stiffened, his blood going cold. "I d-don't want her to regret it."

"She isn't going to blame you, and I know that's what you're afraid of. Let her try."

He sighed. "What about you and me? Do you want me?"

He watched her visibly stiffen. "Do you want me," she countered.

"Yes," he croaked. "Not more than her, but God help me, yes."

She looked like he'd struck her with a fatal blow, and the woman reeled back several feet, blue eyes widening. "Don't say that."

"You asked," he hissed. "You also didn't answer me!"

"I've always wanted you," she replied, blinking wildly. "Anybody who doesn't want you is blind!"

Great. This was great. What had he gotten himself into? He dropped his gaze to the floor, hurt and contemplation overtaking his mind. He loved Marinette. He didn't love Chloe the same way, but he lusted after the blonde in a way he couldn't say for anyone else. He also loved her like nobody else. Not the same as the bluenette, but she held a special place in his heart. It made for a complicated storm in his chest, and he cringed.

"This isn't helping," he snapped.

"You're telling me," she retorted, sniffling. "I can't deal with you guys caring so much!"

"You're just going to have to deal with it," he snarled, pinching the bridge of his nose. One step at a time. He needed to work through the many layers of the convoluted relationship the trio had become. He wasn't sure when they had evolved into this dynamic, but it had crept up so easily, he wasn't sure how it had happened. All he knew was…he couldn't let either woman down.

***POV Change***

Mari was afraid to open the door. She couldn't. She pressed her palms flat against the smooth barrier, and she squeezed her eyes shut. Pictures of Luka enjoying her body plagued her mind. Her bluebell orbs flew open, and her chest contracted with the sob that threatened to escape.

"Adrien," she whispered to the door. She pictured his vibrant green eyes, and warmth immediately settled in her soul. He was good. He was safe. He was her shield. Okay, she could do this.

He kissed Chloe. Yeah, but she'd encouraged it. Did that mean he wanted the blonde more? Maybe he'd do better with someone he didn't view as tainted? Chloe had her share of trauma, but she hadn't actively betrayed the man.

She tried to shut her eyes against the thoughts again, but more memories flooded back, and she whimpered. She was the one who had told him to kiss the blonde. The woman hurt so much she couldn't help it. She deserved love, just like anyone else, and if Adrien could give it to her, who was she to deny that? After all, Mari loved Chloe just as much.

"Get over it," she said firmly, nodding. "It was just one kiss. It doesn't have to be a thing."

Yeah, but what if they were fucking? No, not fucking….what if they were making love? What if they had made love in her time in the bathroom? _You told them to spend time together._ She knew that! Suddenly, all the intimate prospects cascaded over her worried mind, and she felt daunted, clutching at her chest. She couldn't face them. What had she done?

She loved Chloe, but really? She'd offered _her_ lover to the woman. She loved the blonde too, but really? Offering Adrien to her? What had she been thinking?

Marinette's breathing grew frantic, and she tugged on the door, throwing it open, fully expecting to find some sex crazed marathon. Her mind braced itself for the possibility of devastating positions, but instead, Chloe and Adrien were both fully dressed, sitting on the floor with a deck of cards between them, and she blinked, disbelief possessing her.

"Good shower?" Chloe giggled, tossing a queen of diamonds in the center. "Beat you!"

"Dammit!" Adrien sounded frustrated, and he shoved the pile of cards towards his female partner. "I think you're cheating!"

"Not my fault you suck at War!"

"Uh?" She blinked, confused. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're playing cards, duh," Chloe offered, rolling her eyes. "Adrien is losing is spectacular fashion."

"You're_ cheating_," he growled, and she snickered.

"I th-thought you would be…" She wasn't even sure how to finish the sentence as her hands clasped the front of her towel, and her eyes darted towards the nearest wall.

"Would be?" Adrien's voice sounded a little mocking, and she felt him drawing near. "What?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "Enjoying each other?"

"We are enjoying each other," he said easily, his hands gripping her hips, and she squeaked. "Card games are fun."

Her eyes met his, and the heat in his gaze made things low in her body melt. "I-I thought…m-maybe…" She shrugged.

"Mm," he grinned, and it was big, and it was Chat worthy, and her stomach knotted. His lips descended, greeting her mouth with a need she didn't quite expect. It pulled a gasp from her throat, and her eyes began to flutter closed, but she forced them open, staring into his intense green orbs.

Adrien's hands slid to the backs of her thighs and lifted her without pause, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning into his mouth as his hardness pressed against her exposed core.

"A-Adrien," she whimpered, lips breaking free as she felt her entire body heating under the guise of her pleasure.

"Mari," he growled back with equal fervor, moving their bodies to the bed. "Tell me if you need to stop," he warned, before he crawled onto the plush surface with her wrapped firmly around his body. "Otherwise, I'm going to ravish you," he proclaimed, his tongue darting out to lick her earlobe.

She released a giggle, and he shivered. "I-I'll..take another shower," Chloe said weakly, and the duo stiffened.

Marinette's eyes widened, staring up at her partner, and she licked her lips, hoping her next words didn't sound strange. "N-No…come here, please," she breathed desperately, sealing everyone's fate.

**Author Note:**

**Trying414, I like the dynamic so far. Hopefully this chapter is good! I…want to thank you for always being here for me. I know it can't be easy to be dedicated. I appreciate your support…please..and thank you..for always being here…I truly…truly…truly…appreciate it…I hope you know that.**

**SweetestofPeas, I'm SOOOO looking forward to the Lila bashing chapter, but hopefully you enjoyed the bit where she got her ass handed to her in the spar. ^_^**

**Faefolk11, Yes, he DESERVES to be controlling and possessive, so I don't blame him, and I may at least wait til fashion is done because it won't be 'too' much longer. Maybe about 10/15 more chapters (depending). I appreciate you're unwavering support in my madness. I love you, truly, Fae, you've been…constant in my stories. I…can't thank you enough. You and trying414, seem to be going at it like Champs. I'm okay-ish. I'm glad you're enjoying, though.**

**Emjrabbitwolf, I appreciate all of your words, and I truly enjoy your lengthy reviews. I get excited when I see your name because I know I'm in for a read! I love to read as much as I love to write! Yes, I'm aware I'm not obligated, but I…feel bad al the same, sadly. I want…to make you guys happy. I'm a…people pleaser. I mean, I do know how to say 'no' but if I can do it, I try. Yes, whomever hurt Chloe is going to be tortured with a vengeance, eventually. When we figure out whoever it is! I did fix the bed size in the previous chapter, thank you for pointing that out for me, I'm stuck in my American ways and just…quoted my American terms. I think it's fixed now. It is now…queen size IN European terms…not double, but actual queen size. He does have the connecting room…but I imagine he won't be spending a lot of time in his own room unless the girls come with him! When they get back to Paris, I imagine there is a lot of things that will need to be discussed (even before hand, but we'll get there!)**

**Kazza2182, thank you, as always, for your dedicated replies! I appreciate you! I will start outlining the stories, at least! I hope this is a good chapter for you!**

**Blackwhitewolfgirl17, well, it's very nice to see a new name, and I appreciate you for reviewing! Well, I hope the ending is astounding, worth it, and amazing! Thank you for your visit and read! Please, stick with me! I (of course) think my ending will be surprising!**

**Italian Guest, well, hello there my friend, I'm glad you enjoy how I speak to my readers, but as I've mentioned, I believe, without you guys, a writer is nothing, and I truly believe that. Without fans, what would I be? You guys are amazing, and I stick by that. I believe it, and I will never waver in that. Thank you for staying with me, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More smut…probably..next chapter!**


	37. Love and Heal Together

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Love and Heal Together**

She watched Adrien's eyes widen as soon as the words left her lips, but he didn't open his mouth. Instead, his gaze was, cautious, quizzical. He was wondering if she was okay with her decision. Was she positive? Part of her still wasn't sure, but she licked her lips, steeling her resolve. Chloe needed this as much as she did, and…it would be so easy to include the woman she'd grown to care about….and perhaps, make things infinitely more complicated, but she'd deal with that when she got there.

"I'm o-okay," Chloe replied, and Marinette could sense the woman retreating.

The bluenette gave Adrien a gentle shove, and he complied with ease so she was up and moving before Chloe could escape.

"Please?" Mari whispered, encircling her wrist with trembling fingers. She gazed into the blonde's bright blue eyes, her own orbs pleading. "Stay?"

"I d-don't know if that's a good idea, Mari," she breathed, her gaze shifting between her and the man sitting on the bed. "You…you were so upset about me kissing Adrien, and rightfully so, and I'm s-still very sorry."

"I wasn't upset about you kissing him," she said honestly. "I just felt a little hurt because I thought maybe h-he wanted you more because of w-what I did," she sniffled, feeling the tightness grip her throat again. "Because he wouldn't kiss me," she muttered, dejectedly. "Not really."

Adrien made a sound behind her, but Chloe spoke up in his defense. "He was trying to think of you."

Marinette nodded. "I know, you told me already…th-that's why I realized I had overreacted. I wanted to come out and be with you guys…together," she blushed.

Crimson stained the woman's cheeks, and she blinked. "T-Together? Both of us?"

"If A-Adrien is okay with it!" She whirled, gasping, as it dawned on her she hadn't even asked his permission. Of course, he had kissed Chloe, but…sharing the bed…was another thing.

He hesitated. "I feel like this might be a trick question," he whispered hoarsely.

She snorted, and offered a weak smile. "That's fair."

"I don't want Chloe more than I want you. I'm happy with _just_ you, Marinette," he said firmly. His eyes moved from her face over to the blonde's. "However, if _you_ want her to join us this time, I'd be open to it," he tried carefully. "And only because it's Chloe, and not anyone else."

The woman released a strangled sob, and Marinette pulled her close automatically, both their faces crimson. Chloe wrapped her arms so tightly around the bluenette she thought she might suffocate with the force. Her body quaked violently as they held each other, and her words were barely intelligible as they spilled from her tear lathered lips.

"I l-l-love you two, s-so much," she cried. "You don't-t e-even know!"

Marinette felt her own tears stinging her eyes, and she swallowed to keep them at bay, returning the affectionate gesture. "I love you too," she whispered. "Deeply. Come," she murmured, prying herself free, tugging the emotional girl towards the bed. "Let us love you together. Let us show you what you deserve, at least."

She didn't think it was possible for Chloe's face to erupt into a darker shade of scarlet, but she was wrong as she pushed her to sit on the edge of the bed. She felt a little awkward, honestly, her heart hammering erratically in her chest, but she blew out an unsteady breath. Where….where did she start? Pleasing Adrien? Pleasing Chloe?

_Just do it_. Mari pressed her palms into her shoulders, crawling over the startled woman, and straddled her waist, taking control. She smirked at the look of surprise, and lowered her lips to capture Chloe's, not giving herself a moment to feel hesitant, and found that her mouth was incredibly soft.

The girl moaned against her, and Chloe's hands delved up the back of her shirt, gentle fingers splaying over her back as she tugged the bluenette closer. The blonde fed slowly at her mouth, and Marinette groaned softly, gradually melting into the kiss as it morphed into something much more natural feeling.

Her own digits began to push the woman's shirt up, nails scraping lightly up her ribs as each inch of flesh became exposed, and she delighted in the way Chloe writhed lightly beneath her.

"M-Marinette," she whimpered, gingerly pulling back. She shivered, licking her lips as she allowed the woman above her to remove her shirt. Mari dropped it aside, drinking in the rapid rise and fall of her breasts, and lowered her mouth to trap a nipple in her nervous mouth, feeling the familiar ache of lust slick her panties as Chloe's moan filled the air in response.

The bluenette's smirk only broadened as she pulled free and tilted her head sideways to stare at Adrien, who, apparently, was more than appreciative of the display, his arousal straining painfully against his pants. "I think Chloe deserves to feel good," she hinted softly. "Don't you?" She pulled her lip between her teeth purposely.

His orbs flew open, and he growled, surging forward to crash his mouth against hers, and it stole her breath for several beats, heat scorching her skin as her stomach knotted painfully with desire. His teeth nipped her lip on the retreat, and she groaned.

"You're sure?"

"Mm, but make sure you save some energy for me," she teased, enjoying the controlling position she'd suddenly donned.

"Always," he grinned, and her heart fluttered as he moved off the bed.

Mari turned back to look down at Chloe, who frowned. "Where is he goi—" Her eyes went impossibly wide. "Wh-What are you doing," she shrieked, trying to look around the bluenette's body, but couldn't as the woman leaned down to lather kisses along her slender neck.

"He's going to worship you like you deserve," she moaned. "Problem?"

"I j-just, he doesn't have to do that," she said, sounding thoroughly panicked, and Marinette frowned, sitting up again.

"Do you…not want him to?"

"It's j-just that…I've never…nobody has ever…b-been…" She squirmed, and jerked, nearly throwing the woman off of her in the process. Mari shifted off the blonde to her side, blinking rapidly, and Adrien paused with Chloe's pants in his hands.

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying nobody has ever tasted you?"

She flushed brightly, looking away. "I guess."

"I thought you said you'd been with women?" Marinette's voice was cautious now.

"Yeah, so? Doesn't mean I let them go down on me," she grumbled. "I was always…self conscious. _I'm_ pretty great with my mouth though," she tried to tease.

"L-Luka doesn't…" she let the sentence trail off, cringing.

Chloe blatantly ignored her this time. "Y-You don't have to Adrien, it's fine." She said firmly, keeping her eyes away. "I d-don't expect you to."

Marinette watched him stiffen, but he shook his head, peeling her panties down her body with languid ease, his mouth touching the inside of her thigh, and the woman moaned.

"Wa-wait! What if it's awful," she bolted upwards, sobbing in a sudden panic. "What if I taste bad…what if you hate it!?"

Adrien frowned. "Are you telling me no?"

She covered her face with her palms, trembling. "What if it's awful for you?"

He pushed her thighs apart carefully, and his eyes connected with Mari's as the blonde woman sobbed her agony, her…insecurity, fracturing both their hearts. Who had broken their Chloe so badly? "Look at me Chloe," she murmured softly, pulling her down to the bed, so they were lying side by side.

She refused to move her hands, so instead, the bluenette started kissing her knuckles repeatedly until she let her pull them from her face. "M-Marinette," she cried. "I d-don't deserve a-anything."

"Hush," she cooed, and interlaced their fingers, sliding them down Chloe's body to her stomach. Mari used her free hand to bury into her blonde tresses, and put their foreheads against one another, locking their eyes together. Just a moment passed before she witnessed the first flash of heat through her orbs, and her lips parted as a gasping moan escaped her.

"G-God!" She moaned, and Chloe's back curved, but the bluenette forced their faces to stay connected. Her friend's hand clasped hers tighter, desperately, and her free one reached down, desperately, clawing, presumably, at Adrien's head, but Mari didn't look as the blonde jerked, crying out softly, panting.

"I've got you," Mari murmured, pressing their lips together. Nothing mattered more in this moment than reassuring her friend. "We love you," she whispered sensually against her mouth, "so very much, and you deserve to feel as good as anyone else," she said honestly, hoarsely. "You deserve happiness…and pleasure…and love…"

Chloe sobbed, even as she moaned, and Adrien's strong hand joined theirs on her stomach, clasping tightly. Her light blue eyes rolled, as desperately as she tried to focus, and tears filled the beautiful orbs as her body trembled uncontrollably.

"M-Marinette," she sobbed. "A-Adrien," she shrieked, the ache in her heart taking shelter in the names as the bluenette finally released her to let her writhe freely, burying her nose against her dampened blonde strands.

"Let it go," she groaned. "Let it all out," she encouraged, stroking her hair. "We're here, and you deserve it all. You're safe, and we'll take it. We _love _you."

Chloe's nails dug into the flesh of her hand, gripping so tightly that the combination of their three palms quaked with the pressure, and she winced against the woman's ear. However, as the sobs broke more freely from the blonde's throat, coelascing with the equally intense moans of her ecstasy, she swallowed her discomfort, nodding against her skin.

"I love you Chlo'," Adrien said softly somewhere from between her thighs, and she heard him growl, the sound deep, and vibrating, and the blonde _exploded_. Her back curved so violently her entire body left the bed, and a scream tore free from her throat until she was too haggard for any sound to escape. Tears never stopped flowing from her eyes as her form quaked unbearably, and she shuddered, yanking free from both of them as it tapered off.

Chloe hunched over, releasing another heart wrenching sob as she was able to gather another breath into her body once the waves subsided. "G-God," she whispered, panting, clutching her chest as she huddled closer to the middle of the bed, a little away from them. She started to laugh, and Mari quirked a brow as the sound became slightly hysterical, bordering on tears once more. "G-God!" Chloe reiterated, shaking her head.

Adrien shifted onto the bed, but stayed near Mari, near the edge. "It wasn't awful," he commented, smiling a little.

The blonde woman had the decency to blush, looking away. "Y-Yeah, not for me either," she tried, playfully.

"Do…you feel better?" Marinette asked tentatively.

She frowned a little, but then smiled weakly. "Better than I have in a long time, y-yeah."

The bluenette nodded. "Good," she smiled. "Ready to go again?"

Her blue orbs wandered to Adrien, and she frowned before she blurted out her next words. "Are you nuts!?" Her shrill tone took them both by surprise, and she cleared her throat. "S-sorry, but..I…I'm drained," she whispered, wide-eyed. "I d-don't think I've…experienced anything like that. I d-don't know how you guys could k-keep going if they're all like that…" She laughed, but it seemed off. Marinette opened her mouth, but she was already moving. "I th-think I need to soak my j-jelly legs now…"

Adrien frowned, something just as strange crossing his face when Chloe looked at him as she paused at the bathroom door. "Chloe?"

She offered a smile, and it was soft and genuine before she rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't be too long, but feel free to have fun," she teased, disappearing.

"I…feel like I completely missed something."

The man stared at the door for a few moments longer before looking back at her. "You didn't," he said, dropping his eyes. "Do you want…to…try anything?" He shrugged a little, and his noncommittal manner made most of the heat and desire leave her body.

Mari swallowed, audibly, and she shifted. "N-Not if you don't want to," she croaked, rolling away. Suddenly, it felt like she was a burden, all over again. What the hell was happening?

Adrien snarled, and she was moving, flipping onto her back, with him over her, pinned under his impressive strength and weight. Part of her mind felt immediate panic, but his hard cock pressed firmly into her soft core, grinding desperately, and she groaned, tipping her head back as her lust burst across her mind instead.

"S-Stop saying it like _that_," he hissed angrily, eyes fluttering half closed. "Fuck's sake, Mari, I'm dying for you…"

She licked her lips, frowning. "W-Why are you so …hesitant?"

"I don't want you to reach a point of breaking if we push too much," he bit out. "And then, we can't come back."

Her entire body stilled, eyes widened. Oh. She stared up into his half-lidded heated orbs, and things low in her body warmed with need. She swallowed. "P-Please?"

His hands tore her pants and panties down so quickly that she was left breathless with the motion of his desperation, and her nails dug into his bare shoulders, clinging to him. "F-Fuck," he growled, trying to get his own clothing off. "G-God, please," he groaned. "I h-hope you m-mean it," he whispered hoarsely as he freed himself enough to press into her.

"A-Adrien," she moaned, moving her hands to his cheeks, staring intently into his emerald eyes. "Adrien," she repeated firmly. "My Adrien."

"Mari," he moaned, thrusting inside of her folds, and she writhed, throwing her head back as he filled her depths up, making her legs encircle him automatically as he _cried_ out with pleasure. "FUCK! YES!" He whimpered, his nails clawing at the sheets by her head, and she panted as she flattened out, finding his gaze once more, but he had his eyes squeezed shut.

"P-Please," she whispered, panicked. "Look at me!"

His eyes shot open immediately, and she sighed with relief, heart hammering angrily in her chest as he found a frantic rhythm to drive into her body, pulling her up into him as he captured her lips roughly, keening, whining…mewling.

"Mari…Mari…Mari..." He repeated her name with exerted need, rolling his hips with exuberant want each time, and she felt the crest coming far quicker than she expected.

"Adrien!" She screamed, spine curving so her chest pressed into him. The pleasurable waves filled her body, and her eyes rolled into her skull as the orgasm dominated her. God, it felt so good to let go…to finally feel so good in his arms. It hadn't been too long, but it was an eternity all the same.

His own pleasure followed suit as he violently thrust her shirt all the way up, teeth finding purchase in her collarbone with his release, pushing the undulating ripples that much higher.

He collapsed beside her, and they were both breathing erratically, trying to catch a decent lungful of air when she lulled her head to look at him. He looked slightly crazed, and she let out a short burst of laughter, startling him.

"S-Sorry, you look crazy," she giggled, knuckles grazing his cheekbone.

He offered a weak grin, closing his eyes before he captured her wrist, kissing her digits. "Will m'lady let me go another round?"

"Not too tired?" Mari couldn't hide her surprise, because he sounded tired.

He snorted, moving above her again. "Are you kidding me? I could fuck you all night, all day, all week, all month before I collapsed, and they'd still have to pry me from your body and I still wouldn't admit exhaustion," he teased, growling.

She blushed brightly. "Oh, hush."

"You want to make it a challenge?"

She cringed.

**Author Note:**

**Tyring414, I'm glad you're looking forward to the thruple! I'm actually mostly Marichat/Adrinette myself, but yeah, this thruple snuck up on me too. I never intended this story to be a trio, but hope you enjoyed.**

**LuckyMiltank, sorry to make it short lived, but…more to come…and it was…still a feels kind of moment for Chlo' ;)**

**Kazza2182, were you expecting the feels?**

**Blackwhitewolfgirl17, lol, I…will take that…as a compliment? So, thank you, very much. I'm not into trios as a rule myself, either, but I'm enjoying this one myself.**

**Norikins, o.o'' hopefully the short lived trio wasn't disappointing. It was more about the feels.**

**SiriusBlack1, *blushes* uh…thank you..very much..and thanks for clarifying because I'd say…don't threaten me with a good time…:P I myself, am NOT into threesomes either, honestly, it…it's just how this kind of played out. I just let the writing go where it goes. I fully intended this to just be a Adrien/Mari thing (as most of my stuff is, because I'm a Marichat WHORE) but..yeah, the trio made it in…so *shrugs* I'm not against what others do with life, but I've never done a threesome or had the inclination to do one myself, but no judging on my part. Thank you, also for your kind words and concern…I'm…trying…**

**Italian Guest, glad you noticed :P**

**Faefolk11, I'm not a trio fan in general, and I'm a Marichat whore through and through, and don't have any particular inclinations towards threesomes in reality, honestly, it's just how this worked out. I let the writing go where it goes, and my fingers…went this way. So, yeah. Sorry about that. I don't think it's going to be a 'regular' thing though for them…it was just…a…feel…better…thing..if that makes sense :S…healing kind of thing. Anyway, thanks, as always, for your wonderful support. I love ya.**


	38. Slippery

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Slippery**

"I don't really find any of your complaints disconcerting," Gabriel commented calmly, flipping though several papers on his desk. "I don't understand why you're getting yourself worked up. We get these types of objections all the time," he muttered, scribbling notes over several sheets before sliding them over the Henri.

"They're not just idle objections, _father_," he sneered angrily, his right eye twitching. "Marinette _and_ Chloe have both been victims of harassment during this trip, and if you won't do anything about it, they'll terminate their contracts without hesitation or regret because clearly their safety means _nothing_ to you," he snapped.

He watched the line of his body stiffen before he peered over his glasses, blue eyes turning to pure ice before he stood. "Are you delivering threats to me, Adrien?"

If he had been younger, the tone _might _have worked. If he weren't standing up for the two women he cared for most in the world, the tone _might_ have worked. However, as it was, he loved Mari more than anyone in the entire universe, and Chloe came in a close second, and their safety would not be jeopardized ever again if he could help it. His father be damned, and he would _not_ back down to some archaic structure of command.

"I will _not_ sit by and let two of the women I care about, intimately, or otherwise, be subjected to the horrors and discomfort they've had to endure to satiate your propaganda," he growled, rising up, using _every_ inch of his six foot one frame to fill the room. Little did he know, the power of his Miraculous, and Plagg's dormant ability, rolled off his shoulders, radiating in nigh tangible waves to lend credit to his words, making the air thick with his threat.

His father's eyes narrowed, and he watched the beads of sweat appear across the man's forehead. "You're entirely sure they've been hurt?"

"On my life," he countered.

"Henri," he whispered, nearly croaking on the singular word. "I want you to go through that list of names I drew up after the incident in London. See if you can find suitable guards for _all_ the ladies on the current tour. As for the allegations my son is leveling against the company, is that private investigator still on the books?"

"S-Sir, I'm unsure if…"

He waved a hand, irritated. "Nevermind. I'll _text _Nathalie about that. However, Adrien, does that seem fair enough? I can give them protection until the tour is over, and we will look further into the episodes you've brought to my attention, hm?"

The blonde hesitated, but nodded. If his father was willing to provide bodyguards, it was definitely a start. After all, he'd been given one as a boy, and it would prevent them from doing stupid things, especially Chloe, as much as he loved the woman. It would give him peace of mind, and ease his burden a minute amount. Also, if his father was true to his word, then maybe they'd find out who was assaulting Chloe, repeatedly, since the woman was still adamant about keeping such precious details to herself, though, he was sure Luka had some hand in it.

"Yes, thank you," he said firmly, turning away.

"Adrien," his father grunted, pulling him back around with the word. "I'm…proud of how strong you've become," he whispered, almost inaudibly.

The teenager frowned, swallowing, almost taken aback. He wasn't sure how to respond, as his father wasn't one to show affection. It was the closest he'd ever come to a true compliment. "Th-Thank you, dad," he tried awkwardly, nodding. "I'm g-glad I could make you proud," he said honestly.

"I've been proud of you more times than I've admitted," Gabriel said softly, confounding the blonde more.

A rosy color graced his cheeks, but he cleared his throat. "Thanks," he repeated flatly, driving his gaze to the far wall. He was afraid if he gave into the warmth that was suddenly spreading through his chest…the pride…it would shatter at the first splinter of reality. He knew his father was full of disappointment, and he couldn't allow himself to fill with too much hope.

"You can go," he finally responded, and Adrien nodded, swiveling his body stiffly, removing himself from his father's office in the Venice mansion.

***POV Change***

Marinette had felt Adrien's body moving. The loss of his warmth and security was painful and immediate, but she kept her eyes firmly closed. She didn't want to alert him to her awareness, and she didn't want to hinder his plans to do…whatever it is he needed to do. She had been a burden enough.

Chloe, it seemed, was completely dead to the world, snoring softly on her other side, completely content to be wrapped up in a tangle of sheets.

Her lover pressed his soft lips to her forehead, and it took every last inch of her willpower not to respond to the affection as he murmured an 'I love you' against her skin, caressing her softly with his mouth before she heard him disappearing from the room.

It must have been important, whatever the task, if he was willing to leave them unattended for any length of time, but her heart clenched all the same.

Once she heard the door firmly shut, the lock throwing, she popped a bluebell orb open, peering around the softly lit room. It was still early. Maybe five or six in the morning. Mari sat up, holding the blanket against her bare chest, and she frowned, taking in a deep steadying breath.

Her body ached, having enjoyed his abuse the evening prior, and Chloe had been kind enough to…remain unseen most of the time. She'd asked the blonde to rejoin them, but she refused, unyielding, and Adrien seemed content to take his passion out on the bluenette. The thought automatically made her smile, and she was biting her lip without meaning to.

He…didn't think she was tainted. She wasn't a stain. Images still flashed, unwanted, off and on through her mind, but Adrien's compassion, his lust…his need, want, love, heat, desire, pure craving for…just her…drove back…every single doubt…every single time it arose, making the night…nearly perfect. She…writhed beneath him, and nothing…no one…could take that from her. Adrien was hers…she was his. Adrien. Adrien. Adrien.

His intense green eyes kept her grounded. His wandering, soft…strong…possessive hands had memorized every one of her curves, but despite the powerfully dangerous animal beneath his skin…she knew…she was his and he would protect her. She was his _mate_. There was no other place…in the entire world she would find this measure of safety. This…was home, in his arms…in his heart. This was love…this was…everything.

She smiled. Adrien. "My love," she breathed, closing her eyes. Luka flashed there, just for a moment, but the light in her heart pushed the darkness aside, and tears popped free from her closed lids. "My life."

She pulled free from the bed, making sure not to disturb Chloe, and peeked under the bed. "Tikki," she whispered. "We have something we need to do, now. Spots on," she grunted.

***POV Change***

Adrien frowned at his phone as he stalked back to the room. The text had been sent shortly after he'd left. He wasn't sure how he'd missed it, but he had.

_(5:47 a.m.) Mari: I love you too, Adrien. There's something I need to do, so, please forgive me, but I promise I'll be safe. This Lady has a Stallion taking her home to visit our grandfather about a slippery creature. I have some questions. I'll be back as soon as I'm able. Look after Chloe. Scream at me later, please? I love you…I love you? I love you…did I mention…that I love you?_

She loved him too? She was awake when he left? Great. That was perfect. It was easy enough to figure out she was going as Ladybug, but taking a Stallion home? The capitalization threw him off for a moment, but he nodded a little. Pegasus was going to bring her to Paris, probably. Home was Paris. Their grandfather? Fu, that was his best guess, since they didn't share a grandfather.

Slippery creature could have been a number of things, but a question that had plagued his own mind since he fought Luka was…whether the man had his Miraculous. The snake Miraculous. She had gone to get information on Luka.

Adrien wanted to be mad that she'd up and left without a word…but she had texted…and she'd been somewhat rational about it…and…he wanted to give her space.

_(6:18 a.m.) Adrien: Screaming shall be withheld until further notice, but I want continuous updates on your status. Please? I don't like not seeing you. I worry too much. I love you, very much, Marinette. I trust your judgment, so, do what you need to do, but please, please…please…keep me informed._

He sighed as he sent it, his thumb cascading over the screen before he pushed back into the room, double checking on the blonde still nestled safely in the bed. She was still snoring. Still safe. Still relatively content.

_(6:20 a.m.) Mari: I promise to check in, warden! Do you need pictures with the updates?_

He let a small smile tug at his lips at the implied playful tone.

_(6:20 a.m.) Adrien: Yes, nudes, so I know you're not withholding information or evidence._

_(6:24 a.m.) Mari: Media Delivered._

Adrien's eyes widened, and he almost dropped his phone, catching it at the last second before swallowing loudly. He stared, several seconds longer, to assure his mind he was seeing what he thought he was seeing.

It was definitely Marinette, by the curve of her lip, and the thick unruly aqua tresses cascading down her body…but, she was _naked_. Had she been naked, still, when she transformed? Her thick silken strands tastefully covered the more intimate portions of her breasts, but he saw the swell of her ample orbs, and the defined lines of her upper abdomen where the picture cut off. He couldn't see her eyes, but her…smile was mischievous. Where…the hell…had she…

He glowered at the picture, scrutinizing anything in the background, and he realized she was fuckin' naked on a rooftop! She had…dropped transformation…just to tease him…naked on a rooftop.

He shuddered, licking his lips as he texted her back.

_(6:29 a.m.) Adrien: You're a horrible, nasty, tease._

_(6:32 a.m.) Mari: Are you terribly turned on?_

_(6:33 a.m.) Adrien: Yes…and you had better hope nobody saw you, Lady exhibitionist. I think thatmight deserve a punishment. :3_

_S_ilence, and he grinned, almost triumphant. He was glad she had felt confident enough to send the photo, and of course, there would be no punishment, that would be pushing the limits too fast, but it was fun to tease her.

He stared at Chloe's sleeping form once more and sighed, smiling. He retrieved a piece of cheese from his secret stash and slid it under the bed, only to have greedy hands snatch it from his digits before he could drop it.

"Geez," he muttered, blinking. A soft growling noise ensued, and Adrien's brows shot up. "Problem?" He tried to keep his voice as low as possible as he peered under the bed.

"When the female isn't in the room," he bit out through a mouthful of cheese, green eyes glowing from the underside of the furniture.

The blonde frowned, but nodded gradually. The tone in Plagg's voice didn't leave much room for debate, and if his kwami sounded this angry and serious, it was important. "When she gets up, I'll make sure she showers, or does it have to be right now?"

He snuffled, grunting, shifting away. Adrien supposed that meant it could wait a little while longer, but his frown deepened anyway. Had…he done…

"Did I do something wrong?" He couldn't keep the sudden fear and hurt from leaking into his voice, and he watched the onyx being stiffen.

"Of course not, kitten," he whispered, shaking his overly sized head. "I'm just uneasy, but it isn't anything to do with you," he assured, sighing. "Just…go away before we start crying and braiding each other's hair."

Adrien snorted at the last comment, smiling a little. "Okay, I'll take your word for it." After all, Plagg wasn't one to sugarcoat things for him. If his kwami said he wasn't mad at him, he would believe him. Still, something had happened…and he couldn't be sure what…since…they hadn't even left the room.

***POV Change***

Ladybug grinned at the text. The first thoughts sent waves of pleasure through her, laced with a modicum of panic at possibly being tied up, but she quieted them down.

_(6:33 a.m.) Kitty: Yes…and you had better hope nobody saw you, Lady exhibitionist. I think that might deserve a punishment. :3_

She stared at the message one last time before dropping through her skylight with deft ease. Getting dressed before transforming would have been a good idea, but at least she could change here.

***One outfit later, and a swing across the city***

"Marinette, I wasn't expecting to see you. I thought you still had a few days left on your trip," Fu commented calmly, ushering her quickly inside.

"I do, but I need some information that couldn't seem to wait," she whispered, croaking as she rubbed her arms. Tikki floated upwards, joining Wayzz in a tight embrace before the two beings floated off towards the Miracle Box.

"Come, let us have some tea," he murmured, gesturing for her to have a seat at the table.

He poured the cups as she nodded. "Thank you, but I really need to know if Luka is in possession of the snake Miraculous," she blurted out brusquely. She watched him falter, and she cringed. "He is, isn't he?"

"Is he misusing his power?"

She sucked in a deep breath, letting it out just as loudly. "I don't know if he's misusing Second Chance, because that would be hard to tell, wouldn't it? However, I can tell you that he…his morality is in serious question."

Fu took a seat gradually, pulling his steaming cup to his lips, allowing the silence to stretch for a few moments before he finally responded. "Tell me."

What had Luka done directly? She couldn't prove he had drugged her, or even raped her, really, but he was definitely abusing Chloe on one level or another, so she'd start there.

"He's being abusive to his girlfriend," she said slowly. "Emotionally, and mentally at the very least. She has signs of physical trauma too, but she refuses to say if it's him or not. On top of that, he has been acting hostile towards Adrien, picking fights on purpose, and…pursuing me even when I've told him no," she said honestly. "It's like he's…looking for trouble, and he just doesn't seem to want to stop." She shivered, shaking her head. "He even went as far as to put me in a position where I felt sort of helpless, and took a little advantage by…uh…pressing into me," she blushed, looking away, embarrassed as she thought of the photo shoot.

Fu made a small noise, but he politely cleared his throat. "I see. Well, my first question is, why would he be more hostile towards Adrien?"

Her face bloomed with brighter shades of crimson, and she squeaked. "Oh, I uh...we…sort of…kind of…" Her ears started to burn with the weight of her embarrassment. "I s-started dating Adrien," she spat out, blinking.

"I see," he chuckled, and she looked at him, surprised. "Did you two finally figure it out?" There was an amused sparkle in his eyes, and she pursed her lips. Of course Fu would know.

"Y-yes," she whispered, nodding.

"Good, but you will have to be extra careful now, and that is a talk the three of us must have together, soon, yes?" Marinette nodded. "That having been said, it would make sense Luka would feel the need to attack your partner if he's trying to court you," he said politely. "If he's being…affected by the snake Miraculous, it goes doubly so. Snakes are quite aggressive in courting females."

She swallowed. "Adrien isn't a pushover, either."

Fu nodded. "Cats are territorial too, and you are his soul mate. That would be a highly imperative situation for him to defend, but he has had longer to acclimate to his Miraculous, so he can also think more...I hope."

Marinette thought about it, trying not to fumble over the term soul mate, and she tilted her head back and forth. "For the most part, I'd say yes, he's been very level headed even through his possessive nature."

The Guardian nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. He has grown a lot since I gave him the Destruction Miraculous. Such a youthful and carefree soul," he chuckled. "However, if what you're saying is right, then perhaps it's best Luka takes a break from his Miraculous. Forgive me for prying, but are you and Adrien engaging in a lot of intimate time together?"

She cringed, staring at the ceiling. "Might have been."

Fu laughed softly. "I only ask because snakes also thrive off the scent of female pheromones, so if he's honed on you, and you're, well," he let the thought linger, and she flushed. She didn't need him to finish.

"I got it," she breathed.

"Is something else bothering you?"

"I'm worried about Chloe," she admitted.

"You gave her back the Bee Miraculous."

"Yes, but she deserved it, and that's not what I meant. Something happened to her…and I'm not sure what. She seems a little broken inside, and I don't know how to fix it. She's still good, and moral, and loving, but there's so much damage and sadness," she whimpered.

"Ah," he said, sighing. "Well, we can only heal what we can see. The wounds inflicted deep down are best mended through time and with one's own willpower and the support of loved ones. The best you can do is continue to be there for her, Marinette. Don't try too hard." He shrugged a little. "Unfortunately, she is the one who will decide when the damage becomes undone. You can't force it or speed it along with your sheer force of will. Chloe must be the one to decide when she is ready. I'm sure though, since she has you on her side, the progress may go faster."

The bluenette felt tears stinging her orbs, but she nodded. "F-Fair enough," she admitted, sniffling. It was hard though, since Chloe had suffered for her, and all Mari wanted to do was heal her in return. If only Miraculous Ladybugs could provide _that_ Miracle.

"I'm sure things will work out."

"Yeah," she sighed, and pulled out her phone. "Smile," she warned, plastering one on her face.

"Wha—? Her phone flashed as she leaned near him, holding up two fingers.

"Just keeping Adrien updated," she giggled at his surprised expression because it wasn't often the Guardian was confused. "Don't worry, I won't let it go viral," she teased.

_(7:42 a.m.) Mari: Media Delivered_

_(7:44 a.m.) Mari: Hanging with Grandpa. Turns out, our slippery friend is indeed packing some special gear. Be careful, please. I love you. He says that his particular breed tend to be overly aggressive in…advances pertaining to primal needs, especially in courting females._

She sighed, going to pocket her phone, but it beeped just as swiftly.

_(7:46 a.m.) Kitty: Good to know. Thanks for the warning. If he thought he was getting his hands on you, he was sadly mistaken. I hope you have a plan on how to obtain his gear._

She frowned at the message, shrugging. She had zero ideas. "Fu, how do we get his Miraculous?"

"I will see if he'll come have a word with me. Pegasus can fetch him. Diplomacy may work. If not, I'll try to warn you ahead of his refusal," he uttered peacefully, pouring himself another cup of tea.

She flinched. "What if he gets violent with you?"

"I will cross that bridge if I arrive there."

"I can't ask you to do that for me! I'll stay, as Ladybug."

He ushered in a large breath, contemplating. "I could not ask you to possibly endanger yourself, Marinette."

"You entrusted me and Adrien to protect Paris, how is this any different? It's just Luka," she countered.

He closed his eyes, releasing a heavy flow of air. "If he is indeed infatuated with you, he _may_ know your scent better than you think. Adrien was fooled for years, but if you had joined together as civilians and he had marked you without knowing your alternate identity, the moment you were together, transformed, he _would_ have _smelled_ through your glamour. I can't take the risk of Luka figuring out your identity if he's that honed in on you," he explained slowly.

The bluenette went rigid, swallowing around the tightness in her throat and chest, mind reeling. Okay, she could get around this. She could still help. "Could we disguise my scent? I could roll around in mud? Garbage? Garlic? Tomato sauce?"

The Guardian actually chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm not sure it could mask the pheromones," he laughed. "Maybe if we keep you at a distance, just as back-up," he relented, and she smiled.

_(7:57 a.m.) Mari: Don't be mad…but I'm going to be in…with Grandpa for most of the morning. He's going to try and convince our friend to hand over the gear._

As the seconds spilled into agonizing minutes, she felt her lover's trepidation, even from the hundreds of miles, and she cringed. She knew Adrien was worried. She wanted to reach out and touch him, kiss him, and offer sweet promises, but she couldn't. Instead, her phone finally beeped.

_(8:12 a.m) Kitty: I'm not happy with this plan, at all. Please, reconsider?_

_(8:14 a.m.) Mari: I can't leave Fu to face him alone, just in case he gets violent._

_(8:14 a.m.) Kitty: Let me take your place. It makes more sense to let me guard Fu._

It wasn't completely illogical, but she cringed. She didn't want Adrien to face Luka, for several reasons. First of all, she was almost afraid Adrien might kill the man, for one. Not just for what he did to her, but what he might have done for Chloe. Not that the blonde was irrational, but still.

_(8:17 a.m.) Mari: Who would watch Chloe and me?_

_(8:18 a.m.) Kitty: That's completely unfair…_

_(8:18 a.m.) Mari: Okay, I'll come back, and you can come here and guard Fu, leaving me and Chloe completely unguarded…_

Okay, yeah, it was a _really_ low blow, but she wanted to keep him safe, because she knew, deep down, that Luka would be out for his blood too. She didn't want him to get hurt.

_(8:20 a.m.) Kitty: God dammit Mari! That's fucking UNFAIR!_

She winced, swallowing, throwing her eyes to the floor. It was unfair, and she knew it. However, if it was between her taking a risk, and letting him take a risk, she knew it was no contest. She loved him too much. However, it felt like the firefighter incident all over again.

_(8:22 a.m.) Mari: I love you…_

There was no response. She didn't really blame him. He was angry. He was sad. He was…what? She sighed, nodding. "I'm staying, Master. Message him." Her phone dinged.

_(8:26 a.m.) Kitty: Try to be on time for the fashion event this evening or people might be suspicious of your absence. I wanted to surprise you, but I guess it really doesn't matter now. 6:00. Be safe._

There wasn't an 'I love you' to be returned, and her heart clenched painfully. Well, she supposed, that was the least of her worries…for now.

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Sorry if last chapter was disappointing. I went where it felt organic, and although threesomes aren't really my thing, this time I did something a little out of my ordinary scope just to try something different since it felt…right for the story. Sorry everyone, I guess. Thanks. Hope you enjoyed this chapter at least. Thank you for your continued…support. Sorry again…I'm really sorry.**


	39. Unraveling

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Unraveling**

Nothing happened. Time came, and time went, but Luka didn't show his face. Morning waned into early afternoon, and she sighed, continuing to give Adrien updates. After the first few, he stopped replying, but she saw the 'read' statuses next to each text, and groaned. He was seeing them, he just refused to comment.

"Maybe you should go back," Fu muttered patiently. "I would not blame you."

Ladybug shook her head, tugging on her aqua ponytails. "It's fine. I know he's upset with me, but we'll work it out."

The Master sighed, but nodded. "Very well, but we will give it just another hour or two, and then I'm ordering you to leave," he said firmly, and she tensed, staring at the clock. Two. Okay, that was fair.

***POV Change***

Adrien held Chloe close to his hip as they entered the giant courtyard, the light from the lamps and fire breathing performers lighting the sky as people screamed joyfully. His heart was erratic as his eyes scanned the mysterious crowd, unable to determine the people beneath their masks.

He had wanted, desperately, to surprise his Love with tonight, hoping she'd enjoy accompanying him to the Carnevale fashion tribute with him, here in Venice, the home for the very festival, but she still hadn't arrived.

"I didn't think you'd look nice in tights, "Chloe scoffed, snorting. "Or the funny hat, but you kind of pull it off," she teased.

"It's called a tricorn hat," he countered, only half listening.

"Well, it looks like a pirate thing," she said, tugging on the deep U portion in the front of his hat, pulling it down over the ivory volto mask he donned. Normally, the two would be attached, but he'd made sure they were independent in case he wanted to remove one or the other for any reason.

"Oi!" Adrien huffed, smacking at her hands, pushing his garment back up, adjusting his obsidian cape. His entire outfit was black and emerald hues, in traditional 18th century fashion as he escorted her into the busy Venetian Doge Palace courtyard. Well, everything except for the mask and the white tights leading to his shoes.

"You look rather fetching," Chloe choked out, her voice laced with honesty and a hint of lust.

He blushed beneath his mask, and smiled. "Thank you, but the compliment should go to you, the beautiful woman on my arm. You are quite the sight."

He gave her a spin as they reached the bottom of the stairs, releasing her just enough to take in the full view as she twirled. Her outfit was a full skirted crimson outfit based on the 18th century royalty, with glimmering sheer material, and the scoop of her bodice was low enough to show the swell of her beautiful ivory breasts. Her golden hair was hidden beneath a sparkling black veil pulled around her head, trailing to her shoulders, and only her bright blue orbs peeked out from her own volto mask…except hers had been decorated with delicate crimson and golden lace.

"Breathtaking," he said in awe, blinking his emerald orbs at her in appreciation.

He couldn't be completely sure, but she might have been blushing. "Th-Thank you," she whispered, holding out her hand, and he offered the bend of his elbow in automatic etiquette. She giggled, hooking him, as he guided her into the dancing mass. "Where is your woman?"

"She….she had something important to do." His voice trailed off into the unforeseeable distance as his mind scattered, and Chloe gripped his fingers, tugging fiercely to center him again.

"Must have been dire for you to allow her out of your sight all day," she observed, and he sighed, pulling his phone free from the secret pocket of his hip.

_(5:37 a.m.) Mari: He's a no show. I'll be coming as soon as Pegasus shows up. He's running late. I've very sorry. Please, Love, forgive me? I…can't beg you enough._

He hadn't sent a reply to her pleas, and the time was cresting on 6:30 now.

"You look conflicted," his best friend commented. "Just say something to her."

He laughed, short, nervous, but he nodded. "Yeah. I probably should. I've been so busy trying to make her see the error of her ways, that maybe I'm punishing her for the wrong reasons," he admitted, opening a new message.

_(6:26 p.m.) Adrien: Meet us in the courtyard. I'm dressed in…my alternate colored fashion, and Chloe is in vibrant crimson. I look forward to greeting you, whatever style you appear in. Just, meet us. I miss you, deeply, truly, lovingly. I love you, Mari._

"Done," he said firmly.

Chloe snorted. "Then allow me the first dance while we wait for the tardy queen," she teased, holding her arms up.

He grinned. "Of course!"

***POV Change***

"Marinette, please, take a seat, or at least, stop pacing," Fu pleaded.

She tugged desperately at the ribbons in her hair and shook her head rigorously. "Where is he? He's late, and I have to be back! I was supposed to be back almost an hour ago!" She pulled out her phone, staring at the last message.

_(6:26 p.m.) Kitty: Meet us in the courtyard. I'm dressed in…my alternate colored fashion, and Chloe is in vibrant crimson. I look forward to greeting you, whatever style you appear in. Just, meet us. I miss you, deeply, truly, lovingly. I love you, Mari._

"Adrien wanted me back by six! It's almost seven!" She whimpered, dropping to her butt on the wooden floor in her spotted outfit. "What if he thinks I'm standing him up because I'm mad?"

"There's a simple solution to that."

"Yeah?"

"Just tell him you're running behind," Fu chuckled. "I'm sure he'll understand. Tell him your ride is late."

She giggled, pressing her fingers into the keys, but before she'd typed anything significant, Pegasus appeared, huffing. "S-sorry! I..f-family…thing," he breathed, blushing. "I'm r-really sorry!"

The bluenette gave him a glower before her face broke into a grin. It was hard to be mad, simply because she empathized. "It's fine, trust me, I get it, but we really need to get going…now."

***POV_ SHIFT_***

Viperion watched them go, and slid with languid ease through the window, pooling his liquid muscles into a pile. He grinned, tilting his head as he stared at the Guardian.

"Mm, I knew, if you were calling on me, it must be important." He stalked closer to the old man, eyes narrowing.

"Luka, I need you to take a deep steadying breath, and then, you will hand over your Miraculous." Fu's voice was firm, unwavering, and the musician grinned, raising his left wrist deftly, staring at it.

"Hm?" He clucked his tongue. "Oh? You want this back. Well, that hardly seems fair when I've barely had a trial run," he mocked, gliding across the wooden floor with ease to procure one of the cups from the table, sliding his tongue over the lip of the object, moaning loudly.

"Luka," Fu warned.

"G-God, if I had only known," he whimpered, eyes rolling. "M-Marinette…" He gasped, back arching slightly as his free hand groped his straining arousal. "My sexy Ladybug," he said thickly. "I'd have felt far less conflicted about going full out," he growled, lowering his dangerously dark gaze. "_Now_," he smirked lustfully, "I can let loose."

"You will do_ no_ such thing," the Master commanded, gesturing with an arm, and Wayzz appeared.

"Shellt—!"

The snake hero was in front of the kwami before he could finish his sentence, swatting him harshly through the air before he activated his ability. Second Chance. He was going to hitch his ride back to Venice…right behind the spotted heroine…and pick his perfect moment.

***POV Change***

"Adrien," Marinette moaned softly, dancing closer, spinning. She giggled softly, and his eyes lit up as they slid down her form. Her gorgeous curves were encased with sapphire silk, echoing Chloe's outfit for the royal full skirt, and he saw the edges of her bite marks on her ivory orbs. His, and Luka's. The second gave him, pause, but he gave them both a kiss, making her shiver beneath his lips.

"I missed you, my Love," he said honestly, inhaling as her arousal reached his nose. The scent was absolutely intoxicating, leaving him nearly drunk on the desire alone, and he groaned, his fingers sneaking to her ample backside, squeezing desperately to pull her into his aching excitement.

She moaned, and his mouth layered kisses along her collarbone, delighting in the wonderful sounds she made, until a hand gripped his bicep so tight it gave him a moment's pause.

"A-Adrien," Chloe whispered. "W-Wait."

He frowned, swallowing. There was an edge of uncertainty in the blonde's voice, which was reason enough for him to halt his motions. He trusted her, unequivocally at this point, and knew enough that she wouldn't cease him out of jealousy, so what was it?

He lifted his gaze enough to stare at the woman in his arms, and her head was tipped back, enjoying his ministrations, eyes closed with pleasure, and his brows creased more. Why did that seem strange?

"Adrien," Chloe said firmly, bringing Marinette's attention to him immediately. Her eyes snapped open suddenly, and the color shifted, minutely, but it was enough. She…she…wouldn't have kept her eyes closed. Not…recently. His Mari was sure to make him stare at her…to see him…to make sure she could see the emerald of his orbs as much as possible.

Adrien shoved away from the woman, snarling under his breath so viciously she startled. "A-Adrien?"

"You're _not_ Marinette."

The smirk that twisted her face was confirmation enough, and she tilted her head. "Well, if Chloe hadn't ruined it," she chided. "We might have had some fun. It seems the pheromones _do_ work wonders when you can't see me. Though I'm not entirely sure why you seem to be the only one immune," she mused, sighing.

Adrien tried desperately to break the veil of her scent, but all he could do was inhale Marinette's allure. "Who _are_ you?"

"That wouldn't be fun, would it? So much preparation would go down the drain," she chuckled.

He opened his mouth to growl a threat, but a burst of energy erupted from the center of the courtyard, and purple smoke billowed through the air. "WHERE IS SHE!?" The entity shrieked angrily.

"Looks like that's _my_ cue," faux Mari snickered. "Have fun, until I see you again." She blew a kiss, skipping off into the distance.

Adrien desperately wanted to lunge after her, but the new threat cascaded into a tower of feathers and dripping skin, her form….unstable. "Where is…MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!? I warned her…to stay…away…from...my boyfriend!"

He took in a sudden breath, as he realized the morphed and excruciated form was Mayura. What was going on?

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**I'm going to try to wrap this up with as much dignity and speed and…'awesomeness' as paw-ssible. By nobodies fault but my own, I feel like this has become a huge let down, and I've failed in some huge existential way that I can't even begin to explain, and I can't begin to fix it. It may be the crippling depression, and it may be my own insecurity…but it is what It is. However, that does not mean I will put any less effort into the writing, so hopefully I don't lose anyone…and I'm…really sorry…to anyone I have disappointed…or may disappoint by the end. Thank you everyone…truly for your continued and wonderful support. You guys are incredible people, and I love you all from the bottom of my heart. Without you, I'd probably…not even be…here…or anywhere, really. *smiles sadly* Thanks!**


	40. The Bigger Predator

**Chapter Forty: The Bigger Predator**

Ladybug toppled across the ground as she appeared in the dressing area. Most of the enclosure was vacant, but some of the fashion experts looked up, startled. Her bluebell orbs flew open, and she erupted in a fit of nervous chuckling.

"Took that wrong turn," she laughed, short, diminutive. "You know…Albuquerque," she said playfully. "Hyuck hyuck." Nobody laughed, and she cringed, getting to her feet as she rubbed the back of her battered skull. Pegasus was already ahead of her, shaking his face, and to her dismay, the people slowly filtered out of the room.

"Perhaps you should stick to jokes relevant to this generation," he offered, and she scoffed.

"Sure, because_ that_ would have made this less awkward." He smiled and shook his head again, the glow dissipating as he shifted a moment. "What is it?" Her voice was anxious as she followed his gaze.

"Thought I saw…something come through the portal behind us just before it closed," he whispered steadily. "It's not likely though," he added, still spying around.

Ladybug turned to survey the entire room, not seeing anything out of place, and cringed, shrugging. "You might be on edge," she offered. "However, I appreciate your assistance today, and you're welcome to go back home to your family Ma—Pegasus," she said.

He hesitated, giving the chamber another long sweep before he nodded, and disappeared through another self-made portal. Okay, now, all she needed to do…was disappear and reappear as Marinette to get dressed for the party…

"Where is…MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!" Someone shrieked from beyond the room, and she was already moving to intercept the perceived threat. It was _that_ voice. It was the female voice. She recognized it almost immediately, and the familiarity finally clicked, but nothing made sense. Mayura?

She thrust her arms forward to shove the doors open to emerge out into the courtyard, but something snared her, yanking her backwards before she could complete the motion, and a tongue slid up the side of her face with languid, sensual ease.

"Mm, I think thisss might be one fight Ladybug issss going to have to sssit out," Viperion moaned, grasping her tight against his body, locking her right arm against her side, trapping her yo-yo to her hip. "After all, we can have fun all by ourssselvessss" he hissed, and the sound was prolonged, tingling her ear as he darted his appendage out to lick her lobe.

She opened her mouth to shriek, and he clamped his free hand over her lips, stifling the sound. Viperion lifted her completely off her feet as she kicked, and Ladybug squeezed her eyes shut, darkness clouding her mind. She was immediately back in that room, and she was fucking _him_.

It was her fault, all over again. She had betrayed her lover. She had turned her back on the man she loved. She didn't deserve Adrien. She was a stain on the world. She didn't deserve to live, or feel happiness, or to love, or to be loved. Everything bad that happened to her…was karma…and justified, but it didn't stop her body from thrashing or her heart from frantically beating against her ribcage.

The bluenette reached her free hand to her ear, instinct telling her to protect the Miraculous, despite the other one being exposed, and he grabbed her digits, yanking. She gripped her cartilage, refusing to let go, nails digging into her flesh, but his strength beat hers. The jewel ripped free…tearing from her delicate flesh, and a scream tore up her throat as her lobe shredded. The agony was muted by his palm as he dragged her away from the doors...even as her armor began to dissipate.

***POV Change***

Adrien shoved Chloe sideways as a spray of infected feathers burst through the air, piercing several bystanders. The victims shrieked with agony, and they collapsed, convulsing as a multicolored foam oozed from their rapidly bloating lips.

The white feathers were tinged black and emerald, wavering, and the woman doubled over, gagging, her eyes wild with hatred and insanity each time she projected an attack.

"Give me Marinette! She has to pay for seducing my boyfriend!"

"She isn't here," Adrien hollered, pushing his friend to avoid another bombardment of diseased amok plume.

"L-Liar," she wheezed, clutching herself, and he faltered as she shuttered. She was weak…sick. Something was wrong with her.

"I'm not lying," he tried honestly, sheltering the blonde behind his broad form as he took a bold step forward. "She was delayed," he said truthfully. "She's _my_ girlfriend, so I would know."

Violet eyes swiveled to regard him, and she stilled, relinquishing her attack for several moments. "Sh-She belongs to you?"

Adrien smiled, warm, bright, full of confidence. There was no hesitation as the love and compassion filled his chest, and he nodded. "She is _mine_. I know her, inside and out, and I'm not sure who _your_ boyfriend is, Mayura, but I assure you, Mari would _never_ betray _me_. There is no force on this Earth that could convince me otherwise," he said firmly.

He watched the conviction in her unsteady orbs waver, something in her fractured eyes warring, threatening….fighting for dominance, and he took another calculated step forward. His emerald orbs captured a glimpse of something grey sheltered in the hem of her feathered sleeve, and he squinted. It was…a…hairpin? He frowned, inspecting the woman closer, and a pair of frightened brown eyes peered out from the mass of fluff around her neck. Pollen. Shit!

Mayura's entire form jerked, lurching forward, and he took a chance, diving, hand outstretched. His fingers closed around the tiny object, barely clasping the Miraculous as he rolled by her convulsing form, but he had managed, and he threw himself diagonal before another onslaught of mutated feathers slashed through the air.

"Traitor! Thief!"

He groaned, managing to handspring backwards towards his closest friend, twirling to grab her, throwing them behind a barrier of stone pillars of the building shielding the entire courtyard. Feathers spewed through the archway, hitting anything not covered, but he panted, closing his eyes within his mask as he slid to his ass.

"A-Adrikins," she whimpered, worried.

He held up the comb, smirking, and he felt her entire body come to a halt. "Is there still venom in Queen Bee's sting?"

"God, you did all that, because you saw m-my Miraculous? Wh-what kind of stupid man does that?"

He swallowed as she retrieved the pin from his fingers, and he touched his own ring, reassuring himself. He felt Plagg stirring in his pocket, and it steeled his resolved. "The kind of man who isn't just an ordinary civilian," he said firmly, opening his vibrant orbs to glare at her.

Her eyes widened as he stood, tearing his mask and hat free. Next came his cape, and he thrust his fist forward, the obsidian being bursting from his pocket. If…Chloe couldn't be trusted…everything about his life was a lie…and he couldn't live if that was true. "CLAWS OUT!"

***POV Change***

Marinette groaned softly, her entire body shifting, but an aching pain settled deep in her muscles and bones. Her lips parted, releasing her agony.

"You're awake," he commented softly, and fingers touched her bare back._ God_, she was naked. The thought alone made her want to vomit, and she refrained, but she shuddered, curling up upon herself, throat clutching.

"A-Adrien," she cried softly, whimpering. The sound was organic in her mind, but the way it echoed in the chamber seemed manufactured…false, and she cringed, pulling her palms over her forehead.

"Oh, no, no," he chided. "None of that."

"P-Please," the bluenette whimpered, making her form smaller. "Where is Adrien?"

"No Adrien,' he said firmly, almost angrily. "Only _me_." His hands gripped her ankles pulling her across the hard floor until she was flat on her back, shrieking in surprise and fear. "Mine," he whispered possessively, his palms gripping her forearms. "Love_ me_,"he demanded, lips descending to lick along her naked stomach, and she gasped, quivering. He pushed her arms until they flattened to the ground, no longer covering her eyes, and she sobbed, his body moving over hers.

"S-Stop!" Marinette screamed desperately, throwing her head from side to side.

"No," he countered, moving both her limbs above her head, pinning them to the hard surface. He used his free hand to undo his pants, kicking her thighs apart with his knees, pressing against her moist sex, moaning. "Mmm, you're always ssssso wet," he whispered, his breath hot against her neck, and she couldn't help but shiver. "Does…Adrien…ssslide his tongue between your thighs and whisssper how much he wantsss you?" Luka's free hand gripped her hip, and his naked shaft rolled along her bare slit, drawing a delightful friction she couldn't ignore if she wanted to, and Mari moaned, biting her tongue.

"Does he…taste you…sssweet Mari, and drive you to heightsss you never knew," he whispered, his mouth skimming to her ear, caressing, his hardness invoking pleasure as it grazed her most sensitive nub, and she curved, gasping, shivering, feeling betrayed by her own body and mind as her core dampened more with need…want.

"P-Please stop, Luka," she tried to say evenly, forcing herself to look up at him. His eyes were half-lidded, like he was intoxicated with desire, and he smiled.

"You always like it ssso rough," he mused, and she frowned. The confusion gave way to panic as he pressed against her entrance, and she reacted. She thrust her spine into a curve, and smashed the crest of her forehead into his nose as he lurched forward. It was enough to loosen his grip, and she wriggled, shoving her knee up between his thighs, shrieking her anger and fear with the motion.

He groaned in pain, relinquishing her arms, and she shoved him off of her, kicking him for good measure as she rolled away to her feet, scrambling…running.

***POV Change***

Chat spat blood onto the stone ground, grinning as Queen Bee danced nimbly beyond Mayura's reach.

"Stand still you pesky insect," she shrieked. "I _hate_ bugs!"

"Sure, I'll hop right on that," Bee snorted, throwing her hand in the air. "But you first. _Venom!_"

"Not so fast," Hawk Moth snarled, slammed into the stone between her and Mayura, pulling his sword free from the cane sheath.

"What are _you_ doing in Venice," Chat hissed, disconnecting his batons into two, spinning them both with expert skill in his agile fingers.

"That is none of your concern," the man countered, eyeing the duo.

Mayura let out an ear piercing shriek and lunged, but as Chat stiffened to defend himself, he realized she wasn't attacking _them_. "Traitor!" The woman slashed out with her fan, and Hawk Moth hopped out of the way, but he didn't counter.

"M-Mayura," the villain croaked, and Chat's brows pulled together.

"You're _fucking_ that girl! After all I've done for you!"

His emerald eyes slid to Bee, and she nodded, inching closer to the butterfly wielder. "You don't understand," he retorted, dodging another onslaught of slashes from the infuriated woman, and Chat circled around opposite Chloe. While they were distracted, perhaps, the heroes could get the upper hand.

"I LOVED YOU!"

The blonde man faltered, brows shooting up. A spray of feathers burst through the air, and it was only Chloe's body colliding with his that kept him from getting pierced with several infected pieces of fluff.

They hit the ground, rolling for a moment, and he wheezed. "Thanks," he grunted, pushing her off just as quickly to find his feet. He'd offer proper gratitude later, however…

"Shit! Where did they go?" The courtyard was empty.

Bee sat up a little, groaning, and blinked. "Oh, man, I messed up," she said sullenly. "I stung her before I tackled you. I guess he grabbed her since she was immobile and ran, I'm really s-sorry," she sniffled. "I fucked it up."

He touched his claws to her quickly dampening cheek, and shook his head. "You did great, Bee, chin up. We live to fight another day." He offered a goofy grin, and she snorted, rolling her eyes.

"You always were a dumb cat," she teased as he pulled her to her feet.

"Me-owtch," he chuckled. "I guess you _do_ sting."

She punched his shoulder, and he chortled louder, scooting her along. "You're going to drop transformation soon. Meet me in the changing area. I'm going to at least check to make sure nobody was hurt."

She gave him a sardonic salute, and he flicked her ear before she could retreat, making her giggle. Chat shook his head, tail flicking as he approached the doors, pushing them open, stopping the moment he did.

His nostrils flared, eyes narrowing dangerously as the familiar scent plagued the back of his throat and mind. "Mari?" He didn't see her, but the scent was incredibly strong, and there was something wrong with it.

It smelled like…fear, and it was…dissipating. It was still so strong though. Under that, he could taste something else on his tongue, and he followed the trail cautiously. It was…metallic, but sweet. Blood, her blood, and his veins ran cold as he saw the fine crimson droplets across the floor.

His ears swiveled, and he tensed as someone approached him from behind, but as his nose flared again, he relaxed…minutely.

"What is that," Chloe gasped.

"Blood," Chat said grimly, squatting to touch the miniscule spray. It wasn't anywhere near enough to indicate she was severely hurt, but the fact that she had…been here…mere feet away, and someone had made her bleed…He clenched his fist, arm trembling with the effort. "It's Mari's."

"Oh, God, Chat, I'm sorry. So…she was here, probably hiding from the fight, and someone attacked her," she breathed.

He flinched, and he tilted his head, eyes drifting to the corner. He prowled on all four, making the ridiculous motion look graceful and predatory. He reached out with trembling claws, scooping up the very tiny object, swallowing audibly.

"Fuck," he whispered in horror. "She wasn't hiding; she was coming to join the fight."

"What do you mean, what is that?"

He shook his head slowly, the sound barely leaving his throat as he held up the single earring in his palm for her to view. "One half of Marinette's Miraculous."

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Wow, I truly appreciate all the supportive words! You guys move me, and as I've said, on multiple occasions, without you, I'd be nothing! I love you guys, and appreciate all you do.**

**b.d.p.r4454, thank you for the kind words! I'm trying to feel better.**

**Kazza2182, yeah, Gabriel is a prick…but he still cares…a bit..for Adrien..ish. It might very well be Lila, and…thank you *huggles* I'll live, just trying to get through the depression.**

**Calerose, you're very kind, and yeah, I always thought his nose/taste would pick her up (should pick her up) if they ever got super intimate outside the suits, so I don't find it far-fetched. Snakes have great scent factors too, so it makes sense here too. I'm awful for the cliffhangers. Here's another for you sorry.**

**Trying414, thank you, and thank you…I hope yours is coming along as well. Can't wait for chapter 20 ;)**

**Faefolk11, yeah…I can't disagree, unfortunately, especially after this chapter, despite the fact I think he's an amazing character in the show. Sorry….Luka hurt her again…but I'm pretty sure she hurt his nose and his 'boys' quite a bit too…if it helps…I'll try not to…I have a long self-deprecating history, so it's hard to break a habit especially when you have low self-esteem, but thank you, as always, for being dedicated and sticking with me *hugs***

**Nymphadora, you're very kind. I just like to make people happy is all, and I feel like I'm letting them down. I don't know. The writing doesn't feel as good as it should be. I'll work on it, but I will message you! (I did message you) however *hugs* everyone is great here, you're all being so wonderful!**

**Emjrabbitwolf, I'll cover most of these topics in the next few chapters, but yeah, I love how Adrien stood up to dear old daddy. He was very mature and strong and damn if Gabriel doesn't have a lot to be proud of…and guess what…it isn't even his doing…so …maybe he shouldn't be proud because he didn't have a hand in it? Chloe is like…the underdog true hero of this story so far…keeping everyone on their toes and level, I actually like the constant niche she's created for the duo in keeping them centered during the chaos, but as for 'mystery' woman? Well…she definitely has an ability *taps finger to mouth* how she got Mari's pheromones? Guess we should cover that, huh? :P *hugs* thanks, for always being here to egg me on ;)**


	41. Double Trouble

**Chapter Forty-One: Double Trouble**

Chloe gasped, covering her mouth. "You're saying s_he's.._!"

He gave a deft nod, pocketing the tiny jewel, scenting the air again. The bluenette's blood and fear permeated the air, dominating his senses so strongly he was having difficulty sensing anything else. Even if she hadn't been transformed, Marinette was exceptionally strong, so whomever attacked her would have to be just as powerful…or…they could have drugged her. Did Hawk Moth take her down before joining the fight?

"I can't believe it," she squeaked, dancing, and he turned to face her for a moment, noting her joy. It would have been endearing if the situation wasn't weary. She saw his face, and she stilled, clearing her throat. "S-Sorry, I just...I mean…she's my _idol_," she whispered, eyes widening. "OhmyGod…I was horrible to my idol!"

Chat sighed, shaking his head. "She doesn't hold that against you. Plus, that was a long time ago," he pointed out.

The blonde nodded slowly, running her fingers through her tresses anxiously. "I suppose I should have guessed when I found out who you are…seeing as you're in love with the woman," she teased. He grunted and turned back around, pressing his face closer to the ground. Chloe made a noise. "Uh—what are ya doing?"

"Smelling," he growled. "Quiet," he commanded brusquely, and the woman listened with a huff. He closed his eyes, willing his mate's scent to fall to the wayside because he _needed_ to pick up something else. There, underneath it all was something else. Musky…masculine…predatory. It was foreign _and_ familiar, and it stuck, unwanted, to the back of his tongue.

Anger scorched his blood as he began to stand, body trembling with the overwhelming power of it. He rolled the taste around in his mouth, and all of his instincts told him to protect and defend as he filtered it through his mind. He _knew_ the smell. His body alerted him to the danger of it, and he closed his eyes. It was right on the tip of his…

A low feral growl trickled from his lips as a new level of fury burst across his soul, and power erupted along his right hand without him even calling upon it. "_Luka_," he snarled, snapping his eyes open. "He should pray Mari kills him before I get my claws on him."

_*_**POV Change***

Running seemed natural, but Marinette quickly realized, as she got further from him, that it was dark. Not, by the light of the moon, type of dark, but nearly pitch, and she fumbled, reaching out with her hands as she moved, crashing straight into a stone wall.

Luka's chuckling chased her down the corridor. "Come back if you would like a candle, or your phone…or some source of light," he taunted. "Otherwise, you won't sssee a thing."

"I'll take my chances," she screamed, tripping, scraping her knee on the way down as she trembled.

"Sass—"

Her heart crept into her throat, and Mari scrambled up to her feet, something broken digging into her bare foot, but she shuffled faster along the path, squinting.

"I really don't want—" the kwami hissed.

"Too _bad_. Scales slither!" A few moments of silence dripped on, only her labored breathing counting the eternal minutes until Viperion spoke. "I thought this crypt would be a beautiful place to bring you," he whispered lower, and her blood turned to ice beneath her skin.

"C-Crypt?"

"Oh, is _Bugaboo_ afraid of the dead?" He laughed, and she flinched at the nickname.

"Don't call me that," she snapped, trying to grip the anger, but it quickly receded as his growling hiss filled the cavernous abyss.

"Because only _he_ callsss you that?" Marinette felt something, she wasn't sure, but she shifted faster, heart hammering rapidly in her chest as she slid her fingers desperately along the wall to keep it as a guiding force. "I _am_ assuming since you're fucking him," he bit out angrily, "that makesss Adrien Chat Noir because it would cccertainly make a lot of things make senssse. His sssmell for one. His unnatural ssstrength, speed, and ssstupid graccce."

She didn't respond. She didn't want to give him any way to find her as his voice grew nearer, but his fingers ghosted over her arm, making her screech. She lurched forward, losing her footing completely, and tumbled over the hard floor, groaning as the stone dug into her bare skin.

"You ssshould watch where you're walking," he snickered.

She got up just as quickly, blindly running forward. Her shoulder slammed into the frame of an archway as she plowed through it into another…corridor, she assumed.

"Wrong way," he teased, and she released a terrified sob, shaking her head as she reached out to touch the wall. Her fingers met a warm hand instead, and she yanked backwards, her spine hitting the opposite barrier, and she slid to the floor, sobbing.

"H-How can you see? D-do you have night vision?" She pulled her knees up to her face, crying uncontrollably.

"Night vision?" Viperion sounded a little confused. "No. I can only sssee _you_ beautiful Mari," he said thickly. "I can sssee the heat of your lusciousss body. I'm just following you," he taunted. "Do you want to keep playing, or are you going to sssubmit?"

His fingers played down her ribcage, and she lashed out, catching him with her strike. He grunted, but for the first time, he returned the favor, backhanding her with enough force to throw her to the ground, gasping.

His voice was perfectly calm when he spoke again, surprising her as she cradled her throbbing face. "Do you get off on the violenccce, is that it?"

"I d-d-don't know what you're t-talking about," she whimpered. "I don't l-like to be hit."

He made a strangled noise. "I'm getting tired of your games," he snarled, tangling his digits in her blue locks, yanking her up to her feet. He twisted her hair tighter, and she cringed, gasping in pain.

"V-Viperion," she pleaded. "Please!"

He moaned, pinning her body to the wall with his. "Yes, Mari, beg sssome more," he groaned, mouth moving to her neck, pulling her head painfully to the side. "I will take what'sss mine and you will ssstop toying with me," he commanded, using his free hand to lift one of her legs, so he could press between her thighs.

The man ground his hardness against her core, and she tried desperately to think of anything else. Anything that would keep her from reacting, but she shivered as he pressed against her sensitive nub.

"Right there?" He moaned, grinding again, and she shoved violently at his unyielding chest, swallowing the pleased sound that wanted to escape. "Yesss, I think ssso," he growled, voice thick with his own pleasure before he began rocking his hips steadily, creating a friction her body refused to ignore, and Marinette bit her lip so hard she tasted blood.

His teeth closed tenderly around her pulse, and he began sucking on her skin as she clawed desperately at his shoulders…his neck…catching his face, and he hissed, releasing her completely.

She gasped, doubling over, her body quivering as the pleasure went…unfulfilled. However, before she could usher in a full breath, he knocked her feet from under her, and she yelped.

The snake wielder was above her, sliding both arms together above her head, and he pinned them with one powerful hand to the stone. He used his free hand to pull her thigh up as she thrashed, pressing more easily into her already dripping core.

"That wasn't ssso hard wasss it," he chided.

"P-Please," she cried, chest heaving with agony as she squeezed her eyes shut. "D-Don't do this L-Luka!"

He rocked his hips gently, finding that special place once more, and her fingers curled as she sobbed, the knot in her stomach tightening as the heat coiled. His mouth trailed hot sloppy kisses over her shoulder, and he started with a slow pace.

"I alwaysss enjoy it," he croaked, moaning as he rubbed into her, "but I think I have more fun when you take control." He shoved more forcefully, and Mari couldn't stop the sound that spilled free this time. "That'sss it, Mari," he murmured, kissing up her neck, grinding faster, and harder as her body started to tremble of it's own accord. "Cum for me," he begged. "Over…and over…"

She threw her head from side to side, desperately trying to ignore the heat searing beneath her flesh, but it dominated every inch, and her stomach squeezed. She staved off the feeling, pushing it down, but it only intensified with his hardness stimulating her incredibly sensitive clit.

She swallowed, panting, digging her nails into her palms, hoping the pain would help, but her head tipped backwards, his warm mouth gentle on her shoulder.

"P-Please," she whispered hoarsely, quaking as the bluenette teetered on that deliciously divine precipice. She didn't want to go over. Not like this, but the feeling was just building…and she was going to explode.

"Mm," he snickered, and shifted so fast, it surprised her. She only had a split second to react before his fingers clamped tightly around her thighs, dragging her lower body upwards a little, and his mouth locked around her swollen clit, sucking greedily.

Her now free hands flew to her mouth as her spine curved, but the scream of pleasure accompanying her orgasm filled the cavernous space at a deafening level.

***POV Change***

Bee huffed a little as they stopped, and Adrien crouched lower to the roof, sniffing.

"It's still weird," she muttered. "How do you make that look graceful?"

"Skill," he teased strenuously, prowling forward on all four.

"Does he do this a lot?"

"If you're talking about tracking smells, I don't think so," Tikki's soft voice said. "If you're talking about acting like a cat? Yeah, it's part of who he is. He does a lot of that in civilian form if you pay close enough attention," she tittered, but the sound was strained.

He tossed the crimson kwami a glower, but it was only half-hearted. He was glad she was okay. He'd found her hiding in the dressing area, not far from the Miraculous. Viperion had tried to snatch her when she'd reappeared, but she managed to get away. She apologized several times for not following Mari.

She opened her mouth again, and Chat shook his head. "It's_ okay_," he whispered hoarsely. "Even if you had gone with her, that wouldn't help me find her now. You'd be with her, right? Once you were with her, I wouldn't expect you to leave her side. The best we can do now is keep looking for her."

Queen sighed, crossing her arms. "Wish I could help you."

"You can help by standing there and being beautiful," he tried, sticking his tongue out before sniffing some more.

"Dumb…cat…" She blushed.

His head popped up, and both of his ears perked, twitching. They swiveled, and his tail swished, vibrating. His lip curled back, and Chat growled, taking off.

"D-Did you smell something?" The blonde was panting as she endeavored to keep up.

"No," he clipped out. "I heard her screaming."

"Oh, God," she croaked. "I hope she's not in too much pain."

He snarled, slamming down onto the sidewalk in front of a large set of steps, leading up to an old building. They were right next to the canal. "They weren't screams of pain, Bee," he said angrily, and she stiffened. "It came from around here, I think."

She looked up at the building. "This is—uh—a church?"

Chat shifted around to look at it, eyes narrowing. There was nobody around this late, and churches could be pretty secluded. He doubted Luka took the steps inside, but he sniffed anyway, shaking his head. "We'll start in there," he growled, jogging up to the door.

"You think he'd be…um, defiling her…in a church?" She cringed. "He has no shame."

His tail flicked violently, swatting her by accident, and she made a noise. "Sorry," he breathed, tilting his head curiously at a sign in the distance inside. "_That_ would be secluded," he whispered, pulling her with him.

"Cripta?" The blonde jerked, trying to stop him. "I don't speak Italian, but tell me that doesn't mean _crypt_, Chat!"

"It doesn't mean crypt," he replied smoothly, shoving her through the open door, staring down the set of stairs.

"Oh, God, what if she isn't even down there?"

He tipped his head, inhaling sharply, and he could smell her. "She is," he croaked. Someone shrieked, and he hopped over the railing without thinking, charging down the corridor. It was dark, and his night vision kicked in automatically to compensate as he listened intently.

"L-Luka, please stop it!" Marinette's voice was weak and full of tears. It echoed a little, and he cringed, scenting the air, pressing himself low to the floor.

"I know you sssaid you like it rough and the gamesss were fun, but why do we keep going through thisss?" The man sounded irritated. "You come fuck me, then you go back to him."

Chat flinched, but he prowled forward. "That was o-once, and I'm s-sorry, Luka, it was a mistake!"

He entered a circular chamber and spied them down the left corridor. Viperion had Mari pinned to the floor, and she was _naked_. He could also see a developing bruise on her face and the bloody outline of her left ear where the Miraculous was torn free. Other than that, she didn't appear to be injured. They were at a slight angle, but Luka's back was mostly to him.

"What do you mean just once?" He sounded genuinely confused, and Chat tilted his head as he crawled nearer, relying on his exceptional stealth. However, he still only inched, a little at a time, because he wasn't sure what kind of skills Viperion had. Clearly, he could see in the dark, because there was no light, and Marinette was at the disadvantage, but the snake was looking straight at her.

"The o-other night…"

"Almost _every_ night," he spat angrily. "You come to me! You toy with me, then you go back to him!"

_Everybody_ froze. Marinette's face showed surprise and shock, and if anybody could see Chat's, he was sure he echoed her sentiment. Not because he believed the man…but because the man believed himself. He tasted no lie in Viperion's words.

He crept a few inches closer and tackled the snake wielder, catching him by surprise. They both growled angrily, and Adrien kneed him in the face before rolling, pinning him to the floor. He howled in pain, and the cat realized his nose had already been bleeding. He smirked because that meant even without her Miraculous, Marinette had given him hell.

"Do you have _any_ last words before I kill you?"

"Chaton?"

"Oh, yesss, the wonderful _Adrien_ is here to sssave you," he spat sarcastically, making Chat falter, and Viperion slithered free, using a well placed knee to the man's stomach to wind him.

The snake tried to sneak by, but Chat wasn't letting him get near Mari. He leaned, tapping his fingers to his baton in his sheath. He pulled it free just enough to activate the extension, and his feet left the ground as he swung them up, double tapping Viperion in the face, sending him spinning.

Chat twirled around, dropping back down and shorted his staff, pulling it all the way from its confines, rotating it in his hands. "You're outclassed," he warned. "I'm the better fighter."

Luka snorted, and winced, glowering. "Do you have sssome sort of heat vision as well?"

Ah, so he could see body heat? That was good to know. Not nearly as useful as full night vision, but he'd still be able to see Adrien if he was directly in front of him. Through walls though…he'd log the information away for use.

Light flashed down the tunnel, and the snake blinked, frowning. "Queen Bee?"

"_How_ are you all fighting in the dark?" She scoffed, and Chat moved enough to see her from the corner of his eye as the blonde gripped Mari, pulling her behind her. Tikki floated down to touch the bluenette's face, and she sniffled.

"I'm okay," she whispered.

"Why doesss everyone keep treating her like she'sss a victim!?" He muttered under his breath, shaking his head. "Mari toysss with me ssso much and breaksss my heart and of courssse she's the victim," he laughed.

Chat's tail flickered repeatedly, and he frowned. There were still no lies in his words. "The only night she came to you was when I was with Chloe in the hospital after Mayura left her for dead. If you had been more worried about your _own_ girlfriend instead of _mine_, maybe you could have saved her before she got injured," he tried.

Viperion's face fell into deep creases. "Chloe's _not_ my girlfriend," he said firmly. "What would make you think that?"

Chat stiffened as he turned to regard the blonde. "Y-Yes I am," she whispered, sounding hurt. "They already know, so you d-don't have to lie for Mari's sake!" Queen Bee sobbed, covering her eyes, and Viperion hissed.

"Shit, I forgot you were Queen Bee," he admitted, but shook his head. "However, that doesn't change the fact you're not my girlfriend. Marinette isss."

Adrien stiffened. Nobody was lying. How could nobody be lying? Was his 'lie detector' broken?

"Chloe, lie to me."

"I didn't!"

He snorted. "No, I mean, tell me a lie." Viperion shifted a little, and Chat held his staff out, pointing it at the man. "Don't move. Something isn't right here, and you've pissed me off enough. You're lucky I didn't kill you straight away."

"I have brown eyes," Queen Bee said slowly, unsure, and he rolled it around on his tongue. Yeah, it was a lie.

"Marinette, tell me _two _things, one truth and one lie, but something more substantial. Don't tell me which is which."

"I d-don't know," she whispered. "I—uh—have always secretly loved your cat puns," she said, and his face broke into a grin because he didn't scent the lie. "I didn't fall in love with you right away, s-sorry." He grinned even broader because he _did_ sense the lie this time.

"Your turn, Viperion," he finally said, grinning like a moron. He couldn't put his game face back on, and Luka rolled his eyes. "Two significant lines, one truth and one lie."

"I don't know how to crochet," he commented, and it was a lie, which made Chat quirk a brow. "My favorite food is pizza." The feline nodded. Truth. Nobody was circumventing his senses, so something was completely wrong with this picture.

"Chloe, have you slept with Luka?"

"Yes." Truth.

"No," Luka hissed. Also true. He waved his free hand at both of them to get them to shut up.

"Mari, have you slept with Luka other than…in the dressing room, and the night you were drugged?"

"And…n-now," she added, whispering hoarsely, and he flinched, nodding. "N-No, not other than that." Truth.

"Yesss, we have, almost every night sssince the dressing room." Also truth.

Chloe gasped. "The fake Marinette?"

Chat turned slowly, frowning before his eyes widened. "Shit, you don't think…?" He rubbed his jaw, and shook his head. "Fuck. This can't be good….if…she almost fooled _me_…"

"That's…why Mayura was sure…Marinette was messing with her boyfriend. Do you think it was the imposter?"

"M-Mayura thought Marinette was sssleeping with her boyfriend, too?" Viperion moved closer, and Chat decided to lower his weapon, but only minutely. He still kept his body between him and the bluenette.

Mari squeaked. "_That's_ what she said before she drugged me. She wanted me to…to stay away from her boyfriend."

"Yeah, whoever that is," Chat growled.

"I'd assume it would be Hawk Moth," the snake commented, frowning.

Chat sighed. "Yeah, maybe, but not…in that form." He gave his head a few shakes. "You're _not_ off the hook," he snarled, pointing at the snake wielder. "But you _need_ to come with us. So, you can come willingly so we can start figuring this out, or I can make you. Your choice. For the time being, you're not coming near Mari."

Viperion sighed, holding his hands up, dropping his head. "What a messsss."

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Welp, there you have it…*blinks, nodding* (The Church and Crypt Model I had in my head is San Simeone Piccolo, VERY dark in the crypt, if you care to look it up!)**

**Calerose, I'm glad I could brighten your morning! Here's a chapter for you…hope the rape wasn't too horrible…sorry about that…but now that we're getting more information, Luka really didn't see it that way…he thought they were playing :S so…how many victims are there, really?**


	42. Too Much Guilt

**Chapter Forty-Two: Too Much Guilt**

Luka slumped a little more, lowering his head, pulling his knees up a bit where he sat on the floor. The strength and confidence seemed to dissipate completely from the musician, and he swallowed loud enough for Marinette to hear.

"You've really not been sleeping with me?" His voice sounded small, broken, and it made her heart contract. Luka _really_ thought…they'd been dating.

"N-No," she replied hoarsely. "I allowed you in th-the dressing room and th-the other night when y-you bit…" She couldn't even finish, and she watched him visibly recoil.

"I'm…I…" He pulled the Miraculous from his wrist, holding it out towards Chat, who hadn't left his side. "Here, take it," he said dejectedly without looking up.

The blonde took it deftly, pocketing the item, and frowned. "I don't get it, Luka. You seem genuinely upset, remorseful even, so if that's the case, why would you attack Mari after she begged you to stop? Why keep going when she said no?"

He took a deep breath, letting it out in a shuddering exhale. "Because that's what…_she_ likes…whoever she is," he whispered. "Or, that's part of some of the things we'd do together. We have a safe word," he grunted, hugging himself. "Sometimes she's in control, sometimes I am, but she _likes_ the rape fantasy," he sniffled, hiding his face by looking even further down. "May I excuse myself, please? Just to the bathroom, i-if you need me to stay…"

Chat sighed, rubbing the back of his head before pinching his nose. "Go on then," he growled, gesturing to the windowless room. The three of them watched him stumble to the bathroom in silence, closing the door.

Marinette heard his first sob, and she cringed, her chest aching. Whoever had done this hadn't just made her a victim, she'd made Luka a victim too. "It isn't fair," she whispered, voice breaking. "I m-mean, I still can't go near him, and it i-isn't…all his fault," she pointed out. "Honestly, it could have just as easily been you, Chat," she whispered eyes wide.

He stiffened, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"I just mean, we…do some pretty intense stuff together, and if I had told you that I liked to do that kind of stuff…and had convinced you, and we had a safe word…" She shook her head shrugging. "I'm _with_ you Chat, but Luka thought he was with me too, sharing me with you, and he knew I liked it a little rough…I have the bites…it wasn't really that far-fetched for him to believe I might be into something kinky like…play-rape..I mean, I'm not, but still," she whimpered, hugging herself. "That's _why_ they have safe words, right? Because no is a part of the fantasy?"

He stared at the ceiling, his jaw clenching and unclenching repeatedly, but he nodded. Chloe was the one who responded though. "That's _sick_," she snapped. "You're trying to justify him assaulting you!"

The bluenette shook her head. "I-I'm…just saying, he…" She put her palms up, tears sliding down her face. "It's not fair to anyone, honestly. Whoever _she_ is, she deserves a painful death," she breathed, surprising herself.

"Lila," Chloe said firmly, nodding. "Since Luka never knew about this so called plan to keep you two apart, and she's trying to mess _your_ life up, maybe it's Lila's way of ruining you to get Adrien."

"That's a lot of work to go through for one guy," he commented, frowning.

Mari chuckled weakly. "Girls do…crazy things," she squeaked, clearing her throat. "B-But, _how_ is she imitating me? That's the question…and…then…who is she sleeping with to make Mayura lose her cool?"

She grimaced as the violent retching sound emanated from the bathroom, and even Chloe's face softened. "Okay, I feel a _little_ bad for him," she hissed.

Chat's tail flicked, ears flattening in his golden mane, and he gazed pointedly at the wall. Marinette could tell he was trying to hold onto his anger, but part of him understood Luka was a pawn just like the rest of them. Some things weren't going to be forgiven, but he wasn't at DEFCON One any longer. He'd mellowed to a high…two…possible three.

"He wasssn't lying," Sass finally chimed, floating over from the bed. Tikki accompanied the snake kwami, patting his shoulder. "I had ssssome reservationsss about the activitiesss the two loversss partook in, but it wasss the woman and him," the being commented. "Each time she came to visit, I wasss banished to the suitcassse."

Tikki cringed, nodding. "Sass told me that it was Marinette in form, and although something seemed off, even to him, he couldn't quite figure out why. She _did_ enjoy Luka's company. They seemed to indulge in the rape kinks, and even…" The crimson kwami's cheeks flared, if it was possible, and Sass let out a hissing chuckle.

"Ssstrangulation, violenccce, binding, teassssing, all of it. She was not shy," he admitted.

"Luka _liked_ that?" Chloe sounded disgusted again.

Sass hesitated, closing his eyes. "The gentleman did not want to at first, but he cared a lot for the woman, ssso he went along with her peculiar tassstes. He preferred when she would be…in charge becausssse he didn't worry about hurting her."

Marinette whimpered, swallowing. "He told me th-that, when he was…when we were in the crypt. He said he preferred when I was in control. I thought he was referring to the night I was drugged…" she admitted softly, sadly, shaking her head.

The kwami nodded as Tikki patted his overly large head. "However, she commanded that if he loved her, he would give in and do everything she wanted. That included…dominating her in every way. If he loved her…he would _not_ hold back. That was a few nightsss before you, the real you, came to visssit."

"He tried to kill Mari!" Chloe interjected. "He _ripped _out her Miraculous!"

Tikki sighed. "Marinette was trying to defend her earrings, out of basic instinct, and he was merely trying to grab her arm to thwart her movements…restrain her. It was unfortunate that she wouldn't let go, and that's how her earring was ripped from her ear," she explained, swiftly looking to her owner. "N-Not that it's your fault either! He d-did grab you and attack you!"

The bluenette offered a sour smile. "No, you're right. I'm used to Hawk Moth, so I covered the Miraculous. If he was just trying to restrain me due to _foreplay_, then you're right, tearing up my earlobe was…accidental."

"What about him trying to grab Tikki?" Chat asked, frowning. "You said he swiped for you before you made a retreat.

"I'm her kwami," she murmured. "He mentioned to Sass that he wanted to be sure I didn't get misplaced. That he had wanted to make sure I came along…so she didn't feel alone," she said sadly. "He didn't want her to wake up alone and afraid in an unfamiliar space, just in case, since their relationship was new." Her whimpers and tears dominated the air. "He w-was…thinking of her."

Chloe laughed. It was short, and bitter, and she covered her face. "The man I love is true, but he's also a lie. He _never_ existed. He…d-didn't _ever_ look at me." Marinette flinched, surging forward to hug the blonde, but she was just as quick to lash out, smacking her arms away. "N-no! I d-don't….don't want your sympathy," she said sternly, looking away.

"Chloe?"

"No, I'm fine, I just…don't want your sympathy," she repeated, backing away. Chat took a step forward, and the blonde gave him an unwavering look, making him back down. "Nobody needs to offer me sympathy."

Marinette sighed, dropping her arms, sniffling. "We care about you," she murmured.

The blonde scoffed, shaking her head. "I know, believe me, and _that_'s great, but…this.." she waved her arms frantically. "This is a pile of shit I didn't expect," she admitted, spinning away to walk towards the windows.

Her shattered bluebell orbs followed the woman, and she fell forwards weakly, Chat's strong arms catching her as they slid to their knees. "May I hold you, Princess?" His voice was soft, unsure, and she sobbed, nodding.

"Forever, please. Never let go," she wheezed, and he gathered her into his chest, squeezing her tight. She could barely breathe through all the heartache and pain and the strength of his arms, and when the next breath finally came, it was loud, and disgusting, wavering as she cried.

"I have you, my beautiful woman," he assured. "I'm never going to let go, if that is what you wish," he promised, and gathered her up in his arms as he stood, cradling her like a delicate bride.

She flung her arms around his neck, burying her damp face against his broad chest, letting out the shriek that was bubbling up in her chest. She didn't care who heard or how wretched it sounded, she released it from her burning throat.

The agony tapered into uncontrollable sobs, her body trembling, and he merely held her tighter, if such a thing were remotely possible. Something snaked over her hip, caressing lightly, holding tentatively, and it vibrated, giving her the clue that it was his tail, and she chuckled, weakly, through her sorrow.

"Cry as much as you need," he offered. "I won't go _anywhere_."

She snorted, whimpering. "You're always too good to me, Chaton. I mean," she laughed, pulling her head from his chest to look up into his vibrant cat eyes. "All those years…I rebuffed you, God, because…because I was worried about impressing some…stupid super model! I was…so cruel to you sometimes," she admitted, fresh crystalline heartache filling her cheeks.

His Chat grin was no less charismatic than the day they'd met, and it stuttered her heart in her chest. "I'll have you know, that stupid super model is madly in love with you," he teased softly, his tail slithering up to wipe at her face as he rocked her in his arms. The rough leather made her shiver, and she bit her lip, sniffling. "I may have hurt sometimes waiting for you, my Lady, my Love…but…it was worth it in the end," he breathed. Chat put his forehead to hers, his words such a low whisper she almost didn't hear. "I promise it was worth _every_ heartache."

She released another sob, lips capturing his, and he returned the gesture with tender fervor. They moved together, and she couldn't see beyond the blur of her tears, but she clung to him, knowing, this was the man she would spend eternity with. She was never letting him go.

She used one hand to delve upwards into his golden mane, and he groaned, chasing her tongue into her mouth, applying gentle pressure as she gasped softly, parting her soft lips to allow him unlimited entrance to her confines.

He shifted, and Chat was sitting on the edge of the bed, but there was…really…nothing sexual about how she felt..or…how they kissed now. No warmth or lust burst through her belly. She wanted him, of course, but this…was so different than…any other time she'd kissed him. She just…_needed_ him. Needed him like he was the sun to her existence, and nothing else was going to help her keep moving.

Marinette moved to straddle his lap to get better access, and she rose gradually above him so he had to tilt his head backwards to keep up with her tenderly feeding lips. It was slow, it was intense, and she couldn't quite put a name to the burning feeling inside of her heart and soul.

This was the man she loved. She would stand by his side, forever, and die by his side just as quickly. "Adrien," she moaned softly, not daring to put space between their skin as her second hand joined in the tangle of his hair.

He own hands met at the small of her back, _kneading_, repeatedly as a purr began vibrating deep in his chest, and he echoed her name with equal worship without parting from their passionate embrace.

"Will you two get a room?"

Marinette was too consumed to give the phrase too much heed, and Chat seemed content to ignore Chloe too, his tail wrapping around her middle, holding her against him as their tongues danced in languid desire and love.

When she finally peeled her swollen mouth from him, it was only by a breath, and she panted gently, her exales falling against his quivering lips, not bearing to put more distance than that between them.

"I love you," she whimpered, sobbing softly.

"Not more than I love you," he countered, trapping her lips again, and the kiss started anew, entangling them in a web of love she didn't want to be disentangled from.

She…would never grow tired of this man. He was hers. She was his. God…if his embrace was the cure for her ailment, she would stay wrapped up in his arms for eternity. Nothing could drag her free. She moaned, softly, appreciatively against him, nails curling into his scalp, and he shivered, hands sliding up to press into the space between her shoulder blades.

His tongue slid along her lower lip, but before she could react to the movement, he jerked free, his cat green eyes flying wide. His ears flattened immediately, and he shifted her off his lap. "S-Sorry," he growled, moving briskly to the bathroom, slamming a fist repeatedly against the door. "Luka?"

She blinked, dazed, confused, but Chat's worried look had her moving up beside him. A grunting noise from within the bathroom made his eyes widen more, and the feline stepped back, throwing his shoulder into the barrier. It popped open with ease, given his incredible strength, and Mari gasped.

Luka convulsed violently on the floor, and the hero slid over quickly, dragging the man onto his lap, endeavoring to quell his movements. Chat turned him just as a frothy ooze spilled from the blue haired man's lips.

The bluenette froze, terror gripping her body as she watched the musician seize uncontrollably. "Mari," Chat growled. "MARI!"

She shook her head, looking at him through wide, disbelieving eyes, and he nodded at two empty prescription bottles on the floor. She snatched them up with trembling fingers, trying desperately to make sense of the letters, but her brain wasn't processing correctly. Her heart was too loud in her ears, and her breathing was panicked.

Chloe gasped from miles behind her. "Th-those are mine!"

"What was in them," he groaned, trying to push the strong man fully onto his side, but the violence of his seizure looked like it was taking Chat quite a bit of effort. "Mari, call an ambulance!"

"Uh…I…" Chloe fumbled as the bluenette stumbled by her. "Antidepressants and s-sleeping pills," she screeched. "There might have been an ecstasy t-tablet or two left," she sobbed.

God, was Luka going to die from the weight of his guilt? Had he…had he taken all those pills on purpose? Was…was he…was this her fault? She snatched her phone and dialed 112, fingers quaking so badly she almost dropped the electronic device. It rang as she rushed back to the bathroom and the woman who answered did so in Italian and she froze again before pressing the phone to Chat's ear, moving deftly behind him to avoid the flailing limbs of the slowly calming musician.

"Overdose di droga," the feline grunted, nodding before plowing into a rapid fire Italian she couldn't begin to understand. He sighed shaking his head. "Grazie." He raised his brows at her. "You c-can hang up now."

She put her phone in her pocket after hitting the button, and groaned. "W-What do I do?"

"Pray," he whispered.

***POV Change***

Adrien hugged the quivering bluenette to his chest, kissing the crown of her head as they stared at Luka's still form in the hospital bed. He was unconscious. His brain activity was 'promising' according to the doctors, but they weren't entirely sure what that actually meant.

"W-We should get the bracelet back to g-grandfather," Marinette croaked, whimpering, and he held her tighter.

"That's true," he admitted. "However, I think he can wait as long as we keep it safe. I'll guard it with my life," he whispered.

"D-don't say that," she jolted, turning to face him with a look of panic that stole his breath. She slammed her fist into his chest, and where it would normally ache, he barely felt it. "Don't say that!"

Adrien commandeered her hand, guiding it to his lips to place soft kisses along her knuckles before he nodded. "I understand your hesitation, m'lady, m'love…_my_ Mari, but, I promise you, I don't plan on leaving your side any time soon." He procured a tiny object from his pocket, and gradually opened his palm. "For the rightful owner," he said.

Her bluebell orbs widened, trembling digits plucking the single Miraculous from his hand, holding it up. "M-My earlobe is still healing," she whispered. "I d-don't know how I'm going to wear it."

He tilted his head a little and nodded. "Tikki and I had a very brief discussion about it. Either you can live with a clip-on until you're healed, which, I don't really recommend because I'd be wary about them falling off, or," he caressed the skin of her delicate jaw up to her ears. "We force them _both_ through your upper ears to make them match. We couldn't have you wondering around with one in a lobe and one in your cartilage. It would...be a red flag, unfortunately." He sighed. "The choice is always yours, but I'm here to help in any way that I can. Your ear should heal fine, eventually, though," he added hesitantly.

Mari stared up at him, her blue eyes calm, loving, and she smiled, holding up the first earring. "Better use that super strength and make the piercing quick," she teased. "If not, I'm going to kick your butt, Chaton," she murmured. He grinned, kissing her forehead.

**Author Note:**

**LuckyMiltank, I'm very glad that you enjoyed my…pretzel twist? Unfortunately this chapter was a downer. We're getting to the resolution soon! Thank you, very much, for the kind words.**

**Emjrabbitwolf, yes, what he did was sexual assault…not…rape….but after his chapter, is the line so black and white? Whomever orchestrated this mess has a lot to answer for.**

**Faefolk11, I'm glad you're still with me, you're one of my more loyal followers, and without your name, I feel a little hesitant and lost sometimes, honestly. Lila HAS been….a little…evasive :P**

**Calerose, soooo many victims : ( including…poor Luka, in my own opinion. The female responsible…WILL get what is coming to her! I promise ;) thank you…very…very much for your continued encouragement. You're a kind name at the end of a blistering storm, ushering me to a safe shore, truly. Thanks.**


	43. Feeling Isn't Inappropriate

**Trying to commit suicide does not MAKE you a weak person, or does not mean you have weak character, but you SHOULD try other alternatives to this option, please, if you feel you're leading up this particular course, talk to someone, seek help or advice. Find a friend. Taking your life does damage beyond just…yourself. Even if you think nobody will miss you…you WILL BE WRONG…every step of the way. At least…one person…would be crushed by your absence. At LEAST one person..will be destroyed by your death. So, please, think it through. Thanks. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Forty-Three: Feeling Isn't Inappropriate**

Mari's entire body was stiff as she shifted, and she heard several pops from her spine and neck before she opened her eyes completely. She'd curled up in a recliner in the hospital room...no, she'd curled up on Adrien's lap, in a recliner, in a hospital room, and fallen asleep.

"You okay?" His voice was clear despite the fact his eyes were still closed, and she frowned.

"When did you fall asleep?"

"I didn't," he said honestly, opening his exhausted emerald orbs. "Chloe was sobbing most of the night, and I couldn't bear to leave her alone in that state," he said gently, nodding his head at the bed.

Marinette shifted her attention, and sure enough, there was a chair pressed against the side, and Chloe was passed out over Luka's hip.

"She's asleep now," she pointed out gingerly.

"Only for about twenty minutes or so," he replied shifting, and she heard the soft groan.

"O-Oh! You must be sore!" She hopped down quickly, and he chuckled.

"I'd say no, but yeah, I have to stretch, thanks. I wasn't going to wake you, but now that you are up," he commented, moving to his feet.

"S-sorry," she whispered, but he shook his head.

Adrien closed his eyes, putting both his hands into the air and stretched his body out as far as he could, and she watched all of his muscles strain. His arms trembled a little before he relaxed them down and rotated his shoulders and neck gradually. Marinette licked her lips, she couldn't help it. He was…gorgeous, and even with everything going on…and everything that had happened, she felt her stomach tighten.

"G-Geez, Mari," he breathed as his orbs opened again, and her cheeks flushed brightly.

She threw her gaze down. "S-Sorry!" She sniffled, turning away, covering her face. She was awful.

He pulled her around and into his chest, startling her. "I just wasn't expecting it," he admitted, sighing. "I w…w-wasn't trying to make you feel bad," he croaked. "I'm sorry."

"It's f-fine," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her cheek against his shoulder. She stared at Chloe's deflated form, limp, curled over Luka's side, and sighed. "It was inappropriate."

"Having feelings isn't inappropriate."

She made a sound in her throat. "I think this time, it would border on wrong. I mean, looking at you, thinking about sex when just last night I was…assaulted, and Luka is feet away, possibly irreparably injured from the guilt of it…I think there's a line somewhere to be made," she muttered.

He stiffened, growling. "I meant it's okay to have your feelings, Mari, it's not like we're fornicating on the floor next to his bed," he whispered, and she felt her cheeks burn. "You're still human, and you're allowed to feel whatever it is your body, mind, and heart conjure without guilt. It doesn't mean you should act on it if the situation, is yes, inappropriate. I could never stop wanting you, no matter the circumstances, I'm sure, doesn't mean I should ravish you if it's an unsuitable moment to do so."

"Like at a funeral?" She offered, trying to be playful, but she winced.

"It depends _whose_ funeral," he said almost seriously, which brought her attention up suddenly. He chuckled. "I mean, if we're talking Hawk Moth's?" He pulled her hips gently against his to let her _feel _that he was hard, which made her swallow. "I'm having you in _every_ position I'm allowed," he teased, and she felt her ears burning.

She gave his chest a poke. "Silly, man," she giggled, feeling some of the metaphysical weight shift off her body.

The blonde kissed her forehead. "There's a pretty smile," he murmured. "I was hoping for one."

She grinned wider and shook her head. "I love you," she said easily, relaxing into him.

His arms tightened, and he returned the smile with one of his own, making her chest feel warm with some semblance of happiness, albeit, as small as it currently was. "I love you too, more than the world."

Someone cleared their throat, and Marinette jumped away from the blonde like she'd been stung. "S-Sorry," Gustave offered, hesitantly.

"It's fine," Adrien replied just as smoothly, moving to give the fellow model a hug. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he said adamantly. "In fact, you deserve much more than that for all the help you've given over the last few days," the blonde murmured, and to Mari's _slight_ surprise, he pressed a soft, chaste, kiss to the man's lips.

A _bright_ cascading crimson burst over Gustave's handsome face as Adrien pulled free, and he stuttered, making the bluenette smile. She understood his conundrum. Adrien was a force that defied logic and robbed people of their senses.

"I-I-I w-was glad help to for your Adrien," he grumbled. She couldn't help it. She let out a giggle, and Gustave flushed brighter, if that were possible. "I m-mean—!"

She rushed forward, enveloping him in her arms, and continued laughing. "It's okay, we _both_ understand, and we both appreciate your help. You've been amazing, truly!"

He hugged her back, and cleared his throat. "I c-came to check on Luka."

She nodded, her body immediately stilling with the solemn implications. "Of course, how rude of me," she muttered, pulling free, but he grabbed her again, tugging her close. He trapped her against him, and it took several moments to beat back the panic that demanded he was in some way trying to harm her.

"I'm s-sorry," he rushed out. "I'm h-happy to see you too!"

She snorted, shaking her head. "I'm not upset you didn't want to s-see me," she croaked. "It's f-fine," she whimpered, trying to pull free.

He must have sensed her apprehension because he released her, and she scrambled, reaching out desperately, blindingly, for Adrien while keeping her wide eyes on Gustave. His strong arms ensnared her from behind, holding her protectively, gently against him, and she shivered, relaxing.

"Something else has happened," Gustave said firmly, his eyes flicking from her face, to the blonde's over her shoulder.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," her boyfriend said firmly. "Try to be careful not to wake Chloe, she _just_ fell asleep," he warned.

Gustave opened his mouth like he wanted to argue, but closed it just as quickly and nodded. "Thank you," he muttered, looking at each of them. "Both of you," he said firmly before turning towards the bed.

Marinette whirled towards her _shield,_ clutching his shirt violently, trembling as her thinly gathered confidence crumbled in his safe arms. "I love you," she whispered, desperate. Only _he_ felt safe now. She knew, now, that in his arms, she'd never question anything, but …other than that, the world was shifting, wavering…unsure and scary, and it hurt.

"I love you," he replied as strongly, _trapping_ her tight to his body…but it was okay…because _this_ was her lover. This was her shield. This was the man who had _always_ sacrificed his life to save her. There was no amount of trauma that would change that fact, and for several moments, she was almost glad…he had gone through…so much to prove himself…because…right now…her lack of doubt, was the _only_ strength keeping her fractured mind and soul together.

"I love you," she whimpered again, trying to disappear into his chest, pushing against him.

***POV Change***

Chloe refused to leave Luka's side. They might not have been lovers, or even…friends at this point, but she _still_ cared about the musician. Adrien's heart splintered for his blonde friend, but he couldn't dictate how she spent her time grieving.

Marinette was asleep, poised curiously in the recliner off to the side. Her face was pressed awkwardly into one of the arms, both legs sprawled over the other one. Her own hands were curled haphazardly against her chest, and a spot of drool trickled down her chin. He smiled, his lips twitching with affection.

The bluenette would _never_ believe him, but he loved her when she was sloppy and less than perfect. He didn't like the perfect picture and poised model idealisms. Marinette was…beautiful, just the way she always was. Drool, stammering (or not), sparkling compassion, and all.

Adrien kept his back carefully close to one of the back corners of the chamber. He wanted to stay curled around his lover, but the animal inside demanded he take more precautionary measures, so he stayed crouched, eyes listing closed gradually in the back portion of the room.

"Adrien," Plagg whispered softly, nudging his cheek.

His emerald orbs snapped open violently, and the kwami cringed. "It's time to get a nap in, kitten. I'll alert you if anything needs your attention."

"I can't," he grunted softly, rubbing his eyes with a thumb and forefinger. "What if someone comes to attack Mari, Chloe, and Luka? What if I'm not awake for it?"

The onyx being made a strangled sound, shaking his oversized head. "It'll be fine if you rest your eyes, just for an hour or two, Adrien," Plagg whispered. "If you keep it up, you'll pass out on your own and won't wake up even if they're being murdered under your nose. Do you want that?"

The blonde made a disgusted noise, staring at the ivory floor. He swallowed thickly, shaking his head. "N-No," he admitted.

"My fighting skills are pretty paw-some too," the kwami teased, pulling a smile from Adrien. "So, I'll guard for awhile, and you sleep." Adrien hesitated, and the ancient gave his cheek a sharp swat. "It's an order. I promise I'll wake you, kid," he hissed. "You've been up for more than thirty-six hours now."

His friend nestled against the side of his neck and started purring, the soothing waves making it hard for him to keep his eyes open. "Okay," he grumbled. "Just an hour, Plagg," he muttered, his head lulling back against the wall as he shifted onto his butt.

"Yeah…"

***More than an hour later***

Something was shrill beyond the realm of his sleep. It tugged persistently at this mind, and Adrien swam upwards, breaking the veil of sleep.

His emerald orbs shot open, and he gasped, dragging in a groaning breath of air when he realized just how sore his body felt. After all, he was sitting on a hard floor in a corner, unnoticed by the squabbling group of people that had brokered his unconscious attention.

The first thing garnering his attention were three pairs of legs near the door. He could spy them from his position from behind the bead, but some of the medical equipment kept his body shielded, which is why he'd chosen the corner to guard the room.

"You have _some_ set of fuckin' balls if you're coming here," Chloe's voice spewed scathingly. A foot stomped in tandem with the words, but Adrien already recognized the tastefully torn Jeans the blonde had been wearing.

"Ch-Chloe, calm down," Marinette pleaded softly.

"Oh, ever the negotiator," Lila cooed, cooling his overall blood temperature several fractions with the possibility that _this_ was the woman responsibility for _all _of their hardships. "Nobody _needs_ your archaic sense of justice and calm, Marinette, so do us all a great favor and vanish, hm?"

"How're the ribs, Lila?" Marinette's voice was calm and innocent, but Adrien couldn't help the chuckle that released from his lips as the brunette snarled in anger at the sharp calculated barb.

"They'll heal!"

"Better than your ego, I bet," she snapped back as easily, and he felt the tension rising, so he pushed himself up to his feet using the wall at his back, startling the Italian with his sudden appearance from behind the head of Luka's hospital bed.

"A-Adrien!"

Chloe was grinning. "Bet you wish you were nicer for the audience now, huh?"

"You didn't tell me he was here!"

"Why would we need to," Chloe shot back.

"Where else would I be, if the two ladies I care about most in the world are here," he answered just as smoothly, rounding the bed towards Mari, pressing a kiss to her head. "I love you," he muttered softly. "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"I love you." She snorted, shaking her head. "You needed it, plus, we're all human, right?"

He blushed, nodding, but he was still mad at Plagg for letting him sleep…he glanced at the clock on the wall. Seven hours!?

Chloe scoffed. "Lila, you can drag your sorry ass out of here!"

"I second it," Marinette muttered, and Adrien smiled, brushing fingers absentmindedly through the blue tresses of her tangled hair. She was disheveled, and dark circles graced the underside of her normally bright orbs, but she was still…so…breathtaking.

"Well, doesn't matter what you guys want," Lila chuckled. "I can be here if I care to be."

Unfortunately, _that_ was true. They couldn't stop the Italian beauty from visiting the man, and he watched with wary eyes as she pursed her lips, tapping slender fingers thoughtfully against the lush surface of her mouth.

"I can't believe he'd do this," the woman murmured softly, and the Adrien saw her mouth twitching. Was she amused? She shifted purposely towards the blonde woman, a dark smirk dominating her normally beautiful features. "I didn't think he was so _weak_."

Chloe was quicker than he anticipated, but then again, Adrien's blood froze with Lila's words just for a few fractions before anger seethed his veins, but the mayor's daughter had the Italian on the floor already. Both women were kicking and hissing.

Something akin to an angry buzzing sound filled his ears, and he shifted closer to shove them apart, but in their violent fit, a foot caught him in the shin, knocking him off balance.

"What is going on with this group of models!?" Gabriel's surprised and furious voice slashed through the air like a tangible force, staggering _every _person backwards forcefully.

Even Adrien put a hand to his chest, trying to garner a breath of air, grimacing, just to be sure he hadn't been physically struck along with the uttered words. Power surged behind the verbal statement, lending authority to his voice, stilling the souls in the tiny chamber.

"Every time I turn about someone is having a row," he bit out angrily. "Is that what they're teaching all of you now? Adrien?" The blue eyes fell expectantly to the blonde and he flinched under the weight of the responsibility, but he stepped forward, clearing his throat strongly

"Of course not, father," he offered calmly. "I think the grief of the situation has just…gotten to us," he groaned, shifting his eyes to the floor, biting his lip. The words strayed a little close to home, and Marinette's fingers found his, tangling safely in their comforting recourse. He wasn't lying, too much. When he lifted his gaze again, however, he found himself faltering.

Nathalie rounded the doorway, her face sallow. The lulling blue of her eyes seemed darker than usual, stained with angry pink lines in the white's of the exhausted orbs, and her lips drew a tight line. She looked…unwell. Even her dark midnight hair had lost its luster, looking dry and frail.

"Nathalie," Gabriel murmured, "I need flights home for _all_ of the models immediately."

"Of c-course," she began coughing, and Adrien rushed to her side, gripping her bicep gently. His strong grasp seemed to be the only thing keeping her upright for several moments before she waved him with her signature clipboard. "I-I'm fine, th-thank you, Adrien," she whispered.

He pulled his brows together, glowering, but drew further from the hunched woman. Despite her insistence, he could smell the copper on her breath, it flecked into the air with each time she wheezed, alerting him to a more serious situation. Blood tainted her breath.

"You _will_ finish your material for the autumn collection," Gabriel said pointedly, and it took the blonde a few moments to realize he meant _him._ "Mari," he breathed through intimate whispers, making him tense, "can visit me in my office the day following our return to discuss designs versus her modeling. I'm sure she'll want to reach a schedule to work around her…_desired needs_."

Nathalie let out a sound that could have been a crow, but she crumpled, and Adrien only hesitated a moment before capturing her in his arms. "Sh-She isn't well, father!"

"She will…be fine!"

The stern words echoed without malice, but at the same time, the lack of concern reverberated through his soul, staring down at the woman whose eyes had already began to flutter in and out of the conscious world.

"Nathalie," he whispered softly, pushing a stray lock of black and crimson hair from her dark speckles.

"Nothing…but…lies," she croaked, before humming softly, and going limp.

***Two days later in Paris POV Change***

"This isn't a great idea," Tikki complained, rubbing her arms nervously.

"Your complaint is lodged, noted, and filed away," Marinette bit back, shoving more clothes into her drawers. The familiar thump sounded on her rooftop, and her heart fluttered rapidly with her fear and apprehension, but Chat already allowed himself access before her lips parted.

"Claws—"

"N-Not yet!"

He stared down from the loft, tilting his head in a playfully catlike manner that made her chest warm with a feeling she couldn't quite describe before she gestured with a single hooked finger for him to come join her.

"Chaton," she breathed softly, smiling, hoping it reached her eyes. "There's something I want to do with you…" she admitted truthfully. "I've made plans, so indulge me?"

"Of course," he answered, almost automatically, and it made her heart contract painfully.

"Tikki," she groaned. "Spots on!"

The flash of pink had her transformed, and her Chat was staring in awestruck admiration once more. His claws dug instinctively into her hips, drawing her body to his, so much so, that she felt the hard press of his cock against the suddenly _thin_ layer of her spandex. Her arousal dampened her suit immediately, and his nostrils flared, making the situation worse.

"J-Just a few minutes…p-please," she breathed, running her tongue along his lower lip. "I p-promise, it will be worth the wait…I hope."

"Are we staying or going?" His voice was thick as he asked, and it made it impossible to think, but she swallowed, hard, because this was going to be the most difficult night of her life. In some prospects, she was going to enjoy every moment devouring his mind, soul and body, but she knew..in the end, it was…going to be for one big…lie…

"Going," she whispered throatily, smirking with pleasure.

**Author Notes:**

**My older sister passed away six years ago this previous July from a drug overdose (heroine), and I want to urge anyone who is struggling from depression/guilt to seek help or consult a friend/family member with your problems. And as a woman (myself) who was bullied most of my life and had 'other' trauma to deal with and managed to voice herself to her parents at the age of sixteen and get help (yet I still struggle to this day, honestly, it never goes away) don't…let it…sit inside of you. It's a cancer that spreads. I self-mutilated for **_**years **_**(attempted suicide twice but was 'saved') and…it just…*shrugs* it never gets better without help. It never fully heals, in my **_**honest**_** opinion, but it gets A LOT better with support…so bear that in mind. Thanks. (this is a 'fluff-ish chapter' and I'm sorry, but needed to do some stuff in life forgive me!)**

**Fox in the hen house, maybe? Idk, you'll have to read the rest to find out, I guess :P**

**Emjrabbitwolf, I'm glad you liked the bonding of slow kisses and such between the two, and yeah, the Miraculous wielders are getting a bunch of shit dumped on them. The lies, betrayal, and overall sense of trust are shaken for some…but Chloe can't stop her feelings….and that's what is going to suck the most. Whoever is behind it deserves a slow torturous demise in my opinion.**

**Faefolk11, I'm sure…we'll find out…eventually…*looks at notes, wincing* I'm sure I had an idea at some point :P I'm glad you're still enjoying and now that I got some crap business out of the way hopefully I can plow forward with more updates.**

**Calerose, I'm very glad Chat could get to him in time too. Guilt is a VERY powerful emotion…and its one, sadly, I'm very familiar with, so I can write it very well. Thank you for your ever loyal reviews. I'm glad you're still with me.**

**Sweetestofpeas, I'm in complete agreement, I have a gruesome death in mind…**

**Norikins, Thank you, I'm glad you wish me well, but truth be told, we're on the verge of possibly losing our house *shrugs* it is what it is? Lol, talent only gets so much without connections I guess. I appreciate your continued support ^_^ I love seeing you here!**

**Nymphadora, lol, I'm glad Luka can hop off now :P**

**MissyMagenta, I'm glad that it doesn't feel dumb to you because I feel failed sometimes while I'm doing this, so thank you, so much for that and I'm sorry for the delay!**

**Vampireprincess141, here's the next chapter o.o sorry it wasn't great, but I needed to get this out of the way…**

**NazaKaos, Chlodrinette is the proper spelling, yes, and I'm glad you enjoyed ^_^ I'm very very very glad you enjoyed the plot twist! Also, I'm glad I could still pull Luka out smelling…somewhat not like an asshole, lmao! Hope you enjoyed this…somewhat fluff of a chapter needed to do some stuff.**


	44. The Variable

**Chapter Forty-Four: The Variable**

Ladybug flipped with little effort as she retracted her string, tumbling with grace through the air before she landed on a sidewalk. Chaton plopped beside her in a practiced crouch, tipping his head up to grin boisterously at his Lady, and the guilt ate heavily at her insides, but she forced a smile across her face.

"You're still quick," she teased as much as possible, watching his ears flicker a little, one of the prosthetics folding flat against his hair as he quirked a brow. His tail began to slither along the ground, twitching, but he nodded.

"As you are cunning, m'lady," he offered evenly, and she flinched. He frowned at her reaction, pulling himself up with grace, cupping her face with warm leathered hands. "Do you need to tell me something?"

Staring up into his bright green eyes made her decision splinter, but she swallowed and shook her head. "I just need you to f-follow me," she whispered, capturing his mouth with need, feeding at his lips desperately, and Chat's hands pulled her firmly into his body. Ladybug could feel the hardest part of him pressing against the lowest part of her stomach, close to the apex of her thighs, and she groaned, wanting more.

The spotted heroine used her strength to pull herself up his body, and he supported her with ease, moaning in tandem with her gasp of delight as she pressed her core flat against him. The layers of her spandex and his leather did nothing to dissuade her need, and Ladybug ground against him, the wet sensation soaking through both of their armors, pulling a keening noise from her lover to match the fervor in her mind.

"M-M'lady, please, where are we going before you m-make m-me l-lose myself," he pleaded, his body trembling as he held her in against him.

The bluenette swallowed loudly, allowing her legs to drift back down, feet finding the cement before she whimpered her displeasure at the loss of contact. "N-Not much further," she croaked, taking off again before she lost her will not to have him right there.

***A few minutes later***

When they'd lost sight of the buildings, skimming by the outskirts of the main part of Paris, she dropped to her feet, running. She giggled as her hands outstretched, lost in the beauty of the field they'd found themselves in, and she could hear him galloping behind her.

"Nu-uh," she taunted, throwing herself sideways in a cart wheel, feeling his body slide by as she enacted the move. When she found her feet again, her boots slid a little, and Chat had already pivoted to tackle her again.

"Got you," he snarled playfully.

Ladybug squealed, launching herself sideways again at the last possible moment to avoid his grasp, disappearing into the knee length grass as she tumbled to the ground.

"Bugaboo," he chimed, and the spotted heroine could hear the laughter in his voice as he moved. Well, she couldn't hear him moving, per se, but she knew he was. The level of his stealth surpassed anything she'd ever seen, and she covered her mouth to contain just the sound of her breathing.

Silence, and her heart was hammering in her ears, threatening to echo wildly through the field as she tried not to squeal with laughter in her excitement. He wasn't…saying anything. He wasn't moving? She slowly pushed her head upwards and…she didn't see him.

Her eyes widened, and Ladybug swallowed audibly, turning around, full circle, slowly.

"Bugaboo," he whispered, and it reverberated from all around, making her panic with a fun sort of fear as she began running in the direction she needed to go. She didn't stand a chance as his purring laughter chased her into the distance.

***Thirty minutes later***

Chat vaulted them next to the clearing she'd had Tikki prepare earlier, a shield of trees blocked it from view, and Ladybug huffed a little.

"Not my fault batons are better than yo-yos," he grinned, spinning the pole to show off.

"Not what I'm huffing for," she countered, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, c'mon my love bug, of course I'm the better hunter! You can't be mad I caught you," he teased, encircling her wrist to yank her into his body.

Feeling him pressed against her soft curves made it hard to argue, and she melted, eyes fluttering closed. "I'm s-still mad," she whispered.

"Of course," he murmured softly, bypassing her mouth to layer sultry kisses against her sensitive neck, and Ladybug moaned, shivering. "What can I do…" he bit at her shoulder through her armor, making her back curve. "To make it up to you?"

The bluenette licked her lips, gripping his hands and tugged him towards the line of trees without a word. They wriggled through a small crevice, breaking into a small enclosed area, which was alight with small flameless candles, a large blanket spread out in the center with a basket.

"Surprise?" Her voice wavered a little as she regarded him. He didn't speak for a couple of minutes, and after awhile, the blue-haired woman thought she'd messed up, blushing. "I j-just thought….s-sorry if…"

The blonde man picked her up by the back of her thighs, forcing her to encircle his waist, and Ladybug moaned as his lips carved a path of desire along her mouth and jaw, continuing down her neck.

"Take it off, please," he croaked, sounding desperate as he took them both to his knees.

"S-Spots off," she murmured, watching as Tikki swirled away with the pink glow, and Chat pinned her to the blanket, his intense green eyes devouring her soul with just a single stare.

"I'm going to ravish _every_ inch of you," he said firmly, making her blush, and she swallowed, biting her lip, forcing him to kiss her, groaning his need into her mouth as his hands shoved her shirt up roughly, claws scraping carefully at her delicate flesh.

"Ch-Chat," she groaned, pulling her face free to tip her head back, curving her spine so he could have…better access. Part of her heart fluttered nervously, afraid to continue, because pieces of…Luka still filtered in, but Chat…Adrien, he was her niche. He was her warmth and safety, so she let herself be afraid, just a little, but she also let herself be vulnerable to him, because he had earned it, and she _wanted_ him.

The feline yanked her shirt up her torso, careful as he tugged it over her head, and tossed the garment carelessly aside. "Mine," he growled, making her quiver, heat pooling between her thighs. His nostrils flared as he inhaled sharply, moaning. "_D-Definitely_ mine," he repeated, sliding down her body to tug at her pants and panties.

"W-Wait," she whispered, but the clothes were already gone, and Chat was shoving her thighs apart with his strong hands. She thought she'd panic more, but the moment his tongue slid along the length of her slit she keened, letting out a pent up cry of pleasure, reaching down to grip his blonde locks.

"Chat!"

"Mari," he growled, slipping his claws around her thighs, torturing her entrance and clit tenderly with slow tantalizing licks as she writhed, trying to buck her hips into his face, but his powerful arms kept her locked in place, making him chuckle.

"Ch-Chat, she hissed, frustrated. He was driving her insane with the delicious promise of friction and desire, and pulling back to leave her most sensitive bud aching, swollen…with need for him to finish. "P-Please!"

"Purrincess sounds desperate," he teased, giving her core another languid lap, and she growled, making him chuckle.

"Y-yes! Fuck, please! I n-need you, p-please," she almost sobbed now, and his mouth didn't hesitate in locking around her most susceptible part, sucking it into his hot confines, allowing her to spread her knees more to urge the feeling higher as he sucked greedily at the nub. "G-God, yes, Ch-Chat!" Her spine curved, nails carving a violent path down his scalp as the world fell away, her thighs moving to squeeze his face instead as she neared that special place. The nirvana that allowed her body to feel weightless and beautiful and…he purred…

"CHAT!"

***POV Change***

Her skin was thoroughly coated with sweat. Even her sweet core had traces of sweat as he worked at it with his greedy tongue, but he wouldn't give it up for anything as she whimpered, nigh exhausted from his efforts, and the man hadn't even been able to bury his aching cock in her delectable folds yet.

"P-Please," she whispered hoarsely, and he lifted his head enough to watch her skull lulling helplessly from side to side. "Before I p-pass out Chaton!"

He grinned, bright, slightly proud, and licked his lips of her tasty fluids. "Claws in," he growled, allowing Plagg to flutter off in an angry fit. His Kwami spewed a few remarks, but they rolled off just as easily as the blonde crawled up his lover's body, drinking her in. "God, your gorgeous," he commented, licking the bite mark Luka had left on her throat. It was healing, but it would probably scar.

The gesture made her shiver, and her nails dug into his arms. "T-Take the rest off," she ordered firmly, and he had no will to resist, shedding his shirt, pants, and boxers with practiced ease, propping himself above her, staring down into heated blue eyes. She moaned.

"Is my Love pleased?"

"I love you," she breathed shakily, pulling his face down to claim his lips, and he used the opportunity to maneuver his hips to poise himself at her wet entrance. Marinette slipped a leg over his hip, goading him closer and he thrust, hard, swallowing her first cry of pleasure with hunger, but he stilled himself as their lips moved with a hunger he'd almost forgotten.

"I love you too," he echoed finally as she tore free to catch her breath, panting beneath him. He rolled his hips, and she clasped his biceps firmly, pressing her full breasts into him as she threw her head back, voicing her appreciation.

Adrien lavished her neck with kisses, and he could already feel her core tightening around his cock, but he wasn't giving in that easily…this...this night was going to last forever…

***POV Change***

"God!" Chloe groaned, her bright blue eyes glaring as she helped the spotted heroine plop the two hundred PLUS pound, six foot one…LIMP...model onto the bed.

"I know," she grit her teeth in response, panting as they got Adrien onto the plush surface, wiping her forehead with the back of her arm. "Sp-Spots off," she huffed, dropping to her knees in exhaustion.

"He's going to kill you," the blonde pointed out, tapping a finger to her lips. "I don't want to be there for that."

"Uh, I suggest you don't be here when he wakes up?" The blunette frowned. "How long might that be, by the way?" She pulled out her phone, looking at the clock. She needed to meet with Gabriel in less than forty-five minutes.

"How many pills did you _slip_ him," she said mockingly, and Mari cringed under the weight of her judgment.

"D-Does it matter that I crushed them up?"

Chloe's face scrunched up. "It's _still_ the same amount," she pointed out.

"R-Right," she whispered, licking her suddenly dry lips. "W-well, I had to figure his metabolism is probably insane due…to his..uh…abilities?"

The blonde waved her hand, nodding. "Yeah, even without the ring he probably has a higher rate."

"Plus, I wanted to be sure he was out for most of the morning and afternoon," she admitted.

"So?"

"I gave him four or five pills?"

The mayor's daughter made a sound in her throat and sighed. "He's going to be _really_ pissed when…he wakes up."

"You th-think I have time?"

The woman nodded. "I think you have time, but you're going to have to do a lot of begging to earn his forgiveness, just so you know."

Marinette dropped her eyes, swallowing. She had already betrayed her love once by knocking him out before the Akuma battle. Now, she'd gone a step further by drugging him without his knowledge to keep him incapacitated after he'd already warned her that if she removed him from the fight he'd….make her pay. Especially since they'd made love with intense passion and she'd slipped it into his…drink.

However, deep in her heart, she could almost put the pieces of the puzzle together. There was one man in her life that couldn't be accounted for. One individual giving her attention that seemed beyond the scope of the relationship she'd established. One…person…who _might_ be considered…the variable that Mayura might consider her significant other. Only one other person had given her heated looks or posed her name in sensual tones.

"Y-yeah," she breathed. "B-But I need to go speak with Gabriel without him knowing." If she was right…she didn't want to shatter him.

**Author Notes:**

**Calerose, I'm glad you were happy to see a new chapter. Sorry it took me awhile, but I'm always working on one fanfic or another (or an 'actual' book). I'm also glad you like 'Fools' because I have another one lined up after I finish fashion I'm sorry for your experiences, but in the end, they shape who we are, I suppose. We can strive through them or let them break us, right? I still hurt over my sister due to the circumstances surrounding the whole thing, but life doesn't stop. You're very welcome, I'm glad you continue to stay with me!**

**NazaKaos, I'm sorry for your experience, and I'm sure almost everyone can relate in some way. Not on the same level, but you're very welcome (for the share), it's not an easy thing for me to think about, especially since this upcoming year, on my birthday I'll be 'older' than my older sister, which sucks, but *shrugs* I'll find a way through. I thank you, as always, for being here for me *hugs***

**Trying414, Lol, thank you for the heart emoji, and it's okay. I mean, it's not, but it is. It has happened, and it is gone, but life goes on. Yeah, Lila needs to be kicked in the nuts (or equivalent thereof) and Gabriel…hm…and Nathalie…I don't even know how it's going to end! O.o'**

**Emjrabbitwolf, yeah, it doesn't feel like the good outweighs the bad sometimes, but my kids are happy and healthy and that, ultimately, is my only concern. Yeah, self harm is still something I struggle with all the time, myself, so I can feel you there, but I'm a cutter, through and through, mostly. That, and I used to get into fights and let myself get beat down when I could have avoided it. It's my job to my character's through it, it's life in my opinion, not a fairy tale. Fairy tales are for…kids, and this is definitely not rated…G. Yeah, Nathalie is getting the rough end of everything. They've all gone through enough, but we're nearing the end so we'll see what's been going on! I'm glad you enjoyed the chaste kiss that Adrien offered his friend because he deserved it! And you're right, they're mostly hetero in my mind, but they need a DEEP meaningful connection to oblige to engage…either way.**

**Blackwhitewolfgirl17, I'm sorry to hear about your struggles, and thank you for the thoughts. I'm glad you're reading and hope you enjoy ^_^.**

**Guest, it's okay, I learn to keep living despite the circumstances, and I appreciate you thinking that I'm doing well! Please, I hope you continue enjoying!**

**Italian Guest, it's fine, I'm not the only person with a loss, I'm sure, but thank you, all the same, truly. I'm very happy that you find my work good enough to follow (As I've seen your reviews on more than one story, obviously) Yeah, the three kids are my biggest struggle, believe it or not, the two year old isn't the problem, it's more the six and eight (TODAY because it's HER BIRTHDAY!) year old are the general problem arguing with each other! I'm…very very happy you enjoy, truly, it makes part of me feel fulfilled that people enjoy my writing, honestly!**


	45. Without Back-Up

**Chapter Forty-Five: Without Back-Up**

Marinette wasn't entirely sure how she wanted to dress for her meeting with Gabriel, but it was one of the more daunting tasks to figure out. Did she dress professionally? Dress down? Nice casual? She didn't want to dress overly provocative and _give_ him the wrong idea if he didn't already…have one. She didn't want to draw Mayura's attention either, since apparently, she was already crazy by the sounds of it and thought Mari was after her man.

The bluenette settled on black slacks with comfortable ballet flats, just in case. She pulled on a pink short sleeve lace up peasant top and piled her hair into a strategically messy bun on her crown, leaving a few strands to trail free. Mari touched the bandage on her earlobe, and then the earrings that Chaton pierced through her upper ears, taking a deep breath.

"C'mon Tikki," she murmured. "I'm as ready as I'm going to be to face him."

***Gabriel's office***

Nathalie wasn't looking well when she walked out with her clipboard, coughing several times into the elbow of her perfectly tailored suit as she approached Marinette.

"He'll see you now," she said, rasping through her teeth, and the bluenette quirked a brow as she stood from her seat in the waiting area. She had an appointment, but the stern assistant insisted on speaking with the mogul before allowing her to proceed.

"Thank you, Nathalie," she murmured politely, but the woman only offered a hollow stare from beyond her dark spectacles, making Marinette shiver as she hurried by to the giant office. She gripped her art portfolio bag up to her chest as she entered, and smiled as Gabriel stood from his large marble desk.

Her eyes strayed towards the stationary windows off to the side of the room, admiring the view of Paris. The city was crowded, yes, but it still took her breath away when she viewed it from a higher vantage point. His office was on the top floor, of course, and she licked her lips, feeling the sudden urge to be leaping over the rooftops before the tycoon's voice snapped her attention back.

"I can take care of it from here, Nathalie," he said softly, and the infallible woman made a noise in her throat, drawing Mari's attention. Nathalie was an unwavering force when it came to maintaining decorum, but when the bluenette looked now, her dull blue eyes pierced daggers into the spotted heroines soul. They were judging, accusatory, and full of…hatred?

Marinette opened her mouth to ask what she had done, but Nathalie nodded in compliance to her boss, pulling the door closed with a little bit of a snap. "Is she okay?" The bluenette asked softly, drawing closer as the blonde ushered her forward.

His lips turned downwards a fraction before he caught himself, smoothing his face back into a placid mask. "She's fine," he said evenly as Marinette took the plush leather seat in front of his desk, setting her portfolio carefully on the sleek surface.

The secret heroine nodded slowly. "Thank you for meeting with me," she offered a tight smile as she opened her bag. "I have most of the design work done for your winter collection Monsieur Agreste."

"Gabriel," he corrected gently, leaning forward and dropping his chin on a hand propped up by his elbow. The gesture wasn't completely different to something Chat might do. If the man had grinned in a broad manner she might even realize the two shared some sort of relationship.

She paused, sliding her eyes up to meet his, watching the way his smile spread slowly over his lips. Okay, _now_, she was getting a weird vibe. "I think professionalism would be best," she whispered, pulling the leather bound pad from within her carrier, holding it out for the man.

"Oh?" He feigned confusion before she watched a darkness slide behind his cold blue eyes. The smile returned as he reached for her offered booklet, his fingers brushing hers enough to make her yank her hand back as he took it with ease. "I'd think you'd want to get," he tilted his head a little, dropping the item heavily on his desk with a thud as he stood. "A little more _personal_," he whispered as he rounded the piece of her furniture.

Mari's heart leapt into her throat, making it impossible to swallow as her eyes widened. "M-Monsieur?"

"Gabriel," he whispered, walking behind her chair. "You know, _Mari_," he breathed, trailing his fingers along the back of her chair close enough for her to feel, shivering with…fear as ice slid down her spine. "Watching you has been difficult," he admitted, coming to lean his backside against the desk in front of her, leaving little room between her knees and his.

"I-I—" She shook her head as the words failed to spill up her throat, and panic began to set in amidst his actions. He was definitely being too intimate with her, but it was also making her brain shut down. Flashes of Luka dominated her mind, flickering like a strobe light in between any coherent thought she might have. Each time she thought she had a grasp on her courage, an image would scatter her mind, or Gabriel's voice, or touch would leave her frozen.

His fingers snared her chin, tipping it up with an almost tender touch. "You really _are_ beautiful," he moaned softly, licking his lips. "If only it were another time or place, hm?"

She yanked her head free, shoving to her feet so hard she knocked her chair over. "I th-think I'm going to g-go," she muttered, trying to still the fine trembling in her body.

His fingers encircled her wrist, like iron, and he yanked, hard enough for it to hurt, and the bluenette yelped her surprise. He spun her around so her back hit his chest, and one of his arms crossed her torso to pin her, the other covering her mouth as she let out a shriek of horror.

"No, please, stay. After all, I've been waiting for this moment for a _long_ time," he growled and she managed to get his index finger between her teeth, biting down as hard as she could, drawing a holler of agony from the older man.

His grasp loosened, and Marinette stomped her foot on his, but Gabriel shoved her forward using a palm in the space between her shoulder blades. He grabbed her wrist just as fast to keep her from falling as she stumbled, and she half turned before the violent blow struck her face, forcing her to the floor in an impaired fog.

"Wh-Why," she slurred, blinking back the obsidian spots as a hot wash of fluid spilled down her nose and lips, trickling from her chin. She tasted copper on her tongue and knew her mouth and nose were bleeding from his strike.

"Hm, why?" He sighed, chuckling as she tried to get to her feet, but in her daze, she fell back on her ass, making him chortle louder with callous disregard.

Fingers touched her ear, and yanked, nearly ripping the earring from her cartilage, but the backer came out, wrenching the jewel from her flesh as she shrieked in surprise.

"Because he _needs_ your Miraculous," Lila chuckled darkly, palming the single item.

"T-Tikki," Marinette screamed, but the Italian kicked her in the back, throwing her forward onto the floor.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring my son with you. After all, when does Ladybug go anywhere without her Chat Noir?" Gabriel taunted softly, and she lifted her heavy, unsteady head to blink at him through a film of tears.

"Spots off, permanently," Lila hissed kicking her in the back of the head so the world went black.

***POV Change***

"An Akuma has taken hold of Paris, and anybody caught in the crosshairs has been," Nadja quivered, clearing her throat. "Anybody caught by the villain has gone to great lengths to harm others or themselves. Please, stay inside until Ladybug or Chat Noir show up to cleanse the scene," she urged.

Chloe cringed, staring down at the unconscious man. "Oh, God, seriously?" The blonde woman bit her nails nervously as she nudged Adrien violently. He snorted, made an unintelligent sound and continued snoring softly. "Fuck off," she growled to the empty room, staring at the television again.

"Several individuals have th-thrown themselves off the top of buildings to take their own lives, while other people seem focused on attacking those closest to them. Ladybug, Chat, please, if you can hear me, please hurry!" The experienced woman frowned, holding her ear for a few moments before she visibly swallowed. "To our junior reporter in the field…"

"Hey, this is Xavier P—!" The trembling man dove out of the way behind a parked car as a glittering pink blast missed him by inches. "Th-The villain's name is Shatter Sight, and she turns your love into a broken heart!" He yelped as another blast shot overhead. "When you t-try to help the people affected there's an invisible barrier preventing you from getting close enough! Nobody has figured out what this shield is, but…but…"

"No more rose-tinted glasses in this city!" A woman's voice shrieked, and the camera panned towards the glowing crimson and obsidian female. "If Chat Noir and Ladybug think they can beat me, I'll be atop the Eiffel Tower, _with _my hostages." She tinkered. "For _every_ twenty minutes I have to wait, I'll let one of them throw themselves off," she warned. The entity moved closer to the obvious news camera, staring pointedly. "Hawk Moth is tired of waiting. The _first_ girl I allow to die will be a friend of _both_ heroes," she said softly. "Mademoiselle Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Chloe's blood froze, and she reached her hand back, slapping Adrien. "Wake up!" She screamed, crying, but the feline didn't budge. Paris needed him! Marinette needed him!

**Author Note:**

**Don't worry, there ARE explanations coming. Lol, I won't leave you guys in the lurch. We still have a few chapters to go…especially if Lila is going to get the beating she deserves!**

**Trying414, just try to remember to breathe!**

**Italian Guest, Yeah…Adrien is going to KILL her…truly.**


	46. True Love Can Save You

**Chapter Forty-Six: True Love Can Save You**

Marinette's eyes ached as she stared out at Paris through the hole in the metal shield. Funny, how flimsy the strong material seemed to be under the weight of someone's strength when they were determined to get what they want.

Shatter Sight hadn't broken a sweat tearing the suicide gate to pieces, but the bluenette's heart contracted with relief when she succeeded. The woman said Mari could alleviate the pain first if Chat didn't show up.

Tears slid down Mari's bruised face, lingering on her swollen lips as she swallowed. Of course he wasn't going to show up. She _knew_ he wasn't awake, but, if he were, she doubted he'd bother rescuing her anyway. She'd betrayed him one too many times, and really, how much could he possibly love her?

"Maybe you should hope he doesn't show up," Shatter Sight commented softly, turning her glowing olive eyes in Marinette's directions. "I don't think he could _ever_ truly love you. You're not worth his time," she spat.

"Y-You're right," she nodded slowly, a new cascade of tears dominating her sorrow flushed face as she stood, inching closer to the gap to peer down. Chat Noir was devoted to Ladybug. He'd only _ever_ cared about the spotted heroine. "He was in love with the idealism of a woman. The mask, never me," she whispered, voice breaking as she closed her eyes against a gust of wind rushing against her warm face.

Adrien only bothered with _her_ after he'd learned of her identity. She'd been careless, but at least now she knew where he really stood. Plagg tried to defend him, and she'd believed them for a little while, but why wouldn't his kwami stick up for him? They were thick as thieves. She'd been played…and now, she was broken and alone. Soon, Shatter Sight would let her find peace…forever.

"Well, then, even if he does show up, he won't be able to save you," the woman said softly, laughing in delight. "The magic only allows someone who truly loves you to save you from yourself," she taunted. "I guess you're lost either way."

Marinette sighed, sliding her eyes open, sniffling. "Maybe it's better to die than to live with a broken heart," she croaked.

"You read my mind," the woman sneered, chortling.

***POV Change***

"C'mon!" Chloe shook him vigorously to no avail, snarling, whimpering. What was she supposed to do? She wasn't even supposed to be here! She'd wanted to run when Mari told her she'd knocked Adrien out to go possibly confront Paris' big bad guy. Nothing had sat right with the blonde, but the blunette had already slipped her boyfriend the pills. The very sleeping pills she'd stolen from Chloe.

How could she wake him _now_? "Adrien," she cried softly, her salty tears speckling his face as she leaned over his body on the bed. "She's going to die without you, please. Please?" She slid to her knees beside the bed, hugging herself. "Don't let her die on us. She has come so far…done so much. What will happen if they get their hands on her Miraculous on…"

Chloe frowned, looking around. Tikki. So, where was Plagg? "Plagg, where are you!?" Her voice was urgent, but the kwami didn't bother responding…or he couldn't. Oh, God, she hoped Mari didn't…

The blonde's eyes flew to Adrien's hand, but the ring was still nestled around his finger, and she breathed a small sigh of relief. However, the victory was short lived because the ancient wasn't answering her call, despite knowing that Chloe was Queen Bee and knew of his existence.

Finally, she began patting the down the man's pockets. She brushed against a suspicious lump at his breast, delving her slender fingers into the pocket's confines, plucking out a softly snoring kwami.

"Plagg!" She plopped him onto her palm and flicked his ear, which made his tiny body jerk.

A green eye popped open, _glowing_ with fire before it slid closed. "No m-more camembert, sugar cube, I can't eat another bite," he groaned, ears flattening against his obsidian skull. He quivered, repositioned himself and promptly resumed the muffled sleepy noises.

Chloe frowned before quirking an eyebrow. She shook her head. She didn't have time for _this_ bullshit. She flicked his ear again, harder. "I'm _not_ your sugar cube," she snarled, and both actions garnered a violent response from the ancient.

He spun up into the air hurriedly from her hand without warning, and a burst of energy exploded from his miniscule form, knocking the blonde onto her ass. Pain seethed through her very bones, and her lips parted with the shriek that demanded she alleviate the onslaught of excruciation coursing through her veins. Her mind endeavored to fold in upon itself, trying to wrench from her body.

"Ch-Chloe?" Plagg's voice was groggy, and he sounded confused as the eruption of agony dissipated, and she whimpered, blinking up at him through a veil of tears induced by his magic.

"M-M-Marinette is going to die," she whispered hoarsely, desperately, hoping he would _just_ understand. "She knocked A-Adrien out and I can't wake him," she sobbed. "Don't let her die, please!"

"His mate!?" The powerful kwami swam into her face, puffing up to his full size, eyes glimmering with a dangerous malice that made her shiver with fear. "You _could_ have woken me sooner," he snapped, zooming over to his owner, smacking the model in the face. He didn't stir.

"I tried," she sobbed. "C-Can you enter the ring and force him awake?"

Plagg made a sound in his throat. It sounded something akin to dry heaving, and he sighed. "I can try, but entering without being summoned is always a pain in my ass," he growled. "But this is an emergency, clearly," he grumbled.

The being threw his arms outwards, and the room started to feel incrementally colder. The emerald of his eyes erupted into burning embers, and he bore his sharp canines, tail flailing wildly. "Dammit, I don't have time for the—" Plagg yelped as he swirled in a tight loop towards Adrien's ring, disappearing, and a bright jade light erupted through the chamber, far more powerful than his normal transformation.

Chloe shielded her eyes for the several lingering moments it took to fade, but when she looked, Chat Noir was passed out on the bed, groaning softly. At least he was making noise now. She checked the time. They were already down ten minutes. Even if he woke up now…she doubted…there'd be a lot of time to make it to save Mari. She sobbed, leaning into his body as Plagg endeavored to rouse him from the inside.

"C'mon, she _needs_ you," she repeated, frowning as something poked against her forearm, and the blonde unzipped his pocket, plucking the item free. Oh. She could still be saved…

***POV Change***

"I thought you were kidding about him not showing up to save you." Even Shatter Sight's voice held a hurt edge for her, and she scoffed.

"Why would I joke about something like that?" She scuffled to the opening, allowing the wind to cradle her body, as it had a thousand times before. Each moment swinging as Ladybug, that would never happen again. Each moment saving Paris, that would never happen again. Any moment…Chat vaulted Mari over the rooftops on his staff…

Something inside of her faltered, and she frowned. Chat had cradled Marinette close before, protectively, almost affectionately, hadn't he?

"Oh, I can see your mind is fighting the spell, that's interesting," she murmured. "I'll watch," she giggled hysterically.

Part of the bluenette was yearning to rush forward and _through_ the hole to end all the pain inside. Her mind _demanded_ that she proceed and carry out the very thought, but something inside her gave pause to her limbs. Chat…Adrien would never love her, not really. Not if Ladybug still existed, but…the man had demonstrated some level of care for _her,_ right? She could recall on more than one occasion…where he'd…

Fog drifted into her brain, casting doubt over the thoughts, obscuring the very memories giving her heart hope, and everything crumbled, leaving her chest aching and shattered. "I c-can't keep living," she sobbed, covering her face with her palms.

"On you go then," Shatter Sight taunted, and Mari sighed with relief, letting herself fall over the ledge.

Falling was so exhilarating, so liberating that she released a whooping of happiness as the melancholy leaked from her tormented form. She knew when she reached the end of her descent the agony would be gone, and then she would no longer hurt, or be hurt, by the people who were supposed to love her…the people she loved.

So many microscopic betrayals amounting to a lifetime of enormously insurmountable pain she was barely able to breathe through the intensity of it all. Faster. She wanted to tumble faster, but the world wouldn't allow her. In fact, it felt like an eternity passing as she watched scattered droplets of her tears wretch free from her eyes, sparkling amidst the sky in the disappearing sunlight.

"Beautiful," she commented softly closing her orbs, sure the end was so close. She could taste it. Maybe…a few moments…until the pain would disappear forever. She was so sorry…she was never good enough for him. Never good enough for anybody. That…the only person worth wanting…was a mirage of her actual self. Chat Noir…would never…

Rapid beeping reached her, even amidst the rushing wind in her ears, and Marinette frowned. The whizzing of a string pulled her eyes open, and a loud whoosh and pop sound was followed by the shriek of a squeaky voice, panicked, fearful…caring…

"MY QUEEN!"

Somebody collided with her body, grappling her aching form, but the moment their skin touched her, Mari's brain cleared, and she rasped loudly before they both slammed, _hard_ into the pavement. The only thing saving her was the interruption of her fall by her…hero?

They toppled end over end for several moments, the person gripping her screeching in unimaginable pain as they took the brunt of the fall to _save_ her on her suicide mission. When they both slid to a halt, the amount of crimson splattered along Mari's forearm, and the warmth of it against her face was...harrowing.

"Ch-Chloe," she whispered, voice shaking heavily as she realized it could be nobody else, if not her Chat…who could love her enough to break the spell, and seeing the blonde…struggling for breath, beneath her…sent a cold vengeance through her body she didn't think possible.

"Y-You're okay," Chloe sputtered, hacking violently as she began curling up, and Pollen flew to her face, trying to comfort her. "Y-You're safe?

"I-I'm safe," Marinette cried softly, touching the woman's scraped cheek. "You're the true hero this time, Chloe," she offered, honestly, swallowing thickly around her regret. "I c-can't…a-are you…"

"D-Doesn't…I don't…m-matter. _He's_ on his way," she whispered, closing her bright blue eyes as the crimson spread from beneath her head. "He will buy you _t-time_," she said firmly, smiling a little. "It was better for m-me to…go than for you. I h-had…nobody left. Luka was…a f-fantasy…and I l-love you, but I will _never_ interfere…you two love each other too much," she rasped, rolling enough to spew fresh scarlet across the pavement, and Mari clenched her fists, nodding slowly.

"I l-love you, Chloe," she whispered hoarsely, sobbing softly as she stroked the woman's blood stained wheat colored hair. "You hang on, b-but I need to borrow P-Pollen, okay?"

"I t-trust you, always, M-Marinette. L-Ladybug. You're…always….the one who…comes out on…"

Her body went still, her last breath haggard as it exited her body, and Mari lurched forward to check her pulse, finding it thready and weak against her neck. The damage was worse than she feared, but…she needed…to get _Lila._ She also wanted to help Chloe…

The bluenette gripped the hair piece with trembling fingers, sliding it into her aqua locks, swallowing loudly. If she transformed, she could hopefully alert Chat. If not, she could get Chloe to a hospital faster. She didn't waste another moment.

"Pollen, buzz on!"

**Author Notes:**

**CHLODRINETTE FOR THE FUCKING WIN! Sorry, felt like…screaming that…because…at first..in the VERY beginning of the story, I pictured Chat saving her in this scenario…but then…when they had that…moment together…the three of them…I realized it'd be more meaningful this way…in my heart and mind it just feels so much better and right for the story…besides, Chat is always the one there for her, I wanted to give Chloe the chance to prove her worth, and here we go. CHLODRINETTE FOR THE WIN! YES! Sorry…got emotional here…**

**Faefolk11, hard to learn when you love someone so much you don't want them hurt. Sadly enough, this is a common mistake she makes in more than one of my fics, but I find it to be the most human of them all, self sacrifice when you want to protect the one you love. They ARE stronger together, but hopefully…you liked the tiny twist in this sorry if you…didn't…**

**Italian Guest, Lol, yes, kill was a joke, sorry, I will try to put (lol or j/k for future reference for you, thank you for letting me know!) Hopefully this chapter was good for you!**

**Trying414, we still have a 'few' more chapters to go…so we'll figure it out, but I'm glad your reaction was…so boisterous! LOL…hopefully you enjoyed this!**

**Emjrabbitwolf, he is going to be RIGHTFULLY furious, and I'd stay out of his way…especially if he's in CHAT form *cringes*. I don't think we're making it to the design part, lol, sorry! You're spot on (spots on lol) on some of your points, but you shall see! I hope you enjoyed the Chloe twist in this one.**


	47. Ours

**(Author Note: Yes, I'm not dead. So sorry for the long delay, but we had two deaths in the family then the holidays…I've been…out of sorts. Sorry this is shorter than I wanted, but MORE to come and often now, I PROMISE. I missed you guys!)**

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Ours**

Chat's eyes opened slowly, a persistent pain scraping along the inside of his skull. However, something demanded that they close again, and he obeyed, moaning softly under a heavy pressure.

_Wake-up-dammit!_

His vibrant orbs popped open once more, blinking at the ceiling, watching it swim in and out of focus for several prolonged seconds as he trailed his tongue around the inside of his impossibly dry mouth.

_No fucking time! Get your ass up!_

The blonde frowned at the urgent violence in his kwami's voice, but he threw himself forward, groaning with the effort it took to stand. Something hit the floor with the softest of sounds, and a piece of paper fluttered gently towards the carpet. He snatched the sheet from the air, looking at the carefully constructed writing. It took more attempts than it should have to read the short script.

_Adrikins,_

_ Use this in any way you can to save her,_

_ or both of us if it comes to it. I went_

_ ahead to see what I could do. Mari was_

_ in danger. I couldn't wait for Plagg to wake _

_ you. Please…be safe. _

_ Love_

_ Bee._

The ominous nature of the note shifted his senses, the primal animal clawing desperately up his mind to take control, and some of his human side dissipated, clearing the fog. "They're in danger?" His eyes shifted to the fallen object on the floor. It was the snake Miraculous.

_More than you know, get your ass into gear. Tikki has been compromised!_

His cat eyes narrowed as he spun his baton free from its sheath, ears flattening slowly as his canines began to elongate in his mouth. Any fear for their safety slipped from his fingers, rapidly replaced with a bestial rage, filling the pit of his being with bubbling fire. The blonde felt Plagg's essence vying for equal dominance, and this time, he complied, feeling a fresh wave of power overtake his form. Nobody hurt _their_ mates and got away with it.

Bright emerald light erupted along his skin, morphing his armor. Chat felt his face shifting, and the pain accompanying the transformation made his back curve, forcing him to his knees. His scream morphed into a hissing yowl as his jaw and nose changed into a discernible muzzle, several razor canines decorating his mouth as his tongue swiped inside several times.

The blonde's skull made the most unpleasant sounds, and by all rights, with the rippling along the bones, he shouldn't survive, but he did as his entire head became…more feline, his human ears gone, the prosthetics replaced with the genuine article, and his belt…was no longer a belt. It was a full blown, fur covered tail. His leather remained the same, and his arms, but his boots had been replaced with feet…paws? Retractable claws, and he grinned, as well as he could as Plagg joined him.

_This is much better._ The kwami growled in their mind.

Chat tried to speak, but only a keening mew escaped, and he snorted, sighing.

_Yeah, good luck with that, get your ass moving. Careful with our abilities now._

The feline wielder scooped down to retrieve the bracelet, a malicious smile spreading over his unrecognizable face. The growl that trickled free didn't have any human edge as he stalked towards the open window, the green in his eyes shifting closer to obsidian as he slipped the item on his wrist.

The snake kwami slithered into view, bowing his large head. "Masssster?"

Chat jerked his head for Sass to follow, spinning his baton rapidly as he stared out of the open glass portal. _Destroy,_ he snarled inside his mind, unable to help himself as he launched into the sky.

***POV Change***

Marinette _wanted_ to punish Shatter Sight…and Hawk Moth for everything they had done, but nothing was going to compare to Chloe's life. She needed to get her to safety.

The bluenette's hair had spiraled into a dutch plait swooping over to the side and down her left shoulder. The strands were no longer a brilliant midnight blue, instead shifting to pure onyx with golden highlights upon her transformation. Her sunshine hued mask was decorated with a swipe of black down the bridge of her nose, and her suit was almost completely black. A golden X criss-crossed over her torso, and just her hands and feet were a bright yellow. Even her spinning top was midnight colored.

"Interesting," she whispered, shaking her head, but she didn't have the time to waste. She needed to get Chloe's depleted form to a hospital.

Mari moved forward to grab the injured blonde, but a shower of rotting feathers speared the ground and blocked her path, forcing her backwards. She used her top to rope herself upwards, slinging her body sideways as Mayura planted herself in a defensive position right next to the unconscious blonde.

"F-Fucking slut," she shrieked, her violet eyes tainted with streaks of obsidian and toxic yellow hues. "All he talks about is _you_," she snarled, making Marinette falter. "And you _tainted _Adrien and his best friend Chloe!"

The spinning top string slipped from her grasp as the words struck her heart, and Mari managed to catch herself on one of the structure's bars on the descent. Her body jerked, a sharp pain vibrating through her shoulder as she stopped her fall.

Mayura screeched, and the heroine glanced downwards in time to see another onslaught of feathers pelting in her direction. Mari pushed her foot into the nearest bar, shoving her body into a wide arch away from the tower in a backwards swan dive as several decaying projectiles missed her by mere inches on her rapid descent.

_My Queen._

"No," she grit out. From this height the fall wouldn't kill her. Cripple, perhaps, but she could continue fighting if her will was strong enough.

***POV Change***

The world was cascading, shifting unsteadily between absolute darkness and blurred context. The entirety of her body ached and each time the blonde endeavored to move her limbs, they screamed in agonizing protest that she desist. A small whimper escaped her lips, and the only taste coating her throbbing mouth was a thick saturation of iron.

_I'm dead._ That had to be it. There was no way she could have survived the fall trying to save Marinette. Not if her transformation had dropped right in the middle of it. Then again, if she were dead, there probably wouldn't be so much pain.

Chloe beckoned a single blue orb open, whimpering softly as just the small motion incited pain to explode through her wavering skull. A large blurry object obscured most of the surrounding view, but she could see patches of green and the aqua of the sky if she shifted enough. Voices. She could also discern voices but not individual words as more movement beyond the forefront object moved swiftly.

The mayor's daughter shifted, fighting back the multitude of profanities threatening to spill free as she gathered her knees beneath her, but the looming entity didn't pay her any attention as it shrieked at the …ascending form.

She garnered a deep breath, blinking several times to clear the fuzziness of her vision, and finally recognized Mayura by her side. Tilting her head allowed her enough of a scope to spy…Queen Bee? Or some version thereof, Marinette, she assumed, and she was dangling precariously from the Eiffel Tower.

The villain released an attack and Chloe _reacted_. Her palm went to her jean's pocket, desperately, searching for the object that might help. The peacock still didn't notice her roused stated and she plucked the yo-yo free from the confines of her pants, gasping. The temporary Queen Bee fell backwards off the structure, plummeting towards the ground as a volley of decaying feathers speared the sky.

"Lady—BEE!" Chloe shrieked, throwing the object without thinking before launching herself onto the deteriorating woman's surprised back. Mayura yelped in her surprise, thrashing back and forth violently to dislodge the latched blonde to little avail. "Don't let me down Bee," she screamed, squeezing her eyes shut as ivory spots exploded across her field of vision.

Another forceful twist and Chloe slipped, finding her back suddenly acquainted with the cement, the breath rushing from her lungs as she sputtered for the next haggard breath. Tainted violet eyes glowered down at her with seething confusion.

"You would side with the slut that stole _him_ from you? Tainted _our_ Adrien?"

The frown rippled spontaneously over Chloe's beautiful face, making the pain amplify, but she lulled her head back and forth as she attempted to breathe an actual lungful of air. "I side with where my heart lies," she replied easily. "He can make his own choices."

"She has _brainwashed _you!" Mayura's fan spiraled up into the air with deft skill. "I'm sorry, my dear," she whispered. "You'll have to go." The hand slashed downwards, and the blonde crossed her arms over her face to form a shield, squeaking in dismay, only to find the threat never to come.

Instead, Mayura's howls of frustration soon gave way to grunts of discomfort, and the blonde peered over once more, seeing her own yo-yo looped securely around the peacock's attack arm, pulling her off balance as the new Bee shoved a foot into the woman's chest, winding her.

"Don't touch _my_ friend," the golden and obsidian heroine snarled possessively.

"She's not _yours_," Mayura howled angrily, endeavoring to wrench her hand free, and the string snapped, knocking Bee to her ass.

As the villain moved forward a guttural growl halted everyone's movement, and an onyx figure spiraled from the sky, snarling with the intensity of wrath incarnate before slamming down between Mari and Mayura, his needle teeth baring maliciously.

Sass slithered into view, chuckling darkly. "He says…she's not yours. She's _ours_."

**(Author Note: Comments)**

**Norikins, I definitely love the idea of Chloe being able to play hero too, hope you're still around, sorry for my absence!**

**b.d.p.r4454, no of course not! Lol, that'd be…for another story :P**

**trying414, fangirl cry that I'm back in action…please?**

**Emjrabbitwolf, yeah, Lila is just the worse…and him and his assistant? I guess we have a bit more story/solution to go before we figure everything out ;)**

**Italian Guest, I hope the feels are still there after my long absence.**

**Faefolk11, I hope so?**

**NazaKaos, Choldrinette is the most awesome! Yeah, her doubt is going to get them killed.**

**Kazza2182, I hope Chloe doesn't die. Who will fill the threesome? :P**

**Purrincess Marinette, as you should. I won't put complete unless it's done! I'm glad you enjoy it enough to keep reading. I'm back on board and have my head back on straight! Welcome, and thanks for the support!**

**AquilaVetors, well, thank you, I was hoping people would enjoy the slight twist there, and I shall certainly try ;)**


	48. The Price of Salvation

**Hey hey everyone. Sorry for the slow update. My kids (all three) are home right now and we're doing school from home which requires my computer (lots of online classes) so I don't get as much time to write as I like. Also, I haven't felt as inspired as I would like, but I feel a wave coming on, w00t w00t. Hopefully you enjoy this! I missed all of you and hope I haven't lost anyone! I love you guys. You're the heart and soul of me wanting to write, and I truly hope you all are being safe. I continue to work right now, as I'm in retail, so use caution! (I have vowed to update as I used to…weekly, for anyone stuck at home and I have a new story planned on top of adding to Miraculous Sins and finish Weave of Destiny…sooo…and Madness….)**

**Chapter Forty-Eight: The Price of Salvation**

Plagg snarled, his hyper focused eyes narrowing to dangerous slits as he spied the prey shifting uneasily before his mutated form.

"Ours?" Mayura's voice wavered as she stepped back, her violet and onyx stained eyes darting uncomfortably between the trio flanking her.

Another feral sound emanated from Chat Noir's mouth, and Plagg flexed his tail, slashing it angrily from side to side. His nostrils flared as his green and obsidian orbs flickered towards his injured friend before settling squarely on Marinette. She looked like Queen Bee, after a fashion, but he couldn't mistake his mate's scent anywhere.

He released a low, trickling growl and Mari had the decency to look abashed, dropping her eyes to ground. _They _would have words later. Right now, he had an enemy to tear to pieces as he

_Plagg…_

_Fine, we'll just maim her a little._

_ Plagg!_

_ No time!_

His altered body closed the distance between the peacock and himself in a single leap just as the woman veered sideways to escape the cluster of heroes. His claws lashed out, scraping through the cloth of her sleeve with ease, the immediate bouquet of her blood filling his already bloodthirsty senses.

Her yelp of pain did little to dissuade his bubbling primal instinct as he dropped to a crouch, tongue rolling out from between his canines long enough to lick along his maw. _Get her_. The panic erupted in her orbs and he vaulted as quickly as she did, galloping on all four to match her agility as she launched herself upwards to climb the Eiffel tower.

His snarls were full of malice and pleasure as he pawed her boot, delighting in the way she squealed in surprise. He grappled the bars with ease, flinging his body up between two of them to bypass his prey, using his keen balance to maneuver the inside of the structure. His eyes never left his kill, warmth erupting through his body, watching with sheer enjoyment at the way her face twisted in fear…the smell as her heart hammered more frantically.

He popped out above Mayura, using his left hand to hold the tower, pressing his feet into the metal as he snagged the front of her outfit with his free hand deftly. _My, my, what do we have here?_

"He sssaysss you look tasssty," Sass hissed, snickering, and Chat cast him a narrowed look of reprimand. "Okay, Masssster thinksss you'll have time to think on the way down if he throwsss you."

He rolled his eyes a little, but let it go, flexing his claws, something sharp digging into his palm as he did so. It didn't hurt, but it was annoying.

_Adrien…that's her Miraculous. _

"I can catch myself," she snarled defiantly, earning a snuffle of laughter from the cat heroine.

"Not without your Miraculousss," Sass interrupted, and Chat tightened his grip around the brooch.

Her muddled eyes widened before narrowing once more. "_You_ wouldn't. You're one of the good guys!"

Chat shook his head, something akin to a smile gracing his muzzle. Sass blinked before displaying a similar look. "The normal Chat would not, however," he tittered. "Plagg would drop you in a heartbeat."

_We need to know where Ladybug's earrings are._

_Can we drop her afterwards?_

An unsettling sense of pleasure came with the thought, and Adrien frowned. _Only if _we_ plan on catching her, too._

_Aww, man. You're going to owe me so much camembert for that…she TOOK my Tikki…she was going to _kill_ your mate._

_ Tell us what you did— _"Massster insssists you tell him where the earringsss are," the serpent warned, flicking his narrow tongue out.

Adrien's grip slipped, his body plummeting towards the ground before his tail subconsciously reached out to snare the nearest rail, halting his entire body in a jerking motion that slammed his face into the structure of the tower.

A low trickling disapproval leaked freely from his maw, but Plagg was quick to mentally reciprocate his disapproval. _You need to focus! Keep your wits about you!_

_ Easy for you to sa—_

The world wavered into fine tresses of obsidian and slate tones as he felt himself descending once more, claws clutching his wrist frantically.

Princess Bee, as she temporarily dubbed herself under the circumstances, spiraled elegantly through the air as she witnessed her cat going limp. The string of her top guided her expertly into a practiced arc through the Parisian air. Her deft fingers snagged leather, clutching his body to her chest even as the wide ascent spun into a fall.

Her limbs encircled him, nestling him against her warm body even as they sped towards the pavement beneath the Eiffel tower. In the last possible moments, her wrist flung out, the whirling of her spinning top snagging a piece of the monument, pulling taut enough to yank them off their trajectory and into another swing of acrobatic ease.

The sole of her boot skimmed the hard surface of the ground before leaving the anchor entirely, soaring haphazardly through the air into freedom. The breeze caressed her flushed skin with anticipatory comfort, allowing the calm to settle into the pit of her soul. It afforded the inner voice to come forward, dominating _every_ corner of her present being. It possessed…it filled…it conquered.

"_Faith_," she growled triumphantly through clenched teeth as she spiraled endlessly. The action coursed easily through her veins, igniting the instinct beneath. "_Trust,"_ she screamed, louder this time. The singular word vibrated in the empty space yawning around them until it was the only sound that existed.

Vibrant sapphire eyes skimmed the seemingly never ending sky as the descent began, allowing her stomach to freefall, coinciding with her body…and that of her lover's. She would never let him go. Never again. The mistakes mounting amidst her indecision and uncertainty always weighed against her. The fact that she kept trying to go 'it' alone assured her defeat in every aspect. _Here_. Right now. This is what felt right. _Only_ as a team would they find victory.

Marinette's feet met the pavement, but she found herself unprepared for impact, jackknifing with the connection. Her arms instinctively wrapped Chat's body against her chest as they toppled several agonizing feet, each sliding instance scraping a path along her body.

The heroine slid to a stop before automatically getting to her feet, Chat's semi-limp form protected behind her.

"You will _never_ defeat us," she called firmly, confidently, as the crimson liquid trailed steadily from her nose and mouth. "Chat and I will _always_ find a way," she whispered hoarsely, her brusque tone breaking on her affection. "With Chloe," she continued, "We could save the world!"

Mayura's eyes shimmered, the determination deep in their depths giving way. The uncertainty wavered, fracturing on the element of her emotions. She whimpered, the sound barely noticed along the current of the wind.

"I won't give up," the peacock whispered, voice listing along the sentiment of her declaration. The uncertainty coursed heavily through her veins, filling the air with a sweet thickness that stuck in the back of their throats. Even Ladybug felt the emotion, tangent with each beat of Mayura's heart to give way amongst the rapidly unfolding circumstances.

"You don't have to," Sass hissed in Chat's place, snickering maliciously. "Masssster would be happy to hunt you down like the fowl prey you are."

Mayura's eyes shimmered, but her fan flew high into the air, pulling Ladybugs bottom-up attention. Her bright eyes followed the item before she could stop herself, and several sharp points radiated along her body, inciting pain.

The world felt suspended as the copper taste pooled along her tongue. After eternity pulsated along the lengths of time, Mari coughed, crimson spray decorating the air before it splattered along the ground as she found herself on her knees.

The peacock's feathers jutted out of her body from several points of impact. One decayed piece of down had buried itself into the soft flesh of her throat, slightly off center to the left, and she quivered. Each nerve along her body screamed with panic, but oddly, her form stilled, eyes peering curiously at her foe.

"So sorry," she murmured, gurgling on the words as thick scarlet fluid bubbling up from her throat and cascaded over her lips.

"You….You're sorry?" Mayura's head tilted to the side, regarding the spotted heroine more intently now.

"I'm sorry I d-did—" Her lungs protested, and several harsh coughs proceeded until Mari's insides seethed for the oxygen she needed to survive. No immediate relief came, and the world burst into dull fuzzy outlines, dark spots listing along her view.

"Did what!?" The urgency in the woman's voice made Ladybug flinch, and she forced herself to swallow.

"Did—n't….save _you_," she whispered hoarsely, toppling onto her side as the warmth of her blood flooded her mouth. "You deserved s-s-so much b-better…" she sputtered, eyes sliding closed with languid ease. She felt the beat of her heart, intensified in strength….slowing in speed. It was working harder to preserve her, but it was losing its rhythm. "I g-guess…you'll just have to…f-find," Mari lurched, a gush of life fluid spewing from her mouth to spray the pavement in a violent splash before she settled again. "F-fin-d-d…a way to be happy and s-s-save yourself," she whispered hoarsely as the last of her breath left her body. Then, peaceful darkness was all that was left.

**Author Note:**

**Calerose: I'm glad that you're still interested, and I'm making a vow during this quarantine/crisis that I will get back to updating frequently for those who are stuck at home. Hope you're well!**

**AquilaVetors: I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I hope you're safe, wherever you are!**

**Italian Guest: OMG! You're too kind. I actually have another work in mind that I'm going to start, so hopefully I don't disappoint! I promise I'm back to fully writing! Thank you for all your kind words, and I will try to live up to all you think/know! Thank you, truly, from the bottom of my heart.**

**Faefolk11: I'm glad you think so, and now, things should speed up. I truly apologize for the wait! It's not like me and I feel crappy for it. I will crack the whip and get with the writing team immediately for far more frequent updates ;)**

**Trying414: I did take the time I needed, and thank you so much for your support. Hope you enjoy!**

**Norikins: Thank you, but unfortunately, it looks as if the new year has brought us more suffering and melancholy. I, however, and still trying to put one foot in front of the other and hope you're still okay! Thank you, thank you, and thank you. You're amazing!**

**Kazza2182: I apologize for another long wait, but I appreciate your continued support! Hopefully I haven't lost you.**

**NazaKaos: Lol, I love Chloe in this story too. I think in the show her character was really doing a 180…and then blah. Sorry, I hate what they did, but I'm not them and we shall march on! Thank you for your continued support!**

**Guest: I've updated! I'm glad you enjoy :P**

**ItalianGuest7: I am here to help relieve some of the boredom, I hope anyway. I have vowed to update more as I did before. Once to twice a week. I'm sorry for the long absence. Get ready to have your mind blow….or at least amused :P.**


	49. Nice Guys Finish Last

**AUTHOR NOTE: WOOOHOOO…finally caught up on my kid's school work. Not behind anymore. *wipes sweat off forehead* Even had to help a few co-workers figure it out! Working full time and doing the school stuff for two kids (with another toddler) has been fun! Wee, I'm still alive, hope everyone is safe. Updates should be far more frequent! I PROMISE!**

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Nice Guys Finish Last**

Chloe's vibrant aqua eyes widened in disbelief as the golden and obsidian heroine slid to her knees, an impossibly bright splash of crimson decorating the ground near her form. Even through the haze of her injuries the scene in front of her seemed more surreal than it should have been. It _couldn't_ be happening.

"M-Mari…Marinette," she screamed, the crystalline sorrow breakin

g free to adorn her flushed cheeks as she rushed forward in disjointed continuity. No amount of pain her body screamed at her could halt her forward movements. Nothing could stop her from closing the gap between them, but everything was progressing in agonizing slow motion. "You're okay," she shrieked, skidding to fumbling halt by the woman's side.

Angry onyx and violet lines emanated from the wounds inflicted on the girl's skin, webbing out along her body in intricately fatal designs. Even as seconds spilled by the splitting of minute hairs, Marinette's lips were turning a deep shade of blue, and her skin was already cool to the touch. Chloe shook her head, hard, as she clasped her friend in her arms, cradling her.

"You're okay," she whispered this time, the words broken on the sobs gradually leaking from her quivering lips. Even as the sentiment leaked free, the blonde felt difficult in clinging to the belief in the words. "I've got you. You're okay."

"I assure you, she is _not_ okay." Mayura's voice was eerily empty of emotion, and the blonde turned her attention in short jerking movements in the villain's direction. Each miniscule synapse deadened, radiating with toxic ice through her veins as she spied the 'woman' nearby.

"_You,_" she hissed, low, dangerously. "You're going to _pay_," she promised darkly as she deftly pulled the Miraculous from Marinette's hair without secondary thought. "I'm going to _kill_ you."

The kwami swarmed nearby, appearing momentarily dazed before blinking at her primary master. Chloe watched the shudder radiate through the peahen's form, taking minute delight in her sudden fear as the pin slid firmly into her silken locks. "Pollen," she snarled venomously.

"M-My Queen, put me b-b—"

"Buzz on!"

The blinding light wasn't the normal illumination that accompanied her transformation. Instead, the light scathed outwards, scorching a path with obsidian and golden lightning. A single swath of scarlet pierced the veil of rotating magic, skyward, before it dispersed and when Queen Bee emerged, she had undergone a metamorphosis.

Her entire suit was the deepest shade of onyx, and even her golden locks matched. Her boots donned the sunshine hue, and her normally aqua eyes mirrored the vibrant color but that was all. Chloe's porcelain skin looked more ivory than normal, and a single crimson X scored the area over her heart, as she approached confidently towards her enemy.

Each footstep left a seared imprint in the pavement, the steam rising to meet the rapidly cooling Parisian air amidst her fury. Her fingertips touched the dual yo-yos slung around her hips, unlatching them with ease as the foe stumbled backwards in trepidation.

"This is for Ladybug," she promised, smiling darkly as she swung the weapons in tandem with practiced ease. As she whipped the strings out, the first warm spray of scarlet fluid across her face was a welcome tranquility.

***POV CHANGE***

Everything in his mind screamed for him to move. He _needed_ to get up. Despite the fact his muscles defied his commands, Adrien had to stand. He frowned.

_ Idiot_.

_Thanks, Plagg._

_ Chat Noir _needed to stand. Consistent pulses rocked between his temples as his eyes fluttered open. The world slanted, but the outlines were sharp and heavy with vibrant colors. Stark strands of scarlet dominated every corner of his purview before he blinked to relieve the blurry edges.

As his vibrant emerald cat eyes came into sharp focus, nothing made sense. What seemed to be a mass of raw meat, oozing blood and splatter rested near one of the legs of the Eiffel Tower. The sky was darkening with hues of gold and violet, but a violent slash of scarlet zigzagged its way across the entire expanse beyond where his vision could reach.

_Plagg? _The sound came out a guttural sound, and his world wavered again.

_Nothing good. By the way, watch how much power and skill you consume. This form is unstable._

_A fact that would have been handy before hand._

_ There is another…option…_

"Masssster would not like it…" Sass hissed, appearing from the left, looking solemn.

Chat tilted his head, snuffling as he nodded.

_I can take over entirely, but you will have no control._

"It might alssssso burn your body out, even assss young assss you are."

_Can you save Marinette?_

"Marinette is already gone…"

Chat felt his stomach hit the concrete, and the world stopped spinning. It wasn't possible. His Lady could survive the apocalypse. There was no way she could be gone. She was a survivor…a warrior like no other. She was invincible. Even without him by her side, she would find her would through and fight.

His nostrils flared, picking up the copper sweet scent of _her _blood, immediately bounding over to her fallen form, where she'd been moved, as far as he could surmise. Blood matted her sapphire tresses to an odd hue, and it had already dried it thick brown patches along her soft cheeks.

_Bugaboo!_ His snarling words of admiration sounded like a wounded animal as his clawed fingers trailed carefully at her lifeless face. Chat lifted his muzzle, keening towards the sky as the sorrow tore his chest in half.

Salty tears leaked from his feline eyes, dripping along his maw as he gazed down at his departed lover, the absolute stillness of her normally lively form stirring anger in the pit of his soul. Plagg growled within the confines of his being and power swelled beneath the surface of their control, emanating outwards, crackling along the current of the air in tangent jade and obsidian tones.

Threads of emerald dissipated to pure black until only darkness remained in Chat's heart, and his eyes slid closed. Even the purity of the black electricity behind his lids flashed brilliantly, illuminating the pathways of his primal brain. Only one thing remained behind. No hunger sustained his body. No carnal need sustained his flesh. There was a singular purpose left behind.

_Revenge. _Chat's voice didn't quite sound human anymore as it echoed in his mind. It reached every crevice until it dominated the pores of his essence.

_ Carnage. _Plagg chorused back, fueling the violent emotion coalescing deep within their merging entities.

_ Meat. _They chimed.

_ Blood._ There were no long longer two minds in Chat Noir's body.

_ Kill._

_ Kill._

_ Kill._

_ KILL. _They….no…HE…screamed mentally.

_If this is the price…I will _not_ pay it! _The darkness clouded around his heart. Nobody would ever die because of him, or the Miraculous again. The destruction reigned superior, cascading along every pore and spilling outwards until it rippled in visible silver waves from the center of his contorted body as he bowed backwards.

Chat's mouth had shifted a little in the process, becoming a little more human once more, but his teeth remained pointed as he screamed, howling at the quickly appearing moon. "NO!" His chest heaved with the loss laid barren at his knees, and his still clawed fingers curled Mari's body up against his chest. It was cold, foreign, and the smell was almost completely wrong, but it was still _her_.

His feet found purchase on the barrier of the ground, his normally vibrant eyes donning a darkening moss color, dulling in appearance. "Massster, pleassse think before you procccceeed."

"Unify," he commanded, urging the snake kwami into his form. The surge of power was immediate, rushing aqua lines along his suit before it dissipated just as quickly. Chat rotated his neck gradually, carrying the limp form of his lover as his energy crackled along the pavement.

He would have his revenge. He didn't care who he had to bribe. He didn't care who he had to coerce. He didn't care who he had to maim. He didn't care who he had to murder. Marinette would live, and if his soul was the price, he would survive an eternity of torture happily to pay.

***POV CHANGE***

Tikki's bright blue eyes blinked, the blurry outlines barely making sense as her heavy head lulled uncomfortably. Each motion sent a wave of nausea through her entire body, and she groaned.

"Oh, Creation is awake," someone scoffed, making the good luck kwami frown a little.

"Wha—" She coughed, her tiny body shaking as she rolled, getting onto her hands to expel the lump developing in her throat. "What's g-going on?"

"It looks like your counterpart is leading his human right into our hands. He didn't care for the death of your owner." The voice was cold, sneering, and the satisfaction weighing with the truth in his words made Tikki's heart stumble over its rhythm.

Despite the categorical certainty in his tone, her heavy head shook as the tears filled her eyes. "You're lying," she squeaked, endeavoring to float upwards, only to find that she felt no strength in her body whatsoever.

"Oh, Tikki, you can fight and deny, but you can taste the truth in my words. Soon, you will suffer a fate far worse than the one I originally devised for your pure little Marinette," Hawk Moth chuckled. It wasn't lost on the ancient the lack of humor in the rippling sound. "Too bad _neither_ of your knights will be here to save you, just as they weren't there to save _her_," he snarled.

Something beyond Tikki's vision groaned, like wood straining under pressure before a deafening sound dominated her sensitive ears, forcing her to cover her bulbous head to protect it. Shards of something scraped over her form where she rested, biting along her flesh just a few moments before the room settled once more.

"And why, tell me, does the knight always have to be the savior? Why can't the queen be the hero for once?" Chloes guttural retort resounded through the air.

Tikki's heart lifted, but the moment her eyes shifted to spy the golden heroine…she knew they were in far more trouble than just minutes before. The balance was slipping.

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**AquilaVetors, aww, thank you for the continued support! It should be more frequent now that I'm caught up! I've been busy/stressed between work and kid's work ! Oi, so sorry!**

**Faefolk11, yay! Fully back now, I swear! Scouts honor! I will have a new chapter for you (whether here or on another story in the next 3/4 days) Stay safe!**

**trying414, my babies too :(**

**ItalianGuest7, aww, thank you so very much! You guys have no idea what it means to have your support! I PROMISE it'll be more frequent now! I'm excited to be caught up again! Things got crazy!**

**NazaKaos, Oh, goodness me….I love you so much *grins* I shall have to do two chapters in the next week to make it up to you! I promise promise promise it will be much more frequent now that I am caught up on all the school assignments/projects/essays I had to do with my girls! LOL. Hope I haven't lost you. I love you guys so much!**

**Norikins, I'm back…back again and I'm glad you're still around. I'm back back for good now. Caught up with no intention of slipping this time because I wasn't aware of how to access of my kid's work before. Now I have it under control! Work still sucks though -_- I'm an essential worker. Glad to have a job, but blah…working full time…writing and NOW…full time school work. YAY…:P enjoy and stay safe!**

**Giby-chan, lo siento, pero me gusta cosas diferentes (algunas veces). Te AMO Marichat. Lo siento.**


	50. Paths

**Author Note: Apologies…I haven't felt like myself lately. I'm sorry this one is so short. I'll try to do better. Hope you enjoy. Hope everyone is safe.**

**Chapter Fifty: Paths**

The ground trembled beneath Chat's morphed feet, forcing him to take a stance on all four as he galloped over the uneven terrain. He adapted as quickly as his ancient mind allowed, leaping over the collapsing rubble around him to gain the speed he required to close the distance to his prey. Not even his rapidly accelerated heart, which threatened to choke him from the confines of his throat, slowed his motions.

_Maim. Destroy. Kill._

Paris was tearing apart at the seams, a crack forming along the sky. It peered into a space depicting nothing beyond a violet abyss speckled with obsidian hues. Screams of panic and pain chorused around his lithe form, but they remained unheeded as his singular purpose dominated every molecule in his predatory state. He would avenge his mate. Their mate. Ladybug would have justice.

_I advissse that massssster rethink hisss—_

Emerald power appeared through his mind, emanating outwards in a visible crackle along his skin and Sass hissed angrily before he fell silent again. The snake kwami didn't offer any other words as the destructive magic receded as quickly as it appeared, and Chat propelled himself deftly over a sinkhole in the middle of a large intersection.

He didn't _need_ advice on how to deal with an enemy. He especially didn't need advice on how to deal with the person who had stolen _everything_ from him. No, not _just_ him. The person who had stolen everything from Paris _and_ the world.

Ladybug was a symbol of hope and courage. She was pure and stood for all that was good and right in what was otherwise a broken and fractured existence. She gave love where there was infinite hatred. Ladybug was the remedy that mended hearts left broken by despair and anguish. Beyond that, even in her civilian form,_ Marinette_ gave light where darkness reigned endlessly. She was irreplaceable.

As the thoughts formed a whirlwind along his conscious brain, infecting the subconscious root of his being, something erupted in the background of his actual form. The sky splintered several notable fractions and crimson chunks spewed violently from the gaping seam. The debris sprayed the visible world around the agile feline, forcing him to avoid the anamorphous blobs out of instinct.

As the material collided with solid matter, it dissolved on impact. The gummy substance disintegrated everything it touched within moments. It was probably a good idea to avoid the scarlet fluid.

_Talk about ssssstating the obviousssss._

Chat growled, baring his teeth, but he didn't reply as he bounded over another obstacle, aiming his gait towards the Agreste mansion.

***POV CHANGE***

Chloe's golden eyes ignited with power as illumination marched down the forearms of her suit, spiraling in thick honey lines to drip from her twitching fingers. Her lips twisted into a sardonic smile as she stared across the room at the villain before her, seemingly defeated by her surprise entrance.

"Ah, Ms. Bourgeois, you finally made it," Hawk Moth snorted, shaking his head with ease. "I thought your injuries had rendered you incapacitated in our final battle."

"Nothing would stop me from avenging my friend," she snarled back, lashing a hand outwards.

Vibrant sunshine energy laced with onyx spots curved in a wide arc from her splayed fingers towards her target. The power sliced through the floor and ceiling where it connected, and the butterfly barely dove in time to avoid its wrath as it passed where he had been standing to carve a path in the wall behind him.

Her heart pounded so violently in shock at her own actions that she had to swallow twice before she regained composure, lifting her chin in defiance. Despite the hatred and anger spiraling through her veins, a miniscule voice dictated the immorality in her actions. However, she would _not_ be swayed.

"You _will_ pay for what you did to her."

"What I did was mercy," he replied from the shelter of his desk, scoffing. "She was not suited for the role she was thrust into. Marinette never wanted it to begin with."

"Liar," Chloe hissed, the sound akin to buzzing as she stomped closer to his hiding place. The corrupted energy rippling off her charged body pushed the nearby inanimate objects away, and the floor set ablaze beneath every step.

"No, actually," he offered easily, appearing just as quick to avoid the molten heat of her power, and Chloe stumbled back in surprise, frowning. Something about his appearance was wrong. Completely out of place. It couldn't be…shouldn't be.

"Tikki…" He grasped the creation kwami in his palm tightly, holding her upwards. "Nooroo….unify…"

He was wearing Ladybug's earrings. The sudden lavender and rose hued light exploded outwards, engulfing the entire room before dissipating just as swiftly. Silence ensued, for the barest of breaths, and then…the entire building collapsed.

***POV CHANGE***

Aqua eyes fluttered open, staring along violent streaks of color molted in a never-ending sky. Something about the overhead feature seemed askew in the echoes of her tumultuous mind. However, each moment she endeavored to shift her focus solely on the flaw, it dissipated just as rapidly…like a badly woven dream.

_Help_. She called, but the sound never left her swollen lips as she blinked up at that mysterious sky. Time shifted erratically, but eternity suspended itself along her weary shoulders as the warmth of tears clouded her aching eyes.

_I'm so tired._

"And that, my dear, is well understood." The voice whispered along the fleeting current of air, but she couldn't turn to face it. The weight only intensified against her body, tearing an actual cry of agony from her mouth as she refused to sink further through the vast expanse of sky she seemed to be lazily floating along.

She _wanted_ to disappear. She wanted to fade. She wanted to sink below the line of this foreseeable horizon, however; her form could not obey. She was shackled to nothingness, awaiting the next blow to fall. After all, it was her duty…it was her priority. It had become her life.

In hindsight, had she been lost, as a person? Had the girl been consumed by the role? Where did the duty begin and her own life end? Was it here? Was it now? She'd spent countless hours throwing herself in the midst of battle for others. What had been left for her? Love?

She tried to scoff, but the sound merely echoed within the corners of her own mind. She'd spent so long denying the only man that loved her…for one who barely knew she existed. Her, Marinette….only to find out they were one in the same. Should she have trusted fate more? Instinct? Should she have thought less and experienced more?

"Your revelations are mild, and honestly, not as imperative as they should be."

Another derisive sound attempted to escape the young woman's lips, but it merely vibrated through her parched throat. _Who are you to chastise my revelations? Either way…it no longer matters._ The flashes of crimson and pain possessed her form as her final living moments erupted through tangible memory before quickly fleeting beyond her grasp. _My time was wasted._

A tinkering spell of laughter filled the sky, caressing along the heroine's aching skin. "Ah, if that is how you truly feel, then you are absolutely correct." The sky broke, vibrating angrily before dissolving into a solid sheet of scarlet. "However, we thought you had more work to do."

Mari's brows pulled together before the first audible gasp dripped from her gaping lips, watching the swarm descend from the vast pool above her.


End file.
